Skyrim: Ivan's Story
by kriss.miss21
Summary: Ivan Daynes found himself alone in the harsh climate of Skyrim, far from his native land of Elsweyr. All he wants now is to be able to live his life the way he sees fit, but with his overbearing destiny as the Dragonborn looming over him, and the Daedric Lords seeking him as their puppet, Ivan must stay one step ahead of everyone else if he wants to survive Skyrim unscathed.
1. Chapter 1: Prisoner

_**Hello, everyone! I'm a big fan of Skyrim, and the game inspired me so much, I decided I needed to write about it. If I am getting any Skyrim lore wrong, please let me know. This story is told from the perspective of Ivan Daynes, a rare half-breed of Argonian and Khajiit. Please be aware that I've taken some creative liberties, obviously. :)**_

-Chapter One-

Ivan heard the sound of hooves trotting on stone. He tried to move his arms, but his hands were bound together. Finally, he opened his eyes. The first thing he could see was the sky. When was the last time he had seen it so blue?

"Hey, Khajiit! Can you even hear me?!" Ivan turned his eyes to the Nord sitting across from in the cart. He looked distressed.

"What...?" Ivan uttered. "Where are we? What happened?"

"You don't remember?! We were ambushed by the Imperials!"

"Quiet, back there!" The driver of the cart barked. Ivan blinked. Suddenly, a wave of memories returned to him.

* * *

"Come, my son. Your mother is waiting for us at the camp." Mal'kir said, turning his head to look at Ivan. Ivan grinned at his father.

"Sorry, Dad. It's been so long since I've seen you, I guess I kinda picked up on the way Mom talks. Now you sound funny instead of her." he said. Mal'kir smiled.

"So, you have enjoyed your time in Skyrim, yes?"

"Yeah! Thanks for taking me with you when you went to talk to the High King! That was cool!" Ivan piped.

"His highness Torygg is a reasonable young man." Mal'kir said. "I am certain that Khajiit will be more welcome in Skyrim with his support."

"Look! There's mom!" Ivan pointed at an Argonian waiting at the edge of the camp. He ran to her.

"There's my two boys! How was Solitude?" she asked. Mal'kir approached her and kissed her.

"We had a good time, my dear Salia. Is everything ready to go? It is a long journey back to Elsweyr."

"Of course! But nobody's going anywhere until after we've eaten dinner. I've made stew!"

The small family sat down to eat together. Ivan couldn't be more pleased. Since his father was an ambassador on behalf of the Khajiit, Ivan mostly lived with his Argonian mother. The family moved back and forth in between Skyrim and Elsweyr since before Ivan could remember. This was one of the rare occasions on which Ivan ate dinner with both of his parents.

"Ivan, dear. Your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Salia said. Ivan looked up from his stew.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Salia and Mal'kir smiled.

"No, my son." Mal'kir said. "We know how much you like it here in Skyrim, and you are old enough now to make your own choices."

"What we're trying to say is, if you want to stay here in Skyrim and live your own life, this would be a prime opportunity!" Salia said. "Your father has talked to some of the people in Solitude. You could live there if you like." Ivan blinked.

"You'll go on to Elsweyr without me?" he asked.

"Only if that is what you wish." Mal'kir answered. Ivan considered this. It was true, out of the two places he'd lived, Ivan felt more at home in Skyrim. But he hated the thought of his parents leaving the country without him there. What if something happened to them?

"Of course we'll come back to visit often." Salia added. "Your father's gotta keep his job, obviously." This made Ivan feel better. He was about to answer them, when he saw his father reach for his sword.

Ivan turned to see a man running towards them. This man was taller than most, and had the fierce eyes of a bear. He was being chased by a soldier on a horse.

"Mal'kir, is it a bandit?" Salia asked in a whisper. Suddenly, the one being chased turned around and shouted at the horse rider. The shout was unlike anything Ivan had ever heard. It boomed through the air, loud as thunder, and the rider and the horse were both swept off their feet. Ivan couldn't believe his eyes. A new wave of fear rose within him as the man began his run towards them again. Suddenly, Ivan noticed other people running in the fray as well. A man came out of the shadows and stole the horse from the fallen soldier. Several more armed soldiers chased a small group of people, slaying them as they went.

"The Imperial soldiers must be clearing out a bandit camp!" Mal'kir said to his family. "We must leave, now!" Ivan snapped to attention. He turned around to his family to see soldiers on horses riding towards them from the other direction as well. Mal'kir stood and waved at them.

"Greetings, soldiers! I am an ambassador from-"

Ivan watched in horror as the soldier simply continued to ride towards them, raising his weapon. Ivan tried to call out to his father, but his throat had gone dry. He watched as the soldier sliced through his father with a sword. His mother cried out.

"Mal! No!" she fell to her knees beside the dead Khajiit. The soldier yelled angrily.

"The Stormcloaks are trying to cross the border out of Skyrim! Don't let anyone get away!" Ivan clambered towards his mother, but was suddenly tackled to the ground. The man from before that had shouted so loudly, had run straight into him. Ivan groaned, face-first in the snow, as the man cursed under his breath. Ivan heard his mother's voice over the din.

"Ivan, run!" Before Ivan could pick himself up off the ground, he found himself being dragged into a cluster of bushes. The man growled at him.

"Stupid cat! Stay here where you won't be seen! They'll kill anyone they see at this point!" Ivan obeyed, staying low to the ground. He scanned the area for his mother. Another man joined them in the bushes. The first man recognized him.

"Ralof! Thank Talos you made it this far!" he grunted.

"I told you I would follow you to the end, my Jarl." Ralof answered. His eyes fell on Ivan.

"Is this young Khajiit a new recruit?" he asked.

"No, this one tripped me and almost got both of us killed. I managed to hide us here, though. I don't think anyone saw us." Ivan looked out across the snow, looking for his mother. He hardly even heard the exchange between the two men. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw a soldier run towards his mother, sword raised. Before he could react, she was dead. Ivan leapt to his feet.

"Mother!" he yelled. "Mom! Dad! No!" He was suddenly yanked off his feet and a hand covered his mouth.

"Silence, Khajiit! You'll be the death of all of us!" The man hissed. Ivan struggled against the strong arms of the man holding him down. All he could think about was getting to his parents. Perhaps they were both still alive, if just barely. He needed to get to them. He stopped struggling when he realized a circle of swords pointed to him and the two men with him. The soldiers had them surrounded.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. You're under arrest for the murder of High King Torygg."

The last thing Ivan saw was the hilt of a soldier's sword as it struck him over the head.

* * *

Ivan flinched. So it wasn't a dream. His parents had been slain by the very soldiers his father worked alongside.

"Oh, Gods! Where are they taking us?!" The man sitting across from Ivan began to shake.

"Where are you from, horse-thief?" another passenger asked. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Ivan recognized this one as Ralof. He considered this advice. Ivan wondered briefly if he should be thinking of Elsweyr or Skyrim. He realized sullenly that the reason he had felt at home in Skyrim was because of his parents. Now they were gone.

"I'm from Rorikstead." The horse thief finally answered. Ivan suddenly realized he was sitting beside the large man that had run into him before. He instinctively moved away from him slightly. The man had a gag tied around his mouth, which made Ivan feel slightly better. At least then he wouldn't be able to make that terrifying shout. The horse thief turned to Ivan.

"You and me, Khajiit. We don't belong here. It's these Stormcloaks the Imperials are after!" he said bitterly. Ralof frowned.

"Watch your tongue! This is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King of Skyrim!"

"I don't much care who any of you are." Ivan finally said. "My parents were killed because of your interfering with the law. I watched both of them die." Ivan turned his eyes to Ulfric. "And that's something I will never forgive you for."

Ivan's speech silenced the others in the cart with him. He saw the slightest bit of guilt in Ulfric's eyes.

"Not that it matters much." the horse thief said sadly. "They're taking us all to die, in any case. We're going to be executed along with these Stormcloaks."

As the horse thief said this, Ivan felt the carriage come to a halt. He hadn't even noticed they had entered a city. A soldier beckoned to them.

"All right. Everyone off. Line up and tell us your names."

Ivan followed the other prisoners willingly. His whole world had been slain before his eyes. What was there for him now? At least it would all be over soon, and he could reunite with his parents.

"You won't execute me! I'm not a rebel!" The horse thief took off in a run, and Ivan flinched as he watched him be shot down by an arrow.

"Anyone else feel like running?!" a female soldier bellowed.

Ivan looked around the city of Helgen as the first prisoner was executed. He felt strange. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that his life would soon be over, but something within him stirred.

"You there! Come forward!" the female soldier commanded. Ivan suddenly realized she was speaking to him. He obeyed. As he stepped towards the chopping block to be executed, he heard a faint roar.

"What was that?!" a soldier questioned, looking at the sky.

"Pay it no mind! Executioner, proceed!" the female soldier ordered. Ivan knelt down and rested his head on the chopping block. He looked up at the executioner and thought of his parents. It was then that he saw... it.

A dragon as black as night landed on a nearby building and let out a terrible roar. Ivan slid off the chopping block, and curled up on the ground in defense. Firey rocks fell from the sky, and the city became chaos.

"Khajiit! Get up! Come over here!" Ivan heard Ralof shout. Ivan struggled to his feet. He stole a glance back at the dragon and wished he hadn't. It was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. Ivan followed Ralof into a nearby building. Once inside, Ivan groaned inwardly when he saw Ulfric Stormcloak. There was just no getting away from him.

"My Jarl!" Ralof exclaimed. "Did you see that?! It was... a dragon!"

"I saw, Ralof. But what I care most about right now is staying alive. We need to escape, somehow." Ulfric answered. He turned to Ivan.

"I see you made it here in one piece. Good. You and Ralof look for another way out. I'll keep any Imperials away." he instructed. Ivan couldn't believe his ears.

"Why the blast should I listen to you?!" he demanded. "If it weren't for you, my parents would still be alive, and I wouldn't be here!" Ivan felt justified in his outburst, but his anger quickly fizzled into fear as Ulfric stepped towards him and pinned him to the wall with one arm. Ivan could do nothing, as his hands were still bound.

"Was I the one who slew your parents?!" he growled. "Was I the one who sent you to the chopping block? No! We are both victims, Khajiit! Your enemy is not me, it is these Imperials you should be angry at!"

Ivan blinked. His perspective had changed. Ulfric, however frightening he was, was not his true enemy.

"Those blasted Imperials!" Ivan snarled. Ulfric released him.

"Do you want to live long enough to send those Imperial dogs to Oblivion?" he asked.

"I'll settle for simply surviving for now!" Ivan said. "If I make it that far, I'll see about the Imperials!"

"A wise answer. Come, let's get out of this horrid place."

 ** _So that wraps up the first chapter! Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I figure anyone who reads this has probably played through the intro already at least once. I wanna hurry up and get to the good stuff! Also, about the half-breeds. I know that Skyrim logic says that two different Skyrim races can have children, and that the children will always inherit the mother's race by default. I'm simply adding that sometimes (albeit rarely) the child can look like the father instead or even inherit traits of both parents. Anyways, enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2: In Riverwood

-Chapter Two-

After much crawling about in the caverns beneath Helgen, Ivan and Ralof emerged near the roadside. Ivan looked back at the cavern.

"Are you sure Ulfric will be alright? That was a full-grown she-bear in there!" Ivan asked. Ralof chuckled.

"Jarl Ulfric will be just fine. He's faced much worse." he answered. "You weren't so bad yourself! Where did you learn to shoot a bow and arrow like that?"

"Eh... It's kind of a long story..." Ivan said hesitantly. Ralof started to jog down the road.

"You can tell me along the way to Riverwood. I have a sister that lives nearby who can help get us back on our feet." he said. Ivan gripped his bow and followed.

"My mother was an Argonian assassin, along with her brother, in The Dark Brotherhood." Ivan began.

"Wait, your mother was Argonian?" Ralof asked in disbelief. Ivan shrugged.

"Mother was Argonian, Father was Khajiit. Simple as that." he answered.

"So you're one of those rare half-breeds I've heard about." Ralof mused. Ivan nodded.

"I got my dad's looks. The only thing I got from my mom was the ability to breathe underwater."

"That's... unexpected."

"Don't bother asking. I barely understand it myself." Ivan waved a hand at Ralof. "Anyway, my mother was sent to kill my father, an ambassador for the Khajiit people. He'd always been trying to better the relations between Nords and Khajiit. My mother fell in love with him before she got a chance to kill him. The rest is history."

"Does it... trouble you to speak of your parents?" Ralof asked.

"Not as much as I thought it would." Ivan responded. "I would like to find them and give them a proper burial, though. And then there's the matter of those blasted Imperials."

Ivan had heard from his father how the Imperials were trying to make Skyrim part of the Empire, but that Skyrim was resisting because that would take away their right to worship Talos. In his opinion, Ivan's mother put it very simply.

 _"Just because things change doesn't mean we need to force things to change. Anyone should be able to believe in whatever they want, and live in peace."_

But of course, it wasn't that simple. The Aldmeri Dominion. Otherwise known as The Thalmor, we're just sure that out of all the races in Tamriel, theirs were supremely superior. They wanted to bring everyone under their rule, and thereby rid worship of the gods. Especially Talos. Ivan didn't know much about religion, but growing up in Skyrim for half his life, he at least understood the respect people had for Talos.

"There's Riverwood, up ahead!" Ralof said, interrupting Ivan's thoughts. Ivan looked at the small town as they approached it. His eyes were soon pulled to the odd-shaped structure beside it.

"What's that on the mountain across the river? A castle?" Ivan pointed at it, noticing its curved, yet pointed, shape.

"That's Bleak Falls Barrow. Never understood how my sister could live here with that awful place looming over her." Ralof answered with a shudder.

"What's wrong with it?" Ivan asked confusedly.

"They say the ancient Nords built great halls to bury and honor their dead. Personally, I think it's haunted. At night, you can see lights moving up there. Some people even say that it's the dead themselves who protect their halls." Ralof said warily.

"That sounds like a campfire tale to keep kids away from the mountain." Ivan said, even though he still felt a twinge of unease now.

"Either way, you won't catch me going anywhere near there." Ralof said as they entered the town.

Ivan observed the town. It was much like many of the small towns he had seen as he traveled Skyrim with his mother. Children ran through the street, playing with a dog. A shop owner swept the dirt off his front entrance, a Wood Elf worked the lumber mill. Ivan paused for a moment as he took the scene in. It was as if nothing was wrong. These people were simply going about their daily lives. The river flowed on by, a gentle breeze blew the trees into swaying gently, and the sky was turning orange as the day was nearing its close.

"Gerdur!" Ivan heard Ralof shout, pulling him from his trance. Ivan looked to see a woman run up and hug Ralof.

"Brother! I'm so glad you're safe! I heard what happened in Solitude, and I feared the worst!"

"Gerdur, I'm fine. But let's not talk here." Ralof looked around warily. Gerdur nodded in understanding. She called to her husband, who was chopping wood, while Ralof turned to Ivan.

"Gerdur will take care of us, but we mustn't stay here long. Understand?" he asked. Ivan nodded vigorously. The two of them met up with Gerdur and her husband.

"Tell us everything." she insisted. "What happened in Solitude? Did Jarl Ulfric really kill High King Torygg?"

As Ralof recounted what happened, Ivan's mind stuck on the fact that the High King was now dead. Ulfric Stormcloak killed him. Why? Were things in Skyrim really that bad, that the Stormcloaks needed to take such drastic action to preserve their way of life? Ivan had only heard good things about the High King from his father, and had even recently met his Highness. It must've been right before Ulfric killed him, now that Ivan thought about it.

Ivan remembered what Torygg looked like. He was a young man, probably only a few years older than Ivan himself. He remembered seeing the High King, his wife beside him. How happy they looked together. Was Queen Elisif all alone, now?

Not to mention the damage the High King's death would have on everything Ivan's father worked for. Mal'kir had been working for decades to help relations between Nords and Khajiit become better. Mal'kir's audience with the High King finally started to show some progress. Torygg, a fairly new king, was eager to bring as much peace to the land as he could, and readily accepted Mal'kir's proposals on how to help the Khajiit. But now both the King, and Ivan's father were gone.

"I only made it out alive thanks to my new friend, here!" Ivan heard Ralof say happily. "He's as good with a bow as I am with breathing!" Before Ivan had a chance to humbly deny the compliment, Gerdur turned to him with gleaming eyes.

"You have my everlasting gratitude for bringing my brother back to me safe. I don't have much to offer you, certainly nothing matching the value of what you've done for me, but here's the key to my house. Take anything from there that you need." She placed the key in Ivan's hand. Ivan stood dumbfounded. He certainly didn't feel like he merited this much gratitude.

"I... I couldn't possibly..." he started. He was suddenly interrupted when his stomach growled. Gerdur beamed.

"You must be starving! I'll cook something up for you and Ralof!" She started back to the house, but Ralof stopped her.

"As much as we'd love to stay, dear sister, I have to get back to Windhelm. Jarl Ulfric will need me there now more than ever. And Ivan, I need you to get to Whiterun as fast as you can. Riverwood is completely defenseless, and with that black dragon on the loose..."

"Riverwood is a prime target, sitting so close to Helgen." Ivan nodded in understanding. "I'll ask the Jarl there to send guards this way as soon as possible."

"Then at least take some food for the journey, both of you!" Gerdur insisted. Ivan couldn't deny the gnawing hunger in his midsection. So much had happened in the last few hours, that Ivan hadn't realized it until now. Gerdur went into the house, and came back with two packs of food. She handed one to each of them.

"May Talos preserve you on your journeys." she said. Ralof and Ivan bid her farewell. They started down the road together again, Ivan opening his food pack almost immediately. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so hungry, but the food smelled especially delicious. He ate quickly, as Ralof spoke of the Stormcloak Rebellion.

Ivan's last food item was a pastry of some kind. It smelled extremely sweet. He looked at it.

"What is this thing? It smells divine!" he asked, picking up the cone shaped treat. Ralof burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! You've never had a sweetroll?" he asked with a smile. Ivan bit into it eagerly and froze momentarily. Then he quickly devoured the rest of it, licking the icing off his fingers.

"That was the single-most delicious thing I've ever eaten!" Ivan grinned. Ralof chuckled.

"Be careful, now! I hear those things are almost as addicting as skooma!" he joked.

Eventually, Ivan and Ralof came to a fork in the road.

"Follow that path, and it will take you straight to Whiterun." Ralof instructed. Ivan frowned.

"Will we ever meet again, Ralof?" he asked. "Skyrim is a big country."

"Talos willing." Ralof answered with a smile. "Of course, if you ever decide to join up with us Stormcloaks, I bet we'll be fighting alongside one another at some point."

Ivan bid his friend farewell, and started down the road again. He drew his bow, since the sky was almost completely dark. No telling what dangers Ivan would encounter, now. He at least needed to stay alive long enough to make it back to where his parents had been killed, and give them a proper burial. They deserved at least that much. Ivan let out a sigh as he thought of his parents again. He remembered how his mother and father asked if Ivan would like to set out on his own in Skyrim, but Ivan never imagined it would start out like this.

"Thank the Divines for kind-hearted people." Ivan muttered. What would he have done if Ralof wasn't there to guide him to safety? If Gerdur wasn't there to keep Ivan from starving?

"I guess the only way to truly thank them is by having Whiterun guards sent to their town to help protect them." Ivan surmised. He quickened his pace, remembering the terrifying black dragon in Helgen. He wouldn't wish a fate at the mercy of a dragon on anyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Bleak Falls Barrow

-Chapter Three-

Ivan ran along the road to Whiterun, completely unaware of his audience. An inky blackness hung in the sky, unnoticed against the blackness of the sky itself. The rift acted as a window, through which the Daedra were watching. Hermaeus Mora was nearest to the rift, watching Ivan carefully from his eye wreathed in grotesque tentacles.

"That's The One. Right over there." he said in his deep voice.

"You sure? He doesn't look like much. He's just a kid!" Malacath growled.

"I think he's perfect." Namira said sweetly. "He looks... delicious."

"So can we go mess wiv' 'im or wot?" Clavicus Vile asked. "You said 'The One' would give us the most fun we've 'ad in centuries!"

"Patience, all of you!" Hermaeus Mora commanded, pushing them away from the rift with his tentacles. "He's no good to us yet. With time, he will realize his true purpose, as the servant of the Sixteen Daedric Lords!" The others nodded. If Hermaeus Mora could smile, he would have. Secretly, he wanted The One to not only serve him in life, but in death as well. He suspected that the others would want the same thing, he simply needed to get to Ivan first.

"He won't do your bidding, monsters." Meridia said spitefully. "He has a good soul. He will be my champion alone!"

"I don't care how good his soul is." Molag Bal said in a bored tone. "I can always just force him to do what I want."

Hermaus Mora glared at them. The fight over The One had already started, then. He closed the rift.

* * *

"A black dragon, you say? This is indeed troublesome." Jarl Balgruuf sighed tiredly. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse... Irileth, send a detachment of guards to Riverwood, immediately."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth bowed and left. The Jarl turned back to Ivan after rubbing his brow.

"You've done my people a great service. For that, you have my gratitude." he said, looking wearied. Ivan bowed and turned to leave, but the Jarl stopped him.

"Also, if you're interested, I have something else I need done. My court wizard will give you the details."

"Well, actually Sir, I-"

"Good. Farengar, I've found someone to run your little errand for you!" Jarl Balgruuf sat down heavily in his chair with a deep breath and waved Ivan away. Ivan gritted his teeth as the court wizard came to meet him.

"The Jarl picked you?" Farengar said with some surprise, which Ivan resented. "Well, you'll have to do I suppose. I need you to help me with a little research project of mine."

"Could I come back later?" Ivan pleaded. "My parents near Solitude, I have to-"

"Oh, so you warn us about the dragons returning to Skyrim, but you refuse to help us learn how to fight back? I see how it is." Farengar said spitefully. Ivan sighed, defeated. At this point, the wolves had most likely beaten him to the bodies of his parents anyways. Ivan swallowed hard. Some kind of son he was.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Ivan said quietly.

"To the point. I like that. I'm somewhat of an expert when it comes to dragons, really. I've been researching the prophesies and history for years. If the dragons really are coming back, we're going to need the Dragonstone." Farengar said the last word with a tone of reverence. Ivan simply stared at him, still waiting to be told what he needed to do. Farengar cleared his throat.

"Long story short, the Dragonstone is key to unraveling the mysteries of why the dragons are returning, and what we can do about it." he continued. "I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and return with the Dragonstone."

"Bleak Falls Barrow?" Ivan repeated, a chill running down his spine.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Farengar asked, raising an eyebrow to Ivan. Ivan immediately shook his head.

"No! No problem! I'm on it!" Ivan drew his bow and ran out of the room. Farengar turned back to the woman in the corner of the room.

"You're sure this Dragonstone is what we need?"

"I'm sure."

Ivan was back in Riverwood. The sun was rising, and the townspeople were already going about their daily business. Ivan yawned, but shook himself awake. He didn't have time to rest. The sooner he got the stone for that jerk, the sooner he could head to Solitude. He at least had to try and find his parents. Gerdur spotted him.

"You're back! Thank you for asking for the guards to come. I feel safer already." she said with a smile. "But you look exhausted! Come, I have a spare bed in my attic." Ivan considered this. He finally shook his head.

"I wish I could, but the Jarl has me doing something else for him, now. I really should get going." Gerdur patted his arm.

"You're a good young man, Ivan. Just don't push yourself too hard. And stay safe!" she said before returning to her work at the mill. Ivan smiled at her before turning to survey the town. He was running low on arrows, and if what Ralof said about the Barrow was true, he was going to need some. He spotted the general store and walked in.

"But we can't just do nothing, Lucan! It was a family heirloom!" a woman said.

"A thousand times no! That place is dangerous! Let's just be grateful the bandits didn't want anything else! Oh! A customer." The shop owner turned to Ivan with a forced smile. "Sorry about that. What do you need?" Ivan approached Lucan.

"I need some arrows." Ivan said. As Lucan turned to gather and display his stock of arrows, Ivan glanced at the young woman.

"Um, is everything okay?" he added.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Lucan grimaced as he laid out his stocks of arrows on the table. "We had a bit of a break-in, but the bandits only wanted one thing. Our family's Golden Dragon's Claw. They have a hideout in Bleak Falls Barrow."

"R-really?" Ivan piped. "That's actually where I'm headed now! I could get your heirloom back for you."

At this, both the young woman and Lucan stared at Ivan. The young woman flew to his side.

"You would do that for us? That would mean so much!" she bubbled.

"Calm down, Camilla." Lucan said. "That's very kind of you, Sir. If you were able to get it back for us, of course I would pay you for your trouble." Then he turned to Camilla. "There. Now you don't have to go gallivanting off and getting yourself hurt! Happy?"

"Well..." Camilla said, obviously searching for some way to go along. "I think he needs a guide! Come on, now! Let's not waste daylight!" Camilla marched out the door. Ivan turned back to Lucan, who looked after his sister with a sigh.

"Don't let her cross the bridge, and you can have all my arrows in stock for free." he said to him. Ivan nodded, donning the stock of arrows.

Ivan caught up to Camilla as she reached the edge of town.

"Now, the Barrow is up this path, but it snows on the mountain, so we'll have to keep an eye out for the markers." she was saying.

"Camilla, wait!" Ivan said, pulling out his bow. She turned to him with a defiant look.

"You're going to tell me to go home too, huh? You don't think a woman can fight? Well, I'm not just going to sit idly by and let some bandit make off with the claw!" she said boldly. Ivan smiled.

"That's not what I was going to say." Ivan answered. Camilla's expression softened at this. Ivan pulled out an arrow.

"It's true that it's dangerous, and it's true that I need to send you home, but that doesn't make you weak. Your brother cares about you. Crouch down for a minute." Ivan said, as he crouched himself. Camilla silently did as she was told. Ivan drew his bow back and aimed at a deer on the other side of the river. He held his breath, clearing his mind like his mother taught him. Then he released. The arrow struck the deer, and it died. Camilla gasped.

"That... That was a good shot!" she exclaimed.

"My mother taught me to shoot. It's the only way I know how to fight. If you went with me into the Barrow and something attacked us, I... I don't know if I could protect you." Ivan explained. Camilla nodded.

"I understand. I'll be waiting back at the shop, then." she said. Ivan smiled gratefully.

"I should be back by sunset." he said before leaving.

The hike up the path was fairly simple. There were a few wolves, but nothing he couldn't handle. As he neared the curved structure marking the entrance to the Barrow, he could suddenly hear voices. Ivan crouched into a nearby bush, and silently wished the sun wasn't hanging high overhead.

"Ready for another ambush?" A man said to his friend.

"Sure, but let's wait for nightfall. There's plenty more houses in Riverwood to loot, so let's just take our time. Besides, I think they're on to us. There's more guards now than there used to be."

So these were the bandits that stole the claw. They were using the Barrow as their hideout. That explained the lights Ralof spoke of. If he could just sneak past them, he might be able to find the claw, and get inside to search for the Dragonstone. Ivan was about to move, but stopped as one of the bandits spoke.

"Has Arvel figured out how to use the claw, yet? He said he could do this!"

"Beats me. It's been- wait, I think we have an audience!" The bandit drew his weapon and started coming toward Ivan.

"Oh, blast!" Ivan panicked, drawing his bow. He quickly shot the closer bandit in the shoulder. That gave away his position entirely, but it slowed down one of the bandits, at least. As Ivan drew a second arrow, he silently wished he had thought to bring along a close-range weapon. Not that it would've done him much good. He was as good at using close-range weapons as he was at using magic. It just didn't happen. As the bandits ran towards him, swinging their weapons, Ivan shot both of them point-blank until they died.

Ivan breathed heavily. He would have to do better at sneaking in the future if he wanted to stay alive. He drank a health potion to escalate the healing of the scratches he had received, and pressed on, entering the Barrow.

There wasn't much to look at inside. Dimly-lit torches dotted the passageways through the ancient burial site. Ivan gritted his teeth and started forward. As he snuck his way deeper into the Barrow, Ivan suddenly had the feeling of being watched. He stopped and waited. Sure enough, a figure in the darkness began to move. The hairs on the back of Ivan's neck rose as he realized what it was. A dragur.

Ivan had heard stories about the cursed dead who violently protected their place of rest. Its hollow, glowing eyes searched the darkness, falling upon Ivan. The forever-smiling teeth plastered on its face opened to a gaping mouth full of cobwebs. It shouted at Ivan in a language he didn't understand. Ivan was frozen with fear. So Ralof's story was true. As the dragur began to stumble towards him, Ivan jolted into action. He drew an arrow and let it fly. One shot to the head sent the dragur sprawling on the ground. Ivan did his best to calm his nerves as he watched and waited. The dragur didn't move. Ivan inched towards the monster, half expecting it to jump up and attack again, but it didn't. Finally, Ivan was able to move on, delving deeper into the Barrow.

Several dragur encounters later, Ivan felt like he was getting the hang of reintroducing these creatures to death. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Is anyone there? Please, save me!" Ivan poked his head around the corner to see a room full of spider webs. A dark elf hung in the webbing on the far wall, clutching the golden claw in one hand. So that was Arvel. Ivan started forward, noticing too late the mass of hairy legs descending upon him. Ivan cursed under his breath as he shot the giant frostbite spider repeatedly until it died. Ivan then fell to his knees, his vision blurred because of the spider's venom coursing through his veins. He stumbled towards Arvel.

"Cut me loose! I can show you the secret of the dragon claw! The- Hey!" Arvel suddenly shouted as Ivan dug through his pockets and pulled out a Potion of Cure Poison. Ivan drank it quickly, feeling the effects immediately. He straightened, smiling.

"Consider it a thank you for saving you from the spider." he said, still breathing heavily. Arvel wrinkled his nose.

"I still don't appreciate being searched while strung up like this! Get me down! We can share in the Nord's treasure together!" he said, growing excited.

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you." Ivan answered. "But that spider nearly killed me, so if you and I work together-"

"Of course! Of course! Whatever you say!" Arvel said quickly. Ivan took Arvel's dagger and began cutting him loose from the webs. As soon as Arvel was free, he took of in a run.

"Ha! You think I'm going to help you? Just-" Arvel fell to the ground, an arrow in the back of his head. Ivan quietly put his bow away, having guessed at exactly what Arvel would do once free. Ivan took the golden claw and pressed on alone.

After a while, Ivan found himself in a large, cavernous room. After making sure he was alone, he took some time to look around. He whistled through his teeth.

"These Nords weren't messing around! This place is gigantic!" Ivan commented. He suddenly tensed as he heard voices. He drew his bow, scanning the area. He couldn't see anyone. As he neared the curved back wall, the chanting grew louder. Ivan turned to the wall in disbelief as he realized the chanting was emitting from the wall itself. He took a few steps back and jumped as a coffin beside him suddenly burst open. A large dragur emerged from the coffin. Ivan fought as hard as he could. After an arduous battle, the dragur finally lay still.

Ivan staggered, legs shaking, to the coffin. Inside was the Dragonstone. What normally would seem easy to carry, felt extremely heavy in Ivan's weakened state. Ivan clutched the Dragonstone and the golden claw in his hands as he looked once more at the chanting wall. It seemed to call to him. Ivan noticed one particular etching in the wall that began to glow. As Ivan studied the ancient writing, it suddenly seemed to brand itself into Ivan's memory. Ivan's vision blurred, but the word itself remained bright and crisp to his eyes. Ivan felt the last of his energy ebb from his body. His knees buckled, and he was unconscious before he even hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: To Kill A Dragon

-Chapter Four-

Ivan stirred, noticing slowly that he was in a bed. He suddenly sat up, realizing he didn't know where he was. He heard footsteps, and Gerdur walked into the room, carrying a bowl of water and a rag. She saw Ivan and smiled.

"Ah! Ivan! You're awake! What a relief. We were beginning to wonder if you ever would!" She came and sat beside the bed, gently pushing on Ivan's shoulder with one hand, laying him back down.

"What happened? I was in Bleak Falls Barrow..." Ivan mumbled as Gerdur placed the damp rag on his forehead.

"Camilla Valerius gathered some men from the town together to go in after you when you didn't return when you said you would." Gerdur began. Her husband chimed in from downstairs.

"It was easy to find you! We just had to follow the trail of dead bodies you left! You can really handle yourself, Kid! I'm impressed!"

"Even though I passed out at the end..." Ivan grumbled, chastising himself for his weakness. Gerdur continued to mop at Ivan's face with the cold, damp rag.

"You did amazingly well by yourself." she insisted. "To survive all that the way you did... It's just amazing!"

"How long have I been asleep?" Ivan asked. Gerdur sat back to think a moment.

"Almost two days. Gods, you must be starving! I had some dinner set aside downstairs. I'll just go get it." As Gerdur stood, Ivan sat up.

"Please, don't trouble yourself. You've already done so much-" Ivan began. Gerdur just smiled.

"Let it never be said that Gerdur turned away a hungry friend in need." she said as she walked downstairs. Ivan smiled. He was being saved by the kindness of others yet again. Gerdur returned with a bowl of stew.

"It's still hot, so be careful." she instructed. She lingered as Ivan hungrily ate, ready to assist Ivan with anything else. Ivan noticed her, and laughed a little, despite himself.

"Please sit. I promise I'm alright now." he said. Gerdur sat down with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry if I seem overbearing." she said in a low voice. "It's just..." Ivan suddenly noticed as her countenance changed to one of almost sadness.

"My husband and I were never blessed with children. And I know you're older than my children could've been, but... I feel like it's my job to look out for you, however strange that may seem." she said, looking rather distant. Ivan stopped eating to look at her. A warm feeling of comfort swept over him.

"Not so strange." Ivan answered. "My parents were killed quite recently. Since then I've been almost executed, barely escaped a dragon attack, and nearly died in a Nordic burial chamber. I'm sure my parents, on the other side, are desperate to see me being looked after, at least every so often." Ivan said this with a smile. Gerdur smiled too.

"I'm happy to oblige." she responded. "Now eat up and go back to sleep. I'm not letting you leave this house until after breakfast tomorrow morning!" she smiled as she stood up to leave. As she turned her back, Ivan's smile faded. Was it alright of him to speak for his dead parents? He suddenly missed them terribly. He flinched as he remembered watching his parents be slain.

He had been strong up to this point, but his emotions suddenly overflowed. Now that his body had had a chance to relax, he could reflect on everything that had happened. Ivan buried his face in his hands and cried silently. A part of him knew it was far too late for him to lay his parents' bodies to rest, and how was he supposed to find a way to Solitude on his own? After a while, Ivan felt tired and emotionally spent. He laid back down in bed and dried his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

Gerdur had turned back around to see Ivan sobbing quietly into his hands, and a pang of sadness stabbed at her heart. Here was a young man, barely old enough to fight his own battles, who had his parents violently taken away from his side. He was then thrown into the tumultuous, harsh life of Skyrim completely unprepared. Gerdur's motherly instinct compelled her to wrap her arms around the young man and comfort him, but she resisted. Ivan needed to figure this out on his own. She vowed that from now on, she would be here if ever Ivan needed her, but only if he asked for it.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry it took me as long as it did to get this back to you." Ivan apologized again. Lucan and Camilla smiled warmly.

"This means so much to us!" Camilla beamed as Lucan returned the golden dragon claw to its place on the counter.

"And of course, your reward!" Lucan added, turning to gather some coin. Ivan held up a hand.

"Actually, could I ask that my reward be given to Gerdur and her husband? They've done so much for me. I'd give it to them myself, but I'm already really late. I was supposed to return to Whiterun days ago." Ivan asked. Camilla nodded.

"I'll make sure it gets to her." she assured him. Ivan expressed his thanks before turning to leave. As he left, he heard Camilla call after him.

"Don't be a stranger, now! You come visit any time you're in Riverwood, alright?" Ivan waved, signaling that he heard her. After the door closed, Camilla heaved a dreamy sigh, causing her brother to cast a sideways glance in her direction.

Ivan took the now familiar path back to Whiterun. As he jogged along the path, he noticed a column of smoke rising from the plains in the distance. He hoped the cause of the fires wasn't what he feared. Remembering the frightening black dragon in Helgen, Ivan quickened his pace all the way to Dragonsreach.

Once inside, Ivan gave the Dragonstone to Farengar, not even pausing to listen to why it was important. Several soldiers were gathered around the throne of the Jarl. Ivan stepped forward to join them. Balgruuf noticed.

"So, you're back from the Barrow. I'm impressed." he said, eyebrows raised. "I'm afraid I need your help again. A dragon has attacked a watchtower near the plains. You're from Helgen, right? You survived a dragon attack. I need you to go with my men to the watchtower and help any survivors, and perhaps, deal with the dragon itself." Ivan heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, because not being eaten by a dragon makes me an expert." he said. His patience was wearing thin. Would these errands for the Jarl of Whiterun never end?

"You have more experience than any of us. Please, we need your help." the Jarl implored. Ivan finally nodded. If he was destined to be killed by a dragon one way or another, so be it.

"I'll do what I can, Sir."

"Good. Follow Irileth, the captain of the guard. Irileth, gather your men. Good luck to you." The female dark elf bowed to the Jarl.

"With your permission, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, I will slay this dragon. You have my word." She turned around and walked away. Ivan started after her.

As they walked through the streets of Whiterun, Ivan jogged to keep up with her quick pace.

"So, do we know anything about slaying a dragon?" Ivan asked. Irileth turned her icy glare towards him.

"Silence! Do you want to cause panic in the streets?!" she hissed. "We must handle this situation with upmost secrecy. Most people are not even aware that dragons have been sighted!"

"That doesn't change the fact that we have no idea what we're dealing with." Ivan answered evenly. "The dragon I saw in Helgen... I don't know if there _is_ a way to kill it. It was massive!" He saw the resolve on Irileth's face waver momentarily.

"My Jarl has commanded that I slay this dragon. So I will either slay it, or die trying." she said flatly. Ivan was impressed by her bravery.

Soon, they met up with the rest of the guards near the front gate of Whiterun. Ivan could feel the fear and dread emanating from them. He noted that it was contagious.

"Listen here, men! A dragon has attacked our people! And as the protectors of this land, it is our duty to see this threat vanquished!" Irileth said with a booming voice. There was little response from the guards. Ivan swallowed hard. Irileth scoffed.

"Don't tell me you lot are afraid?! I am not leading a parade of infants! We are brave guardians of our hold, are we not?"

"We're nothing more than a snack for that beast!" a guard finally answered. Several of the men shuddered.

"Come now," Irileth said sharply. "we can do this!" She pointed to Ivan. "Don't you know who this is? This is Ivan Daynes, the Khajiit warrior from Helgen! He has come face-to-face with a dragon before, and survived!" Ivan folded his ears back as the frightened gazes of the guards fell on him.

"It's possible to survive?" one of the guards asked in surprise. There was a pause. Ivan glanced at Irileth, who stared at him meaningfully. Ivan nodded.

"Dragons can bleed, just like us!" Ivan said as bravely as he could. "We outnumber it twenty-two to one!" As Ivan spoke, he could see their spirits lifting. This made him feel better, too. He stood up straighter, gripping his bow. "Archers will aim for the wings! Once the dragon is grounded, everyone will aim for the neck! We can do this! And when it's dead, we can say we killed a blasted dragon!" Ivan lifted a fist into the air. The soldiers yelled in response.

"Let's go kill a dragon!"

"They'll write songs about us!"

"I'll have better chances with the ladies!"

The men continued to yell as they filed out the gate. Ivan followed, feeling better about their dire situation. Irileth jogged beside him.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to fight this thing by myself!" she said. Ivan snorted.

"The Khajiit warrior from Helgen?" he asked. "I told you and the Jarl I was a prisoner. I'm not even from Skyrim! And I ran away from that dragon, it's the only way I survived!"

"Believe me, the title I gave you sounds much better." Irileth assured him with a small smile. "I don't much care who you are or where you're from. If you're willing to take up arms alongside me to kill a dragon, you're all right by me."

Ivan nodded at this, his smile fading. The feeling was mutual. Ivan focused once again on the task at hand, remembering everything he could that his mother taught him about archery. Perhaps, if he survived his, he would be allowed to travel to Solitude, and tend to his parents' remains. If not, he could be reunited with them once more.

Ivan's pace slowed to a walk as the group reached the watchtower. Smoke billowed from the tower like it was a huge chimney. Everyone looked to the sky, but it was clear and quiet.

"Fan out!" Irileth called. "Look for survivors! Salvage what you can!" The guards obeyed. Ivan turned to her.

"Maybe it left." he said with a shrug.

"Either way, we'll need to send builders out here to repair the tower." she responded. "This is the most efficient way to warn the city of incoming attacks."

The conversation was halted when they heard a guard shouting.

"Captain Irileth! Over here!" Irileth and Ivan rushed to the base of the broken tower. Several guards huddled around a wounded watchman. The smell of burned flesh was present. Irileth knelt beside the watchman's head.

"Captain!" he rasped. "You must leave! It's coming back!"

"Relax, tell me what happened here." Irileth said in a calming voice. Ivan stiffened as he heard a deep rumbling sound in the distance. He recognized this sound. He pulled an arrow from his stock and searched the sky. He heard it again, like a roll of thunder. The reactions of the guards indicated that they heard it, too. Suddenly, Ivan saw it.

The large blur of brown scales circled the broken tower before climbing into the sky again.

"Archers, to me!" Ivan shouted. The dragon, now high in the sky, turned its wings downward and dove toward the group. A wave of fear overtook Ivan, causing him to freeze. Irileth shouted to him, breaking him from his paralysis.

"Duck, all of you!" she commanded. Ivan obeyed, just as the dragon opened its jaws and unleashed a ribbon of fire, mere feet behind Ivan and the other archers. After the dragon had passed, Ivan stood and readied his bow. He aimed at the dragon's retreating frame, and let loose his arrow. The arrow struck the dragon in the wing, tearing the flesh. The dragon growled in pain, and circled back towards the group.

"You hit it!" A guard cheered.

"Oh, no! It's coming back!" another gasped.

"What are you waiting for?!" Irileth boomed. "Archers, fire!"

The dragon circled over the broken watchtower. Volley after volley was fired, and the fires the dragon was spewing were growing. Breathless, Ivan reached back for another arrow, but his stomach flipped when he felt nothing. He looked back to see his arrow stock was empty. Irileth shouted to him.

"This stubborn creature won't land! If the dragon doesn't get us, the fires will!" she called.

"It's waiting us out!" Ivan grunted. "I'm out of arrows! Irileth, what do we do?"

"It has a think hide, but there must be somewhere we can hit it that will bring it down!" She jumped up to an archer and pulled an arrow out of his stock, handing it to Ivan.

"Come on, Ivan! Think! We have to slay this dragon! If people can't slay dragons, then all of Skyrim will be prey for these beasts! Make this count!"

Ivan nodded, grimly taking the arrow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. He drew the arrow and opened his eyes, searching for his mark.

 _"Mother, please help me."_

Ivan found his mark, and released the arrow. It flew through the air with a slight hum, and struck the dragon right in its left eye. The dragon screamed in agony. Wings faltering, it suddenly plummeted to the ground with a thud.

Without hesitation, Irileth drew her sword. "Come on, men! The battle's only half over!" she called. The soldiers grabbed their swords and followed her to the writhing dragon. Ivan stood still. He closed his eyes and smiled, a tear falling down his cheek.

 _"Thank you, Mother."_

Ivan opened his eyes and looked around for another weapon. He stooped down and grabbed the weapon of the fallen watchman, whispering his thanks as he ran to help the others fight. Ivan held the sword awkwardly in his hands, unsure of even how to hold it. He heard Irileth shout.

"The pointy end goes into the dragon!" she grinned as she held up her shield to block the snapping jaws of the fallen creature. Ivan watched the dragon draw a deep breath. Quickly, he raced to Irileth.

"Watch out for its fire!" he shouted. He pushed Irileth out of the way, and braced himself for the flames, but they never came. All was silent. Ivan opened his eyes to see the badly beaten dragon staring angrily at Ivan with its one good eye. The soldiers stopped their attacks, wondering why the dragon stopped his. The dragon opened his mouth, uttering words in his unbelievably deep voice.

"Joor!" it boomed. "Hi do dovahro sos! Daar dovah sos hi stiis fen luvmah tir wah sahrot Alduin!" With this last word, the dragon's voice became a roar as it lurched forward. Ivan held out his sword and screwed his eyes shut. He felt the full weight of the dragon as its teeth sunk into his arm. Ivan fell backwards. Irileth scrambled to her feet.

"Ivan!" she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reluctant Dragonborn

-Chapter Five-

Ivan could see the blue sky, but the sun was far to his right. Was the day already almost over?

The sky...

Why was this country called Skyrim? Did this land have some special connection to this massive canvas of ever-changing colors and shapes that spanned as far as the eye could see in every direction? From Ivan's point of view, it seemed as though the sky held the land in place, like it was protecting it somehow.

Suddenly, Ivan's view of the sky was obstructed. Ivan blinked a few times, and the faces of Irileth and the guards came into view. Irileth sighed with relief.

"Thank the gods you're alright." she breathed. "You had us worried there, for a moment." Ivan groaned.

"Can I just get through one fight without passing out? Is that too much to ask?" he complained. Irileth smiled.

"You weren't out for long. Well, not long enough, actually. Stay still." she instructed. She put a hand on Ivan's chest and held him down. A sharp pain shot through Ivan's arm, causing him to groan loudly. Irileth turned back to him.

"There. The bone is reset. You can use Healing Hands now, Barta." She nodded to one of the guards. Ivan could instantly feel the soothing effects of the healing spell. He sighed.

"We did it. We killed a dragon." He smiled. Irileth smiled in response.

"Yes. Although, you did most of it, to be honest." she allowed. After a few moments, the healing spell was done, and Irileth helped Ivan to his feet. Ivan flexed his arm, moving it around some. Satisfied, he nodded his thanks to Barta. That's when he saw it.

The massive dead body of a dragon. Ivan's sword was sticking blade-up, protruding from the dragon's forehead. It was really dead, then.

"Well, men! What say we bring the head of this dragon back to our Jarl?" Irileth called. The men cheered. Ivan cheered along with them. He placed his hand on the dragon's snout to help, and was stunned when a pulse of power shot from the dragon's body to Ivan's very core. Ivan staggered backwards. Irileth turned to him in surprise.

"Ivan, what-" She cut her words short as the dragon began to glow. She drew her sword. Waves of color and energy rippled through the air, whirling around Ivan before entering what he felt like was his very essence. As this happened, the dragon began to dissolve, until nothing but the bones remained. Ivan felt as though some hidden part of his brain had been unlocked, and he briefly remembered the words etched into the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. And as suddenly as it happened, it was over.

"Ivan..." Irileth said warily. "What did you just do?"

"By Talos!" a guard exclaimed before Ivan had a chance to respond. "You absorbed the dragon's soul! You're... Dragonborn!"

Ivan blinked, a look of incomprehension on his face.

"A what?" he asked, looking at the dragon bones warily. He wasn't sure if what just happened was good or bad.

"Ancient Nord tales speak of a hero called the Dragonborn. A mortal with the soul of a dragon! He is able to harness the shouting powers of the dragon's for himself!" The guard spoke with wonder and reverence, and the other guards nodded in agreement. Irileth shook her head.

"That sounds ridiculous. I'm not sure what just happened, but I do know this: A dragon is dead. They can be killed. We must report this to our Jarl!" she said flatly.

"With all due respect, Captain Irileth, I wouldn't expect a Dark Elf to understand. But these are traditions and legends handed down by our forefathers!" the guard said, crossing his arms over his chest. Irileth pointed at Ivan, who folded his ears back.

"Ivan is as much of a Nord as I am!" she shouted. "Now if you're all finished spouting nonsense, you can help me carry this dragon skull to Dragonsreach!" With that, Irileth grabbed the snout of the skull and began dragging it. Three of the guards moved to the back of the head, and Ivan decided to help Irileth with the snout. Between the five of them, they began to carry it back. After some silence, Ivan spoke in a low voice to Irileth.

"I swear I didn't do that on purpose." he said. Irileth's jaw tightened.

"I just don't like things that can't be explained." she answered quickly. "And just because I'm a Dark Elf, I'm 'not expected to understand'. I worked hard to become captain of the guard! Harder than most!" she took a deep breath and lowered her voice again. "The Nords and their traditions. They can keep them."

Ivan and Irileth continued in silence for a while longer. Then Ivan tried again.

"Come on, Irileth. We were just starting to become friends!" Ivan grinned at her. Irileth remained stone-faced for a few moments, before allowing a smile to curl her lips upward.

"I shouldn't be taking this out on you." she admitted. "You helped us kill this dragon. You even saved me from being eaten by the thing! Thank you for that, by the way." she added. Ivan smiled in response.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard, followed by a chilling chorus of voices crying out in unison.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

The sound rang in Ivan's ears, almost causing him to drop the dragon's skull. The guards marveled.

"Do you hear that, Ivan? That's the sound of the Greybeards, summoning you to the Throat of the World!" one of the guards said. Ivan hunched his shoulders slightly, lowering his head.

"The dragon disintegrating and the flashing lights were one thing, but I don't know about this whole Dragonborn deal." Ivan murmured to Irileth. She cast him a sympathetic glance.

"That's enough with the Nord religion stuff, we have a job to do." Irileth said so all the guards could hear.

Ivan and Irileth stood before the Jarl of Whiterun, accompanied by the guards, after depositing the skull before him. The Jarl marveled at the massive skull, as did Farengar.

"You have done extremely well, Irileth. You and your men shall be rewarded greatly." the Jarl stated. Irileth bowed and took her place at his side, dismissing the guards with a wave of her hand. The Jarl's eyes turned to Ivan.

"And you." he continued. "This was all possible because of you. You have served my hold greatly. I hereby grant you the title of Thane of Whiterun." Ivan bowed humbly.

"I am honored, Jarl Balgruuf, but I really have only one request." he answered.

"Speak, Thane. You may have any reward you choose."

"I just need to get to Solitude."

Ivan explained his situation further. He had already told the jarl that he was in Helgen, but now he explained why. He spoke of his parents, and how they were mistaken for Stormcloaks after the murder of the High King, and immediately slain. He talked about how the Imperials were responsible for their deaths, and Ivan's capture, and Ivan's wrongful almost-execution. The Jarl listened, and when Ivan was done, he sat back with a sigh.

"I understand now," he said quietly. "why you were so eager to leave before. And yet you stayed and helped my people repeatedly. Such a selfless act... I'm sure your parents are proud of you, Ivan Daynes." Ivan bowed again.

"It's settled, then!" The Jarl said with a smile. "You may use my personal carriage at your leisure. You'll find it by the stables just outside the city walls."

Ivan thanked the jarl repeatedly before turning to leave. Finally! He would head straight to where his parents were killed and-

"Ivan, wait!" Irileth called to him. Ivan turned to see her and another woman approaching him. Irileth introduced her.

"This is Lydia. I've chosen her to serve as your housecarl, now that you are a Thane. I suggest you take her to Solitude with you. It's a long road." she said. Ivan smiled briefly and shook Irileth's hand.

"I'm sorry, Irileth, but this is something I need to do by myself." he answered. Irileth nodded in understanding.

"Travel safe, then. You are a welcome guest in Dragonsreach, should you ever choose to visit."

"I will wait here, my Thane." Lydia added. "Contact me if you need a good sword and shield by your side."

Ivan bid everyone farewell and went straight to the stables. He was hungry, but he had but one goal, now. He had to find his parents.


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire Attack

-Chapter Six-

Monotony. Pure, absolute monotony. Ivan sat in the carriage and listened as the driver sang the same song for the thirty-seventh time in a row. He had never felt this bored in his entire life! He didn't think of himself as an impatient person, but perhaps it was because all of the excitement from the past few days had come to a sudden standstill. At least the sun would rise, soon. That would add a splash of color to this otherwise placid ride.

"You keep sighing like that, you'll make a man worry." the carriage driver said cheerfully. "What's your trouble? You lose a girlfriend, or something? I have the perfect song for your predicament. Oh, the snow falls silently on-"

"No!" Ivan interrupted. "Gods, no. I mean... No, I didn't lose a girlfriend. I'm just... anxious to be in Solitude I guess."

"I understand. You got family up there?"

"Um... yes."

"Well that's mighty fine. You look a little young to have a family of your own though. Must be older relatives. How old did you say you were?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah! A good age. I remember when I was your age, gettin' ready to join the Bard's College in Solitude. It's a shame they kicked me out, though. Their loss! I'm the most musical stableman, now! How about a song? Oh, the snow falls-"

"How long until we reach Solitude?" Ivan asked, trying to mask his impatience.

"Oh, not long. Although, we may need to rest here and there. Old Matilda's got arthritis, I think." the driver answered, gesturing to his horse. Ivan slumped in his seat as the driver began singing again.

"Oh, the snow falls silently on Solitude's hill.

Its reverence for the loss of love makes time thereon stand still.

And through misty eyes I see you, and feel the joy you gave me,

for I will always carry you, in my heart you'll always be.

My journey's long, my strength is gone,

But I shall always sing this song.

I miss you dear, I hope you'll hear

my singing while in Sovngarde.

And the snow, it still falls silently on Solitude's hill.

As do my tears, and now I know that they forever will."

Ivan waited for the carriage driver to begin singing again, but instead, the carriage came to a sudden halt. Ivan sat up.

"Is it your horses' arthritis?" he asked. The driver waved him to silence and slowly pulled a dagger from his boot. Ivan instinctively grabbed for his bow, but then suddenly remembered that he had no arrows. He silently chastised himself as he scanned the trees with the driver.

"What is it?" Ivan asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw-"

Suddenly, Ivan could see a pair of glowing, red eyes in the trees. He took in a sharp breath. Three more pairs of eyes appeared nearby. Ivan blinked his eyes, adjusting them to nightvision.

"Vampires." Ivan whispered. Just then, an arrow struck the side of the carriage, and the vampires jumped out of the trees, hissing.

Ivan pulled the arrow out of the carriage and aimed it at the head of the archer. He released, and jumped out of the carriage before the vampire even hit the ground. He ran for the stock of arrows. It was his only chance of fighting back. He shouldered the stock and readied another arrow, turning back to the fight. He came face-to-face with a beautiful young woman.

"Sorry, handsome. A girl's gotta eat." she said, batting her eyes. Ivan jumped back and shot her in the stomach. She cried out in pain.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly!" she grunted. Ivan already had another arrow ready, and was about to fire, when he heard a shout from the carriage. Ivan looked and saw the driver being tackled off his seat by a burly vampire man. They both landed on the cobbled road, obscured from Ivan's view by the horse, who was rearing back with a terrified whinny. The other vampire hungrily bit into the horse's side.

"Blast it!" Ivan shouted angrily. He returned his attention to his attacker, but it was too late. She tackled him into the bushes, smiling with her pointed teeth.

"Don't take it so hard, at least you get to be eaten by a beauty like me!" she said. Ivan braced himself, but the vampire was suddenly blown to one side by a mace. Ivan jumped up to see several armed men fall upon the vampires, ensuring each of their deaths. Ivan picked up his bow as his rescuer approached him. He roughly grabbed Ivan's head and inspected his neck.

"No bite marks. You're good." he said. Ivan shook the man's large hand off of him and rushed to the driver's side. Other armed soldiers were standing nearby.

"His wounds are too great. No potion or spell will help him now." one of them said. The driver blinked at Ivan and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't get you to Solitude, Lad." he breathed. Ivan grimaced. People always seemed to be in danger around him.

"Oh, the snow falls silently on Solitude's hill..." The driver's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and went limp. Ivan bowed his head. This is not what he meant when he wished for his trip to Solitude to hold a little excitement.

"This is all my fault." Ivan muttered. His rescuer approached him.

"Yeah. It is." he said gruffly. "Any fool knows that these roads are treacherous, especially before the sun rises. But only a complete idiot travels them alone. You commissioned this driver to take you to Solitude without ensuring his safety by bringing more than just you along!"

Ivan glumly regretted his decision to travel without Lydia. He stood up.

"Thank you for coming when you did." he said.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking we came here just to save you." the man said. "We've been hunting these vampires for days."

"Vampire Hunters?" Ivan realized, looking around at the warriors. They all wore a similar armor, and stood proudly and bravely above the bodies of their vampire prey. Ivan had to admit that he was extremely impressed.

"Even though you did almost get killed by those vermin," the man said. "I was impressed at how you handled yourself back there. You started shooting them without a second thought. And you should know that I am not easily impressed." The man beckoned for his comrades to follow as he put an arm around Ivan's shoulders and started leading him down the road.

"I wanna offer you a chance to do something worthwhile with your life. You should join the Dawnguard. The elite army of vampire hunters. My name is Isran." Ivan shook his head and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to Solitude." he insisted. Isran put on a sour look.

"Don't be a fool. There are worse things than vampires out there. You won't stand a chance on your own." He met Ivan's even and determined glare and sighed.

"Listen. We have a lead on a vampire coven causing trouble in a place called Dimhollow Crypt. It's near Solitude. We were going to head back to our base and get some more intel before we sent anyone up there, but if you're hard pressed on going, I can send one of my men with you." Isran signaled to a brawny Orc, who stepped forward.

"Borath will accompany you." he ended.

"Just like that?" Ivan asked. "You save me from being eaten by a vampire, and suddenly I'm a member of your army?" A woman from the group interjected.

"We're short on numbers." she explained. "Shorter than Isran would care to admit. Think of it like this: Isran saved your life, and is lending you Borath to help you get closer to Solitude alive. In return, we need you to help us investigate Dimhollow crypt. Deal?" Ivan considered this quickly. In truth, it didn't seem to him like he had much of a choice.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Borath

-Chapter Seven-

Ivan and Borath traveled together for the next few days. Borath was a typical Orc, with the gift of making unpleasant first impressions, but Ivan quickly came to respect him. Borath was strong. Ivan heard over and over that it was unsafe to travel Skyrim alone, but he was pretty sure Borath could if he wanted to.

Ivan became stronger, as well. Borath taught him many useful things, dealing with both combat and survival. Neither of them knew any spells, much less healing ones, so Borath taught Ivan how to alchemise a basic health potion, commenting that they would need them when they got to the crypt.

When they arrived at Dimhollow Crypt, Ivan was the first to comment on it.

"I'm not gonna lie. This is kinda underwhelming." he said. Borath chuckled.

"Yeah. It kinda just looks like a hole in the wall. I was expecting it to be more... spooky." he agreed. He and Ivan entered the crypt. Immediately, they were surrounded by cobwebs, and a lovely display of skeletons was strewn on the floor.

"Spooky enough yet?" Ivan muttered to Borath.

The two companions crept through the dimly-lit cavern, killing spiders, vampires, and dragur alike. Eventually, they came to a wide room, with columns dotted around, each lit with a deep purple flame. Ivan's eyes, having been adjusted to nightvision, burned at the sight of light. He covered his eyes with a hand. Borath understood, as he had come to rely on Ivan's nightvision quite often, and took the lead to give his comrade a chance to adjust his eyes.

Borath leaned out of the hallway to get a better look. In front of them was a long staircase that led to the center of the room, where a large, black column stood. He ducked back into the hallway as he heard voices.

"Do you know how to open this blasted thing?"

"Harkon didn't give us the slightest clue. Maybe we should head back."

"I won't go empty-handed. I've waited too long for this! Can you imagine?! If this prophecy is fulfilled, vampires will rule Skyrim!"

"Not my Skyrim!" Borath bellowed, leaping from his hiding spot. "You creatures from Hell can stay in Hell!" Borath swung his axe and sliced the arm off of one of the vampires. The vampire screamed and writhed in agony. The other vampire swiveled around and drew his sword, only to be shot in the leg by an arrow. Ivan crept from his hiding place to help Borath.

"You call this a fight?! I could kill you in my sleep!" Borath roared. He killed the first vampire. The second one dropped his sword and swung his hands outward, which began to glow with a blueish-purple light.

"Enough!" he screamed. "Rise from your sleep, my friend! Rise from the depths, my underlings!" The dead vampire with one arm stumbled to his feet. Borath put on an uneasy look. He swung his axe at the creature, which took out half of its rib cage, but it didn't react. It just kept stumbling towards Borath.

"St-stay dead, Leech!" Borath spat. Ivan tried to circle around to help him, but found himself under attack, as well. Skeletons seemed to come from every angle. Dozens of them poured into the room. Borath and Ivan were being attacked from every side, nearly buried under the droves of skeletons. Through the din, Ivan saw Borath fall under the teeth of the dead vampire.

"Borath!" Ivan shouted. He fell to his knees, being battered senseless by the sea of skeletons.

As Ivan was about to give up, something entered his mind. Without even thinking, Ivan opened his mouth, and shouted.

"FUS!"

Everything around Ivan was blown back. Skeletons shattered against walls and each other. Ivan drew an arrow and fired at the surviving vampire, striking him in the neck. Choking, the vampire turned an incredulous stare to Ivan before falling to the ground, dead.

Ivan breathed deeply, doing his best to ignore his wounds. He limped to Borath. Borath's wounds were great, bites were taken out of him here and there, and blood pooled around him, but he was still breathing.

"Borath! Can you hear me?" Ivan asked, digging through his bag for a potion. "Let me fix you up, now. You'll be fine."

"Don't!" Borath grunted. "That vampire, he gave me his damnable disease! S-sanguine Vampiris!" Ivan stopped his search to look at Borath. He could see fear in his eyes.

"If you give me a health potion, I'll live just long enough to turn into one of those monsters!" he explained. "Please! I'd rather die than become one of the things that killed my wife and daughter!" Ivan sat back, taking in the gravity of what Borath was saying.

"That's... why you joined the Dawnguard." Ivan realized. Borath struggled to nod. Ivan clenched his hands into fists.

"If... If only I had a potion of cure disease!" he shouted. Borath smiled a little.

"Hope you learned your lesson, you idiot." he said. "Knowledge is power. You gotta learn everything you can, so you can save sorry excuses like me in the future." Ivan smiled a little in return.

"I'll do my best... Say hello to your family for me, alright?" he said quietly.

"Don't get all senti... sentimental on me, Ivan. I'm trying... to die with a shred of dignity, here." Borath opened his hand, and Ivan placed his axe in it. Ivan then watched as the life left Borath's eyes.

"Goodbye, Borath. And thank you." Ivan stood shakily. He took the potion of health he had meant to give to Borath, and downed it. He had to find out what the vampires wanted here, and report back to Isran... for Borath.


	8. Chapter 8: Solitude's Hill

-Chapter Eight-

Ivan stood before the black column in the center of the room again, after burying his friend close to the entrance of the cave. He knew the black column was the key, but where was the lock?

After a while of looking around, he finally sighed and leaned up against a white column, and promptly fell backwards as it moved. Ivan picked himself up off the floor to see two of the columns line up. As they did, a string of purple flame connected between them. Seeing this, Ivan set to work.

After trying a few different things, the ground rumbled, and a button emerged from the ground in front of the black column. Ivan smiled with a satisfied air. He reached out and pushed the button. He gave a sharp cry as a spike emerged from the button and skewered his hand. Ivan jerked his hand away quickly, blood dripping on the button. With that, the front of the column swung open.

A beautiful young woman stumbled from the black column with a dazed look on her face. Ivan simply stared at her. This was not what he was expecting to find. The girl spoke.

"I... I'm awake." She found Ivan's stunned gaze. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

"I..." Ivan stammered a bit, before gathering his thoughts. "Isran." He finally said. The girl looked at Ivan quizzically.

"I don't know who that is. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ivan Daynes." he answered. The girl smiled slightly, realizing she wasn't in immediate danger. She suddenly gasped.

"My goodness! Is your hand alright?!" she asked. Before Ivan could answer, she grabbed his hand and examined the wound. Ivan only stared at her. Her shoulder-length black hair obscured her face as she looked over Ivan's hand. Sections of her hair were braided and pulled back into a small clasp behind her head.

"It looks pretty deep. I might have a health potion somewhere..." she was saying. Ivan shrugged.

"Oh, I have some. I'm alright." he said, holding back a flinch as he pretended his hand didn't hurt.

"I'm Serana." The girl said with a smile. Her smile faded as she looked around the room. "What happened here?"

"We came here to find out the plans being made by the vamp..." Ivan's voice trailed off as he saw Serana's eyes. A wave of fear rushed through him. Serana was one of them. She was a vampire. He took a cautious step back. Serana looked apologetic.

"Oh, please don't worry! I swear I won't hurt you. That's the last thing I would do!" she implored. Ivan relaxed somewhat.

"I- I'm not going to hurt you either." Ivan decided. Serana smiled.

"You said 'we', but you're the only one here." she said after a short pause. Ivan winced.

"Well, like I was saying, my friend and I came here to find out what the... vampires were planning. They were saying something about ruling Skyrim." Ivan explained. "Borath didn't survive." Serana's countenance deflated.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." she said. "All of this... It isn't what I wanted. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, like she was cold.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked. Serana gave him a grateful smile before straightening.

"I will be." she answered. "But I need to go home, first. I think I've been trapped here for a long time. I need to see my father." Ivan nodded.

"I'll take you there." he said, gripping his bow. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed to help her. "It's dangerous to travel Skyrim by yourself. Let's go together." Serana nodded humbly, letting Ivan lead the way out of the crypt.

* * *

"Castle Volkihar is far to the Northwest. It practically sits on the border." Serana said as she and Ivan walked through the snow.

"I need to stop by somewhere first." Ivan said. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because of the cold, or something else.

"Where are we going?" Serana asked. Ivan halted in his tracks. A flood of memories came back to him. He bowed his head.

"To see my parents."

After a short silence, Ivan started walking again. Serana quietly followed. Ivan sighed. It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark about this, not when he was delaying taking her home for it. He finally spoke again.

"Serana... We're going to a funeral."

* * *

Ivan told her everything. It all flowed out of him like a waterfall of emotions. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her. Serana walked beside him, quietly listening to his story, and patiently waiting when Ivan's emotions got the better of him. It felt good to talk about it, but Ivan missed his parents sorely.

"And that's how I ended up in that crypt where I found you." Ivan finally finished. He turned his face away briefly, feeling it grow slightly hot, despite the cold weather. When Serana didn't speak, he looked at her. She looked deep in thought. She suddenly broke away from Ivan's side and knelt down by the side of the road. She began picking berries and flowers.

"Um, what are you doing, Serana?" Ivan asked. Serana stood with a small bouquet of mountain flowers and snowberries in her hands. She smiled.

"It's for your parents." she answered. Ivan blinked. She had never even met his parents, but she still wanted to honor their memory. He was touched. He smiled, and the two of them continued on their journey.

As they approached Solitude, Ivan's pace slowed. He recognized the path they were on. It led up the hill, where his family sat together, eating stew. He stopped. Serana turned to him.

"You can't stop now, you're almost there!" she encouraged him. Ivan's hands were shaking again. Serana gently grabbed one of his hands and led him up the path. Ivan was afraid of what he would find. Would he have to look at the corpses of his parents? Or search for them through the snow? He didn't have a shovel, how was he going to bury them?

Ivan sucked in a loud gasp as his eyes fell upon where he saw his parents killed. There was nothing there.

"It was... right here..." Ivan murmured, looking around. "Where are they?" Ivan fell to his knees in the snow, bowing his head. They were gone, probably picked clean by bandits, and carried off by wild animals. He had failed. They were gone. He brushed the tears from his face, as an icy wind caused them to feel cold. Suddenly, Serana walked up beside him, and deposited a large rock before him. Then she pulled out a knife, and began to etch words into the rock.

 _'In loving memory...'_

Ivan simply watched her, unable to move. It was simple, and in no way professional, but Ivan was filled with gratitude to her. What would he have done if he came here alone?

"Ivan, how do you spell your father's name?" Serana asked. Ivan looked at her. She smiled at him. Ivan managed a small smile in return and took the knife.

 _'Mal'kir and Salia Daynes'_

Serana took back the knife and added,

 _'Love sees beyond race.'_

"It's perfect." Ivan managed to say. Serana helped him to his feet. Then she placed her small bouquet in front of the rock.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Daynes." she said. "I know we've never met before, but I just want you to know that you've raised a good son. You must be very proud." She smiled at Ivan, signaling that it was his turn. Ivan licked his lips, realizing his mouth had gone dry.

"H-hey, Mom and Dad." he began awkwardly. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. It's been a crazy past few weeks. But I'm doing alright. I'm learning new things, getting stronger. Skyrim is my home now, just like you wanted. But there's a few problems here, I guess. I promise I'll do what I can to fix them. You always told me to try and make the world a better place, so that's what I'm going to do. Thank you for being... the best parents I could ever hope for." Ivan finished as his throat tightened.

* * *

As Ivan and Serana left Solitude, Ivan realized he had a song stuck in his head. Strangely, it didn't seem annoying to him anymore. In fact, he rather liked it.

 _'Oh, the snow falls silently on Solitude's hill._

 _Its reverence for the loss of love makes time thereon stand still._

 _And through misty eyes I see you, and feel the joy you gave me,_

 _for I will always carry you, in my heart you'll always be._

 _My journey's long, my strength is gone,_

 _But I shall always sing this song._

 _I miss you dear, I hope you'll hear_

 _my singing while in Sovngarde._

 _And the snow, it still falls silently on Solitude's hill._

 _As do my tears, and now I know that they forever will.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Serana

-Chapter Nine-

"So, you're the Dragonborn, then?" Serana asked.

"That's what they called me. They said I can do the shouting thing like the dragons." Ivan answered with a shrug.

"Can I see?" Serana asked eagerly. Ivan hunched his shoulders slightly.

"Oh, I dunno. I don't want to go around shouting at people. It still kinda freaks me out." he admitted.

"Oh, come on!" Serana laughed. "Nobody's around here! Let's see it!" Ivan chuckled at her enthusiasm. He turned to a dead tree and sucked in a lungful of air.

"FUS!"

The tree broke violently from its trunk and crashed into a group of trees a ways away. Serana marveled.

"That is amazing!" She piped. "That's gotta come in handy!"

"It has, once or twice." Ivan allowed, feeling slightly cooler from getting all this attention from a pretty girl. Suddenly, Serana pointed into the distance.

"There it is. Castle Volkihar." she said with a tone of reverence. Ivan followed her point to the castle a little ways off shore. It looked ominous.

"Yeah, that's basically what I would imagine an ancient vampire castle to look like." he quipped. Serana smiled and nudged his arm.

"I should warn you. My father's not the easiest person to talk to, on a good day. You better leave most of the talking to me." she warned. A chill ran down Ivan's spine.

"I'm going in there with you?" he asked warily.

"You'll be safe in there, I promise. As long as my father knows you're the one who saved me, he won't lay a finger on you."

Ivan trusted Serana. He nodded to her, and the two of them walked towards the castle.

* * *

Serana pushed the giant doors open, walking into the entryway. Ivan followed close behind.

"Home, sweet home." Serana said, although Ivan could hear the hint of distain in her voice. Even though Ivan was still slightly worried about entering a building filled with vampires, he had to admit that the castle itself was impressive.

Ivan froze when he and Serana entered the great hall. It was beautifully adorned, but that wasn't why he couldn't move. It was all the chilling pairs of glowing eyes that turned to look at him as he stood there. He felt like a lamb walking into a lion's den. Serana could see the unease on his face. She took his hand and pulled him forward.

There was a throne at the far end of the room. All was silent. The only sounds were Ivan's and Serana's footsteps as they walked to stand before the throne. A tall, broad-shouldered vampire sat in the throne. Seeing Serana, his eyes lit up, and he stood.

"Ah! Serana! You've finally returned after all these years!" he greeted her. Ivan felt a twinge of confusion. The vampire didn't seem like he was pleased to see her. Something about his tone seemed... spiteful.

"Father." Serana said, sounding equally as stiff. Serana's father turned his eyes to Ivan.

"And who's this? A snack of yours?" he asked. Ivan's grip tightened on Serana's hand.

"Father, don't be rude." Serana said evenly. "This is my rescuer, Ivan Daynes. Ivan, this is Lord Harkon Volkihar, the master of this castle."

"Pleasure." Ivan uttered. Harkon suddenly looked immensely interested.

"So you're the one who saved my daughter from her prison?" he asked. "My, that's... incredible." he finally said. He lifted his hands and raised his voice to the other vampires in the room.

"This brave young man has brought my daughter back to us!" he proclaimed. "I see it only fitting that he be rewarded!" The other vampires clapped their hands and shouted their agreement. Harkon turned back to Ivan.

"There is only one gift I can give you that is equal to the service you have done for me." he said. "I will give you the ultimate gift!"

With that, a dark aura surrounded Harkon. It grew several feet taller. When the aura dissipated, Ivan gaped in horror at the creature that stood where Harkon once was. It was massive, with gray, leathery skin. It had long, clawed hands, and pointed ears that nearly resembled horns. But the most terrifying part was the face. Its glowing, red eyes seemed to bulge, and its mouth gaped open to reveal several rows of long, pointed teeth. It spoke in a gravelly voice.

"Behold, The Vampire Lord!" he boomed. "The vampires you know of are only a fraction of what I am. For I am a pure-blooded vampire! I am king of all vampires!" Ivan glanced at Serana. She stared at her father, her eyes filled with regret.

"And I will bestow this gift upon you, should you choose it." Harkon continued. "The choice is yours." Ivan took a deep breath. He looked at Serana again. She stared at him, wondering which he would choose. Ivan swallowed. Would Serana hate him if he said no? Would Harkon get angry? Would the other vampires become offended and attack him?

"It's okay. It's up to you." Serana said comfortingly. Ivan gathered his courage.

"And if I refuse your gift?" he asked. Harkon frowned.

"Then I will allow you to leave my castle alive, but you will never be welcome here again. If you come back, it will be as prey." he answered. Ivan nodded. He gave Serana's hand a light squeeze before letting her go. He bowed to Harkon, who answered with a nod.

"The least I can do is teleport you where you need to go." Harkon allowed. Just think of a place or person you need to travel to, and I will send you there.

Ivan thought of Isran. He needed to tell him of Borath's fate, and of what he had learned here.

"I'm ready."

Harkon cast the spell on Ivan. The last thing Ivan saw was Serana smiling sadly while waving goodbye.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Ivan suddenly found himself in Fort Dawnguard. He found Isran and explained what had happened, and what he had seen. He omitted the part about his parents' funeral, however. Several other Dawnguard soldiers had gathered around Ivan and Isran as Ivan got further into the story. Finally, Ivan was finished. Isran rubbed his eyes.

"It's a shame about Borath." Isran said in a low voice. "But I'm sure he's happier where he is now." Then his eyes grew fiery.

"What concerns me is how you found a vampire in Dimhollow Crypt and you didn't kill it!" he barked.

"She wasn't dangerous!" Ivan retorted.

"Oh, sure. Then that's fine. She only feeds on the blood of the living to sustain her cursed immortality! Think, Daynes! You let that thing get away! Who's she gonna kill tonight for dinner, huh?" Isran shouted. Ivan didn't have an answer. It was true that Serana was a vampire, but he just couldn't imagine her as someone who killed innocents and ate them. It seemed to go against everything he had learned about her.

"And now we're back at square one." Isran grunted. "We have no leads on what those vampires are planning!" Ivan felt a pang of guilt. Did that mean Borath died for no reason? A Dawnguard soldier suddenly ran up to Isran, his eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"Sir! A vampire woman is standing outside the gate! She won't leave, and she says she needs to talk to Ivan!" he said. Isran turned a sharp glare to Ivan.

"It must be your vampire girlfriend." he said bitterly. "Maybe she decided you were worth eating after all."

"Sir, there's something else." the soldier said warily.

"Well, spit it out!"

"She has... an Elder Scroll."

There was a long pause. Isran stared at the soldier. He finally spoke, but it was almost a whisper.

"Let her in."

* * *

The doors of Fort Dawnguard swung open, and for the first time, a vampire entered. Soldiers stood all around, warily watching, with their hands on their weapons. Serana looked timidly around. Finally, she found Ivan. Ivan looked at her face. The skin around her eyes was red, like she had been crying. Serana let in a sob and ran to Ivan, burying her face in his chest, and began to cry. Ivan was stunned. Everyone stared at him. Ivan awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Serana, what happened? What are you doing here?" he asked. Serana lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh Ivan! It's awful! You were right about the vampires wanting to rule Skyrim! My father... he's behind it all!" Isran came forward.

"What is it talking about? Ivan, explain!" he demanded.

"SHE is trying, Isran." Ivan said sharply. Ivan gently held Serana out at arms' length by her shoulders. He bowed slightly to meet her eyes.

"Serana, slow down. Relax. Start from the beginning." he said. Serana took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes with a hand, clutching the Elder Scroll tightly to her with the other.

"My father found this Elder Scroll many years ago." She said. "It prophesies of vampires conquering the sun, and ruling Skyrim. I thought it was impossible, so I didn't think much of it then. But my father became obsessed with it. One day, my mother took me away and sealed me in Dimhollow Crypt. I heard from another vampire that my mother vanished soon after that. I didn't know why, until..." Serana's eyes flooded with tears. She finally regained her composure and continued.

"After you left the castle, I went to my father's study. I found the Elder Scroll and the notes he had been able to find about it. The ritual to conquer the sun requires the... the sacrificing of a pure-blooded vampire." she said. "There's only three of us. My parents, and me. My mother must have realized, and that's why she hid us away. My father was only pleased to see me return home because he wants to sacrifice me to blot out the sun! He found me in his study and attacked me! I grabbed the Scroll and came here as fast as I could! It's the only place in Skyrim that can effectively defend against vampires!" she began to cry again. Ivan put an arm around her and looked at Isran, who was shocked. Ivan gave him his best 'I told you so!' face. One of the soldiers spoke.

"If the vampires blot out the sun, they'll be able to attack whenever they want! We'll all be eaten!" A nervous murmur spread through the rest of the soldiers. Ivan bent his head down to Serana to speak to her quietly.

"Serana, your father offered me his gift. Can't he just turn anyone into a pure vampire?" Serana shook her head.

"My family received vampirism from Molag Bal directly. Only one of us will work." she answered. Ivan nodded. Isran paced the floor. He shook his head.

"There has to be more. If it's taken him this long to enact the prophecy, there must be something else!" he grumbled. Serana lifted her head, breaking away from Ivan's protective embrace.

"Wait! I remember something from my father's notes!" she exclaimed. "The prophesy is incomplete! It was written on three separate Elder Scrolls, in hopes that it would never come to pass! If we can find them before my father, we can stop him!"

"Three?!" Isran shouted. "It's a rare sight to see one in hundreds of years! Where will we find three?!" Serana swallowed.

"I think... I think my mother found one." she said.


	10. Chapter 10: The Soul Cairn

-Chapter Ten-

After much deliberation, it was decided that Serana and Ivan should find the other Elder Scrolls. The only clues to Serana's mother's whereabouts were in Castle Volkihar. Ivan dreaded returning there, but Serana assured him that there was a safe passage through the back of the castle that would lead them to her mother's private garden.

Together, they snuck into the castle, and climbed the tower into the garden. Serana looked around the unkempt courtyard at the wild weeds and thorns that grew in place of the exotic and beautiful flowers she remembered.

"This place used to be so beautiful." she said longingly. "I'm afraid it won't ever be that way again. There's a rift between my parents now that can never be breached." Ivan remained silent, unsure of how to help her. He looked around the garden for clues. He wasn't even sure what to look for. Was finding Serana's mother even possible?

"Hold on. This moondial is turned the wrong way." she said. She pushed on it. It didn't budge. "Ivan, help me."

"Serana, we need to focus." Ivan said sadly. "Harkon's vampires might find us if we stay too long."

"Just help me!" Serana insisted. Ivan nodded and helped Serana push the moondial back into place. Suddenly, a flight of stairs opened up in the floor. Serana smiled.

"I knew she left me a clue." she said.

Beneath the garden, there was a strange room. Bookcases lined all the walls, each one filled with books or alchemical supplies.

"I... I didn't know this room existed." Serana said finally. "Come on, maybe my mother left a journal or something." Ivan and Serana searched the shelves. Ivan stole a glance back at her.

"Serana, you seem tired. Are you alright?" he asked. Serana looked up from her search to Ivan. Then she lowered her eyes.

"It's... been a while since I ate..." she finally said. "I haven't eaten because I thought it might disgust you." Ivan realized what she meant by this. He swallowed.

"Do you... kill people and then eat them?" Ivan asked, slightly hoarsely. Serana's eyes grew wide.

"No, of course not!" she insisted. "I eat deer and other animals, just like humans! I maybe just don't... cook mine." Ivan heaved a sigh of relief. He smiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." he said gratefully. Serana smiled in response. The two kept looking. Ivan flipped through book after book.

"Serana?" he asked a while later. "Is your mother's name Valerica?" Serana whirled around and flew to Ivan's side. He gave her the book. She read through the notes eagerly.

"Yes... Yes! This is it! This is where she went!" She bustled about the room, gathering alchemy ingredients and pouring them into a bowl at one end of the room.

"My mother wrote of a place called the Soul Cairn. It's where people's souls go who have been soul trapped. She also describes how to summon a portal to get there! We can go in after her, and find her!" she explained. After putting the ingredients into the bowl, she took out a knife.

"Stand back, Ivan. I'm not sure what this will do." She made a small cut in her hand and bled into the bowl. A spark lit up in the middle of the room, and opened up into a purple, cloudy portal. They both stared at it for a few moments.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ivan said. He stepped towards the portal. It shocked him. Ivan groaned. Serana grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Ivan, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Ivan put his hands on his knees and breathed for a little bit.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm alright." he said breathily. Serana looked up at the portal.

"I think I know what's wrong. The portal won't allow you in because you're alive." she said sadly. "You wait here. I'll go find my mother and-" Ivan grabbed her wrist, straightening.

"No way in Oblivion." he stated. "I won't let you do this alone." Serana smiled gratefully.

"I have an idea on how to get you in, but you're not going to like it." she said.

"You'd turn me into a vampire." Ivan realized. Serana bit her lip and nodded. Ivan sighed. Could he do it? If it meant helping Serana, could he allow himself to be turned?

"Wait! I might know of something else." she said. She pulled a Grand Soul Gem off of a shelf.

"My mother said it was possible to partially soul trap someone." she said. "It should be enough to get you through the portal."

"W-would I ever be able to get that part of my soul back?" Ivan asked with a worried tone.

"You would just have to touch the soul gem, and your soul will reconnect." she said. Then she added, "In theory." Ivan swallowed. Serana put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you." she said. "The only reason I bring this up, is because I think it'll work." At this, Ivan felt a warmness in his chest. He smiled at her.

"I trust you, Serana." he said quietly. Serana's face turned slightly pink. She smiled sheepishly and took a step back.

"This might sting." she said, readying a spell.

* * *

Ivan opened his eyes. Was he hallucinating? The sky was black and purple. He lifted his head. His surroundings were a gloomy blackish color, and there was a faint, misty blue haze blanketing the ground.

"Awake? Thank goodness. You had me worried."

Ivan sat up to see Serana sitting on the ground next to him. She was holding the soul gem.

"I'll hang on to this for you." she said, pocketing it. "I won't let anything happen to it."

"I appreciate it." Ivan answered. "So, this is the Soul Cairn."

"Yep." Serana said. "And I have a pretty good idea where my mother is." she pointed to a large structure on top of a hill.

The two hiked up the hill quickly. Both felt out of place in this darkened dimension. The sooner they could get out, the better they would both feel. As they entered the large building, Ivan could see a woman working at a makeshift alchemy table. Serana saw her and gasped, running to her.

"Mother!"

"S-Serana?!"

The two embraced. Valerica held her daughter's face in her hands.

"It's so good to see you again." she said. "I'm so sorry I had to lock you away."

"I know, Mother." Serana said. "I found out what Father is planning. We've come here to stop him!"

"No one people should rule this land." Valerica said wearily. "It should be shared with everyone."

"Mother, we need your Elder Scroll. We need it to stop Father!" Serana said. Valerica shook her head.

"You're gathering the Scrolls to stop Harkon?" she said slowly. "If he gets you, and the Scrolls, everything will be lost!"

"We need to get them before he does. We have a secure place to keep them. Mother, you don't need to hide here anymore. Come with us!" Serana said eagerly. Valerica blinked at Serana.

"It's so good to see you again!" she repeated.

"Mother...?" Serana asked. Ivan looked at Valerica. Her face looked drawn, and wearied. Her skin looked tinted purple, like the sky.

"Valerica." Ivan said cautiously. "You... you can't leave this place, can you?"

"It has a way of shackling you here, if you stay too long." Valerica spoke slowly. "This place has seeped its way into me. It's a part of me. If I left, I would whither away, and return here."

"But..." Serana looked anguished. Her mother hugged her comfortingly.

"It's so good to see you again."

With that, she let go of Serana.

"Dearest, would you go into the other room over there? There's a cabinet on the far wall. The Elder Scroll is in there." she instructed. Serana nodded, leaving. Ivan watched her go. Valerica turned to him.

"You. You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" she asked. Ivan stiffened, his face reddened.

"Wh-what makes you say that?!" he stammered. Valerica smiled.

"The way you look at her." she answered. "Harkon used to look at me that way. We used to be a happy family, a long time ago..." Her expression grew momentarily distant. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course." Ivan answered, almost immediately. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Valerica chuckled.

"That much is apparent." she said. "I mean, you're here, aren't you?"

Serana returned, carrying the Elder Scroll. She looked upset.

"I'll miss you." she said. Valerica hugged her again.

"I'll miss you too, Dearest." she said. "It was so good to see you again."

As Ivan and Serana left the Soul Cairn, Ivan put a comforting arm around Serana's shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they stepped through the portal together.


	11. Chapter 11: The Champion

-Chapter Eleven-

"Where do we look now? We still have one Elder Scroll to find." Ivan asked. He, Serana, Isran, and several of the Dawnguard soldiers sat together at a table in Fort Dawnguard. Serana lifted her shoulders into a shrug.

"You might try the Mage's College, in Winterhold." Isran suggested. "They have an extensive library. If not the Elder Scroll, then they might at least know where to find one."

"They aren't really open to visitors, however." one of the soldiers quipped.

"So one of us is going to need to pretend to enroll there?" Ivan asked.

"Pretend, or if you're actually interested, you could simply enroll." Isran replied. Ivan sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like magic, he simply had the feeling it wouldn't like him.

"Alright. We'll head to Winterhold. Come on, Serana."

"Right behind you."

* * *

The road to Winterhold was a long one. Ivan and Serana traveled together, fought together, and both grew stronger. Ivan had grown accustomed to the creatures one could encounter on the roads of Skyrim. Everything from Frostbite Spiders to the occasional troll. The two of them even slew a dragon together. Serana watched in wonder as Ivan absorbed the dragon's soul. He explained to her that he wasn't sure how, but it seemed to unlock knowledge about the shouting power the dragon's used.

Ivan had learned a few dragon shouts by now, but he very seldom used them. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention from the local Nords, or anyone else, for that matter. Serana told him a bit more about the Nordic legends revolving around the Dragonborn.

Finally, the two adventurers entered the snowy town of Winterhold. The town itself wasn't much, but the Mage's College stood proudly just beyond. A mage stood before the bridge that led to the College, a sour look on her face. She stopped Ivan and Serana as they approached her.

"Halt! No one is allowed into the college, unless they're here on college business!" she said.

"Well, we're here on college business." Ivan replied.

"And what business is that?"

"We're here to gain knowledge!" Serana said with animation, speaking before Ivan had a chance. "We're here from very far away, because we heard this college is the best in all of Tamriel! We also heard that the mages here are the most skilled!" Ivan watched as the mage's face softened into a proud smile.

"Well, you heard right! And I'm at the top of my class, too! Are you here to enroll, then?" she asked. Ivan and Serana exchanged glances.

"Uh, yes! Yep, that's why we're here." Ivan nodded vigorously. The mage stepped aside, satisfied. Ivan and Serana walked the partially-broken bridge to the college.

"Okay." Ivan said to Serana in a low voice. "Once inside, we just need to find the Archaneum. That's what they call their library. Then-" Ivan stopped as they approached the entrance. An old man in mage's robes smiled at them.

"Welcome to the college, new students! My name is Tolfdir. We're about to start class! If you'll just follow me." he turned to walk into the college.

"Well, actually-" Ivan began.

"Lead the way! We're so excited to learn things!" Serana interrupted. Then she turned her head to Ivan, speaking quietly.

"They're very protective of their research here." she said. "If they think we're here just to get information, they might kick us out!" Ivan nodded, defeated.

* * *

After a brief explanation of ward spells, the students were invited to practice them. Serana did just fine, but Ivan struggled to create one bigger than the palm of his hand. Serana smiled.

"Wow, you really are terrible at this." she said, poking fun at him.

"Why use a ward when you can sneak up on something and kill it with an arrow?" Ivan asked.

After the class was over, Tolfdir approached Serana and Ivan, taking them aside.

"I know why you're really here." he said. Ivan and Serana stiffened. Tolfdir only smiled.

"Really, I think it's ridiculous that the college keeps its library under lock and key. The knowledge of our world ought to be shared with everyone." he said.

"Tolfdir, I swear we wouldn't come here under false pretenses unless it was for a really good reason." Ivan said. Tolfdir nodded.

"I understand. The Archaneum is to the right of the main doors. You passed it on your way in." he said.

"Thank you." Serana said gratefully. She and Ivan turned, and the two of them headed for the Archaneum.

* * *

"Is this all you have on Elder Scrolls?" Ivan asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice, as he looked at the two books on the counter. Urag, the Orc librarian, folded his arms across his chest disapprovingly.

"Of course not! We have thousands of books on the subject! Because, as you know, there is no amount of mystery surrounding Elder Scrolls whatsoever! Let me just go get the rest!" he said sarcastically. Then he simply stood there, glaring at Ivan.

"A simple 'yes' would've sufficed." Ivan muttered. Serana picked up one of the books and eagerly started to read. Ivan followed suit.

"This book makes no sense." Ivan finally said, putting the book down and rubbing his brow.

"I wouldn't expect it to." Urag grunted. "It was written by Septimus Signus. They say that studying about the Elder Scrolls and the Dwemer eventually drove him mad."

Ivan had heard about the Dwemer, or Dwarves, as they were more commonly known. It was said that they were scientifically and technologically advanced, far beyond anything Skyrim had seen before, or seen since. Then suddenly, their entire race simply vanished without a trace, leaving behind their underground cities with no sign of struggle.

"Poor Septimus." Urag continued. "I knew him when he studied here. He helped collect a lot of the books you see here."

"Is he still alive?" Ivan asked with some surprise. Urag shrugged.

"Last I heard, he holed himself up in a cave just north of here. No idea why." he said. Serana closed her book with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your help, Urag. We'd be lost without you!" she said sweetly.

"Well, at least one of you is polite." Urag responded with a smile and a nod. Serana led Ivan out.

"An Orc librarian." Ivan muttered to Serana as they left. "Who'd've thought?"

* * *

As Ivan and Serana hiked Northward through the ice and snow, Serana shivered.

"How are you not freezing, Ivan?!" she demanded through chattering teeth. Ivan felt slightly guilty. He had a fur coat that covered his body, but he had nothing to give Serana to warm her. He dug through his bag and handed her a book.

"Here. Try this." he gave her a spell tome of flames. "One of our fellow students gave it to me as a gift. I think he was just happy to see a fellow Khajiit in Skyrim."

"My hands are too cold..." she mumbled. Ivan took the book and learned the spell.

"Okay, then. Here goes nothing!" he said. He held out a hand and a stream of fire leapt from it. Serana's eyes gleamed.

"Hey, you're casting a spell!" she piped. Just as she said that, the flame vanished.

"I can't keep it going for very long." Ivan said, a little disappointed with his uselessness in magic. Serana produced an unlit torch from her bag. Ivan lit the torch quickly. With that, the two of them started again.

Only to be stopped a little while later. The two of them looked at their goal. A small door was built onto the front of an iceberg, creating a cold, makeshift hut. It sat, surrounded by water, with a small rowboat tied the one of the door's hinges.

"I'm not swimming in that." Serana said flatly. "I would freeze solid!"

"I don't want you swimming in there either." Ivan agreed. "I'll be right back." Serana grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare, Ivan Daynes!" she said. "You'll get hypothermia, or frostbite, or something like that!"

"Don't worry. I can handle this. I'm part Argonian, remember?" Ivan replied. He left his bag with Serana, and jumped into the water.

The water was colder than Ivan expected, but his body quickly adjusted. He swam around a little before coming back to the surface. Serana stared at him in surprise. Ivan smiled at her.

"If I'm not back soon, go back to the Dawnguard Fortress without me. I'll meet you there." he instructed. Serana bit her lip and nodded.

"But you'll be back soon, right?" she asked. Ivan nodded.

"Absolutely." he said. Then he went under again. He swam to the iceberg hut and pulled himself ashore, opening the door. He gave a wave to Serana before slipping inside.

Once inside, Ivan shook the water from his fur. He shivered once, as his body again adjusted to the temperature. He quietly stepped inside. He looked around the room. There were bookcases along the walls, and lamps lighting up the cave, but Ivan's eyes were instantly drawn to the far wall. An intricate pattern carved in metal took up the entire wall. An old man stood in front of it, muttering. He looked up and saw Ivan. A smile spread across his face.

"Oh, you came! Just like he said you would! Excellent! You're here for the Scroll, aren't you?" The old man walked up to Ivan and shook his hand.

"Wait, who said I would come?" Ivan asked. The old man smiled and put a metal cube in Ivan's hand. It had similar markings to the wall.

"The Lexicon, to inscribe the Scroll." he said fervently. Then he placed a similar-looking metal sphere into Ivan's other hand.

"The Attunement Sphere, for functioning the inscriber." He patted Ivan's hands and waved goodbye.

"Good luck to you!" he said. "Bring the Lexicon back when it's ready." Septimus turned back to the wall. Ivan looked at the strange objects in his hands, then back at Septimus.

"I... I don't even know where I'm going!" Ivan said flatly. Septimus turned and smiled at him.

"He will tell you where to go." he said quietly.

"Who?!" Ivan asked in exasperation. Septimus simply smiled, now looking past Ivan. Ivan suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He slowly turned around, and immediately wished he hadn't. He dropped the metal cube and sphere in his hands. Before him, floating a few feet off the ground, hovered a sickly-green mass of writhing tentacles. In the center of the tentacles, there was an eye with two pupils. It stared at Ivan intently. When it spoke, Ivan heard its deep voice in his head.

"At last." it said. "My new champion has arrived."


	12. Chapter 12: The Third Elder Scroll

-Chapter Twelve-

"Who... are you?" Ivan asked, his voice barely audible. He stiffened as one of the tentacles reached out to him. The tip of the tentacle brushed past Ivan's cheek.

"I am Hermaeus Mora." came the voice. "I am the prince of knowledge, and the pursuit thereof. I know many things."

"What do you want with me?" Ivan asked, feeling the tentacle wrap around his midsection.

"You are chosen, Ivan, like many before you. You have the power to alter destiny to your every whim." Hermaeus Mora crooned. He lifted Ivan off the ground, and held him.

"So I've been told." Ivan said in response, beginning to tire of the aspect. Hermaeus Mora chuckled, and stroked the side of Ivan's face with a tentacle, almost... lovingly, Ivan felt like. As if he were the infant child of this malformed Daedric Prince.

"I bet you haven't been told how it can be turned on you." Hermaeus Mora said. "How destiny can just as easily use you to gain... amusement, if you will."

"Are you saying I can be controlled?" Ivan muttered, trying to understand.

"Oh, please don't take offense. As long as you maintain control over yourself, you will maintain control of destiny." the prince said. Then he suddenly brought Ivan close to his eye, speaking in a low voice.

"I'm simply here to introduce myself. You will lose control eventually." he said casually. "As soon as you start to slip, I will be there to catch you. Me, and all the other Daedric Princes." At this, Ivan felt a wave of fear rush through him. Hermaeus Mora continued.

"Oh, we're going to have such fun together!" he said. "I can't wait to get inside that little heart of yours. I daresay you'll never want me to leave!" Ivan frowned deeply.

"Put me down." he said darkly. "I don't have time for you, demon. Serana is waiting for me." Hermaeus Mora blinked at Ivan, seemingly in surprise. The tentacle around Ivan's waist loosened, and Ivan landed on his feet. The Daedric Prince slowly disappeared. Ivan breathed deeply, doing his best to calm down. His heart was racing, and his stomach churning. Behind him, Septimus laughed.

"The Master of Knowledge certainly does have a way with people, doesn't he?"

* * *

Serana huddled close to her burning torch, absorbing as much of the heat as she could. She sighed with relief when she saw Ivan jump into the water, and appear a moment later by her side.

"I was worried you would've left by now." Ivan admitted, shouldering his bag. He gave Serana a hand in standing up.

"I couldn't leave without you." she said, making Ivan's face turn slightly red.

"I'd have no one to laugh at on the way back!" she added, laughing when Ivan's smile fell.

"I see how it is." Ivan said, jokingly. Then he grew serious. He stared at the snow in front of them as they walked, shuddering slightly as he remembered the tentacle stroking his face.

"Hey, are you sick? You're looking kinda pale." Serana remarked. "It's not hypothermia is it? I told you-"

"No, it's not that. I'm fine." Ivan assured Serana with a half smile. Serana gave him a long look.

"Ivan, you're about as good at lying as you are at magic." she said. Ivan took a deep breath. He couldn't keep anything from her. Not when she was so good at cheering him up.

"A Daedric Prince threatened me... I think." Ivan finally said. Serana thought for a few minutes.

"Is that normal when you're the Dragonborn?" she asked. Ivan chuckled a little, despite himself.

"It's a first for me." he said. "In all honesty, I would just as soon do without all the powers and destiny and stuff. I'd give it to someone who wanted it, if I could. Is that... ungrateful of me?"

"Hey, you're overthinking this, Ivan!" Serana said cheerfully. "Forget what everyone else says. Don't do what the Daedric Princes tell you, or even what your Dragonborn destiny tells you. Do what you want to do. Because you're Ivan Daynes, and Ivan Daynes is a good person. I know that whatever you choose to do, it'll be good, and nobody can ask any more from you than that."

Ivan thought about that. He smiled.

"That makes me feel better. Thanks."

* * *

Finding the location of the Dwemer ruins was easier than Ivan expected. He realized that not only did he have a clear picture in his mind of where he needed to go, but he knew how to use the Lexicon and Attunement Sphere as well. Ivan wondered if Hermaeus Mora gave him that knowledge while he was holding him.

The two adventurers delved deep into the ruins, facing the still-functioning animunculi that dwelled within. Finally, they reached a large room with a metal and glass mechanism hanging from the ceiling.

"This is it!" Ivan exclaimed. He rushed to the control panel and placed the Lexicon in the center, and the Attunement Sphere near the controls.

"What are those?" Serana asked.

"They're tools given to me by Septimus." Ivan answered. "He and the Daedra showed me how to get here, and how to use them to get the Scroll. In return, they want me to copy the information on the Scroll onto this Lexicon." Ivan pointed to the Lexicon. "Septimus needs it to unlock some Dwemer secret.

"I'm worried." Serana said. "If a Daedric Prince told you to do this-"

"I'm simply returning a favor to Septimus. I don't care one bit what that blasted Daedra thinks about this." Ivan answered. Serana looked satisfied. Ivan worked the controls until the Elder Scroll was lowered, and the case opened. Ivan carefully took it, and handed it to Serana.

"This is it. The third Elder Scroll." he said quietly.

"Let's head back to Fort Dawnguard." Serana suggested. "You can always give the Lexicon back to Septimus later. Right now, let's focus on saving the world." Ivan smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"I never thought I would set eyes on an Elder Scroll as long as I lived." Isran said in a hushed tone. "Let alone three." Ivan picked one up.

"Well, the sooner we learn what they have to say, the sooner we can stop Harkon." he said. He opened it. Serana reached out to him.

"Ivan, wait!"

The patterns and markings on the Scroll emblazoned themselves into Ivan's eyes, causing them to burn. Ivan could hear nothing, but felt the Scroll be taken out of his hands. He could still only see the incomprehensible markings. He could finally hear Serana shouting something, but she sounded far away. Slowly, the markings faded away, and Ivan's sight and hearing slowly returned. He staggered, Serana gripping his arm, steadying him. He looked at her worried expression.

"That was... not what I was expecting to happen." he finally breathed. Serana looked into Ivan's eyes, concern written plainly on her face.

"Ivan, are you alright now? Can you see me?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to wait for those symbols to go away." Ivan pointed at the Scroll. "I recommend that nobody read that." Serana laughed nervously, relaxing now that she knew Ivan was okay.

"The book about the Elder Scrolls I read in the Archaneum warned about reading the Scrolls unprotected." she said.

"Then how are we supposed to read them?" Ivan asked.

"Well, Moth Priests are said to be able to read the Scrolls after months of meditation, and years of preparation before that." Serana recited what she remembered. "Problem being, the Moth Priests reside in Cyrodiil."

"And we don't have that kind of time." Ivan added.

"So, there's an alternate way, but it's kinda risky." Serana said, looking rather concerned.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Ivan said resolutely. Serana looked at him, grateful, yet worried at the same time.

"The book I read also spoke of the Anchient Moth Priests, and their ritual to read the Elder Scrolls. There's a place here in Skyrim called the Ancestor Glade. We need to go there." Serana explained. Isran stepped forward.

"And I assume you're going to need all three Elder Scrolls, am I right?" he asked. Serana nodded wordlessly.

"I understand what you mean by the risk." he said. "Men, gather round!" The soldiers followed Isran's orders.

"These two are going to sneak into Ancestor Glade with all the Elder Scrolls, which means we're going to send a detachment somewhere else and spread word that we have them all. The vampires and bandits will come after us, letting Ivan and Serana get to the glade. Now let's go kill us some vampires!" The soldiers cheered. Isran turned to Ivan and Serana.

"I'm putting my faith in you, vampire. Don't make me regret it." he said.

"I'll do the best that I can." Serana answered. Isran left with his men. Serana carefully gathered up the Elder Scrolls and turned to Ivan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "Isran and his men are taking a risk, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Ivan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." he said. "But I made a promise to Valerica, and I intend to keep it." He started out the door, Serana watching him leave. She lifted the corners of her lips into a small smile, before following him out.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ancestor Glade

-Chapter Thirteen-

It was a few days travel to get to the Ancestor Glade. Ivan noticed that Serana seemed rather distant. This worried him, as she was usually the more talkative out of the two of them. Was it something he said? Or perhaps she was worried for her parents. Indeed, there was much to be concerned about, but that had never stopped her from being optimistic before.

"Serana, are you alright?" he finally asked her, as they arrived at the entrance of the glade. Serana tugged at the ends of her sleeves nervously.

"Ivan, it's this ritual." she said. "What if something goes wrong? You could go permanently blind! Or go insane! Or worse!" Her voice rose as she spoke. Ivan grabbed her wrist, looking at her seriously.

"Serana Volkihar." he said in a commanding tone. "I need you to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I promise." Then, he smiled at her softly. Serana's features softened slightly as well.

"You can't promise that." she said quietly.

"Sure I can! I'm the Dragonborn! I can do whatever I want." Ivan said with a grin. Serana laughed a little, and Ivan led her into the glade.

* * *

The cave was dark and winding. Ivan used his nightvision, and held Serana's hand as they crept through the cave. Suddenly, the cave opened up into a large cavern. The sun shone through a hole in the ceiling. The plant life was lush. Trees grew everywhere, and a hot spring bubbled at the base. Ivan heard Serana draw in a slow breath.

"This place... Its beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. I'm glad we get to see it together." she said in a reverenced tone. Ivan tore his gaze away from the view to look at her. She looked out at the beautiful scene, her face glowing with joy and contentment. Ivan smiled. There was the Serana he'd been missing. A warm feeling started in his chest, and he tightened his grip slightly on Serana's hand. Serana's smile widened, and she squeezed his hand in response, not looking away from the glade.

Finally, Ivan led her forward again. As the two walked down the path, Serana brushed her fingers lightly over the flowers that grew along the path. Ivan simply observed her. This place made her happy. He wished they could stay long, but Isran and his men were fighting for them. They had to hurry.

At the bottom of the glade, Ivan noticed a draw knife resting on a stone slab. Serana picked it up, studying it. Then she handed it to him.

"Okay. Use this to gather some of the bark from that tree." She instructed him. Ivan did as he was told. He held the chunk of bark in his hand.

"Is this part of the ritual?" he asked. Serana nodded.

"The moth priests got their name from the Ancestor Moths that live here." she said matter-of-factly. "The moths are said to have knowledge of how to read the Scrolls, and may grant that ability to those who complete this ritual."

"May?" Ivan repeated, feeling slightly uneasy. He suddenly noticed that a few moths were now fluttering around him. They were quite large, and surprisingly beautiful for moths. Serana beamed.

"See? They like you!" she said happily. "And unless I'm going crazy, I think you're glowing, a little." Serana grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him along another path.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can attract more moths!"

Ivan and Serana wandered the glade, hand-in-hand, as more moths began to flutter around Ivan. As they did so, Ivan started to notice himself that there was a glow about him. Serana looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay, so I know this is part of an ancient ritual and all, but you look ridiculous." she said playfully. Ivan was about to respond, when a moth bumped into his face, and proceeded to flutter confusedly there for a moment until Ivan brushed it away, sputtering.

"Blasted moths!" he muttered. Ivan's predicament only caused Serana to laugh harder.

Suddenly, the glow around Ivan brightened, and the moths flying around him began to fly in patterns, like they had been trained. Serana stared, wide-eyed.

"Whoa! I think this is it! Ivan, go to the beam of sunlight in the middle of the glade, and read the Scrolls!" she instructed. Ivan obeyed. He stepped into the beam of light, and readied the first Scroll. He glanced at Serana.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little." Ivan admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." she assured him. Ivan felt a little better. He opened the Scrolls, one by one, looking at the markings written on them. A vision appeared before his eyes, and with each new Scroll, it became clearer and more details were added. Information poured into his head. He saw places he had never seen before, heard languages unspoken for centuries. Time had no meaning. The only thing that mattered was information.

Suddenly, the information Ivan was absorbing began to be too much. There was simply too much information for one man to carry inside his head. He felt some of it slip away, overflowing like a cup that was already full. The capacity of Ivan's mind had long since been reached, but the information from the Scrolls continued to pour in, then mix with what was already there, only to have what couldn't stay be lost.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Ivan's vision cleared. He could see Serana, looking at him with deep concern.

"Ivan...?" she asked warily. "Are you alright?" Ivan opened his mouth to speak, only to suddenly lose his strength completely. Serana reached forward and caught him, supporting him. She put one of Ivan's arms around her shoulders, and kept him upright. Ivan finally found his voice, but his speech was slurred.

"I know where we need to go." he finally uttered. "Darkfall Cave. Auriel's Bow. The Tyranny of the Sun..." Ivan tried to make sense of what the Scrolls told him, but it all seemed so erratic. Serana shushed him.

"It's okay, Ivan. Just take a minute to breathe. We can-" Serana suddenly stiffened. She looked up to the entrance to the glade. Ivan tried to see, but he felt so dizzy. Serana sat him down on the ground and leaned him up against the stone slab.

"Stay here, and be quiet." she commanded in a low voice. She drew her weapon as she crept away. Ivan tried to follow her, but he simply slid from his leaning against the stone slab, and flopped to the ground. Ivan grunted in frustration. He could suddenly hear people shouting, and weapons clanging together. He turned his head, and could just make out the red glow of the vampiric drain life spell. It was coming from a few different locations. The vampires found them, then. And Serana was fighting them all alone!

Ivan suddenly heard a cry of pain. That was Serana's voice. A wave of blind anger overtook Ivan, and his arm instinctively snapped back, and he reached for his bow. Gathering all of his strength, Ivan stood and drew arrow after arrow, releasing them at Serana's attackers. He could see everything clearly, hear everything, from the waterfall behind him, to the flap of a moth's wings. He took out each vampire rapidly, with such focus, Ivan could barely comprehend it himself. He was a force to be reckoned with.

Once the enemies were dead, Ivan leapt to Serana. She was crouched on the path, holding her side. Ivan put an arm protectively around her and spoke quietly.

"Serana, let me look." he said. Serana removed her hand, revealing it to be covered in blood.

"He only grazed me." she said breathily. "It looks a lot worse than it really is." Ivan handed her a healing potion, letting her lean on him while she waited for the potion to take effect.

"I'm glad you're okay." Serana said. "I was worried that reading the Scrolls turned you into a vegetable."

"I think it almost did." Ivan said with a shrug. "But then you were in danger, and there was no way in Oblivion that I was going to just sit there and let them kill you." Serana smiled at that.

"My hero." she said. Then she moved to stand up. "Darkfall Cave, huh? I don't know where that is."

"I do." Ivan answered. "And we're going to need something from there."


	14. Chapter 14: Blood and Gelebor

-Chapter Fourteen-

Darkfall Cave lived up to its name. Even with his nightvision, it was hard for Ivan to see. The ground was rocky, and the path was narrow. There were also places where if one's footing wasn't sure, they would certainly fall. Ivan held Serana's hand firmly as he led her through the dangerous cave. They moved forward in silence. Eventually, they came to what looked like a large room in the cave. A smell hit Ivan's nose that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Serana." he whispered.

"I know. Trolls." she answered. Ivan blinked through the darkness, drawing his bow and signaling for Serana to stay put. He pulled an arrow back and took a deep breath, focusing on the troll. He let loose his arrow, and it struck the troll in the eye in the middle of its face. The troll's head snapped back and hit the cave wall. It died instantly.

Ivan suddenly heard something move beside him. A troll was sleeping beside the cave wall, concealed in the darkness, but was now awakened by the sound of the other troll's death. The troll was upon Ivan in an instant. Ivan lifted his arms in front of his face in defense, and he felt the white-hot pain of the troll's claws raking through his leather bracers, right into his flesh. Suddenly, a spike of ice skewered the troll's head from the side. The troll slumped to the ground, dead.

Serana clenched her hand, dismissing her spell, and dug through her pouch for a healing potion as she approached Ivan. Ivan still had his arms raised, afraid to move them because of the pain. His arms felt warm with his blood.

"How bad is it?" Serana asked in a low voice.

"I'm still alive, so I'd say I'm doing pretty good." Ivan said, trying to suppress the shaking in his voice. Ivan could see her smile slightly in the darkness. Then Serana's face clouded.

"I'm out of potions." she realized. Ivan turned slightly.

"Here, look through my bag." he grunted. "I would, but..." Serana began searching through Ivan's bag, but drew away almost instantly.

"Ivan!" she gasped. "I... I can't! The smell of your blood is-" She clapped her hands over her nose and mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them again, they were glowing brightly. She scooted away from him.

"I'm sorry." she breathed. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Ivan blinked. He had almost forgotten that Serana was a vampire. She was so different from any other vampire he had encountered. Ivan painfully brought his arms down, bringing them in close to his body.

"Serana," he said quietly. "I'll be fine. This blood isn't going back inside me anyways. If you're hungry, you can-"

"No!" Serana cut him off loudly. "I couldn't! I could never think of you as food!" Ivan saw tears spring to her eyes.

"I had a friend growing up. She was older than me, and she fell in love with a mortal. I kind of envied her. Their love seemed so... beautiful. He wasn't afraid of us vampires." Serana said, her voice sounding distant. "One day, he cut himself while practicing with his sword. It was noting major, but..." Serana wiped tears from her eyes. "Lilian loved him so much, that his blood was intoxicatingly delicious to her. She couldn't control herself. She... she ate him." Ivan remained silent while Serana wiped her eyes again before continuing.

"She was so different after that. For weeks, she locked herself in her room and cried. After that, she seemed so... hollow. For years, she barely ate anything, and didn't talk to anyone. One day, she... she decided to 'get a tan'." Ivan didn't need to ask what she meant by that. The tone in her voice told him what he needed to know. He imagined a heartbroken Lilian stepping out into the sun, letting it burn her until she was nothing but ashes. He shuddered.

"I can't." Serana said resolutely. "I vowed I would never eat anything but deer after that."

"I'm sorry." Ivan apologized. "For your friend, and for offering. But for what it's worth, hearing you say no to drinking my blood came as no surprise." Serana looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"It's funny," he continued. "I've never had a traveling companion that makes me feel safer than you." Serana smiled at this.

"Wow, you're sounding pretty sentimental, too." she said. "Did that troll hit you in the head, or something?"

"It may be the loss of blood." Ivan grinned before slumping to the floor. Serana gasped, moving to help him, but smelling his blood and drawing away.

"It looks like you two could use some help." Ivan heard a man's voice say as the darkness overtook his mind.

* * *

Ivan blinked several times, adjusting his eyes from their nightvision as a bright light shone beside him. He moved to sit up, noticing that his arms felt perfectly fine. He could hear voices talking nearby, but they were in hushed tones. Ivan recognized one of the voices as Serana's. Ivan stood, seeing that he was still in the cave. He could see Serana sitting with the stranger beside a fire. She saw Ivan and rushed to him, checking his arms.

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" she said. Then she pulled Ivan by his arms to the fire, introducing the stranger.

"This is Paladin Knight Gelebor. He's a Snow Elf." she said, emphasizing the last part. Ivan stared at the elf, his white skin and hair looked like it almost glowed. Nothing like the pasty grey he was used to seeing.

"You don't look like a Falmer." Ivan stated in a confused tone. Gelebor only smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. My fallen kin are nothing like what Snow Elves used to be. What the Dwemer did to them was unforgivable." he answered. Ivan and Serana exchanged glances.

"The Dwemer? But... I thought they were such an advanced people!" Serana said.

"Indeed, and prideful as well." Gelebor said. "When the Nords came to Skyrim, my people were already there. The Nords were a tenacious people, built to fight and survive. They claimed Skyrim as their own, and drove my people to seek help and refuge from the Dwarves. They agreed to help us, but at a terrible price... They wanted our eyes."

"Your eyes? Is that why the Falmer are blind?" Serana asked. Gelebor nodded.

"All the Snow Elves couldn't have agreed to that." Ivan said.

"There were small factions of us who tried to fight back against the Nords, but we were no match for them. My group was driven here, and I am the lone survivor." Gelebor said with some sadness in his voice.

"Wait. You say that like you were there. That would make you-" Ivan started.

"I am tens of thousands of years old, yes." Gelebor said. "And I have lived in solitude for most of it, now, because of the Nords."

"Wow." Ivan said, rubbing his forehead. "This is something you won't find in any history book."

"I'm sorry for what my people did to you." Serana said sadly. "I had no idea." Gelebor smiled.

"I am not one who holds a grudge against a person for something that happened before their time. You are welcome here. I have never had visitors before, and I doubt I ever will again."

"So, do you know what happened to the Dwemer?" Ivan asked suddenly. "Do you know why they suddenly vanished without a trace?"

"Alas, I do not." Gelebor said, shaking his head. "Although, I cannot say I am entirely displeased with it, either. Whatever happened, I am sure they brought it upon themselves. Auriel must've sought revenge for my people."

"Auriel..." Ivan remembered. "Gelebor, we actually came here to get something. Do you think you could help us?" Gelebor smiled knowingly.

"Serana has already made me aware of your situation. Indeed, I find it admirable that you are willing to fight for the benefit of the people of Skyrim, even against your own kind. Your own family." He said, bowing to Serana.

"Skyrim was never meant for us to live that way." Serana said simply. "It's not a matter of family. My kind are simply wrong in wanting dominion, that's all."

As Gelebor turned to a large statue in the middle of the room, Ivan smiled at Serana gratefully. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response. Gelebor cast a spell on the statue, and it lifted up to reveal a passageway.

"Auriel's Bow resides in Auriel's temple." he said. "In order to reach it, you must take the path that all Initiates of our religion took long ago. I cannot promise it will be a completely safe journey, but I have faith you will reach the temple just fine. I simply ask one favor."

"What is it, Gelebor?" Ivan asked, eager to repay the kind Snow Elf for healing his arms.

"My brother, Vyrthur. He and I are the last Snow Elves alive. But the Falmer, they've done something to him, corrupted him. He and the Falmer desecrate Auriel's Temple. I can't bear it any longer. Please, cleanse the temple of them. My brother is long since gone. All that remains is what the Falmer have turned him into." Gelebor implored.

"I swear it." Ivan said resolutely. With that, he and Serana entered the passageway, and started towards Auriel's Temple, and one step closer to saving Skyrim.


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge on a God

-Chapter Fifteen-

Ivan and Serana made their way through the Forgotten Vale. Along the way, Ivan discovered a strange-looking deer that belonged to the area, and shot one for Serana. Serana was relieved to have something to feed on. To make her feel more comfortable, Ivan made a fire and ate with her, cooking his portion of the deer. Serana kept glancing at Ivan, and Ivan noticed.

"We've been traveling together for a long time now, Serana." Ivan said with a smile. "You don't have to look so guilty when you drink an animal's blood. I promise it doesn't bother me."

"Thanks for trying to put on a brave face, Ivan, but don't think I can't see you shuddering every once in a while." Serana answered. Ivan stiffened as he tried not to imagine what swallowing mouthfuls of blood felt like, or even tasted like.

"Are you feeling better, though?" Ivan asked. "I know you were hungrier than you were letting on back there."

"What makes you say that?" Serana asked curiously. Ivan blinked.

"Well, we've killed bandits and highwaymen before." he said. "You've even been hungry while that happened once or twice. You've never reacted to their blood the way you reacted when I was bleeding."

Serana stared at Ivan quietly, wondering what she would say when he put the pieces together, but he simply took another bite of his venison and looked up at the sky.

"Uh, right! I was just really hungry is all." Serana finally said. Ivan nodded.

"Well, I'm glad we found some deer." he said, still looking at the sky. "Hopefully they'll keep showing up. Who knows how long it will be before we find Auriel's Temple."

"What are you looking at?" Serana asked suddenly. Ivan turned his gaze to her.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just... I really like looking at the sky." Ivan said, taking another bite. "I don't know why." Serana watched as his eyes slowly looked back at the sky. She looked up as well. The stars were beginning to shine. Secunda and Masser could both be seen. It was beautiful. Perhaps she should pay more attention to the sky, too.

* * *

"Serana, I see it!" Ivan called. "The Temple is up there!" He pointed to Auriel's Temple, nestled into the side of a mountain. Serana blinked at it, shielding her face from the sun.

"Wow... It's bigger than I thought it would be." she said.

"Come on. We're so close!" Ivan urged. He started forward again. Serana looked out across the snow-covered path they were on. This part of it was strangely flat, and very wide.

"Ivan, tread carefully. I've got a bad feeling." she warned. Ivan looked back at her briefly, and obeyed. Suddenly, Ivan came to a halt. It was almost as if he could feel something moving under the ground they were standing on. He heard Serana gasp, and knew she could feel it too. Ivan looked back up at the mountain, and saw a frozen waterfall. Then it dawned on him.

"Serana." he whispered. "This isn't ground. We're standing on ice." As soon as he said this, something burst from the ice behind them and roared. Ivan grabbed Serana's hand and started to run, drawing his bow with his other hand. He knew that roar. That was a dragon.

Ivan pulled Serana to one side of the large area, and briefly made sure that they were standing on solid ground. He drew an arrow and aimed for the dragon, which was turning to come at them. Serana readied her dagger and Ice Spike spell. Ivan took a deep breath, aiming for the dragon's eye.

He released his arrow, right as another dragon burst from the ice. Ivan's arrow missed its mark. Ivan turned and grabbed Serana, pulling her to the ground, and putting himself between the dragon and her. The dragon let out a stream of fire, which went just above Ivan's head. He could feel the heat from the fire on his fur. He squeezed his eyes shut. When the fire was gone, Ivan rolled to his feet.

"Two dragons!" Ivan shouted, mostly in frustration. "How are we supposed to fight two?!"

"Easy! One for each of us!" Serana answered. She ran at the one on the ground, driving her dagger into its neck. Ivan admired her ability to bury her fears. He drew another arrow and aimed at the other dragon, who had taken another turnaround because of the appearance of the second dragon.

He released his arrow, which struck the dragon in the right eye. It screamed, and dove into the ice, bursting forth again right in front of Ivan. It snapped its jaws angrily at him. Ivan leapt backwards and pulled out a dagger. The dragon spun around and slapped Ivan with its tail.

Ivan was thrown back, hitting a stone structure with his back. He groaned, steadying himself against the cold stone. He briefly checked himself over, and by some miracle, nothing was broken. As the dragon turned back around, something caught Ivan's eye. It was a word of power, gouged into the rock. Ivan read it and instantly understood. This word connected with two other words he had learned, and he drew in a deep breath.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" he shouted. The effect of it was immediate. The dragon crumpled back by the force of the word. Ivan ran towards it with his dagger. With both hands, Ivan gripped his dagger, and drove it into the dragon's forehead. The dragon died.

Without pausing, Ivan drew his bow and an arrow. He swiveled around and shot the other dragon in the throat. It flopped onto the ice, motionless. Serana and Ivan stared at each other, panting heavily. Then a smile flashed on Serana's face.

"You stole my kill!" she accused jokingly. Ivan laughed. Suddenly, the dragon closest to Serana moved. It turned its eyes on her and painfully lifted a clawed wing.

"Dir voth zey, Joor!" it croaked. It slammed its wing down onto the ice. Immediately, the ice around it cracked, and it fell into the water. Ivan watched in horror as everything seemed to slow down. Serana cast a fearful glance at Ivan before falling into the water as well. Ivan slipped on the ice as he ran to where she disappeared. He took off his chest armor and his shoes as he dove in after her.

* * *

Serana opened her eyes. She saw the stars. A wave of color slithered its way across the starry expanse. The northern lights. She heard a fire crackle to her left, and realized she felt comfortably warm. She turned her head.

There sat Ivan, gazing into the fire, a look of worry plain on his face. He half-heartedly poked the fire with a stick. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the other hand. Serana opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey." she said weakly. Ivan jumped in surprise, staring at Serana in bewilderment. Then he clambered to her side, taking her hand and crumpling to the ground.

"Oh, thank the gods!" he whispered. "I was so worried, I..." Ivan lifted his head and looked at her. It was obvious that he was holding back tears. "Y-you fell in, and by the time I pulled you out, you were blue! You were coughing and shivering, and you said you were so cold, you wanted me to light you on fire!" Ivan stammered.

"I said that?" Serana asked with a weak laugh. Ivan looked slightly relieved to see her laugh.

"Yeah, then you passed out while I was building a fire. You scared me to death! I thought you died for a minute there!"

"Ivan, calm down!" Serana said, sitting up. She realized then that she was only wearing her red dress. She looked at the fire and saw the rest of her clothes and armor drying next to it. Her face turned slightly red. Ivan moved to the other side of the fire, mumbling in a worried tone.

"Now you're looking flushed! It's hypothermia, isn't it? I made some potions while you were sleeping. Where did I put them?" Ivan returned with two bottles in his hands.

"Here drink these. I must've made hundreds of potions getting my alchemy skill high enough to make something strong enough to help you." he said.

Serana took the bottles from him wordlessly. Ivan moved away again and dragged an entire dead vale deer to the foot of her makeshift bed.

"You should eat, too." he was saying. "It's been hours since you last ate." Serana looked at Ivan. He finally turned back to her, and noticed her stare. He put on a slightly uneasy look.

"What?" he asked. Serana smiled warmly.

"You saved me again. Thank you." she said. Ivan allowed a small smile.

"We still need to save the world." Ivan said with a shrug. "I wasn't going to let you off that easy." They both laughed.

Serana drank her potions, and Ivan readied everything to go. He handed her her armor.

"Are you sure you want to leave this soon?" he asked. "Once we get to the temple, we'll have to fight Vyrthur and who knows how many Falmer."

"I'm sure." Serana answered, putting her armor on. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Besides, those potions really worked. You did a good job, Ivan." Ivan smiled a little.

"A friend of mine died because I didn't have the right potions." he said, looking down at the ground. "I swore I would never let that happen again." Serana put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then started walking towards the temple. Ivan quickly followed.

* * *

Auriel's Temple was deadly silent. Ivan could hear his and Serana's footsteps, and nothing else. The feel in the air was eerie, as there were frozen Falmer dotted through the rooms.

"I can't tell if they're statues, or they froze to death like that." Ivan whispered to Serana. He saw her shrug. The deeper into the temple they went, the more Ivan wondered if Vyrthur and the Falmer were already dead.

Suddenly, Ivan and Serana walked into a large room. Dozens of frozen solid Falmer were gathered around a throne, in which sat a lone Snow Elf.

"Vyrthur." Ivan stated, standing as tall as he could. "We've come for Auriel's Bow." Vyrthur only smiled.

"Finally." he said. "The prophesy of The Tyranny of the Sun has been realized. I have the lock, and you have so graciously brought me the key. I must thank you." Vyrthur stood. He looked Serana over with a grin.

"And what a beautiful key she is." he murmured. "Very... very beautiful." He licked his lips.

"Excuse me?" Serana asked, a look of disgust on her face. Ivan stepped between her and Vyrthur.

"I won't ask again." Ivan said flatly.

"No, indeed." Vyrthur agreed. "Auriel forbid you be that annoying. Here's how it's going to go. If you want to leave here alive, you will give the girl to me and leave this place. Otherwise, I will gladly kill you before sacrificing her to the Bow." Ivan stood firmly between the two of them.

"Why would you do that? Don't you know what would happen?" Ivan demanded.

"You think I don't know!" Vyrthur roared. "I was the one who created that prophesy! It was recorded on the Elder Scrolls because of me!"

"Why?!"

"Revenge!" Vyrthur practically screamed. There was a silence in the room after that. Vyrthur stared evenly at Ivan. Ivan suddenly realized that Vyrthur's eyes were glowing, like a vampire...

"I used to be the Arch-Curate of Auriel. I gave out his blessings to Initiates of our religion." Vyrthur said darkly. "Until one of my initiates bit me, and turned me into a vampire. I immediately turned to Auriel, seeking guidance, a blessing, anything to take this curse away from me." Then he grew angry again. "But Auriel turned his back on me! After much research, I found a way to get my revenge!"

"You want to take revenge on a god?!" Ivan asked incredulously. "How the blast do you think anything you could do alone would affect a god?!"

"The sun!" Vyrthur proclaimed with a grin. "The sun was Auriel's gift to this world. I found a way to taint Auriel's Bow, and use it to darken the sun! Revenge would be mine! I created that prophesy to entice pure blooded vampires here, so that I could sacrifice them, and blot out this blight on our sky!"

Ivan was about to speak, but Serana rushed by him, grabbing Vyrthur by the neck and pinning him to the wall. She had a ferocious look on her face. She brought up a fist, and punched him in the face.

"You! You created that prophesy! You're the reason my family is broken!" she cried. "You're the reason my father doesn't love me anymore! You're the reason my mother can never come home! It's all because of you!"

Ivan stared at her. In truth, he was impressed by her strength, but a wave of sadness also overcame him. He thought of the Imperial Soldier who killed his parents. What would he do if he ever met him? Ivan reached out to Serana.

"Serana, stop." he said quietly. Serana turned her fierce eyes on him.

"Are you going to tell me this isn't the right thing to do?!" she growled. "That I should let him live?! He wants to destroy Tamriel!"

"Of course not!" Ivan responded, drawing his bow. "I'm going to help you!"

A smile curled Serana's lips upward and she dropped Vyrthur, drawing her dagger.

"Lucky for you," Serana said to him. "I like to think of myself as a merciful person. Your brother has asked us to kill you. I'm still willing to see this as a mercy killing, instead of taking revenge for what you've done to my family." Vyrthur's face contorted into a grimace.

"You come here to my chantry and threaten me! I have Auriel's Bow! And killing you with it will complete the sacrifice! Then I will fire an arrow covered in your blood at the sun, and the word will be smothered in darkness!"

A fight started. Ivan dove out of the way of a shock spell and drew an arrow. Vyrthur drew one as well. He aimed at Serana, and fired. Ivan shot an arrow at his arrow and deflected it. Serana cast Drain Life at Vyrthur and readied Ice Spike in her other hand.

Ivan began to worry. Serana was usually the up-close fighter, while Ivan shot arrows from the back. Vyrthur could easily attack Serana before Ivan could get close. Ivan felt for his dagger, but realized he left it in the skull of the dragon. What options did he have? He looked about the room quickly. He saw a frozen Falmer gripping a sword. He lunged for it. The sword broke free from the Falmer's fingers, and Ivan spun back around to the fight.

Vyrthur was shooting arrows wildly at Serana at close range. She was dodging them easily, because she could see exactly where he was aiming, but Ivan knew if any of those shots made its mark, it would be deadly. He rushed forward, swinging his sword. Vyrthur saw him and shot him with Sparks. Ivan pushed through it, fueled by adrenaline, and brought his sword down. Vyrthur screamed and looked at where his hand used to be. Serana used this chance to circle around him, and she sliced his throat with her dagger.

Ivan and Serana stood, looking at the dead Snow Elf on the ground. Ivan jumped when he heard Gelebor's voice.

"So, it is done." he said gravely. "I apologize for asking you to kill my brother for me. I just didn't have the heart for it." Ivan turned to him.

"That means... You're the last Snow Elf in the world?" he asked, a feeling of guilt creeping over him.

"Perhaps." Gelebor answered. "Perhaps not. There were other groups than myself that went against the Dwemer's demands. I wish to travel in secret, and search for them. I must know for myself."

"We wish you luck." Serana said, sheathing her dagger and turning away from Vyrthur. Gelebor bowed to them.

"May you carry Auriel's blessing with you. I trust you will use the Bow for good." he said.

"Of course. Thank you, Gelebor." Ivan said. He stooped to pick up the bow, as Gelebor left. He and Serana looked at it.

"It's beautiful." Serana marveled at it. "Thank the gods it's not tainted." Ivan nodded. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "It's been quite the week for us." Serana breathed a laugh.

"I'll say." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's head back to the Dawnguard and tell Isran what's happened. I think it's time to take the fight to Castle Volkihar." Ivan nodded solemnly. He led Serana out of the temple, gripping Auriel's Bow firmly in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16: The Fall of the Vampire Lord

Ivan arrived in front of the Dawnguard Fortress, carrying Serana on his back. The long journey back had been taxing on her, since she was still recovering from nearly drowning. Ivan stayed strong on the outside until he entered the fortress, and found a bed for Serana to rest in. But truthfully, he was exhausted. After all he and Serana had been through, Ivan felt deserving of a rest, but knew it wouldn't come. He sat back in a chair and watched Serana fall asleep. Almost immediately, Isran was beside him.

"You have the bow, and the Elder Scrolls. I take it your journey was a success?" he asked, lowering his voice when he noticed the sleeping vampire girl. Ivan simply nodded, leaning his head back on the chair. His muscles were aching.

"Then it's time to end this." he said. "Harkon won't rest until the prophecy comes to pass, but we can use the bow against him. In its current state, it's quite possibly the strongest weapon against vampires in the world. Let's get to that castle, and save our land!"

"Isran!" came a voice. One of the female members of the Dawnguard entered the room. She smacked Isran on the arm.

"Are you blind? They just got back here, and you're sending them across the country again? Harkon isn't going anywhere. Give them a rest!" she demanded. Isran frowned.

"But every minute wasted could mean another vampire killing an innocent person!" he retorted. Ivan jumped slightly when Serana spoke.

"When I first came here, I used a teleportation scroll. They take a while to make, but if I prepare one for your troops, they'll get there faster than on foot. Just... give us four hours to rest." she said. Isran sighed.

"Of course. I apologize." He left. Ivan took a deep breath, and relaxed for the first time in a long time. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Ivan stood with Serana on the shore in front of Castle Volkihar, the soldiers of the Dawnguard behind them. He gripped Auriel's Bow tightly in his fist. He looked at Serana. Her face showed what Ivan felt. Dread.

"Are you ready for this, Serana?" he asked her quietly, as the soldiers prepared for battle. Serana sighed and looked up at the castle.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to kill my parent." she said quietly. "I'm trying not to think of it that way, though. My father really left my mother and I long ago. This is just the end of... something else."

Ivan nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She responded by placing her hand on top of his. A wave of comfort swept over him at her touch. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better about this bleak situation, but what could be said? He couldn't assure her that everything would be fine. A number of disastrous things could happen inside that castle in a matter of minutes, one of which was even their end goal. Serana was putting on as brave a face as she could, but Ivan could plainly see the hurt in her eyes, and it haunted him. Suddenly, he realized what he could say. He met her gaze evenly.

"Whatever happens in there, you'll have me by your side." he promised. Finally, a small smile lifted the corners of Serana's lips. As Isran gave the order for his soldiers to advance towards the castle at full speed, Serana leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ivan's cheek. Above the shouts of the soldiers, Ivan could hear Serana speak.

"I know."

* * *

Inside the castle was chaos. Dawnguard soldiers fought against Vampires. By the time Ivan and Serana entered the fray, there were already felled soldiers and vampires alike. Ivan hesitated. If he tried to fire arrows in a fight like this, it was possible that he could kill allies, no matter how good his aim was.

A vampire woman suddenly grabbed Ivan by the arm and pulled him to a wall, pinning him there. She looked angry. Serana readied her ice spike spell.

"Let him go, Rosanna!" she demanded. Rosanna shot a glare at Serana.

"Is this him, Serana?!" she hissed. "Is this the man who turned you against us? Why, he's nothing more than a housecat!"

Ivan's blood boiled at the insult. In truth, Rosanna was probably not even aware of how great an insult it was to a Khajiit. Still, Ivan remained silent, waiting for his chance to free himself and fight. He heard Rosanna sob.

"How could you do this to us, Serana?!" she shouted. "We grew up together! We were practically sisters! Now you're here with these soldiers! Are you really going to help them kill us? Are you really going to kill your father?!"

"I tried to reason with all of you!" Serana answered angrily. "We can't possibly blot out the sun! Don't you realize what that would do to the world?! Sure, vampires would have dominion for a while, but it would only be a matter of time before everything wasted away!" Rosanna turned a hateful glare back to Ivan. She bore her teeth at him, eyeing his neck.

"You! You've filled her head with lies and empty promises!" she accused. "I don't know what she sees in you, but it won't last much longer!" Rosanna opened her mouth to take a bite out of Ivan, but was stopped by Serana, swinging her dagger across Rosanna's back. Rosanna screamed and fell to the floor.

Serana stared at Rosanna's body in horror. She dropped her dagger and screamed, covering her face with her hands.

"She was my best friend! She was my best friend!"

Ivan gathered Serana into his arms as they both knelt on the floor. He held her tightly as her body trembled.

"Ivan, I can't do this!" she gasped. "I can't!" Ivan felt horribly guilty. Of course this would be hard for her. It was foolish of him to think that any support he could give her would compensate for the emotional anguish this would cause her. Ivan put his hands on Serana's cheeks and brought his face close to hers so he could speak to her.

"Serana, listen to me." he said as calmly as he could. "I want you to leave this place. I'll take care of things here. You can go back to Fort Dawnguard and wait for me there, or if you don't want to see me again after this, I'll understand. But I have to kill your father. I have to fight for my home. For Skyrim." Then he pulled her head closer and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

He stood, again drawing Auriel's Bow. He turned and walked towards the great hall, where Harkon was. He longed to turn around, to see Serana's face again. It could possibly be the last time he would ever see her. But he willed himself not to. If he looked back, he might not have the strength to do what he knew he needed to do.

* * *

Ivan pushed the doors to the great hall open. He entered the cold room, and the doors swung shut behind him. There seemed to be no one else in the room, save for the chilling gargoyle statues present. Suddenly, from a corner of the room, the Vampire Lord stepped into the light of the torches. He seemed even larger and more horrifying than Ivan remembered. He smiled ruefully at Ivan.

"I thought I told you that if you ever came back to this castle, you would be my prey." The Vampire Lord said calmly. Ivan lifted Auriel's Bow and showed it to Harkon.

"Not this time." Ivan answered. "Now I'm hunting you." Ivan saw Harkon's eyes widen as he saw the bow.

"Auriel's Bow!" he whispered. "Then you-!"

"Yes!" Ivan answered, sounding as courageous as he could. "I have the bow, and the three Elder Scrolls! I've come to see that the prophesy of the Tyranny of the Sun never comes to pass!"

Harkon threw back his head and laughed, making Ivan's confidence shrink quickly.

"You!" he leered, wrinkling his nose, as if in disgust. "That bow is nothing but a toy in the hands of a child! One such as you couldn't possibly unlock the full potential of Auriel's Bow!" Ivan angrily pulled an arrow out of his stock.

"Why don't we see for ourselves?" he asked. The Vampire Lord's smile disappeared.

"I don't think I'll give you the satisfaction." Then, Harkon dissolved into a flurry of bats, heading straight for Ivan. A mixture of fear and surprise tightened Ivan's stomach as he dove out of the way, bumping into a stone wall with his shoulder. He used this impact to pivot on his heel and ready the arrow. He wasn't sure what he was going to shoot at, but it was all he knew to defend himself. In the dim light, Ivan saw the faint shimmer almost too late, and was able to angle his shot away before he released it.

"Isran!" Ivan yelled at the man swinging his mace at the mass of bats. "Warn me before you enter my fight! I almost shot you!" he scolded as he readied another arrow.

"That wouldn't be a good way to show me your gratitude for saving your skinny hide!" Isran responded, as the two of them watched the swarm fly a ways away before returning to Harkon's Vampire Lord form. Isran turned to Ivan.

"You should've told me when you wanted to fight the big one! I would've come with you, instead of chasing you by the tail!" Ivan laughed despise himself.

"I'll remember that the next time the future of Skyrim is in peril." he answered.

"Shut up and die, Mortals!" Harkon roared. He lumbered towards Ivan. "Give me the bow!"

Ivan and Isran fought the Vampire Lord, whose claws left a chill that was so cold it burned. They also fended off the skeletons and gargoyles the vampire summoned to fight on his behalf. Ivan felt like he was in less of a fight, and more like he was just trying to stay alive. How could he get a clear shot at Harkon when his minions kept getting in the way?

Suddenly, Ivan could tell that something was different. Harkon stood still, looking past Ivan, his face expressionless. Ivan raised an arrow, seeing an opportunity. Before he could fire, however, an Ice Spike struck Harkon in the side of his head. Ivan froze.

"Father, stop this!" Serana shouted. "Can't you see what you're doing? Can't you see what this has done to our family?!"

"Serana, my sweet." Harkon said darkly, lifting a clawed hand to smear the blood off his face. "So innocent. So naive. You want us to live in harmony with our food, don't you? Can't you see how ridiculous that sounds to even say? This... connection you've formed with this mortal is unhealthy! You've been eating nothing but animals since you woke up, haven't you? You look thin!" Ivan lowered his bow slightly when Harkon's minions made no more moves to attack, like they were waiting for him to finish speaking. This was just as well. Ivan was beginning to run low on arrows. He stole a glance at Serana, who looked flustered.

"You say that what I've been doing is unhealthy?!" She clenched her hands into fists. "Your obsession over this fake prophecy tore your family apart!" Tears sprang to Serana's eyes. Her voice faltered. "Mom had to hide from you in the Soul Cairn! Now she can never come home! And for what?! Some imagined prophecy made by a delusional vampire!" Serana took a deep breath and stared at her father with determination. "I don't care who you are, or what you think you're accomplishing. I will fight you."

"I see too late that there is nothing I can say to change your mind." Harkon said in a low voice. "Very well. I will treat you as one of my foes. You are my daughter no longer!"

"I don't believe I've been your daughter for a long time." Serana answered. "Now, let's get him, guys!"

At her word, Ivan released his arrow and shot Harkon in the shoulder. He roared in pain, and transformed into a mass of bats and flew out of range. Ivan turned to Serana, a grateful smile on his face.

"You came." he uttered. Serana smiled in response.

"You promised you would stay by my side no matter what, and I made you break that promise. Now I'm promising you. Besides, you can't fight for the future of Skyrim all by yourself! This is my home, too!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Isran interjected.

The fight quickly resumed. Ivan jumped back to speak to his friends in a lower voice.

"Harkon is staying in the back, wearing us out with his monsters. If we want this fight to end, I'll need to get in close. Can you two handle this crowd without me?"

"Leave it to us." Serana answered. "And good luck!"

Ivan turned and ducked under a gargoyle and readied another arrow. He steadied himself against a wall and eyed his target momentarily before firing. Harkon shouted as an arrow struck him in his thigh. His eyes were upon Ivan immediately. Ivan narrowly missed being caught by a swipe of Harkon's claws. He tried to get another arrow, but Harkon was fast. Ivan focused his energy on avoiding the vampire's teeth and claws. It was all he could do to stay in one piece.

"You think you can win, boy?!" Harkon hissed. "You'll beg for death when I'm through with you! You stole the love of my daughter away from me!"

"You drove her away before I even met her!" Ivan responded through gritted teeth. He backed into a gargoyle and leaned back, letting it take the attack from the angry vampire. This gave him the chance he needed. He pulled an arrow out of his stock as his heart sank. His fingers couldn't find more than one. This was Ivan's last shot.

"No! I've worked too hard for too long to be outdone by a walking rug!" Harkon rose a fist and punched Ivan in the shoulder. Ivan felt a joint pop out of place. He grunted as he tried to lift his arm, but he couldn't. He held fast to the bow. Harkon would have to take it from his dead body, and Ivan had no intention of dying. He slipped away, towards the fight, but he could tell that Harkon was right on his heels.

"Serana! My shoulder's been dislocated! I'm going to need your help!" Ivan called, as Isran turned to Harkon and deflected his claws with his mace.

"What do you need?"

Ivan winced in pain as he gripped the bow. Serana helped to lift his arm, and Ivan used his good arm to aim at the Vampire Lord.

"You can do this." he heard Serana whisper as he let go of the arrow. It sailed through the air and struck Harkon in the neck.

Harkon stopped fighting and turned to Serana. His eyes grew wide. He tried to speak, but only a faint gurgling was head. He mouthed his daughter's name before falling to the ground. Isran pulled out his sword.

"No need to let him suffer." he mumbled. Serana turned away, still holding Ivan's arm, as Isran cut the head off the Vampire Lord. When it was over, Serana heaved a deep sigh. Ivan turned to her.

"It's over." he said. Serana gave Ivan a half smile.

"My, today is the day where you can't stop stating the obvious." she quipped. Ivan laughed a little in response. Isran approached him. Ivan smiled at him, but Isran grabbed Ivan by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Ivan felt his shoulder slip back into place.

"Isran! What are you doing?!" Serana demanded. Ivan moved his arm around.

"It's alright. He was just putting my shoulder back into place... and giving me a few more bruises. Like I didn't already have enough." Ivan said. Isran chuckled.

"I'm surprised that's all that happened to you." he answered. "You just fought and defeated the most formidable vampire in the world, and a few bruises are all you're going to have to show for it." Isran then turned to Serana.

"I owe you an apology. You sacrificed much by coming to us for help. I daresay that without you, we all would've been lost. I owe you a great deal. All of Skyrim does."

"Thank you." Serana bowed slightly to him.

"What will you do now?" Ivan asked, not bothering to mask his concern. Serana bit her lip.

"Well, I concidered joining the ranks of the Dawnguard. With my father gone, there will undoubtedly be a power struggle between the different covens. Unless... you have another adventure in mind?"

"You're always welcome to join me, Serana." Ivan said with a smile. "Although to be honest, I'm not sure what I should do now, either."

"You're the Dragonborn, right? I'm sure you'll think of something."

Ivans thoughts returned to the day he and Irileth slew a dragon. The Greybeards summoned him to the Throat of the World. That was months ago.

"Now that you mention it..." Ivan grinned. He couldn't be more pleased that Serana wished to join him for the next step of his destiny-laden life.


	17. Chapter 17: Be Safe

After gathering sufficient provisions from Fort Dawnguard, Ivan and Serana set on their way to Hrothgar, the tallest mountain in Skyrim. Ivan was pleased to see that Serana quickly returned to her usual self; talking for hours on end, stopping to enjoy the beautiful views Skyrim's landscape provided, and commenting on how the sun wasn't great for her complexion.

Ivan couldn't be more pleased. True, their current goal was noting so exciting as saving Skyrim, but that was just fine with him. It was nice to travel with his closest friend without so great a burden hanging over their heads. As they traveled, Ivan noticed the city of Riften not far away. They had passed by the city several times now, but had never entered it. Ivan pointed it out to Serana.

"That's Riften, right? We should go!"

"Why?" Serana asked with a wrinkled nose. "The City of Thieves? We'd be prime targets with the stuff we got from the Dwarven ruins!"

"We can be careful. Besides, I need to see a blacksmith. Auriel's Bow could use a re-string, and more arrows couldn't hurt." Ivan said, already walking towards the city.

"I suppose." Serana allowed. "They do have a pretty decent weapons shop too, from what I've heard." She followed him towards the city.

* * *

Upon entering the city, the two adventurers were immediately met by the hustle and bustle of several shops and shoppers scattered about town square. It reminded Ivan of Solitude, which seemed like a lifetime ago since he'd last seen it. He found the blacksmith and nudged Serana's arm.

"Looks like the blacksmith is pretty busy right now. What say we step into the inn for a bite to eat and check back later?" he asked. Serana shrugged and nodded. He opened the door for her, and they entered the inn.

Not surprisingly, the inn was fairly full as well. They found an empty table and sat down. Immediately, Ivan pulled out his map. Serana watched as Ivan drew a check mark next to Riften. She smiled.

"So that's why you wanted to come here!" she teased. "You have some kind of bucket list, don't you?" Ivan smiled sheepishly.

"It's always been a dream of mine to visit every city in Skyrim." he admitted. "When I was younger, my parents only ever took me to Solitude. But my mother used to tell me about the forests near Falkreath, and the stony maze of Markarth. Before..." Ivan trailed off as memories of his mother and father began to resurface. Serana sympathetically put her hand on top of his. Ivan shook his head and smiled.

"Anyways, that's why I want to visit them all. Call me a tourist." he finished with a laugh. Serana smiled.

"Looking forward to it." she answered.

Serana ordered the rarest meat they offered, while Ivan ate but a little. He insisted he just wasn't very hungry, but Serana knew it was her diet that made him queasy. However sweet it was for him to pretend he didn't mind, Serana couldn't deny the nagging guilt in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly noticed Ivan's questioning gaze, and realized she wore a look of concern on her face. She replaced it with a quick smile.

"I've just been thinking about something lately, is all." she answered. Ivan swallowed his food to speak.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, lowering his voice, which Serana was grateful for. She thought for a moment, then decided to go ahead.

"Sometimes... I wonder if it would be worth getting rid of my vampirism altogether."

Serana then watched Ivan's face as he processed this information. At first, his face was blank. Then his eyes grew wide. He sat up straighter.

"What did you say?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I... I was just wondering what it would be like to be mortal again." she said slowly, reminding Ivan to keep his voice down.

"You can stop being a vampire?" Ivan asked in amazement. Serana shrugged.

"A long time ago, a wizard came to our castle, offering to transform us back into humans through an ancient and obscure magic. Of course, we sent him away. We were immortal! Why would we give that up? But now... after I've seen what it's done to my family, I'm beginning to see the appeal in what the wizard said." she explained. Ivan deflated slightly.

"It's a shame that was so long ago. That wizard is most likely dead." he said glumly. Serana looked at Ivan, studying his expression. This next question she had, she simply needed the answer to.

"Ivan, do you want me to stop being a vampire?" she asked. Ivan met her gaze with a look of surprise.

"Serana! Your being a vampire or not wouldn't be up to me! Besides, if you weren't a vampire, you wouldn't have lived long enough for us to have met!" he said earnestly.

"But you didn't answer my question." she pressed. Ivan thought for a moment.

"I don't have an answer for you." he finally replied. "Vampire or no, you're still Serana, and that's good enough for me."

Serana sat back in her seat. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at Ivan's face. She could see the honesty of what he said in his eyes. She slowly leaned forward, not sure of what she was doing, only wanting to be closer to him. He simply smiled at her, looking into her eyes.

Their moment suddenly came to a screeching halt when an Argonian woman sat down beside Serana at their table. She beamed at the two of them.

"Hey there!" she piped. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting like this, but I just had to! I couldn't help but overhear what you two were saying. If anyone knows anything about curing vampirism, it would be the wizard Falion. He lives in Morthal!" The Argonian smiled at the two of them, whose only response was to stare at her, dumbfoundedly. She continued. "I just had to let you know. I can just feel how much you two care about each other! Just like me and my Talen-Jei." she sighed dreamily as she looked over at an Argonian man cleaning the counters. She patted Serana on the head as she stood.

"Hang on to this one, honey! He's a catch!" Then she was gone. The awkward silence that followed was so thick, Ivan fixed his eyes on the far wall, hoping that the redness of his face could be mistaken for the heat of the day. He suddenly looked at Serana as he heard her giggle.

"Well, that happened." she said in amusement. Ivan laughed as well, relieved that the awkward silence was dissipated. She lifted her shoulders and gave a half smile.

"So, Morthal, huh?"

"Yep." Ivan let his lips pop on the last letter of the word.

"You wouldn't... happen to want to visit that city next, would you?" she asked. Ivan blinked at her in surprise. He grew serious.

"Only if that's what you would like, Serana." he said. "I would never want to make you do anything you-"

Serana cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Oh hush. I'm making this choice, not you." Then she stood. "Now come on. We have a bow to re-string."

* * *

Serana went to the weapons shop while Ivan waited for the blacksmith to make some repairs to his bow. Turned out, Auriel's Bow needed a lot more than just a new string, and Ivan knew if his mother were here, she would be chastising him for letting the bow fall into such a state. As Ivan waited, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a priest.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you heard of the wondrous goddes Mara?" he asked. Ivan looked, and realized the smithy sat right beside a church. A statue of a woman dressed in robes stood at the entrance, a look of compassion on her face. Ivan turned his attention back to the priest. He knew the Nords held fast to their beliefs, and he didn't want to be rude.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Ivan answered. "What can you tell me about her?" Ivan watched the expression on the man's face brighten at finally having found someone who was interested in what he had to say.

"Mara is the goddess of love and compassion!" the priest said eagerly. "Skyrim is a cold, harsh land, and it is only through the teachings of Mara that we are shown how we can have hope during this time of war and unrest. Under Mara's watchful eye, we can show kindness to one another, and foster peace between differences of opinion! Mara's temple is also the only temple in Skyrim that holds wedding ceremonies." The priest talked quickly, hoping Ivan wouldn't lose interest. Ivan cocked his head.

"Wedding ceremonies?" he repeated. How ironic for The City of Thieves to also be The City of Blissful Union. It didn't seem to fit. The priest suddenly had a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Indeed! A strapping young man such as yourself must be made aware of such things! Here! A parting gift." The priest placed an amulet around Ivan's neck, then bowed and returned to his temple. Ivan watched him leave. He was still confused as to how such a devout believer could stand to worship in a city that was known across the country for its crime rate.

"Finished chatting?"

Ivan turned to see Serana standing beside him. He smiled.

"That priest looked like he needed someone to talk to. I can't imagine he's convinced many of his beliefs in a city like this." Ivan noticed the amused look on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Serana smiled. "Do you know what that amulet he gave you is for?"

"No. Do you?" he asked. Serana bit her lip and shrugged, still smiling.

"Haven't got a clue." she responded.

* * *

After spending a few hours in the city, Ivan and Serana pressed onward. Serana seemed more quiet than usual, and Ivan understood why. She was thinking about curing her vampirism. Ivan couldn't fathom what that must be like. Technically, vampires were classified as undead. To become mortal again... such magic must be extremely powerful. Ivan wondered if perhaps it was the opposite of necromancy? But it was impossible for him to guess.

Serana watched Ivan out of the corner of her eye as they walked. Why must he always walk along in such silence? Usually it was her that filled the air between them with words, but she longed to know what he was thinking. He always looked so distant when they traveled together, save for when they were fighting monsters and other attackers. That was when Ivan's eyes shine with a focus Serana only wished she could have. Those bright, blue eyes...

"There it is." Ivan said suddenly, causing Serana to jump slightly. She looked at where he was pointing.

"High Hrothgar." he said in a low voice. Serana couldn't tell if it was out of reverence or... something else.

"Ivan, I've been thinking." Serana said, turning to him. Ivan could tell from her face that she was concerned.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ivan asked, ready to help. Serana tugged at her sleeves with her fingers.

"Ivan... I've been thinking about Morthal. I know you've been wanting to visit every city in the country, but..."

"Serana, if you don't want to be rid of you vampirism, I completely-"

"It's not that. I do want to go, but... I think this is something I need to do on my own."

Ivan felt his heart sink.

"But I want to come with you!" he urged. A sad smile briefly lifted Serana's lips.

"I know you do, and I'm so grateful for your support in all of this, but curing my vampirism will mean severing my ties with everything I've ever known. I need to make peace with my past first. Besides, you have things to take care of too, and they're sitting on top of that mountain." Ivan looked up at High Hrothgar in the distance. He sighed. Of course his destiny as something he knew so little about would get in the way. He finally nodded.

"I'll meet you in Whiterun, then?" he asked. Serana nodded with a smile. Ivan used his bow to point down the path.

"This path will take you to Morthal, as long as you follow the road signs. I'm going to cut through these woods to get to Ivarstead." Ivan turned to leave, but Serana caught his arm. She turned him around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I'll see you soon." Ivan stood frozen for a minute, then smiled and returned her embrace.

"Be safe." he answered. He felt Serana nod. Then the two parted ways, both looking forward to the next time they would see each other again.


	18. Chapter 18: The Blessings of Mara

As Ivan began the trail up the tallest mountain in Skyrim, he had the feeling of being watched. He drew his bow, but continued to climb the steps upward. Little did he suspect that his audience existed in a separate plane from his own.

"I grow tired of waiting!" Mehrunes Dagon bellowed. "This 'Chosen One' has done but little to prove he is worthy to be called as such!"

"On the contrary." Molag Bal said patiently. "He bested my most dedicated follower. I look forward to paying him back for that."

"So wot?" Clavicus Vile spat. "'E's just a kid! Just watchin' 'im is makin' me more bored than befo' we knew 'e was 'The One'! I say we make 'im prove 'e's worth our time!"

"Quiet, Vile!" Hermaeus Mora smacked him with one of his tentacles. "Do you not see what he is doing? He is going to realize his destiny as the Dragonborn, and come one step closer to being ours to control!"

"Did I hear you say you found 'The One', and nobody bothered to tell me?" came a voice from behind.

"Ugh... Sherograth." Hermaeus Mora groaned. Sherograth pushed his way through the huddle of Daedric Lords.

"Well, let's have a look at the laddie then, shall we?" he said, peering through the rift. "Ah! A Khajiit! Oh, this'll do just fine. They become so much more entertaining when they get agitated! I've been so looking forward to this. I drove a man mad in anticipation! Took his own life, even! Good thing I preserved his mindscape. This Khajiit will have nightmares for weeks from what he'll find in there!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Namira yawned. Sherograth ignored her and pushed his way back through the crowd.

"Let me know when he's ready for us! And Sanguine, let's go for drinks sometime!"

"Sure thing, Buddy! But only if you're buying!"

And so Sherograth returned to his plane of Oblivion, with more than half of the other Daedric Lords happy to be rid of him.

* * *

The hike up The Throat of The Word was a long one. Ivan had heard that there were 7,000 steps to reach the top, but he had lost count less than halfway up. When he finally reached High Hrothgar, even he was frozen to the bone. He pushed the giant doors open and stepped inside.

Upon entering, Ivan found himself standing in the middle of a circle of elderly men kneeling. They all looked similar, with long, gray beards, and robes that concealed all but their faces. One of the old men stood.

"Finally, the Dragonborn has graced us with his presence." he said in a quiet voice. Ivan swallowed.

"Sorry." he answered. "I had... things I needed to take care of."

"We are well aware of what you've been up to, Dragonborn. There is not much in this world that goes on that we do not see."

Ivan noticed that all eyes were on him, like they were expecting him to do something.

"Well, I'm here." Ivan finally said. "You summoned me, so I came."

"Indeed. My name is Arengir, Dragonborn. As is ancient tradition, we will now formally greet you in the ancient tongue of The Way of The Voice, and then you will officially be recognized as the Dragonborn."

"I'm ready." Ivan said resolutely. Arengir arched his eyebrows.

"We shall see."

The Greybeards all stood, surrounding Ivan. Ivan had to resist the urge to reach for Auriel's Bow. He didn't much like being surrounded by strangers. Suddenly, a sound hit his ears that he could scarcely comprehend. It sounded like if an earthquake could speak. The rumbling was deafening, yet the words themselves penetrated the sound, speaking directly into Ivan's thought process.

 _"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal seleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meys nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dohmaam daar rok."_

And as suddenly as it started, it was gone. Ivan blinked, steadying himself. Arengir smiled at him.

"You have withstood the voices of the Greybeards, and so have proven yourself as Dragonborn. Should you need assistance from us, we will gladly give it."

"... That's it?" Ivan asked after a short silence. Arengir put on a confused look.

"What do you mean, that's it? You have lots of work to do!" he said. Then he looked at Ivan's blank expression and sighed. "Forgive me. I did not expect the Dragonborn to be so ignorant of his destiny. In truth, you're not even a Nord. That a Nord legend should be born as a Khajiit is, well, unheard of!" He then saw Ivan put on a disapproving look and cross his arms over his chest.

"Please, do not be offended." Arengir added. "I am simply stating that Nord legends have more or less stayed as the Nord's business. I am surprised to find it is you who has taken the mantle of Dragonborn. Would you like me to explain to you what is expected of you as Dragonborn?"

"If you wouldn't mind, me being ignorant and all." Ivan answered begrudgingly.

"Ah... yes. Well, in the land of Skyrim, there are Words of Power. No doubt by now, you have already encountered a few of them. It is your duty to travel the country, finding and learning all of them. Only then will you realize what you were placed on this world for."

"Hold on." Ivan stopped him. "You mean finding these Words of Power isn't my destiny? I have to find them all before I even know what it is?"

"That is correct, Dragonborn." the old man answered. Ivan took a step back to process this new information.

"Seems like I've got my work cut out for me." he said finally.

"Indeed you do." Arengir agreed. "If you don't mind, I have a little task for you to complete. This will help you as well, as you will find one of the Words of Power in the place I am sending you to." Ivan nodded.

"I would ask you to travel to Ustengrav, a burial site. There, you will find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, the founder of our order. I will show you on your map where to travel."

After gaining the information he needed from the Greybeards, and warming up near a fire, Ivan started back down the mountain. He wasn't sure whether he was happy about it or not, but at least he had some direction for what he was supposed to be doing.

By the time he made it back to Ivarstead, two days had passed since he last saw Serana. Already, he missed her terribly. Ivan stopped by the armory, readying for the day's journey to Whiterun. He bought several arrows of varying kinds. As he paid for them, the shopkeeper suddenly looked surprised.

"Wait a second... You didn't just come off the mountain, did you?" he asked. Ivan cocked his head.

"Yes, I did. Why?" he asked. The shopkeeper's jaw dropped.

"I heard the Greybeard's talking all the way down here! That must mean... You're the Dragonborn! Those men here earlier today! They were looking for you!"

"What men?" Ivan asked flatly. He was used to bandits, but if word spread that Ivan was Dragonborn, he wasn't sure what to expect from that.

"N-not sure." the shopkeeper said, doing his best to regain his composure. "They wore masks made of bone. They said they served the true Dragonborn, and wanted to find you!"

This made Ivan uneasy. He thanked the shopkeeper, and gave him some extra coin to keep Ivan's true nature a secret. He also invested in a hood, to conceal his face better while traveling. Then he set off for Whiterun, avoiding the main roads, and doing his best not to arouse suspicion.

He only took off the hood when he reached the main gate of Whiterun. He felt safer here, since he was already known in this hold as a Thane. He walked straight to Dragonsreach first thing, and held audience to the Jarl, who was pleased to see him.

"Ivan Daynes, Thane of Whiterun Hold! How are you, my friend! It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" he said happily. Ivan bowed deeply.

"Too long, my Jarl. Irileth, still swinging that sword of yours, I hope?" Ivan asked. Irileth raised her head proudly.

"As if I have time to do anything else." she said.

"How can we help you, Ivan?" Balgruuf asked.

"I simply ask for information." Ivan answered humbly. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, quite. What's with all the secrecy, though?"

"I need to know if any here suspect me of being Dragonborn. As honored as I am to carry the title, I am worried I am being tracked down."

"An understandable concern." Irileth nodded. "There are many of my men who believe, as they saw you after you took that dragon's soul, but other than that, I couldn't say."

"So it's true, then?" the Jarl asked.

"Yes, but I would ask that your men spread fake rumors, anything anyone will believe." Ivan instructed.

"My men would be proud to give such service to the Dragonborn." Irileth bowed. "I will speak with them straight away."

"Thank you, Irileth." Ivan smiled at her before she left, which she returned briefly. Ivan then turned back to the Jarl.

"There's something else." Ivan said. "I'm looking for a woman-"

The Jarl laughed before Ivan could finish his sentence.

"Ha ha! So, the great Dragonborn has taken on the most difficult of quests so soon!" he lauded heartily. Then he wiped his eyes. "Forgive me." he said, still smiling. "Does this woman have a name?"

"S-Serana." Ivan said, doing his best to not allow his face to turn red. "She's a Nord woman, black hair, about this tall." Ivan held his hand up to his shoulder. The Jarl grew serious.

"I do not believe the woman you are describing is here, Thane. Is she missing? I might be able to spare a few men for a search party, if you need."

"No need, my Jarl." Ivan shook his head. "I'll find her."

Ivan left Dragonsreach, unsure of where to go in the city. If he beat Serana here, where would she go to look for him? He wished he'd been more specific when he told Serana where to meet him. He went to the town square.

After some poking around at the shops, Ivan suddenly heard his name whispered. His ears twitched, and without turning around, he listened in.

"... name is Ivan, from what I've heard. He was named Thane of the hold, then just up and left. Why he's back now is beyond me. Why do you ask, Ysolda?"

"A Thane, even? Wow, he sure is doing his father proud!"

With that, Ivan spun around. The woman, Ysolda, looked surprised.

"What was that about my father?" Ivan asked, eyes wide. "You knew him?" Ysolda smiled hugely.

"Know of him, more like. The work Mal'kir Daynes does as an ambassador of the Khajiit people is truly inspirational! We need more people like him. Khajiit in this country are treated so poorly compared to other foreigners."

Ivan was touched. He was not aware that the work his father did meant anything to people other than the Khajiit. Ivan bowed his head.

"You're too kind. Although, you should know my father passed away. Almost a year ago, now." Ysolda's countenance fell.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "Skyrim is poorer for the loss of him."

"How did you know I was his son?" Ivan asked. Ysolda wordlessly pointed to the notch on the end of Ivan's right ear. That's right. His father had a matching one.

"For you to become Thane of Whiterun... Your father must be so proud." she said. "Khajiit in Skyrim can look to you for hope for a better future."

Ivan thought on this. He still wasn't completely on board with the destiny the Greybeards had set before him, but helping his father's dreams be realized was something he could get behind.

"That's... awfully nice of you to say." Ivan answered slowly. He bowed before leaving.

After some asking around, Ivan decided the best place to go was the Skyforge. Eorlund was less than happy about it, but still agreed to teach Ivan a thing or two about smithing. Ivan noticed that Eorlund became less annoyed by Ivan's presence once he showed his skill.

"Not bad." Ivan could hear him say every so often, as Ivan worked hard to improve his armor and weapons. After improving everything he could as best as he knew how, Ivan sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I thought Skyrim was a cold country! Who knew it could get so blasted hot here?!" he murmured. Eorlund chuckled.

"It is said that the Skyforge was a gift from the gods, and represents the sun itself. Of course it's going to be hot!" Then Eorlund looked at what Ivan had made. "Now, that's pretty good armor, but have you ever considered making Elven armor? It provides more protection, but is also lighter than what you're wearing."

"Show me."

Ivan worked the forge for several hours more, determined to perfect every last detail of the new armor Eorlund showed him how to make. He took off his shirt, using it to keep the sweat out of his eyes. It was hard for him to imagine that just the other day, he was freezing on top of High Hrothgar.

"You here to buy something?" Ivan heard Eorlund say suddenly. He looked up to see Ysolda standing on the steps leading up to the Skyforge. She stammered.

"Uh... Why, yes! I need... leather strips! Hulda says The Bannered Mare is running low."

"Here. If they're for Hulda, I'll give you a discount." Eorlund said. He pulled a handful of leather strips from a pouch at his side, and sold them to her. Then he turned back to his work, as did Ivan. A while passed. Then, Ivan heard Eorlund shout.

"What are you waiting for, a pat on the head?! Go back to Hulda for that!" Ivan looked up to see Ysolda run away. Eorlund turned back to Ivan with a half smile.

"Leather strips, my foot." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked. Eorlund stared at him for a minute, blinking.

"My you are a dense one, aren't you?" he asked.

* * *

Feeling too alone in his house, Breezehome, Ivan went to The Bannered Mare that night. Ivan sat down heavily on a bench near the fire, heaving a sigh. He heard a familiar voice beside him.

"From what I've heard, you've been working hard today, Thane."

"Jarl Balgruuf!" Ivan said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here!" The Jarl responded with a smile.

"If Irileth asks, I was never here." he said in a low voice. He handed Ivan a drink. Ivan accepted it happily. Just then, Ysolda sat down beside him.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" she said with a laugh. Ivan gave her a smile.

"Small world." he said, lifting his drink to his lips. Ysolda laughed again.

As the night wore on, Ysolda told Ivan how she was saving the money she was earning from trading with the Khajiit caravan and working for Hulda, so that she could one day buy the inn from her and run it herself. She talked about how she was trained by a kind old Khajiit in the ways of trade when she was young, and the Khajiit often praised his long-time friend, the great Mal'kir Daynes for the work he was doing for his people. Ivan listened, pleased to hear good things about his father.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did your father die?" Ysolda asked at one point. Ivan's grip on his cup tightened. The memory of watching both his parents be slain surfaced like a slap in the face.

"My father had just finished holding audience with High King Torygg." Ivan began, noticing that the Jarl was nodding slowly. Ivan had told him this story before.

"He took me with him. We went back to our camp to meet Mother. I guess right after our talk with the king, he was murdered by Ulfric. There were Stormcloaks everywhere. The Imperial soldiers were ordered to kill or capture all the Stormcloaks. The soldiers must have assumed my parents and I were Stormcloaks. I barely made it away alive."

"That's terrible." Ysolda said sadly. "After all he did, working to build peace, he was killed in someone else's war."

"I don't know what's worse." The Jarl said. "The Stormcloaks and their drastic measures, or the Imperials drawing weapons when they could be talking." He sighed, shaking his head. "And they want me to choose a side? What am I supposed to choose, the side that is less bad?"

Ivan did not envy the Jarl in his position. It must be hard to have so great a responsibility on just one set of shoulders. Ysolda leaned her head on Ivan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ivan." she said. "I lost both my parents when I was young. I know how you feel."

Suddenly, the door to the inn opened. Ivan looked up to see who it was, and dropped his drink. He stood.

"Serana!"

He closed the distance between them quickly, smiling broadly. He grabbed her shoulders. She smiled back at him.

"Ivan, you look like you haven't seen me in months! It hasn't even been a week!"

It was then that Ivan noticed her eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green. His heart practically melted.

"Serana... your eyes..." he uttered. Serana grinned, looking excited.

"I know, right?" she squeaked. "I'd forgotten what color they were! I'm... I'm back, Ivan! For the first time in thousands of years, I feel... alive!"

Ivan just looked at her. If he thought she was beautiful before, he definitely thought so now. Her once pale skin now had color to it. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from having just come in from the cold. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Come on, Ivan, say something!" Serana begged. Ivan stammered, still smiling.

"I-I don't even know what to say!" he said. "I'm so happy for you. You look... amazing!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Ivan and Serana turned to see Ysolda, who had her hands on her hips, looking at Serana with a disapproving air.

"Oh! Ysolda, this is Serana. She helped me after my parents died. She created a memorial for them. Serana, this is Ysolda. She was trained as a trader by a friend of my father's." Ivan introduced them. Serana smiled and held out her hand.

"Any friend of Ivan's is a friend of mine!" she said happily. Ysolda shook Serana's hand half-heartedly.

"Pleasure." Ysolda said quickly. "Now Ivan, come back and sit down with us! You can tell me more about yourself!" She pulled Ivan's arm as he sat back down. Ysolda sat on one side of him, and Serana on the other. Ivan glanced at the Jarl, who smiled knowingly. Ysolda was about to speak, but Serana spoke first.

"So what happened on High Hrothgar, Ivan? What did you learn?" she asked. Ivan jumped slightly. He gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Meditating on the emblems on the seven thousand steps helped me regain my focus, Serana." he answered quickly. "But we can talk about that later. I heard the Dragonborn was officially recognized by the Greybeards, recently! That must've been something!"

Ivan cast a meaningful glance towards Serana, who instantly understood.

"Yes! Word spreads quickly. I heard that same thing as I traveled here from Morthal. Strange times, these."

"So Ivan!" Ysolda said loudly, vying for his attention. "What do you do for a living?"

"Uh... I guess I'm still trying to figure that out, to be honest." Ivan admitted. "Maybe I'll be a blacksmith. Eorlund Grey-Mane taught me some amazing things at the Skyforge today." Ysolda nodded eagerly.

"Yes! It was really handsome!" She jumped. "I mean impressive! Eorlund is the best blacksmith in Skyrim, and all! He makes a great teacher!"

"Oh, Gods." Serana murmured. Ivan looked at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yes! Ivan, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Ivan nodded.

"Of course!" He followed her as she led him outside. She turned to him, to see him smiling at her.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm thinking we should order you a steak." he said. "A well done one! In celebration of your being human again." Serana laughed. Then she grew serious,

"Ivan, I'm really sorry." she said. Ivan put on a confused look.

"For what?"

Serana pointed to the amulet he was wearing. The one given to him by the priest of Mara.

"Ivan, I should've told you this sooner, but I honestly didn't think anything would happen in the time I was gone. You're wearing an Amulet of Mara."

"I'm guessing you actually do know what it's for." he said, smiling at her mischievously. "I knew it."

"Ivan, an Amulet of Mara is what someone wears when they're looking to get married."

Serana watched Ivan's smile slowly melt into a blank stare. Then his face turned red.

"Y-you mean I've been walking around town-" Ivan cut himself off, realizing his voice was loud. Serana looked apologetic.

"You see, this would've been really funny if it didn't actually work!" she said. Ivan was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Serana stared at him for a moment. Then she turned to head back inside.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought."

Serana sat back down next to Ysolda and ordered drinks for both of them. Ivan quickly ripped the Amulet off before returning inside. Ysolda looked back at him, and instantly noticed the Amulet of Mara was missing from around his neck. Ivan felt a pang of guilt as he watched her face fall. He sat down beside Serana. Ysolda leaned over to talk to him.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." she said, doing her best to not look disappointed. Then she turned to Serana. "Thanks for the drink, but I need to go. Hang on to that guy of yours. He's a find. The way he looks at you... maybe a man will look at me like that someday."

"I'm sure of it." Serana responded, giving her hand a light squeeze. Ysolda left quickly.

The Jarl saw Ivan and smiled.

"So I was right all along!" he said happily. "You found the woman you were looking for, and you took off your necklace, to boot! Let me buy you two some drinks to congratulate you!"

"Oh, actually, my Jarl-"

"Nonsense, come!" The Jarl interrupted Ivan before he could protest. Serana looked at him and shrugged, smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Ivan woke in his bed in Breezehome with a splitting headache. He vaguely remembered the Jarl walking him home, congratulating him all the way, while Serana stayed behind at the inn. He suddenly realized that someone was knocking at his front door. He quickly got ready, and opened the door. He immediately regretted it, as light spilled into the room. Serana was there, looking just as groggy.

"Morning." she mumbled. She grabbed Ivan by his wrist and pulled him outside. "Ready to start the day?"

"Mmmmmph." was all the greeting Ivan could muster. The two of them started towards the gates.

"I can never come back here." Ivan grumbled. Serana laughed briefly. Suddenly, someone shouted from behind them.

"You there! Khajiit! Are you the one they call 'Dragonborn'?!"

Ivan turned around in annoyance, about to ask them to keep their voices down, when he suddenly froze. He saw the ones who were addressing him, and a wave of fear rushed through him.

There they stood, armed to the teeth, and wearing masks made of bone.


	19. Chapter 19: Solstheim

Ivan stood, putting himself between Serana and the bone-masked people. He reached discreetly for his bow, his headache all but forgotten.

"We're just a pair of travelers." he said calmly. One of the bone-masked people pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You deceive!" she said. "We have seen the truth! You spout nothing but lies, fake-Dragonborn Ivan Daynes!"

This took Ivan by surprise. How did they know so much about him? And why call him a fake?

"We follow Miraak! The only true Dragonborn!" With that, they drew their weapons and readied spells. Ivan grabbed Auriel's Bow and drew an arrow in one swift movement.

"Are you mad?!" Ivan shouted. "We can't fight in the city streets! There are innocent bystanders here!" Ivan's attackers didn't seem to care. He and Serana split up, hoping to draw their attacks away from town square. Even with his headache, Ivan was able to focus his aim and shot the closer cultist in the face. His arrow broke the bone mask she was wearing, and protruded out the back of her head. She dropped to her knees, clutching a paper in her hand. She died, staring angrily at Ivan.

The Whiterun guards helped Serana take care of the other attacker. She could've handled him on her own, but the guards were eager to participate. It was just as well, because as soon as the fight was over, the pair of adventurers remembered their headaches. Ivan grabbed the paper out of the female attacker's hand as Serana approached him.

"What does it say?" she asked in a low voice.

"They're... orders to kill me on sight." Ivan said slowly. "Given by someone named... Miraak. Who's Miraak?" Serana shrugged.

"Does the order say where they were from? Maybe we can find out for ourselves."

"The instructions here are oddly specific. It's almost as if... I was meant to find this." Ivan realized.

"I smell a trap." Serana said warily.

"Me too." Ivan agreed. "Care to spring it with me?"

"You know I'd love to." Serana said with a smile.

"Then we make for Windhelm."

If Ivan had forgotten about how cold Skyrim got, then he surely remembered it by now. Serana kept insisting that Winterhold was colder, but Ivan knew that Serana was even more susceptible to the cold now that she was no longer immortal. She could put on a brave face all she wanted, but Ivan insisted they made camp that night, instead of traveling on ahead. Luckily, they came across a bear, and Ivan used its fur to fashion a blanket of sorts for her. At first, Serana felt guilty that she should be warm, while Ivan stayed cold. Ivan reminded her that temperatures didn't really bother him, just drastic changes in it. Ivan's Argonian blood had finally re-acclimated to Skyrim's usual cold.

The next day was spent in travel. By the end of it, they had reached Windhelm. Ivan considered entering the city. Perhaps he might run into his old friend Ralof. But more pressing matters attended Ivan's mind at present. Someone wanted him dead. Someone powerful enough to send a clear message using lives.

The message instructed the followers of Miraak to come to Skyrim by boat. The 'Northern Maiden', specifically, from a place called Solstheim. Ivan had never heard of this place before. He was a little nervous at the concept of leaving Skyrim, to be sure, but he had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

When Ivan and Serana made it to the docks, sure enough, the Northern Maiden sat at the port. The crew looked busy, but Ivan could tell they were working but half-heartedly. The captain sat in the middle of his boat with a bottle of mead, brooding. Ivan approached him.

"Evening, Captain." Ivan greeted him. "Does this boat travel to Solstheim?"

"It used to, but not any more." the captain responded. "I used to be the only boat that would carry trade between Solstheim and Skyrim, but I ain't going back. Not anymore."

"Why is that?" Serana asked.

"Because last time I was there, my boat was set upon by cultists!" the captain shouted angrily. "They threatened us with weapons and magic spells! They said if we didn't take them to Skyrim, they'd kill us and sink our boat! If you think Skyrim is a harsh land, Solstheim is doubly more so."

"You're going to take me there." Ivan insisted.

"Are you deaf, boy? I just said-"

"You owe me. These cultists you brought here tried to kill me!" Ivan showed him the note. The captain read it and sighed.

"If you see more of those cultists, you'll do them in for me, won't you?"

"If they try to kill me, yes."

The captain thought for a while longer, then stood up, addressing his crew.

"We make for Raven Rock, Solstheim! Talos preserve us."

* * *

It wasn't until they were well at sea did Ivan realize he hated traveling by boat. He had been landlocked his entire life. All the rocking back and forth, and the fact that beneath them was nothing but hundreds of feet of water, made Ivan feel queasy. He gripped Auriel's Bow in his fist for comfort, but it did little to help. Serana noticed, and gently rubbed his back, which was the most comfort she could offer. It helped immensely.

By the time they made it to Raven Rock, the sky was beginning to lighten again, as the sun prepared to rise. Ivan was grateful to be off the boat. He handed the captain a fistful of Septims, telling him there would be more if they agreed to take him back to Skyrim later. Ivan was not looking forward to the return trip.

"Feeling any better?" Serana asked as they walked through the small port town.

"I'd probably vomit, if my stomach wasn't empty."

Ivan watched Serana approach an alchemy shop. She gave the Dark Elf some ingredients, and he made a few potions for her. Serana then turned back and gave one of them to Ivan.

"Here. Try this. With what my mother taught me about alchemy, I'm pretty sure it will help."

Ivan obeyed, drinking the potion. Instantly, he felt better. He smiled gratefully at Serana, who smiled back.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. You're a goddess, Serana." Ivan answered. She gave him the other three potions.

"Then here. Should we ever need to travel by boat again, they'll help." she said. Ivan smiled at her. At calling her a goddess, her face had turned slightly pink. It was adorable.

Ivan and Serana asked around the town if anyone knew someone by the name Miraak. There were several who knew the name, but were unsure why. Others hadn't a clue. Eventually, they were both pointed in the direction of a shrine being built on the shore, not far away. Ivan approached it, finding Serana talking to one of the town's leaders.

"And you can't stop them?" she was asking.

"Sadly not." the Dark Elf answered. "They seem to be in a trance. They won't stop repairing this shrine, and keep saying they're preparing for the coming of Miraak, the first Dragonborn. I don't know what any of this means. I've had several wizards come and examine my people. They can't figure out what is controlling them, or how to break the spell. It also seems to only affect certain people, but there seem to be no connections."

"We're looking into it as well, Sir." Ivan assured him. "If we come by any answers, we'll let you know."

"I thank you." the Dark Elf answered. "I could use all the help I can get."

As Ivan and Serana walked back through the small port town, he turned to her.

"What do you make of this, Serana?" he asked.

"Miraak, or someone connected to him, is controlling these people, forcing them to build this shrine." Serana said, speaking slowly. "They've got to be controlling them remotely, using some kind of amplifier for their magic. A corresponding shrine, perhaps?"

Ivan stopped in his tracks when he felt a tug on his tail. He turned around to see a small Dunmer girl stroking the fur on the end of his tail. She smiled up at him.

"Soft kitty!" she said. Ivan was unsure what to do, but Serana smiled and crouched near the girl.

"Kitty is tall, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yep!" the girl answered.

"Where's your mama?"

"Over there." The girl pointed at a Dark Elf woman, who had noticed them and came over, taking her daughter by the hand.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized. "We don't get many visitors here, certainly none from Elsweyr."

"It's quite alright." Ivan assured her as Serana stood. Serana waved at the girl.

"Say goodbye to Kitty!" she said. The Dark Elf girl waved at Ivan.

"Bye bye, Kitty!" she piped. Ivan smiled and waved as he and Serana left.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids." Ivan commented as they walked together. Serana smiled sheepishly.

"Am I? I didn't get much practice growing up in a coven of vampires, I'll tell you that." she responded with a sarcastic tone.

"You're a natural, then!" Ivan grinned. Serana lowered her eyes to the ground and played with a strand of her black hair bashfully.

The two of them did a little more investigating, and learned there was another shrine to the Northeast. After gathering a few provisions, they headed in that direction.

As they journeyed, Ivan couldn't help but feel uneasy. Traveling together with Serana seemed like a normal occurrence for him, after doing it for so long, but Solstheim was different from Skyrim. The air was warm and wet, as opposed to Skyrim's cold, dry climate. It would have been pleasant, if the air didn't feel so heavy. Ivan tugged at the collar of his armor, feeling like it was hard to breathe.

"This land... it feels sick." Ivan heard Serana say. "The volcanic ash has all but choked the life from this place."

Ivan lifted his eyes to the horizon. In the distance, a large volcano jutted up from the sea, spouting a billowing cloud of volcanic ash. Ivan followed the cloud with his eyes as the wind slowly pushed it towards Solstheim, where the ash fell to the ground like darkened snow.

It wasn't long before Ivan and Serana found the other shrine. They heard the chanting before they saw it. They hid in the nearby brush and observed.

"Look at this, Ivan! They're acting like a bunch of dragur!" Serana pointed out.

"And not just Dunmer, there's Nords and woodland creatures there too! What do we do, Serana?"

"You die, Deceiver!" came a voice from behind them. Ivan and Serana whirled around to see a trio of cultists, weapons and spells at the ready.

"Reach for your weapons, and I'll blast you!" warned a cultist with a fire spell in hand.

"Serana, get behind me." Ivan said quietly.

"What? But you're not a close-range fighter, I am!" she whispered back.

"Just do it."

"Hey, quit your whispering!" a cultist shouted. Ivan kept his eyes fixed on the cultists, as Serana slowly shuffled behind him. Then Ivan sucked in a lungful of breath.

"FUS... RO DAH!" Ivan shouted. The cultists flew backwards, and Ivan sprang to his feet, bow in hand. Serana was beside him in a moment, casting Ice Spike as fast as she could. She took care of two of the cultists, and Ivan shot the third in both of his arms. The cultist cried out in pain as Ivan knocked him back over, placing his foot heavily on the cultist's chest. He aimed his next arrow at the cultist's face, pulling the bone mask off. His face revealed him to be a Nord, only a few years older that Ivan himself.

"Have... have mercy!" the Nord cried, as Serana joined Ivan by his side.

"Mercy?!" Ivan repeated loudly, making the Nord flinch. "You ask me for mercy, after threatening to kill my friend and I?!"

The Nord stammered his apologies and pleas to spare his life. After listening to him for a while, Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright!" he said with a smile. The Nord blinked at him.

"You-you'll let me go?" he asked.

"Sure! Just tell me everything you know about Miraak." Ivan replied simply. The Nord's face looked torn. Ivan pulled back his arrow.

"Or I could just shoot you in the face."

"No! Alright! I'll tell you! Miraak was the first Dragonborn ever to live. He was extremely powerful. He learned all the Words of Power possible in all the lands. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be the most powerful being in Tamriel! So he made a deal with the Daedric Lord Hermaeus Mora. He would gain knowledge on the entire language of the dragons, but in exchange, he had to live in Mora's plane of Oblivion, Apocrypha. Because of this, he stopped aging. There is no passage of time in Apocrypha. Miraak mastered everything to do with the language of the dragons! He is more powerful than all of the dragons in the world combined! But there can only be one Dragonborn in Tamriel at a time. Because you live, Miraak is stuck in Apocrypha." the cultist explained.

"So he's sending his followers to hunt me down." Ivan finished. "He's promised you a high place of power when he comes back, hasn't he?"

"Of course. Me, and all his other followers. There is no stopping him. He's much more powerful than... than the gods themselves!"

Ivan felt a chill run down his spine. So he had a choice. Either be hunted by cultists for the rest of his life, or face Miraak himself and most likely die because of it.

"How to I get in contact with Miraak?" Ivan asked.

"He has a temple being built to him Northeast of here. You can't miss it."

Ivan took his foot off the Nord's chest.

"Go." Ivan commanded. "Don't let me see you again, or I'll see to it that an arrow pierces your heart."

The Nord scrambled to his feet, running away. Ivan sat down on a fallen tree, heaving a sigh. Serana sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ivan turned to look at her. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes. How he would miss them.

"Serana." Ivan said sadly. "Miraak is after me, not you. If you go back to the Dawnguard, they could really use your help."

"You're... sending me away?" Serana asked, a look of fear on her face.

"I have to face Miraak, or I'll be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life!" Ivan explained. "I couldn't bear it if something terrible happened to you!"

"Don't you think I feel the same way?!" Serana demanded, silencing Ivan. "I can't just go home, wondering if I'll ever see you again! You mean too much to me to send you off to fight this monster all by yourself!"

Ivan's brain stopped as her words sank in. His face turned red. Then he suddenly pulled her into a hug. Serana could hear his voice tighten.

"Thank the gods..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Serana asked, wrapping her arms around him too.

"I wanted to give you the chance to go, if you wanted to, but I don't think I can do this by myself." Ivan admitted.

"You won't have to. I'm never leaving you. I promise."

Serana pulled away from Ivan just enough so that their noses touched. She smiled encouragingly at Ivan, hoping to give him strength. It worked. He and Serana had made it this far together. They had fought side-by-side through think and thin. Ivan trusted her with his life, and knew Serana felt the same. With her beside him, there was nothing Ivan couldn't do.

He leaned forward and kissed her, briefly afraid that she would pull away.

But she didn't.


	20. Chapter 20: The Black Book

Ivan and Serana walked hand-in-hand to Miraak's temple. It was a long hike, but Ivan didn't care. He might as well have been floating. He was the happiest man in Solstheim, of that he was sure. His happiness only shrunk a little when he caught sight of Miraak's temple. Whatever awaited him inside, he knew he would face it with Serana by his side.

Upon arriving at the temple, Ivan found several entranced people and creatures constructing it as well. Their expressions were blank, and they chanted about the glorious return of Miraak, the First Dragonborn. Finally, the two of them found a giant door leading to the inside, but when they tried to open it, they found it sealed shut.

"Wait, look at this!" Serana pointed to the door, which had engravings of the dragon language on it. "Can you read it?"

"No." Ivan said with disappointment in his voice. "None of them are Words of Power, at least. I don't really read them, I just... know them somehow. But this, it's just a message."

Ivan turned at leaned against the door, wishing he could somehow absorb the information written here, like he could with Words of Power. Then, Ivan saw him.

A Dunmer wearing red and gold robes sat on a stony section of the temple that was not yet under construction. He was writing in a book quickly, his eyes shining with interest. Ivan approached him.

"You don't seem to be under whatever trance is holding these people." Ivan said to him. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same about you, dear boy." The Dark Elf responded, standing up and circling Ivan, studying him. "Let's see... Khajiit, male, about nineteen or twenty years old, I would say. Obviously Cathay, and yet... The manner in which you're dressed, added to your speech patterns suggests you are a rare specimen indeed. Half-Argonian, if I am not mistaken. Although in your case, I would rather say it's one-quarter Argonian."

"You can get all that just by looking at me?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

"Facts never lie, my friend." The Dark Elf said with a curt smile. "And judging by the conversation you just had with your lovely companion, I would dare say you two are just who I've been looking for."

Ivan and Serana exchanged glances, as the Dark Elf walked to the door.

"This language is called Dovahzhul, or The Language of Dragons. It is written to look like the claw marks of dragons, as that is the only way dragons can write their language. In fact, the dragons actually didn't even have a written language until ancient Nords who called themselves Dragon Priests began to worship the beasts. They needed a way to communicate with their subjects of worship, so the dragons derived this language. It is interesting to note that the Dragons were able to derive a written version of their language using only their three claws."

"Wait, who are you?" Ivan interrupted him.

"Neloth, the great sorcerer or Morrowind, at your service." Neloth said with a bow. "Now, as I was saying-"

"We didn't come here for a history lesson!" Ivan stopped him again. "We just need to get inside the temple."

"Indeed you do, Dragonborn. Although in your current state, you wouldn't last a day in the Plane of Oblivion that awaits you inside." Neloth said with a smile.

"How did you know-"

"Please, you make it to easy. Complaining to your pretty comrade that you can only absorb Words of Power? If you're trying to keep your identity a secret, you need to try harder."

Serana covered her smile with a hand. Ivan felt himself getting more annoyed by the minute, but he couldn't deny that everything Neloth had said since he met him was true.

"But I digress." Neloth said with a sigh. "The point is, you are undoubtedly here to try and defeat Miraak, a man who has spent thousands of years trapped in Apocrypha, a place that was created by the Daedric Lord of knowledge and fate. By this point, Miraak has amassed knowledge on presumably everything he can possibly get ahold of." Neloth leaned forward, speaking to Ivan most seriously.

"Knowledge is power, dear boy. If you ever hope to defeat Miraak, I suggest you learn something."

Ivan was speechless. Neloth was right, as always. Neloth smiled and pointed to the Dovahzhul on the door.

"This door reads, 'Only by a Shout, may you enter here. Three words joined together, meant to bend the will of others to yours.'"

"I need to learn a new Shout." Ivan realized. "But how do I find the Words of Power I need?"

"Finally, you're starting to ask the right questions!" Neloth grinned. "I might be able to help you here. You must come back to my home with me. I have a book that might help us there." With that, Neloth turned and walked away from the temple. Ivan and Serana exchanged confused glances, then followed Neloth, having no other leads than him.

* * *

"You live in a giant mushroom?!" Ivan asked in bewilderment. Ivan couldn't believe his eyes. The mushroom had a door in the front of it, and stood so high, it was almost as big as Dragonsreach.

"How did it grow here? The ash is so thick, everything else is dying." Serana asked. Neloth smiled.

"Magic, my dear. These mushrooms are commonly used for housing in my native land of Morrowind. When I came to Solstheim to study here, I brought a seed with me, and grew my own house." he answered.

The inside hardly resembled a mushroom at all. It seemed perfectly normal. There was flooring, there were walls, there were rooms, and there were rows upon rows of bookshelves filled with books. Neloth led them to a room, in which a lonely book sat on a stand. It was the only thing in the room.

"I found this at the temple of Miraak." Neloth explained. "I've tried to make sense of its writings, but the text seems to... move. It's fascinating, yet terrifying. There is so much knowledge contained in this book, that the book itself can hardly contain it. After some research, I have found that this is... The Black Book." he said the last part with a tone of great reverence.

"What's The Black Book?" Ivan asked after a moment of silence. Neloth sighed.

"Gods preserve us and our clueless Dragonborn savior." he muttered, making Serana stifle a giggle.

"The Black Book is an artifact made by Hermaeus Mora himself. It is said to hold so much information, that reading it has been known to make people go insane. Others, it transports them to Apocrypha itself. And still others, no one knows the effects." Neloth explained. "It could be risky, but if you need information, you'll find it here."

"No." Serana said flatly. Ivan and Neloth looked at her with some surprise. She was in good spirits just a moment ago, but now she was completely serious.

"Ivan, you can't look at that book." she commanded.

"Serana, this is the only lead we have. If we want to defeat Miraak, we need something, anything we can use against him! This could be our only chance!" Ivan said.

"No! I almost lost you to knowledge once, I'm not going to risk it again!" she insisted, putting a hand protectively on the cover of the book.

Ivan blinked. His memories took him back to when he read the Elder Scrolls in the Ancestor Glade. He remembered how he lost his strength, and forced Serana to fight alone against their attackers. He remembered how she got hurt, before he could save her.

But it was her that brought him back.

"Serana, I have to do this." Ivan said firmly. "You brought me back once, you can do it again." Fear showed on Serana's face.

"What if I can't this time?" she asked. Ivan placed his hand on top of hers on the book.

"You can. You will. You need to trust me, Serana."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

Serana took her hand off the book slowly. Ivan picked it up. It was large and heavy. He hoisted it in one arm, and opened the cover with the other. At first, Ivan could only see a few, unreadable words on the page. Suddenly, tentacles emerged from the book. Ivan dropped the book with a shout, as more green tentacles reached out from the book. Then, an eye with two pupils appeared. Soon, Hermaeus Mora floated midair above The Black Book.

He gazed at Ivan. It was impossible for Ivan to tell what the Daedric Lord was thinking, as he had no facial expressions.

"Mora." Ivan said in a low voice.

"Ivan, my sweet child." Hermaeus Mora crooned. "I've been watching you. I'm most impressed."

Ivan felt his stomach flip as a tentacle wrapped around his middle, like before, and began to stroke his cheek.

"I am here to help you on your quest. I see great potential in you." Mora continued. "I know you seek the Words of Power that will grant you access to Miraak's domain within Apocrypha. I can give them to you, and so much more that will help your fight against him."

"Why do I feel like there's a catch?" Ivan asked. Mora seemed to grin.

"Knowledge for knowledge, my son. Let's make a deal."

"What knowledge could I possibly have that would interest you?"

"The Elder Scrolls, Dragonborn. Their secrets have long been kept from me. You have had the rare fortune of gazing upon three of them at once. The information they gave you would be an amazing addition to my... library." Mora said this last word almost... maliciously. Ivan couldn't deny that he was afraid. What would Mora do with the Elder Scroll knowledge? Ivan couldn't begin to guess.

"That information isn't mine to give." Ivan answered.

"But somehow it was yours to take?" Mora questioned.

"My circumstances demanded that I read them. I had to know how to save Skyrim."

"And now your circumstances demand that you surrender what you learned." Mora replied, his voice growing dark. "For the same purpose, I might add. Miraak has grand plans for Skyrim when he returns. A new world order, I believe he called it. He would put the Thalmor to shame."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, either way." Ivan realized, noticing that the tentacle wrapped around him had lifted him off the ground, cradling him and stroking the fur on his head.

"Of course you do!" Mora said lightly. "Either trade knowledge with me, or watch Miraak destroy the land you call home."

"Then... I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Suddenly, the tentacle holding Ivan tightened, and another tentacle stabbed him in the forehead, directly into his brain. Ivan cried out in pain. He could hear Serana call out to him in fear.

Like a sponge, the tentacle in Ivan's forehead began to soak up information. It wasn't removing it, but it was gaining it. The tentacle moved sickeningly through Ivan's brain, taking in anything the Elder Scrolls had left with him, even things Ivan thought had been lost.

Ivan groaned in pain as Mora probed Ivan's mind. Finally, Mora removed his tentacle from Ivan's forehead.

"Mmmm... Delicious." Mora hummed. "I have left you with the information you needed. Say hello to Miraak for me, my child."

Hermaeus Mora set Ivan gently back on his feet, before crawling back into the book and closing it. Ivan stood for a moment, still trying to comprehend what just happened. He swayed slightly, causing Serana to rush to his side to help steady him. Ivan pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling for a wound, but there was none to be found. Ivan wrapped his arms around Serana, who was clinging to him, breathing heavily.

"I'm all right, Serana. Mora doesn't want to harm me. I'm fine." he comforted her. Neloth drew forward and timidly reached for the book. He finally grabbed it and placed it back on the shelf, closing the door.

"Amazing." he said under his breath. "Opening the book summoned Hermaeus Mora himself! I must write this down." He grabbed his book and began scribbling furiously inside of it. Ivan put his hands on Serana's face and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I worried you." he said. Serana smiled a little.

"I'm just glad you're okay." she answered. She buried her face in Ivan's chest, and Ivan pressed his lips to the top of her head. He wanted to hold her like this as long as he could. The next step for them would be entering Apocrypha itself, and Ivan still felt laughably unprepared for the fight waiting for him inside.

But right now, all that existed was him and her, embracing. He just needed a while longer like this, before facing what was to come next.


	21. Chapter 21: The Summit of Apocrypha

As Ivan, Serana, and Neloth made the hike back to Miraak's temple, Ivan was taking a slow pace. Serana noticed him dragging his feet.

"Ivan, aren't you coming? We're so close to getting this over with!" she asked.

"I have a headache." Ivan mumbled.

"I should think so, after having a Daedric Lord stir your brains about." Neloth said simply. "Come, the entrance to Apocrypha is just ahead!"

The trio came to the door with Dovahzhul written on it. Neloth seemed excited.

"I have done extensive studies on Apocrypha." he said. "Careful you don't stay too long. Planes of Oblivion have a tendency to take hold of you if you tarry."

"We know." Serana said flatly, remembering her mother.

"The lure of learning forbidden knowledge has driven many mad who have entered this realm." Neloth continued. "It is a hard thing to resist. I suggest making and keeping a focus in your mind. Something to keep your thoughts occupied so as to not give in to the madness."

"Thank you, Neloth." Ivan said, nodding to him. Neloth turned to leave.

"Visit me when you get back! I should very much like to hear of your adventures in Apocrypha!"

With that, Neloth was gone. Ivan looked at the door.

"I know which Shout to use." he said, putting on a determined face.

"So, what should we use as our focus?" Serana asked.

"I was planning on simply thinking about you." Ivan said honestly. Serana smiled and reached into her bag.

"Well, I was thinking." she said, her face turning red. "What if we used this?" She pulled something out of her bag and showed it to Ivan. His breath came in short.

"Th-that's..." Ivan stammered. "That's my Amulet of Mara. You kept it?" Serana nodded happily.

"Serana." Ivan breathed, taking the amulet from her. He put it on. "You... would marry me?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Serana said with a laugh. "You knew this was coming."

"I honestly didn't." Ivan admitted. "I mean, we've spent all this time together, and I've enjoyed every minute of it, but I just... I keep worrying that something about me is going to scare you off."

"How do you mean?"

"My destiny is huge! I-I don't even know everything about it yet! I'm saving Skyrim for the second time, and it might not be the last! I may never be able to rest, and give you the life you deserve."

"What do I deserve, Ivan?"

"Everything. Everything you could ever want."

Serana smiled.

"You're all I want." she answered. Ivan blinked. After all he had said, the worries he shared with her, she still wanted to be with him? Was this the gods' way of balancing his suffering with bliss? If it was, he would gladly accept.

"Then marry me, Serana."

"After we're finished here, of course I will."

With that, Ivan took her hand and turned to the door.

"GOL... HA DOV!"

* * *

Apocrypha. If ever there was a place worthy to be called the home of Hermaeus Mora, this was it. The sky was a sickly green, casting an eerie glow onto the entire area. As Ivan and Serana walked along a narrow path wreathed by murky water, Ivan suddenly realized what they were walking on.

"Serana." Ivan whispered, but somehow, it seemed like the only noise in the universe. "The entire land is books!"

Serana looked around at the landscape. Sure enough, anything that rose out of the water was nothing but heaps upon heaps of books. Finally, the two reached some kind of platform. There stood a stone marker in the middle of it. Ivan gasped.

"It's in Dovahzhul, but I can read it!" he exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Serana asked.

"Rul hi hind wah daal nahlaas, kriist wah miiraad." Ivan read. "If you wish to return alive, stay on the path."

"Noted." Serana said warily, holding tighter to Ivan's hand.

Ivan looked further up the path. It was winding, and possibly dangerous, but it led gradually upwards, to a tower. Undoubtedly, that was where Miraak resided.

The two of them continued their quiet quest forward. Suddenly, Ivan saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He halted, reaching for his bow.

"What is it? What do you see?" Serana whispered.

"Seekers." Ivan whispered back. "Mora gave me knowledge about them. They're Apocrypha's librarians. They entice people to leave the path to their goal with information they secretly desire. Once the people are off the path, they become lost in Apocrypha, possibly forever." The Seekers hovered over their open scrolls and books, using their multiple sets of eyes to read several things at once, and their multiple sets of hands to flip the pages.

"Maybe if they don't see us, they won't try to entice us." Serana whispered hopefully. Ivan looked back at her and gasped.

"Don't count on it!" He drew an arrow and shot the Seeker behind Serana in one of its many eyes. It didn't even flinch.

"Serana!" It hissed through its tentacled mouth. "Serana, thank goodness you've come! I have something I absolutely must show you!"

"Leave me alone, Demon!" Serana said, turning away and walking faster.

"Serana, your mother is still trapped in the Soul Cairn! Don't you want to know how to free her?!"

Serana stopped walking. Ivan turned back around, pulling on her hand.

"Don't listen, Serana." Ivan said calmly.

"Serana, it's possible to bring your mother back! The Ideal Masters have her trapped there, but they can be outwitted! Come! I'll show you what to do!" The Seeker whispered, holding out one of its hands.

"You can't save your mother by getting lost in Apocrypha, Serana!" Ivan urged.

"Little Raven..." The Seeker crooned.

Serana spun around to look at it, eyes wide.

"That's what my mother used to call me..." she said quietly.

"Serana, please! I love you!" Ivan shouted, gripping her hand tightly.

Serana blinked, turning back to Ivan. She saw the tears that had sprung to his eyes, at the possibility of her leaving him for Apocrypha. She looked at him firmly.

"That's the only truth I need."

The two of them broke out into a run, still holding fast to each other's hands. They were running for their lives, and for their sanity. The whispers surrounded their ears. Suddenly, one whisper stuck out from all the rest.

"Haven't you ever wondered if your parents are actually still alive?"

Ivan stopped. He turned to the Seeker.

"I know you have, Ivan. You only saw them be slain from a distance. What if they survived? Perhaps that is why they weren't in Solitude like you thought they'd be. You secretly hope they survived, I know you do. I can show you for a certainty." the Seeker said.

"Ivan...?" Serana asked warily.

"B-blast you!" Ivan said through gritted teeth to the Seeker.

"Then how about your destiny?" the Seeker offered. "There's a way out of this, you know. A way for you and your loved one to live a nice, quiet life, far removed from the tumult and uncertainty and suffering you're destined for. Ivan, you owe it to the love of your life to provide this for her. Can you honestly tell me you want her to suffer as much as you're going to?"

"Ivan, don't get lost in Apocrypha!" Serana shouted. "I want to marry you after all this!"

Ivan grabbed the Amulet of Mara he was wearing, shutting his eyes and imagining him and Serana together. He turned back to her.

"Let's go!"

They were so close. The whispers and promises of assurance, certainty, and peace of mind were all but consuming them. They ran towards the tower. Ivan only had two thoughts in his head.

Protect Serana. Defeat Miraak.

They pushed the doors of the tower open, falling to their knees as they entered, breathing heavily. They hadn't yet let go of each other's hands. Ivan looked up and saw a man wearing armor that looked to be made out of gold. He stood in the center of the large room, looking down on Ivan and Serana. After a long silence, he spoke.

"What's this? This can't possibly be the Last Dragonborn, my destined rival! You and your little friend are but children! Where is my promised battle? My war atop the Summit of Apocrypha?!" he demanded. Ivan stood, letting go of Serana's hand, and grabbing his bow.

"Get used to the disappointment, Miraak. You're going to lose this battle." he said. Miraak remained silent. Whispers filled the air, before again falling silent. Serana took on an attack stance as well. Miraak finally spoke.

"I see. My Seekers tell me you are indeed a force to be reckoned with. They say Hermaeus Mora gave you something he did not give me. Pray, tell me what it is."

"A Shout." Ivan answered. He wasn't even aware of this new Shout until just now, and yet, he seemed to know it since his last exchange with Mora.

"What Shout? I know all the Shouts in Tamriel! What Shout could you possibly know that I do not!?" Miraak spat angrily. Ivan remained silent. Miraak grew furious.

"What information could you possibly have traded for such a secret?! I've lived in Apocrypha for thousands of years! I should be all-knowing!"

"You wish to know my shout?" Ivan bellowed in a voice that surprised even him. "I will show it to you! Come, Miraak! The war you desire is upon us!" Ivan dropped his bow and took on a sturdy stance, ensuring Serana was behind him. He would keep her safe, no matter what.

"MUL QAH DIIV!"

 _Dragon Aspect._

Unlike any of the other shouts Ivan had used, this one had no effect on who it was directed at. Instead, it effected him. Ivan's form began to change. He was surprised, but it didn't hurt. It felt like all the bravery and passion he could possibly feel was welling up inside of him, making his body burn for action. He grew bigger and broader, patches of his fur were replaced with scales. Dragon's wings emerged from his back, and horns from his head. He was still only half the size of a real dragon, yet he was three times Miraak's size. Ivan saw Miraak's eyes grow wide, and he smiled.

"I AM DOVAHKIIN, THE DRAGON OF MORTALS, AND THE PROTECTOR OF SKYRIM!" Ivan boomed in a deep voice.

"I have slain dragons before, and you will be no different!" Miraak answered. The two ran at each other. Miraak raised his sword, and Ivan deflected his attacks with a clawed hand.

At first, Ivan was sure this would be a quick fight. He had dragon scales, which offered protection, and he had extra strength. He felt unstoppable. But Miraak proved to be a hard target to hit. He was amazingly fast.

As Ivan Shouted at Miraak, he jumped out of the way and stabbed Ivan in the foot, causing him to roar in pain. Suddenly, Miraak's mask was blown off by an Ice Spike. Serana ran at Miraak with her spells at the ready.

"No fair, hogging all the fun for yourself, Ivan!" Serana called. Ivan smiled at her.

The two fought against Miraak. Miraak held his own against the two of them, which impressed Ivan.

"Your dodging is taking us in circles!" Ivan called to him. "You'll run out of energy fast that way!"

Suddenly, Ivan stepped on a pressure plate he hadn't noticed before. Spikes emerged from the wall and stabbed him in his side. He grunted, but the wounds weren't deep. He continued fighting.

"Be careful, my love!" he yelled to Serana. "There are traps under foot!"

Just as he said this, Serana stepped on another pressure plate. Ivan grabbed her and shielded her from a stream of fire with his wing.

"He's leading us into his traps!" Serana breathed. Ivan could tell she was getting tired. He looked and saw Miraak looking somewhat tired as well. They were wearing him down. If they could just keep this up long enough.

Ivan held on to Serana tightly, and jumped upward, making use of his new wings. He sailed up into the sky, then turned, and pointed his wings downward, coming right towards Miraak.

"YOL... TOOR SHUL!"

Ivan opened his mouth, and a stream of fire poured there from. Miraak lifted his arms in defense. He cast a spell, and flung the fire right back at Ivan. Ivan landed and used his wings as a shield. He set Serana down, who staggered.

"That was... amazing! You'll have to take me flying again when we're not fighting for our lives!" she said. Ivan smiled.

The battle raged on, Ivan couldn't tell how much time had passed, since there was no sun in Apocrypha. But it seemed like it had been several hours. Suddenly, Miraak fell to his knees.

"Enough! I'm done playing games! Time to meet your end, Last Dragonborn!" he yelled. Then he Shouted a Shout that stopped Ivan dead in his tracks.

"ZIIL LOS DII DU!"

Four words? How could a Shout have four words? Ivan felt his energy fading quickly, until his Dragon Aspect was gone. He slumped to his knees as well. Serana appeared by his side.

"Ivan! Ivan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Strange. That shout was supposed to rip your soul from your body, and let me devour it." Miraak said. "You're stronger than I thought."

Serana put her sword in Ivan's hands and helped him to his feet. Then she readied her spells.

"Come on Honey, we can do this! We're so close!" she encouraged.

Ivan shook his head, lifting the sword. Serana was right. Just a bit more!

"ZIIL LOS DII DU!" Miraak shouted again.

Ivan felt it that time. Like his consciousness was trying to leave his body. Ivan tried to turn away, but felt himself being pulled towards Miraak.

"Fighting back, are we?" Miraak asked. "I must say, I'm impressed. Dragons are unable to do even that much. I like to watch as the life leaves their eyes, and the feeling I get of becoming stronger."

"ZIIL LOS DII DU!"

Ivan was scared. Was his soul going to get ripped from his body? And be devoured by Miraak? Is this what happened to all the dragons Ivan had killed? Did they feel scared like this, too? Ivan tried to break the connection, anything to get away, but nothing was working.

"Ivan!" Serana cried out. Ivan tried to look at her, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Miraak.

"Well, if I can't devour your soul, I can at least kill you where you stand." Miraak said, smiling.

Ivan realized Miraak was using the abominable Shout to drag him closer. He was headed straight towards a pressure plate, and he couldn't get away. He fought as hard as he could, beginning to panic. This couldn't be the end! There was something he wanted to do when this was all over! He couldn't die here!

"Ivan, I'm coming!" Serana shouted.

Ivan felt himself be pushed forward roughly, he could hear the pressure plate activating, but mostly, he could see his sword suddenly enter Miraak's chest. As if in slow motion, Ivan watched helplessly as he fell on Miraak, driving his sword deeper into his chest. The two sprawled out on the ground. Miraak coughed.

"And so the battle... on the Summit of A-Apocrypha ends." he said slowly. Ivan watched in shock as Miraak died. Then, like when Ivan had killed dragons before, Miraak's soul entered Ivan's. This was the strongest dragon's soul he had felt yet.

"I... Ivan...?"

Ivan's heart leapt to his throat when he heard Serana's voice. He spun around quickly, his heart stopping briefly at what he saw. Serana was curled up on the ground, a pool of blood growing around her. She looked up at Ivan with fear in her eyes. Ivan dropped everything he was holding, and went to her side. She had landed on the pressure plate. She had a wound in her chest, one in her side, and one in her leg.

"Oh, gods! Serana!" Ivan gasped, his hands shaking. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her head. "Let me find a health potion! You're going to be fine."

"No..." Serana said, feebly trying to stop him. "It's too late... It'll just... make it hurt longer before I..."

"Ssh, don't speak. I'll figure something out!" Ivan insisted. His breathing quickened. He looked around. Apocrypha was unforgiving, and offered no help anywhere, not even false hope. There was only truth in Apocrypha, especially hard truth.

"Did we win?" Serana asked. "We're back in Skyrim, aren't we...? It's so cold..." Tears welled in Ivan's eyes.

"Yeah. We won. We're home, Serana. Everything w-will be..." Ivan couldn't even finish his sentence. His heart was aching. Serana reached up with a trembling hand, and touched Ivan's Amulet of Mara.

"Ivan... I... I love..." she whispered. Then her eyes closed, and she went limp. Tears streamed down Ivan's face. He held Serana tightly in his arms and cried bitterly. He could feel his heart breaking. He rocked back and forth as he held her in his arms. He noticed tears on her face, as well. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Serana" he whispered back. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry."

"Such a pity." came a voice from behind. "Miraak was a devout follower, but his arrogance was ultimately his undoing."

Ivan stiffened, his sadness suddenly turning into anger.

"Mora..." Ivan said darkly. "You bring her back to me, right now."

"Ah, Ivan. Lost something, have we? Or someone?" Hermaeus Mora said with an uninterested tone.

"You bring her back to me, Demon!" Ivan shouted. "You sent me here to fight Miraak! This was between the three of us! It was never about Serana, you bring her back!"

Mora's eye flashed with anger.

"It was always about her!" Mora shouted. "You think you would have come here on your own? Everything you've done since you met her has been about her! That's what happens when someone with so great a destiny forms bonds that are too strong! You brought this on yourself."

The sadness overtook Ivan again as he realized Mora was right. He brushed a strand of Serana's hair from her face, studying her features. She looked like she could be sleeping. Suddenly, Ivan felt one of Mora's tentacles wrap around his middle, and lift him from the floor. He lost grip of Serana, and she stayed behind, as Hermaeus Mora lifted Ivan out of Apocrypha.

"No, no! Serana! Take me back, I can't leave her here! Please! Serana!"

* * *

Hermaeus Mora would have loved to leave Ivan in Apocrypha with his sorrows. Nothing would have pleased him more. But the other Daedric Lords would rise up against him. The time was soon at hand for their fun to begin. Their puppet was nearly ready.


	22. Chapter 22: Becoming a Riekling

Something poked Ivan's face. He opened his eyes. The sky was cloudy, threatening to rain. Ivan laid flat on his back, his limbs spread out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the door with Dovahzhul on it. So he was at Miraak's temple. Something poked his face again. Ivan finally moved his head to see what it was.

A small creature peered curiously at Ivan from behind a stone. Ivan recognized it to be one of the local Rieklings, a small, impish race that seemed rather primitive in nature. With Ivan's new view, he could see that the temple was in ruins. That was just as well.

"Why is it sad?" the Riekling croaked. Ivan realized there were still tears on his face. He sat up slowly and wiped them away.

"Go away." Ivan mumbled. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He got up and looked around. Where on earth should he go now? A pang of sadness stabbed at his heart when he remembered his plan was to head to Riften after this. Ivan put a hand on his chest and winced, tears springing to his eyes again. He walked to the edge of the temple, and sat, letting his feet dangle.

"Why is it sad?" the Riekling asked again, timidly following Ivan.

"The woman I love is dead." Ivan answered, unsure why he was sharing his troubles with this creature he didn't know. The creature nodded somberly, sitting beside Ivan on the ledge.

"Daughter died. Me also sad." the Riekling said. "Killed by Nord."

"I'm sorry." Ivan responded. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind. "Wait, how are you speaking Tamrielic?!"

"Chief smart. Teach tribe to speak with Nords. Nords don't like. They destroy our home. We take theirs." the Riekling explained. It took Ivan a minute to truly understand.

"The Nords feel threatened by you." he realized. Throughout history, Nords tended to find a place they wanted to settle, and drive out the current inhabitants. Solstheim was a small enough island, the same thing must be happening here.

"There it is!" came a voice from the distance. Ivan looked up and saw two Nords clad in armor. The Riekling jumped to his feet with a growl.

"You! You kill Kiljama! You die!"

"Stupid little animal!" the Nord said angrily. "You there! Khajiit! Help us kill these vermin, will you?"

"No." Ivan said flatly. He was in no mood to do anything of the sort. Besides, the Riekling didn't do anything to him except empathize with him. "Leave. Now."

"Are you mad?! These creatures overtook our mead hall! We're gonna wipe them out!"

"From what I understand, you destroyed their home first."

"They were closing in on our turf! Come on, you're either with us, or against us!"

Ivan's anger suddenly flared up. He shouted at the Nords.

"So just because I'm sitting here, you're gonna pick a fight with me?!" he snapped. "I could kill you before you knew you were dead!"

"Let's see it then, Cat!"

Ivan reached for his bow, but realized suddenly he was unarmed. He remembered that his bow was left behind in Apocrypha, just like Serana... A wave of sadness overtook him.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you." Ivan said, standing up. He turned to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" the Nord shouted.

"Watch me!"

The other Nord turned to his enraged friend.

"Come on, we're here for the Riekling anyhow."

Ivan turned back around to see one of the Nords ready an arrow. The Riekling bravely drew his weapon, ready for a fight. Before Ivan knew what he was doing, he swiftly grabbed the Riekling and spun on his heel, shielding the Riekling with his body. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder as he was shot with an arrow. He turned back around, his anger flaring up again. He looked angrily at the Nords.

"FUS... RO DAH!"

The Nords were swept off their feet. When they finally were able to stand up again, they stared at Ivan with wide eyes. Ivan made a move to pursue them, and they fled. He then placed the surprised Riekling back on his feet, remembering the pain in his shoulder.

"There now... Ugh! Those Nords should leave you alone for a while."

The Riekling looked up at Ivan in wonder. He saw the arrow in Ivan's shoulder.

"You strong." he said. "You help Ginimak. Ginimak sad you hurt."

"Well, don't be sad." Ivan said with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Ginimak bring you to Chief. Heal you with Redgrass."

After some thinking it over, Ivan decided to follow Ginimak. At least Rieklings weren't infuriatingly prideful and bloodthirsty.

* * *

Ginimak brought Ivan to a mead hall. So this is what the Nords were trying to reclaim. Despite himself, Ivan found it somewhat funny that a handful of little Rieklings were able to run off a bunch of Nords for their mead. As Ivan entered the building, however, the truth struck him. Rieklings were huddled around the fireplace, talking to each other in their native tongue. Little ones played by the door. These Rieklings weren't here for the mead, they were here for shelter. If Serana were here, she would've thought they were adorable.

Serana...

Ivan winced as a memory flashed in his mind. Him, holding Serana in his arms as she bled to death, cold and afraid. What was he going to do now?

All eyes turned to him as he entered the building. Some of the Rieklings were surprised, some were afraid, and others slowly reached for their weapons. Ginimak held up his hands.

"Ginimak bring strong warrior! Help keep us safe!" he explained. A Riekling in a large headdress approached Ginimak and Ivan.

"How we trust him?" he asked.

"Chief, trust warrior. Save me from Nords. Hurt." Ginimak showed the chief the arrow in Ivan's shoulder. The chief nodded to Ginimak and turned to Ivan.

"You fight for Rieklings?" he asked. Ivan swallowed. What was he getting himself into? He looked around at all the hopeful faces. Were Serana here, she would readily agree to help them. Ivan nodded.

"I fight for Rieklings." he agreed. The Rieklings cheered. They sat Ivan down by the fire and tended to his wound. Ivan had health potions, but it was such a small wound, he decided to see how the Rieklings handled such things. They carefully removed the arrow from Ivan's shoulder, and covered the wound with Scathecraw, or what they called "Redgrass". Then they bandaged the herb to Ivan's shoulder. Ivan had to admit, the herb numbed the pain significantly. A little Riekling held Ivan's hand.

"Hurt lots?" he asked in a high voice. Ivan smiled a little.

"No. I'm alright."

* * *

That night, the Rieklings gathered pelts together, and made a place for Ivan to sleep. Ivan curled up and watched the fire as it slowly shrank. Despite everything that had happened, Ivan was feeling more or less alright, save for the hole in his heart. He wasn't sure if he would ever fully recover from what had happened to him in Apocrypha.

He suddenly remembered he was still wearing his Amulet of Mara. He took it off and looked at it. He noticed a smear of blood on it from when Serana was dying. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he chased away the memory. He couldn't bear to think on it right now. He hung the amulet on a nail sticking out from the wall. Then he looked back at the fire, until his eyelids began to droop.

"Warrior! Nords! Nords!" Ginimak shook Ivan awake. Ivan opened his eyes and snapped to attention. He could hear shouting outside. He leapt to his feet, and dashed for the door.

Outside, a handful of Nords were mustering near the mead hall. One of them saw Ivan, and pointed.

"That's him! The Khajiit that used a Shout, just like Ulfric Stormcloak!"

The other Nords looked at him, jeering.

"Him? He's just a kid! And a Cat, to boot! You ran away from him?!"

"There was only two of us then! Come on, let's take back our hall!"

Ivan eyed one of the Nord's bow and arrows. He would go for that one first, then disarm the one with the greatsword. Scaring them off would be easy enough.

As the Nords rushed towards Ivan, Ivan ducked and punched one of them in the gut, taking his bow and arrows, he shouldered the stock as he turned, and dodged a blow from a greatsword. He stomped the sword out of the Nord's hands, using it to trip a third one. Soon, Ivan stood over all their weapons, as they looked on in awe.

"These Rieklings are under my protection!" Ivan said in a loud voice. "Leave now. I don't want things to lead to violence."

"You should've thought about that before you took their side!" one of the Nords called. Ivan turned his fierce eyes on the one who spoke.

"Yes! I have taken their side! And if you're smart, you'll take that as a sign to leave this place be! I won't be so merciful to the next one who means to bring harm here! Now go!"

Begrudgingly, the Nords left. As they did so, the Rieklings cheered. They gathered around Ivan and chanted.

"Brelfik! Brelfik! Brelfik!" Ivan allowed a smile and turned to Ginimak.

"What are they saying?" he asked. Ginimak grinned.

"Brelfik mean hero."

* * *

Days passed, possibly weeks. Ivan wasn't sure how long he was going to stay with the Rieklings. Every time he thought about leaving, he wondered how the kind little creatures would get along without him. They had come to depend on him. Where would Ivan even go if he left? Back to the Greybeards?

Ivan had driven the Nords away several times by now. He hadn't killed anyone though, out of the respect he held for many Nords he knew and their way of life. One night, the Rieklings gathered around the fire, sitting Ivan beside the chief.

"Brelfik strong. Save us from Nords many times." the chief said. "Brelfik now one of us! He a true Riekling!" The Rieklings cheered. Ivan smiled, happy to officially be accepted into their tribe. One of the Rieklings approached Ivan, and offered him a headband decorated with feathers.

With what little Ivan had learned about the Riekling culture, he understood that this was a high honor. The Rieklings with feathered headbands were considered the chief's most trusted tribe members. He put the headband on. Another Riekling came forward and painted symbols on Ivan's face. As several Rieklings celebrated the occasion by dancing and singing, Ginimak and a few other Rieklings taught Ivan some words from their language.

As time passed on, Ivan began to forget about the task given to him by the Greybeards. He had no desire to return to Skyrim. There were only painful memories for him there. Ivan was a Riekling now, and he was perfectly content with that. The Rieklings lived simply, farming vegetables and taming the Bristleback boars indigenous to the area.

Ivan learned the names of each member of the tribe. He was present for every funeral, every birth, every rite of passage. He hunted with the scouts, teaching them how to use bows and arrows. He began to speak more in their language.

The seasons changed, and changed again. There wasn't much difference in seasons, since the ash from Red Mountain choked much of the land, but it was still noticeable. The attacks from the Nords became less frequent as time went on, which was just as well.

One day while farming, Ivan and a few other Rieklings realized they were running low on Redgrass. Ivan and Ginimak volunteered to venture out and find more. While bathing up what Redgrass they could find, Ivan's ears perked up when he heard voices.

"Ginimak! Chamik laroobuchaa!" Ivan whispered hoarsely. Ginimak understood, and the two of them hid as a pair of Nords passed through. They looked to be hunters.

"I heard it was around here somewhere. Thrisk Mead Hall, I think it was called. Think it's true what they say? That the creatures there raised a Khajiit to fight for them?" one Nord asked the other.

"Sounds pretty outrageous, to me." the other responded. "My guess is the gods didn't like what the people there were doing, so they allowed it to be overrun by the vermin. I bet it's a spirit keeping Nords away. You heard what that one man said about the Shouting. Definitely superhuman. Supernatural, even."

"You sound like you've been spending too much time with those Dunmer." The two chuckled, but stopped when they saw a netch floating by. They drew their weapons.

"What luck! We've found one! Race you to it! The hunt is on!" The two scurried away. Ivan and Ginimak watched as they slew the beast, then proceeded to talk about how great the fight was as they walked away. Ivan wrinkled his nose. To think they would kill for fun, rather than for valuable resources.

Ivan motioned for Ginimak to follow him as he approached the dead netch. He used a knife to carve some of the hide off. It would make a perfect patch to cover the hole in the roof of the mead hall.

That night, Ivan woke to the smell of smoke. He jumped to his feet, waking up the others in the room.

"Choota siraav ka! Milak brik!" The Rieklings understood this as a signal for everyone to go outside quickly. Outside, Ivan saw that a section of the mead hall was on fire, as well as several huts surrounding it. The Rieklings were rushing about, trying to put out the fires. Ivan quickly overturned the water trough for the boars onto the mead hall, extinguishing it. He spun around to help put out the huts, but stopped momentarily when he could see dark figures in the trees. He grabbed some pelts, passing them out to Rieklings, instructing them to choke out the flames with them. Then Ivan turned to the forest, eyes shining with anger.

Ivan used his nightvision to locate and pounce on the closest figure in the dark. True to his suspicions, it was a Nord. Ivan wrestled him to the ground, calling out to the others.

"Show yourselves, if you want him to live!"

Slowly, four other Nords stepped out of the trees into the moonlight.

"I've been patient." Ivan said darkly. "I've taken care to see that our interactions have ended without bloodshed on either side. So tell me, why are you out for Riekling blood?! Speak!"

The Nord underneath Ivan's Khajiit claws spoke quickly.

"It's Bjalund! Bjalund had us come out here! He's the one who started the fires!" he shouted fearfully. Ivan scanned the group, his eyes resting on an angry Nord, about his age, who held a sword in one hand, and a Flame spell in the other.

"Explain!" Ivan demanded.

"My grandfather built Thrisk Mead Hall with his own hands!" Bjalund answered angrily. "I will not see it in the hands of those vermin! If we can't have it, then neither can they!"

"I understand." Ivan said. "I also understand you destroyed Riekling homes! You forced them to fight for the only shelter they could find!"

"I'd wipe those ugly creatures off of Solstheim myself!" Bjalund yelled. "This is Nord and Dunmer land!"

"So long as I live, I will see to it that Thrisk Mead Hall remains in the possession of Rieklings." Ivan vowed. Bjalund gripped his sword.

"Then we'll get rid of you first!" Bjalund ran at Ivan. Ivan quickly realized he was unarmed. His weapons were in the mead hall. All he had at his disposal were his claws, and his voice.

"FUS!" Ivan smiled inwardly as he watched Bjalund fall flat on his back. As Bjalund got back to his feet, he shouted to his comrades.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!"

Ivan regretted having Shouted so soon. It took his throat a while to recover from Shouting, and he was no good in a five-on-one fight. He retreated into the shadows of the trees. Bjalund laughed.

"Hiding in the dark won't save you! I have a light!" Bjalund then proceeded to set the trees ablaze. Ivan was surprised. He didn't expect Bjalund to go to such lengths. By the looks on his friends' faces, it seemed they didn't expect this either. Ivan circled around, drawing his attackers away from the mead hall. The clusters of mostly-dead trees were far and few between, so he hoped they wouldn't spread the fire out of control.

Ivan was fast, but so were his pursuers. The one he had tackled to the ground earlier caught up to him as he ran, grabbing his shoulder, and making him stop running. Ivan turned around to fight him off, and he caught a glimpse of Bjalund's enraged face as he reached towards Ivan with a outstretched, flaming hand.

Ivan ducked, and most of the flames went over him, but the Nord standing beside him was not so lucky. He screamed in agony as his back caught ablaze. Bjalund stopped his spell in shock. Ivan wrapped a section of his shirt around his arm quickly, putting out the part of the fire that had reached him. Then he scurried away as the Nords gathered around their burned friend. Bjalund looked flustered.

"The Riekling Khajiit! He's getting away!" he urged, pointing after Ivan.

"Are you mad, Bjalund?! We need to get Sigmund to the apothecary!"

The Nords retreated. Ivan examined the burns on his arm as he walked back to the mead hall. They stung, but Ivan had a potion or two left that should do the trick. He drank them quickly, anxious to get back home.

Ivan's heart sank as he approached the Riekling settlement. Ginimak and a few other Rieklings were gathering the charred bodies of their kin together, trying to see if anyone was missing, and who had died. Several huts were completely burned to the ground, and a section of the mead hall was in bad shape. Ivan approached Ginimak, speaking in Tamrielic.

"Ginimak, the Nords are gone."

"That good." Ginimak said half heartedly. "Brelfik, what we do now? Chief dead."

"What?" Ivan asked in disbelief. He scanned the dead bodies with his eyes. There were many, some of which were children. Ivan's gaze finally fell upon Chief. He closed his eyes, feeling a weight of guilt. If only he had noticed the fire sooner. His stomach turned at the smell of burnt flesh.

"Chief try to save little ones. All burned. Many died." Ginimak said. "Brelfik, what we do?"

Ivan looked around and saw that the other Rieklings were looking to him for guidance.

"Where is everyone else?"

"In mead hall."

Ivan entered the mead hall. It was crowded, with Rieklings gathered together near the fire, or under pelts for warmth. When he entered, all eyes turned to him. He swallowed hard. He spoke in the Riekling language. He explained that the chief was dead, and the Nords were gone. He also explained that the Nords might return. They wouldn't rest until either the mead hall was theirs, or the Rieklings were all dead, or both. When he finished he saw fear in their eyes. He gave an encouraging smile and assured them he would figure something out.

"Brelfik muuch aka?" came a small voice from the back. A murmur of agreement rose up from the others in the room. Ivan blinked in surprise. They wanted him to be their new chief? Ivan looked to Ginimak, who gave a smile and a nod. Ivan accepted, causing the Rieklings to cheer.

It was up to him, now. Ivan had to figure out how to save the Rieklings.


	23. Chapter 23: I Hate People

Ivan, Ginimak, and the other Rieklings with feathered headbands sat together in a circle outside as the sun began to rise. They sat around a small fire, thinking hard. Finally, Ivan lifted his head and spoke in the Riekling language.

 _"How about this: we'll build a new Riekling settlement North of here, away from the Nords."_ he suggested.

 _"In the dead of winter?"_ one of the Rieklings responded. _"The Nords would still find us and kill us, and we'd have even less defense without the mead hall!"_

Ivan lowered his head. There was another long silence, until Ginimak spoke up.

 _"The only way this can end, is if we take the fight to them."_

Ivan turned to look at his friend. Ginimak looked very serious. Ivan knew what he was thinking, so he brought it up.

 _"There's a good chance we won't win."_ he said honestly. _"I can drive away a handful of them from the mead hall, but confronting them head on..."_ Ivan trailed off as a thought occurred to him. What if he used his Dragon Aspect Shout? A chill ran down his spine. The last time he'd used that shout was in Apocrypha, right before Serana died.

Serana. There was someone he hadn't thought of in a long time. Ivan had been so caught up in his life with the Rieklings, that he'd all but forgotten his past. Ivan shook his head. He needed to focus.

Could Ivan use the Dragon Aspect Shout? As a Nord legend, could he, the Dragonborn, use a Shout to bring destruction down upon the Nord people? Ivan shuddered.

 _"We would be taking the battle to their homes and families."_ another Riekling said, worry on his face.

 _"What, like they did to us today?"_ the first Riekling snapped. Then his temper died down. _"I'm sorry. I know you lost your two sons today. I just-"_

 _"It's fine."_

 _"It's us, or them."_ Ginimak said suddenly, putting on a look of determination. He turned to Ivan. _"Will you lead us into battle, Chief Brelfik?"_

Ivan thought for a moment. Something in the pit of his stomach told him this was not going to end well, but what else could he do? He nodded.

 _"Gather the warriors together."_

* * *

 _'The time is soon at hand, my child._

 _Will you continue to let us creep steadily into your heart?_

 _You are about to turn on your own kind._

 _The Dragonborn, Nord hero of legend, out for Nord blood._

 _The Sixteen Daedric Princes await your decision, Dragonborn.'_

* * *

Ivan jolted awake. Had he just been sleeping? He looked around the mead hall. Rieklings were getting ready for battle. Ivan sat in a chair, leaning slightly against his bow. What was that voice? Or was it voices? He shuddered.

He still felt uneasy about bringing the fight to the Nords. By rights, it was only fair. Bjalund killed several Rieklings in the night previous. Had it been the other way around, the Nords surely would do the same.

So why did this feel so wrong? Was there no way to end the fighting peacefully?

Ivan stood, grabbing up his bow and a full stock of arrows, and stepped outside. The cold wind hit his face, a welcome, however brief, distraction from the tumult in his mind. How long had he been living with the Rieklings? The seasons tended to blend together here in Solstheim. Was he really willing to take this fight to the Nords?

Ivan looked at Thrisk Mead Hall. At first glance, it seemed ridiculous that two races were going against each other for something so trivial. Then Ivan saw the burned huts nearby. This wasn't about the mead hall, this was about the Rieklings' right to live in Solstheim.

Ivan saw some of the Rieklings preparing for battle. Some of them were so young... Ivan tightened his grip on his bow. He had chosen a side, and he was going to see it through to the end.

That evening, as the sun hung low in the sky, Ivan, Chief Belfrik of the Rieklings, led the march towards the Nord village. When they were in sight of the village, Ivan could hear shouts coming there from. They were mustering to respond to the Riekling advances. An older man carrying an axe came out to meet Ivan.

"Hold, Rieklings! What brings you to our doorstep armed and ready for battle?" he asked.

"The Nords have done my people one wrong after another!" Ivan answered. "And last night, one called Bjalund set fire to our settlement, and killed dozens of us! We have come to end this conflict, once and for all!" The old man lowered his axe slightly.

"My son is rash, and quick to take action." he said. "I am sorry for the needless deaths of your people. But I do not argue with the root of his cause! You will not leave here satisfied without a battle, and we surely will give you one!"

The Nords raised their weapons, and the Rieklings theirs. Ivan swallowed hard as he raised his. How many Rieklings were about to die for this?

* * *

The battle that took place that night was a harsh one. It could more accurately be described as a slaughter. There were casualties on both sides, but the Rieklings took more so. Ivan's heart ached as he witnessed death after needless death. Nords and Rieklings alike. Suddenly, through the fray, Ivan could see Bjalund. He was smiling triumphantly as he killed a Riekling. Ivan's anger bubbled inside of him. To him, Bjalund was the cause of all this, whether that was necessarily true or not. Ivan was about to go after him, but was stopped by Bjalund's father.

"Surrender!" he called. "Your people are defeated! Stop this needless slaughter!" Ivan's face showed that of anguish.

"I... I can't! If we don't win here today, there's nowhere else we can go!" he responded.

The two men looked at each other, suddenly coming to the same conclusion. Ivan nodded, and dropped his weapon. Some of the Rieklings saw this, and called for the rest to stop fighting.

"Hold, sons of Talos! Hold!" the old man called. The Nords stopped fighting as well. Ivan dropped to his knees, holding up his hands in surrender. Ginimak looked at Ivan in disbelief.

"Belfrik?!" he shouted. "We no surrender! Fight to last!"

"If you take me prisoner, will you let them live?" Ivan asked the old Nord. He nodded.

"We will provide supplies for your Rieklings, helping them to build their settlement away from Thrisk Hall. We're taking back what's ours." he answered. Ivan nodded. A look of understanding crossed Ginimak's face.

"Ginimak, you're Chief now. Take good care of everyone." Ivan said sadly. Ginimak nodded.

"Ever see Belfrik again?" he asked. Ivan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so."

The Nords decided to let Ivan live. Their conflict was over, and no more death was needed. But they wanted him on Solstheim no longer. They sent him to the Raven Rock docks, telling him to go anywhere else, just not stay on their island. Ivan couldn't argue about their decision, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Leaving the Rieklings meant leaving everything Ivan had left that he cared about. Now that he was no longer with his adoptive tribe, a darkness took over Ivan's countenance. He couldn't help but hate the Nords. It was their fault the Rieklings were homeless to begin with, and somehow, Ivan still had to surrender to them.

All Ivan had were a few coins, the clothes he wore, and a few keepsakes in his pack. He no longer wore his Amulet of Mara, and hadn't for a long time, but he still carried it with him. He also carried his feathered headband. Ivan felt somewhat vulnerable without a bow and arrows, but he would acquire a new one soon enough.

As Ivan waited on the docks for his boat to arrive to take him back to Skyrim, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Is that... Ivan Daynes?" Ivan lifted his head to see who it was. He hadn't heard his own last name spoken in so long, he'd nearly forgotten it. He saw Neloth approach him, grinning widely.

"I thought that was you! By Azura, I thought you were dead!" he said happily. "When you never came back to my place after venturing into Apocrypha, I thought you'd been defeated!" Ivan shuddered inwardly at the remembrance of Apocrypha.

"I'm sorry I never returned. My venture was successful enough." Ivan said flatly. Neloth didn't seem to notice, as he was still smiling.

"So how was it? How was Apocrypha? You made it out alive! And where is that lovely companion of yours?"

Ivan tensed. His already broken heart continued to hurt. Was there no escape from remembering that awful moment? His mind filled with memories of Serana's last moments. He had successfully shut them away for so long, but now that his distraction of living with the Rieklings was gone, there was nothing to stop the pain.

"She was killed." Ivan answered through gritted teeth. Neloth finally seemed to notice Ivan's mood, and became slightly more somber.

"A pity. She was a fine woman." he said in a quieter tone. "At least her fate led her to not be trapped in Apocrypha's clutches of endless knowledge." Then he became excited again. "So what was it like? In Apocrypha, I mean? Was the lure to know the unknown almost too much? It was, wasn't it? As a scholar, I completely understand. Oh, to be able to know the secrets of the universe! But at such a terrible cost. Hermaeus Mora truly is cruel."

Ivan stopped listening. He was nearly overcome by a wave of neglected emotions. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this way for so long. He was too concerned about helping the Rieklings survive. But now they were gone, too. Just like everything he cared about.

"But you've returned, now!" Neloth was saying. "I wonder, were you in Apocrypha for these three years? Or did you possibly get lost once you came out?"

"Three years?" Ivan echoed. Had he really been living with the Rieklings for that long? That would make him... 22 now? 23? Neloth seemed interested.

"Were you not aware that such time has passed? True, it means little to an elf such as myself, but I wonder if being in Apocrypha has tampered with your perception of time passing? Oh, how fascinating would that be!" he said gleefully. Ivan began to ignore him again. His perception was just fine. He simply didn't carry a calendar with him wherever he went.

Ivan was grateful when his boat arrived. He held in his hand the last sea sickness potion Serana made for him. He drank it before boarding. Leaving Solstheim for good would mean truly leaving Serana behind. There was no going back. He watched the island shrink in the distance until it vanished behind the fog entirely. Then Ivan turned to see the mountains of Skyrim. He was truly going home, and he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Ivan left the docks of Windhelm, entering the city. He couldn't help but feel he was being watched, but every time he looked around, he could only see people going about their daily business. He felt on edge. He headed for the blacksmith. He would feel better with a bow in his hand. As he walked, the hairs on the back of his neck and tail began to stand on end. He could hear whispers.

 _'Our puppet returns to Skyrim, then?'_

 _'The time is nearly at hand.'_

 _'My Champion has arrived.'_

 _'You will do my bidding, alone.'_

Ivan spun around, his breathing growing heavy.

"Who's there?!" Ivan called, earning him curious stares from people passing by. He briefly saw a woman speaking to a pair of guards, pointing in his direction. Ivan made a face. Was he being mocked? Was someone out there playing some elaborate joke on him?

 _'Your soul is mine, Dragonborn!'_

Ivan took off in a run, heading straight for the blacksmith. Whoever was whispering to him, he would face with a weapon at the ready. He suddenly realized the pair of guards were following him.

"You there! Cat! Halt!"

Ivan turned around, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Cats walk around on four legs, you dolt!" Ivan shouted. One of the guards sneered at him.

"What's the matter, Cat? Someone steal your sweetroll?"

That was it. Ivan was done. He wasn't going to take any more garbage from Nords, Imperials, Elves, it didn't matter. Anger and annoyance mixed with sorrow and pain. He made a fist, and punched the guard right in the face. The guard fell to the ground with a clatter of steel armor, howling in pain about his broken nose. The other guard stared at Ivan, mystified. People on the street turned to stop and stare.

 _'Your soul is mine.'_


	24. Chapter 24: Sithis

Ivan opened his eyes, immediately noticing his headache. He vaguely remembered being struck in the back of the head by a guard after wrestling several of them to the ground. He looked around. He was in a dark, stony room. The only exit was a barred door, which was locked tight. He was in prison.

"Finally awake, are we?"

Ivan spun around, and drew away with a sharp cry. In the middle of his cell, stood a figure in a black cloak. The figure was eight feet tall, and the cloak he wore concealed his face completely.

"Who are you?" Ivan demanded.

"I am your new master, Ivan Daynes." the figure said in a deep, surprisingly calming, voice. "As for my name, you may call me Sithis."

"The God of Death..." Ivan realized in horror. A chuckle emitted from the cloak.

"Indeed. It has been a long time since I was granted a puppet. I've never been given a Dragonborn before. This is going to be fun."

"You can't make me do your bidding." Ivan said resolutely. Be it god or man, Ivan was through doing what other people told him to.

"Oh, don't be like that. Of course I could always make you. But I don't have to. You'll want to do as I say." Sithis answered.

"Why is that?"

"Doing what I tell you has benefits... rewards, if you will. Gold, power, artifacts of the Daedra."

"Those things don't interest me." Ivan said stubbornly.

"I'm well aware of that. I know what interests you, and you'll get that too." Sithis paused for effect. "You won't have to be the Dragonborn anymore."

Ivan looked at Sithis in surprise. He didn't even know he wanted that, but the idea was tempting. To be free of this burdensome task of being Skyrim's hero every time something cataclysmic was occurring, to be free to do what he wanted without worrying about those he cared about, it indeed was what he wanted.

"Of course, you'll still have the Dragonborn's power. The ability to learn and use Words in an instant, to remove such a gift would be an insult to you!" Sithis continued.

"Alright. What's the catch?" Ivan asked. Another laugh emitted from the cloak.

"That's the beauty of it, Ivan. The price has already been paid. Take a look at your reflection."

Ivan's skin crawled. He grabbed a nearby dish with water in it, dumped out the contents, and inspected his face in the dim reflection. It had been several years since he had seen his own face. He looked somewhat older, and less... happy. His most noticeable feature, however, were his eyes. His normally blue eyes were red in color.

"What in Oblivion...?" Ivan finally uttered. Sithis laughed.

"You don't even know how true that statement is, my friend." he said. "You're mine, now. You, the hero of the Nords, turned on them. Because of that, I am in control of your destiny, now."

"I had no choice." Ivan said darkly.

"Oh, I'm sure you thought you had no choice, when you took the side of the Rieklings. That was merely planting the seed. Did you also have no choice when you punched that guard in the nose, then shouted Riekling expletives at him, then proceeded to fight any guards interfering until you were knocked unconscious?"

"That's enough to have you take control of my destiny?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"No, indeed. What allows me to control you happened in here." Sithis raised an arm, revealing a skeletal hand. He pointed at Ivan's chest. Ivan looked at Sithis's face, and saw a pair of red eyes nestled into a skull. His blood ran cold. Sithis smiled, or rather, couldn't do anything else.

"Your change of heart." he finished. "You don't care about them. And for good reason. They don't care about you either. Look how they've treated you, after you saved them from both Harkon and Miraak."

Ivan couldn't deny what Sithis was saying. He had risked life and limb for other people since his parents were killed, and for what? Everyone he loved was dead, he was banished from Solstheim, and none of the Nords even cared that their land had been saved.

"I'm offering you a way out." Sithis seemed to be growing impatient. "If you want to end your continuous cycle of pain, I suggest you take it."

"What am I doing for you in return?" Ivan asked, still wary.

"My children have some ideas." Sithis answered. "You've met one of them already. Hermaeus Mora is my eldest."

"Mora..." Ivan growled. Sithis laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's had his way already. You won't have to deal with him anymore."

Ivan thought it over. How nice would it be to not have to be the hero of the Nords anymore. Ivan could be his own hero.

"Do we have a deal, Ivan? I don't have all day."

Ivan lurched forward and shook Sithis's bony hand.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent. In thirty seconds, a guard is going to come to your cell. The key for your release will be in a pocket by his left hip. You're going to distract him, and get that key. Once free, I need you to go to the Aretino residence, here in town. They'll be waiting for you."

With that, Sithis disappeared. Sure enough, a guard came to Ivan's cell.

"Lunch time, Cat." the guard said in a bored tone. Ivan gasped, looking past the guard.

"By the Nine!" he exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" the guard asked.

"Oh! Sorry, nothing. It's nothing." Ivan said, drawing closer to the guard for his meal.

"No, tell me what it is." the guard demanded, holding Ivan's food out of reach.

"I just..." Ivan dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm pretty sure I can see a flawless sapphire in the corner of the hallway there. Too bad I'm in here."

"Where?!" the guard asked eagerly, looking around. Ivan slipped his hand into the guard's pocket, taking the key.

"What? I'm not telling you! You'll go get it for yourself!" Ivan retorted.

"Tell me where it is, or you can wait until tomorrow to eat!" the guard said in a quiet tone.

Ivan mulled his decision over in his mind. He already had the key, but oh well. He quickly grabbed the guard's face and pulled it forward, slamming it into the barred door. The guard slumped to the ground. Ivan unlocked his prison door and snuck out before any more guards arrived, grabbing some of his food to bring with him.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, so Ivan kept to the shadows all the way to the Aretino house. He picked the lock and entered quietly. Once inside, he could hear someone knocking on the floorboards above while mumbling. Silently, Ivan scaled the stairs and cast a glance to the person in the room. It was a small boy. He was kneeling on the ground stabbing a skeleton with a small knife. There was a circle of candles lit around him. Ivan stepped into the room, alerting the boy of his presence. The boy turned around and smiled at Ivan, despite looking tired.

"Thank goodness you've come!" the boy said. "I've been doing the Black Sacrament for days! I was starting to think nobody would come."

Ivan remained silent, unsure what to say. Why did Sithis send him here, to help this small boy? That seemed very unlike the God of Death.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything!" the boy continued. "You're here, so now I'll pay you and tell you who to kill!"

There we go. This sounded more like it.

"There's an orphanage in Riften I stayed at after my parents died." he said sadly. "And the woman who runs it is evil! She beats us, and tell us how horrible we are! I ran away from there, but my friends are still there. I need to help them! So I'm hiring you to kill Grelod, the caretaker of the Riften Orphanage." He then handed Ivan a silver necklace.

"This should sell for a nice price. It's all I have. Is it enough?"

Ivan silently took the necklace, then ruffled the boy's hair, turning to leave. The boy smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Ivan left the house, and then left the city. He was headed for Riften. As he walked along the road to go South, he couldn't help but smile. Working for Sithis wasn't much different than what he was doing before. Ivan was still being sent to kill someone, as per the usual, but at least someone thanked him this time.


	25. Chapter 25: An Orphan and A Family

By the end of the next day, Ivan was back in Riften. The place brought back memories of the last time he was in the city, but he brushed them aside, avoiding the temple like it was a disease. Ivan donned a hood he got off a bandit that stopped him along the way, and quietly entered the orphanage.

Inside, Ivan snuck around to find the woman he was to kill. There was a room with several children gathered around the fireplace. They played with handmade toys, but looked downtrodden. Ivan swallowed hard when he thought about all these parentless children. He knew how they felt.

He ducked behind a bookcase when a woman entered the room he was in. She had long, brown hair, and wore a yellow dress. By the looks of her, she must have been Imperial by birth. She hummed a cheerful tune and used a cup with holes in it to water some flowers growing by the window. Ivan took his hand off his dagger. Surely this wasn't Grelod?

Suddenly, a door opened in the room where the children were. The Imperial woman jumped, and quickly entered the other room. A loud voice rasped through the orphanage.

"What are you children doing on the floor?! Constance! Did they do their chores? If one of you shirked your duties, you'll get an extra beating tonight!"

Ivan made his way through the building to get a look at Grelod. She was the epitome of an old crone. With a face wrinkled into a permanent scowl, a hooked nose, and a hunched posture. If Ivan didn't know better, he would've mistaken her for a hagraven.

"And I'll hear no more of getting adopted!" Grelod continued. "Nobody wants you useless creatures!"

"Of course, Grelod." Constance answered sadly. "And don't worry! All their chores are done, and they even tended to the garden out back! They've been angels all day!" she piped, hugging two of the children, whose countenances brightened slightly.

"Humph! You probably did some of their chores for them, knowing you!" Grelod sneered. "You lazy brats! None of you will get dinner tonight! Now, what do you say?"

Many of the children looked about to cry. One of the little girls grabbed a boy's hand, who looked to be her big brother.

"Thank you, Grelod. We love you, Grelod." they mumbled in unison. Then the little girl began to cry. Grelod's face twisted in disgust.

"No crying! You're lucky to be here, you ungrateful urchin!" Grelod lifted her cane to smack the child, but her brother put himself between them, putting on a brave face. Constance intervened as well.

"Please, Grelod! Y-you must be tired from all the hard work you did today! Why don't we just send them to bed?" she implored.

"Get out of the way, both of you! I'm going to teach her a lesson in respect!" Grelod shouted.

As Ivan watched this sad scene, he was sneaking around to the back door. When Grelod was about to beat the little girl, Ivan knew he had to do something. He grabbed his bow and an arrow, and shot the old woman, who died instantly. There was a silence. Suddenly, the children began rejoicing.

"She... she's dead! Grelod's dead! Hooray!"

"Aventus Aretino! He said he'd summon the Dark Brotherhood for us! He did it!"

"We love you, Dark Brotherhood!"

Ivan hurriedly fiddled with the door, finding it locked tight. Great. He fumbled through his pack for lockpicks. As he did so, he glanced back into the other room. The little girl continued to cry, hugging her big brother.

"I... I'm so happy!" she sobbed as her brother consoled her.

Ivan heard a gasp. He stiffened, and turned slowly to see Constance staring at him in fear. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Then she whispered to him.

"You... you killed her?" she asked. "Are you part of the... Dark Brotherhood?" Ivan shook his head quietly.

"Aventus sent me here. I couldn't stand to see these children being harmed." he replied. "I know you'll take better care of them."

Constance seemed to relax somewhat. She smiled a little. Suddenly, they could hear the front door open. A guard's voice was heard.

"What's all the ruckus?"

Ivan jumped. He was in for it now! Quickly, Constance came towards him. He thought she was going to grab him, but instead, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Get going! And... thank you." she whispered. Ivan bowed to her slightly before vanishing into the night.

* * *

As Ivan traveled back to Windhelm, word spread that the headmistress of the Riften orphanage was killed by an unknown archer, as an arrow had been found in the old woman's head. Ivan waited until nightfall to enter the city, concerned that he might be recognized for the uproar he caused on his last visit. He also worried that guards might stop any archer they saw, looking for the killer of the headmistress.

Upon entering the Aretino residence, Ivan found the boy Aventus cured up in his bed, sleeping. Ivan looked around the house, finding it mostly empty. There was scarcely any food to be seen. His heart sank. It saddened him to think that the boy would rather be even here, than the orphanage. From what little of the orphanage he had seen, he could understand why. But things would be different, now. Ivan gently shook the boy awake.

"Aventus?" Ivan spoke quietly. The boy sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Ivan and smiled.

"You're back! That must mean... Grelod, is she...?"

"She's dead, Aventus." Ivan answered. Aventus jumped out of bed happily.

"This is great! I bet Hroar and Runa are so happy! They've been there the longest. Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Aventus hugged Ivan around his middle. Ivan smiled and put a hand on the boy's head.

"Aventus, now that Grelod is gone, I'd like you to go back to the orphanage." he said. Aventus looked up at Ivan and frowned.

"But... I don't want to go back there! This is my home!" he argued.

"Of course. And you can come back here when you're old enough. But right now, you're alone, and there's hardly any food here. Constance is caring for the orphanage now, and I bet your friends are missing you." Ivan urged. He saw Aventus's face soften.

"Constance is nice..." he admitted. "Alright. I'll go. But how will I get there? I was escorted by guards last time."

"Leave that to me." Ivan assured him.

* * *

Ivan and Aventus gathered the boy's things and went to the Windhelm stables. Ivan got him situated on a carriage, then took a seat next to him. He remembered gravely what happened the last time he took a carriage ride. He would not let that happen again.

"To Riften, if you please." Ivan told the driver.

"You got money to pay for the ride?" the driver asked. Ivan realized he only had a small handful of change. Then he remembered something. He handed the driver Aventus's silver necklace.

"Will this do?" he asked. The driver inspected it carefully in the moonlight. Then he smiled.

"This'll do nicely." he replied. Then he clicked his tongue and flicked the reigns, signaling for the horses to move forward.

Aventus sat quietly for most of the ride, gripping his small bag of possessions. He seemed deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" Ivan asked. Aventus shrugged.

"I wish I didn't have to leave. I wish... Mom didn't have to die." he said quietly. He tightened his grip on his bag. "After Dad left us to go fight in the war, Mom worked so hard. Then the soldiers came and told us that Dad died in battle, and..." tears welled up in his eyes. "And my mom was just never the same after that. Then she got sick, and told me I was man of the house, now. That place is all I have left."

Ivan understood. Granted, he was older than Aventus when his parents were killed, but the feeling remained the same. The feeling of helplessness as you lose those closest to you. Wondering if, had you done something different, something more, that they might not have died. Worried that, somehow, the fault of their deaths was on your shoulders. Ivan knew the feeling all too well. He put an arm around the young boy.

"That's not true, now, is it?" Ivan asked. Aventus looked up at Ivan in confusion.

"You've got your friends back at Honorhall Orphanage. And you've got me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are!" Aventus said eagerly. Ivan smiled.

"There, see? Stop looking at what you don't have, and look at what you do have! I bet you'll find you have more than you thought you did." he said encouragingly. Aventus grinned, and leaned up against Ivan, and soon fell asleep. Ivan's shoulders drooped. He could stand to listen to his own advice.

As Ivan looked out over the moonlit scape of Skyrim, he realized he felt more whole than he had in a good long while. Ironic, seeing as he was now under the instruction of Sithis. Yet here he was, helping an orphan in need, and traveling the roads of Skyrim once more, just like old times.

By the time Ivan and Aventus made it to Riften, it was morning again. Ivan dropped Aventus off at the orphanage. The boy received a warm welcome from the children and Constance. Already, the place had a new feel about it. Ivan knew the guards were watching him warily, as he wore a bow on his back. He smiled warmly as he spoke to Constance.

"I'm here from Windhelm, to bring this boy back to the orphanage." he said. Constance recognized him immediately, and smiled, albeit a little nervously.

"Why thank you, kind sir whom I've never met before!" she said. "What a benevolent thing for you to do, looking out for the poor orphans of Skyrim!" She smiled and waved at the guards, who turned and continued their patrol. Then she spoke in a quieter tone to Ivan.

"The guards are gone, now. But I'm sure they'll be back if you stay too long. I want to thank you for what you've done, but I'm sorry to say what money I have is to cover the needs of the children here." she said. Ivan shook his head.

"But of course! I wouldn't dream of expecting payment. Please, see to it that these children are well looked after. That would be payment enough." he said humbly. Constance smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"If only everyone in Riften were more like you." she said gratefully. Ivan bowed deeply, turning then to young Aventus.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a while longer?" he asked hopefully. Ivan smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm afraid not. But I'll be sure to visit now and then." he promised. He waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. After turning away, Ivan realized how tired he was. It had been a good long while since he had a full night's rest. He knew the children would likely speak to each other about the identity of Grelod's killer, so he would have to be careful about visiting here in the future. But for right now, all Ivan needed was a place to rest. He headed for the inn.

Ivan slept peacefully all that day, and into the night. As he opened his eyes, however, he realized he was not in the inn in Riften any more. He sat up, and realized he was in an abandoned shack. A woman sat atop a bookshelf, watching him with some interest.

"Sleep well?" she asked gently. "I should hope so. You've been out for quite a while. I'd nearly forgotten how well my sleeping agent works."

No wonder he had slept so well. He had been drugged. Annoyed, Ivan stood up and glared at his captor.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" he demanded.

"Easy, easy. My name is Astrid. I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary, I'm a fan of your work. Especially your latest work. Grelod, was it?"

"You know that was me?" Ivan asked in surprise. Astrid laughed.

"Of course, Dear! The Dark Brotherhood has eyes and ears everywhere! We have to, to fulfill our contracts. Incidentally, that's the reason I've brought you here." she said.

"I see." Ivan answered. "I pretended to be a member of your organization, and killed your rightful contract."

"You are a smart one." Astrid answered. "You understand that The Dark Brotherhood has a reputation to uphold. Usually, those who aren't one of us, but pretend to be, are out to make themselves look more impressive. We deal with them the same as any contract. But not you. You acted like a real Brotherhood Agent would. Get in, kill, get out, no questions asked. I like that."

"So what's the problem?" Ivan asked.

"Our numbers are small." she said. "The Dark Brotherhood is a dwindling family. I've seen you in action, and I liked what I saw. I want you to join us."

Had Astrid asked at any other point in Ivan's life thus far, he would've flatly refused. But now, Ivan had had a taste of what being part of The Dark Brotherhood was like, and the flavor was pleasing. Besides, his mother used to be among their ranks. He was curious to know what that side of his mother would've been like. He nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Astrid said happily. She hopped down from the bookcase, beaming at Ivan. "Oh, I just know you'll love it! Welcome to the family! Here, I'll take you to our hideout! Let's go!"

Ivan followed Astrid as she led him towards The Dark Brotherhood. With what little his mother had told him about being a member of this organization, he knew they operated under the direction of Sithis, and the Night Mother. He wondered if Sithis had pointed him in the direction of Aventus in hopes that Ivan would eventually join The Dark Brotherhood. With that in mind, he was interested how this new situation would pan out.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter! Inspiration comes and goes, for me. Rest assured, I do plan on completing this entire story, so don't fret during the occasional hiatus. I'm working on several things at once, and rotate my attention between them. Thanks for reading my story! If you like what you see, be sure to comment! You commenters are the reason this story is still alive! Love to you all!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Sticking Together

It was a long while before Ivan and Astrid made it to Falkreath Hold. Ivan enjoyed traveling the roads, overcoming the various obstacles Skyrim had to offer, be it man, mer, or beast. As they traveled, Ivan was impressed by Astrid's skill in combat. She moved silently among the shadows, killing her prey before they even knew she was there. Indeed, she wasn't the leader of The Dark Brotherhood for nothing.

"We're almost there! Home sweet home." Astrid said as they walked along the main road near Falkreath.

"Wait, really? The entrance to your hideout is by a main road?" Ivan asked incredulously. "Aren't you worried you'll be discovered?"

"Nobody's found us yet!" Astrid replied with a smirk. She suddenly jumped off the main road and landed in a small ravine. Ivan followed closely, not wanting to lose her as she moved silently through the underbrush. Astrid moved a curtain of moss away from a rocky wall to reveal a stout door with a skull carved into it.

"Here we are! Guests first, I insist." she said, opening the door for Ivan. Instinctively, Ivan felt for his bow before entering, fully aware that he could potentially be walking into some kind of trap.

Upon entering the hideout, Ivan was surprised. The place was a cave, to be sure, but it could hardly be called so, what with the lavish furniture and ample lighting. It could put any mansion to shame. In another section of the cave, Ivan could hear the echoes of people talking and laughing.

"Do you like it? This place is your home, if you do." Astrid asked, standing behind him. The coy tone in her voice was gone, replaced by sincerity. Ivan gave her a half smile.

"And my grave if I don't, I'd wager?" He lifted an eyebrow to her. Astrid only smiled.

"I wouldn't have brought you here, if I didn't think you'd like it."

Ivan looked around one more time. He nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I do like it." he answered.

"Excellent!" Astrid said happily. "Go on! Meet with the others, they're your family now!" She ushered Ivan into a larger room, where a group of people stood in a circle, talking excitedly with one another. They turned and fell silent when they saw Ivan.

"Brothers and Sisters, this is Ivan Daynes, our newest member of the family." Astrid said, introducing him. Ivan lifted a hand in greeting, putting on a hopeful smile.

"Did you say 'Daynes'?!" came a voice. Ivan turned to see an Argonian approach him. Ivan's heart leapt to his throat.

"Uncle Veezara?!" Ivan asked incredulously. The Argonian grinned and pulled Ivan into a bone-crushing hug, slapping him on the back.

"As I live and kill! I can't believe this! Ivan, you've grown much since last I saw you!" he said happily. He ruffled the fur on Ivan's head. Ivan was nearly delirious with joy. He never imagined seeing another family member of his ever again.

"Uncle! I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed. Veezara looked around.

"Is your mother around? Where's my sister? I could've sworn she vowed never to let you come to a place like this!" he said with a laugh. Ivan's heart sank.

"Then you haven't heard..." he said, folding his ears back. "Mother and Father were killed by an Imperial soldier. They were mistaken for the Stormcloaks that killed the High King." Veezara grew very serious.

"But that was... nearly four years ago..." he said. "Surely I would've known by now..."

"I was captured by the Imperials, and escaped being beheaded. By the time I got back to where they had been killed, their bodies were long gone. There wasn't anything left to notify anyone about." Ivan explained. Veezara closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. When he opened them again, he smiled.

"Well, at least you're safe." he said. "And you're here! This is great news! Welcome to The Dark Brotherhood, Nephew!"

Veezara excitedly introduced Ivan to each member of the family. There was Festus, the cranky old mage, Babette, who looked like a small Breton girl, but was actually a vampire, and Nazir, a Redguard who was as sassy as he was smart.

There was also Arnbjorn, husband to Astrid. Upon first introduction, Veezara had to put himself between Ivan and Arnbjorn, as the warewolf immediately saw the Khajiit and began growling.

"No, Arnbjorn. We don't growl at family members." Veezara said, as though he were talking to a misbehaving dog. The large Nord's growl finally faded away.

"Sorry. It's an instinct." he grumbled. Ivan made a mental note to stay away from him.

Then there was Gabriella, the lovely Dunmer mage. Her beauty was only surpassed by her sarcasm, and she was constantly studying tomes of magic. She only looked up briefly when Veezara introduced his nephew to her.

Once introductions were out of the way, Veezara took Ivan aside. He looked him over with a gleam in his eye.

"Nephew. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Seems like we're the only family we've got left, so I'm glad we're sticking together." he said. Then he lifted a hand and pushed a tuft of Ivan's fur away from his forehead, growing serious.

"But I know there's something you're not telling me. You've always had my sister's eyes, so why are they red?" he asked. Ivan suppressed a shudder at remembering seeing Sithis in his prison cell. He beckoned for Veezara to follow him into an empty room in the cavern.

"Uncle Veezara, I'm afraid there's more than you think that I haven't told you. It might take a while to explain." Ivan said sadly. Veezara followed his nephew.

"I've got time, Ivan. Let's hear it."

* * *

Ivan told his uncle everything. How he watched his parents be killed, then how he was captured by Imperials and taken to the chopping block, only to be rescued amidst a dragon attack. He talked about how he became Thane of Whiterun Hold, after killing a dragon and devouring its soul. He spoke of the vampire attack which spurred the endeavor of saving the land from the Vampire Lord. He even talked about Serana, and how he grew to love her during their time together.

He explained being recognized officially as the Dragonborn, and how that incited the conflict between him and Miraak. He spoke of Aporcypha, and how his heart broke as Serana died in his arms. He remembered his time spent with the Rieklings, eventually becoming their chief, and fighting for their right to live. He finished with how his heart had been darkened, and how he was now an agent of Sithis. Veezara listened quietly to Ivan's entire tale. When it was over, Ivan fell silent, wondering what his uncle would say. Veezara finally spoke.

"Had anyone else told me that tale, I would've questioned their sanity." he said. "But for reasons beyond my reckoning, I believe you. You've certainly been through much these past few years, haven't you?"

Ivan nodded slowly, rubbing his tired eyes with a hand. There were few times in his life that he let his emotions get the better of him, but this was one of them. It was the first time he had really talked about Serana since her death. It was like admitting she was truly gone.

"Sithis promised freedom from my destiny. It was the only escape I could see. I've cast away my responsibilities as Dragonborn. I'm sorry, Uncle." Ivan bowed his head, feeling the full weight of his selfish decision upon his shoulders. He jolted upright when he heard Veezara laugh.

"Ha ha ha! It seems you've forgotten who you're talking to, my dear nephew! I am an agent of Sithis as well! Perhaps not in the same way you are, but one all the same." Veezara put a comforting hand on Ivan's shoulder. "You can rest easy here, Ivan. We are all misfits here, banded together by a common interest: Making Skyrim a better place one assassination at a time!"

Ivan considered this. In truth, each of the members of The Dark Brotherhood were here because they found something they each had been missing. A sense of unity. Ivan had to admit that he desired the same thing. He took some comfort in the fact that at least he was no longer alone.

That night, everyone gathered together by the fireplace and shared tales of their greatest adventures. Some were about recent contracts, others were stories of before they found the Brotherhood. Ivan looked around. Nazir and Babette teased each other and bickered as though they were sibling children. Astrid intervened with a motherly tone in her voice, while Arnbjorn looked on, sternly. Ivan realized that all the family dynamics were present in this odd, yet strangely endearing, family. Ivan's mind and body finally began to relax. He allowed himself to feel like he belonged somewhere once more.

Ever since he had been banished from Solstheim, and had been forced to leave his Riekling tribe behind, he had hardened himself against feeling belonging, not wanting to be turned away again. But perhaps things would be different now. He no longer carried a burdensome destiny, and he had the support of not only Sithis, but Uncle Veezara and The Dark Brotherhood as well. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could finally allow his heart to begin to heal.

* * *

Sithis stood in his plane of Oblivion, staring down at his eldest son. His face could show no expression, but he felt only annoyance at this time. Hermaeus Mora glared at Sithis with his one eye.

"I've been cheated, I tell you! I was promised a puppet, a puppet with extraordinary powers! But the Dragonborn has defied me every step of the way! You said you could control him!" he shouted accusingly.

"I can control him. But I try not to. It tends to make him do the opposite of what I want." Sithis said evenly.

"I didn't get a fair chance at him! He darkened his heart only after what I did to him! I should get another chance!"

"The boy detests you now, Mora! He connects you to the death of his lady love."

"That is not my concern! The gods have finally turned a blind eye to Nirn! This is our only chance to take control! My only chance!"

Sithis waved Hermaeus Mora away with a skeletal hand.

"I will think about it. We must see what your brothers and sisters are planning for our little friend as well. They very well might break him."

"Not if I get to him first." Mora said under his breath as he left his father's presence.


	27. Chapter 27: The Keeper and The Listener

Months passed, and seasons changed. Ivan quickly became a highly ranked member in his newfound family. His skill with his bow and arrow was seemingly unmatched in all the land. He frequently changed the arrows he used, as he didn't want any of his kills to somehow be traced back to him, and risk endangering his family. One evening, Ivan sat in the dining hall, re-stringing his bow. He had to do this quite often, nowadays, be he rather enjoyed it all the same.

He heard voices growing louder, and realized it was nearly dinner time. He put his bow away and enjoyed his last few seconds of solitude. Babette approached Ivan, smiling to show her pointed teeth.

"May I sit by you, Brother?" she asked sweetly. Ivan smiled warmly.

"Of course, Babette. You don't have to ask." he replied. Babette's smile faded, and she looked curiously at Ivan before taking her seat beside him. Gabriella and Veezara entered, talking about their recent assignment they did together.

"I disagree." Gabriella was saying. "Morthal is a maze. It's too easy to run into guards that know their way around so well. It's nearly impossible to escape after a kill."

"Ah, but you forget, dear Sister. That's Morthal's charm. So many places to sneak and hide. Morthal is perfect for that reason!" Veezara answered gleefully. He patted Ivan on the back as he sat beside him. Gabriella pulled a book from her robes and began reading as she sat down at the table as well.

"Whose turn was it to cook tonight?" she asked. "I want to know whether I should be excited or wary."

"Festus, Sister." Babette answered.

"Wary it is, then."

"I heard that!" Festus entered, carrying a large pot of stew. "Some people just have too bland of tastes for grand cooking, such as mine. This is a recipe from The Gourmet's special cookbook, after all!" he boasted. Ivan's mouth watered as he smelled the stew. More members of the family entered and joined the feast as the smell wafted through the sanctuary. Ivan noticed Babette's curious stare still hadn't faded.

"What is it, Sister?" Ivan finally asked her.

"You know I'm a vampire, yes?" she asked.

"Yes. Your eyes and teeth make it obvious, my dear."

"Yet you don't seem to be troubled by this? It seems everyone I meet must get used to me, save for you. Why is that? Aren't you worried?" Ivan let out a laugh.

"Why should I be worried? The fact that you're here means you've clearly got your appetite under control. Besides, I'm quite used to being in close proximity with vampires." he said with a smile. This caused everyone else to look at him. Babette's expression only became more confused.

"So you're either really brave, or really stupid, then? Don't you know how dangerous we are?" she demanded, feeling that Ivan was not taking her seriously. Ivan's face suddenly became very serious.

"Of course I know, because I was in love with one."

Babette's eyebrows raised. Her confusion was gone.

"What happened to her?" came Nazir's voice. Ivan turned to see the others at the table, looking at Ivan with interest, save for his uncle, who looked slightly sad.

"She died. She died saving me." Ivan answered in a reverenced tone. "I have a certain respect for vampires. Their long lives gives them much more experience than many of us will ever have. And yet, as immortal as they seem, they can pass away and leave us behind, just like anyone else."

"Poetic." Gabriella commented. "Your experience has taught you much for one so young. I rather like that."

"Yes." Astrid nodded with a smile. "I almost feel bad now, thinking of you as the baby of our family." A few of the others chuckled, Ivan included. He knew he was seen as the baby of the family, despite his skill. He was the youngest one of the group, both in age, and time spent as a member of their organization. Arnbjorn turned to his wife.

"Dearest. I nearly forgot. I was contacted by a member of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil this morning." he grunted. Everyone turned to look at him with some surprise.

"Cyrodiil?" Veezara echoed. "It is not often we hear from another group of our family! What did they have to say?"

"It's not good news. They were discovered. The Penitus Oculatus found their sanctuary and destroyed everything. All except one member, who was able to escape. And miraculously, he escaped with The Night Mother in tow."

"That is not an easy feat!" Festus exclaimed. "I've seen our Lady's coffin. The whole thing is made of iron!"

"This is worrying." Astrid mumbled. "The Penitus Oculatus is really coming at The Dark Brotherhood. They used to always talk big, but now it seems they're putting their words into action. If the Cyrodiil sanctuary is gone, that means we're the only Dark Brotherhood sanctuary left!"

There was a somber silence that followed. Finally, Arnbjorn spoke again.

"He's coming here. He's bringing the Night Mother. He goes by the name of Cicero."

"Of course. We must look after our own." Astrid said. "But I'm worried about bringing the Night Mother here. Our ways are not the Old Ways."

"We support you, Astrid." Nazir said encouragingly. "You've taken care of all of us. We don't need the Old Ways." Others nodded in agreement. Astrid looked somewhat relieved.

"Thank you. I... I suppose I will prepare a room for our soon-to-be guests." She stood. "Ivan, dear. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Astrid."

Ivan helped Astrid as they cleaned out the last empty room in the sanctuary. There was a stained glass window on one wall, that looked out over the small waterfall in the grand room. The room had previously been used for storage, but Astrid had decided they didn't need many of the things they were saving. They had gone unused for quite some time. Ivan noticed Astrid's unusually serious expression, and uncharacteristic silence.

"Something's troubling you, Astrid. What is it?" he asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. Astrid let out a sigh.

"It's this whole Night Mother business." she muttered. "Maybe it's just me feeling guilty, but..."

"Why should you feel guilty?"

"Many years ago, when I had just became the leader of this faction, I made some changes. Our last "Listener" was a fraud, I'm sure of it. He had us doing all manner of ridiculous things, killing simply for money, or for revenge, certainly not what I had initially joined for. He got what was coming to him. One of his contracts killed him. So when I stepped up to take charge, I did away with the Old Ways." Astrid explained.

"And now you're worried with the Night Mother's presence, people might want to return to those Old Ways?" Ivan realized.

"Exactly! I did what I thought was best. I brought back our crucial reputation! Me and my family!" Astrid sat down heavily on a dusty old chair.

"Nazir was right, Astrid. You brought us all together. We would never turn on you." Ivan said firmly.

Astrid smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Ivan. That's just what I needed to hear."

* * *

A few days later, Ivan came home from a contract to find everyone gathered in the great room. Ivan had to do a double take. The man they were gathered around was dressed in a brightly colored jester outfit. Ivan stared at him incredulously. Who dressed like that normally? Much less in a place like this? The jester saw Ivan and ran to him, grabbing his hands and shaking them vigorously.

"You must be Ivan! Oh, Cicero is so happy to meet you! We will be fast friends, I'm sure! Fast, fast friends! Cicero is an assassin too, yes! From Cyrodiil! He has brought the Night Mother here, where she will be safe! Cicero is the Keeper, after all! Haha! He must keep the Night Mother safe from those dreadful Oculatus agents!" Cicero spoke quickly and animatedly. Ivan could scarcely keep up with him. Ivan looked out at the others with unease, realizing that most of the others wore the same expression.

"Y-yes, Cicero. It's good to meet you too." Ivan answered. Cicero pranced around the crate standing in the middle of the room.

"Cicero finally made it, yes! The Night Mother is happy, I'm sure! But she will be more happy out of this crate!" he said in a singsong voice. Astrid shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Of course. Nazir, Arnbjorn, take the Night Mother to the shrine. Cicero, you... can stop dancing, if you please." Ivan could her the strain in her voice, as she struggled to keep her composure. Ivan understood. Not only was there the chance that this new development would raise concerns she would rather avoid, but it was also being done by a clown.

"It would not please me, Sister dear, for Cicero is a dancer at heart!" Cicero said as he continued to skip around the crate, even as Nazir and Arnbjorn began to carry it away. When he was gone, everyone returned to their usual tasks. Ivan approached a tense Astrid.

"Well that was... horrifying." Ivan commented, hoping to make her laugh. Astrid let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"I pray to Sithis this all goes well." she murmured. Veezara approached the two of them.

"That man has more energy in him than the sun." he said. Ivan and Astrid nodded in agreement. "How was your contract, Nephew?"

"Died with his face in his dinner. He won't be embezzling extra profits from his brother's business any more." Ivan reported proudly.

"Excellent!" Veezara smiled. Then his smile faded as he lowered his voice. "Astrid, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"More bad news?" Astrid looked tired.

"More of the same, at least. I heard Festus and Gabriella talking. Apparently they wish to see the Brotherhood return to the Old Ways. They look forward to Cicero and the Night Mother taking control of the operation." he reported. An annoyed glint shone in Astrid's eyes.

"After everything I've done for them, they want that... clown to be the-" she cut herself off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of this." Ivan turned to her.

"I'll do whatever I can to help. Most of us still support you." he said resolutely.

"I fear that as time goes on, there will be fewer of us. I... I need to think about things. Ivan, I want you to keep a close eye on our... friend from Cyrodiil." she instructed. Ivan nodded.

"You can count on me."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ivan took on fewer contracts in order to keep better tabs on Cicero. He noticed that when Cicero wasn't singing and dancing, he would lock himself in his room and talk in hushed tones and ruffle papers about. Ivan finally decided this behavior surpassed odd and counted as suspicious. He decided to take matters into his own hands. If he wasn't able to hear Cicero outside of his room, he would have to get inside.

One day, while Cicero was out on a contract of his own, Ivan entered his room. Everything inside was in disarray. It was in worse shape than before he and Astrid cleaned it for him. There were ruined books covering the floor, wadded up papers heaped on the bed, and the Night Mother's coffin stood open on the shrine. Ivan began going through the papers, hoping to find any kind of evidence towards Cicero's true nature, but all he found were mindless scribbles and meaningless rhymes. Perhaps Cicero was nothing but mad after all.

Suddenly, Ivan could hear Cicero's voice. He was home already? But he had only left that morning! Ivan looked around for a hiding place, but could see none. His eyes finally rested on the coffin. He suppressed a shudder, and stepped towards the carcass. He shut the iron doors behind him. A sudden wave of claustrophobia washed over him. He was not used to being in such tight places, especially with no air holes or light to be found. Ivan regained his senses when he heard Cicero lock his door behind him and cackle darkly.

"Cicero is back, my Lady! His contract is dead! Hee hee hee! Cicero likes to hear them beg for mercy before he does them in! Oh, it's beautiful!" he said gleefully. Suddenly, his voice turned dark again. "But what Cicero doesn't like is who he's killing! It should not be up to that Astrid! It should be up to you!" So Cicero was indeed trying to bring back the Old Ways, then. Suddenly, Ivan heard Cicero sob.

"Oh, Cicero isn't sure what to do about it, Lady-Mother! For there is no Listener to relay your sweet, sweet will to us! If you make Cicero the Listener, he promises to do a good job! He swears!" A loud clatter was heard. Ivan recognized it as the sound of a table being overturned.

"But Cicero is not the Listener, is he?!" he suddenly shouted angrily. "There hasn't been a Listener for decades! The Night Mother remains silent as the grave!" Suddenly, his tone quieted again.

"Not...! Not that Cicero is angry, dear Mother. No, Cicero is never angry with you! It's these non-believers Cicero hates! Cicero is winning them over, he thinks. Some of them, anyway. Some of them will not be swayed, like the wolf-man and the lizard-man! Oh, if only you would appoint a Listener!"

Suddenly, Ivan heard a woman's voice rasp in his head, causing the hairs on the back of his neck and tail to stand on end.

"My poor, dear, Cicero. He has been a good servant. But he is not the Listener, for the Listener is you."

Ivan had a bad feeling he knew who "you" was.

"Yes, you who shares my coffin. Ivan Daynes. I have chosen you as my Listener. Sithis has been watching you, and he is most pleased. You are to tell Cicero the words he has been waiting to hear: 'Darkness rises when silence dies'. After which, you are to travel to Volunruud and speak with Amund Motierre. This is the will of Sithis, and your Night Mother. Go, my son, and may death be in your wake."

Ivan wasn't sure what to do. Cicero was still ranting. If Ivan sprung out of the Night Mother's coffin, he wasn't sure how the madman would react.

"One more thing, Ivan." the Night Mother's voice came again, this time with an amused tone. "You could stand to be more polite. A gentleman always asks permission before climbing into a woman's bed."

At this, Ivan could not suppress a shudder. He jerked away from the dead carcass, causing the iron doors to fling open. He sprawled out on the ground. Before he had a chance to react, Cicero had him pinned to the ground, a blade at his neck.

"What is the meaning of this- this treachery?!" Cicero demanded angrily. Ivan was surprised at the jester's strength and speed. It took him a moment to regain his speech.

"Cicero! The Night Mother! S-she named me the new Listener!" Ivan explained.

"Lies! Lies and trickery! There is no Listener, fool!" Cicero hissed. Ivan was momentarily taken aback. He was being called fool by a fool!

"I am the Listener! She told me to tell you: Darkness rises when silence dies!"

Cicero's face became instantly blank. He blinked a few times before responding.

"She... she said those words? To you? She told you to tell Cicero that?"

"Yes."

Cicero suddenly leapt to his feet, cheering and dancing. Ivan picked himself up off the floor, still rather shaken by the whole ordeal.

"That is the pass-phrase of the Keeper! The Night Mother's only way of talking to sweet, sweet Cicero! He has served his Mother well, he has indeed!"

Suddenly, Astrid ran into the room, her hand on the hilt of her dagger. She stepped to stand beside Ivan.

"What is going on here?! I heard shouting! I was worried something terrible happened!" she said loudly. Cicero seemed undaunted by her presence, as he continued to dance happily in front of the Night Mother's coffin. Ivan suddenly stiffened. He was going to have to tell her what he heard.

"I'm fine, Astrid. At least, I think I am." he said.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, it's just... I decided to take matters into my own hands. I entered the Night Mother's coffin to try to overhear... him." Ivan gestured to Cicero, who had made up a song for the occasion as well.

"Then the Night Mother... spoke to me. She named me the new Listener." Ivan looked at Astrid apologetically. She stared at him in disbelief.

"The Listener? You're the... The Listener?" she asked. Ivan nodded.

"That's not all."

"Then what's the rest of it?"

"She wants me to go to Volunruud, to speak to a man named Amund Motierre about a contract."

Ivan watched Astrid's face as she took in this new information. Cicero turned to her, leering. He put an arm around Ivan's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Sister dear? Surely you know better than to go against our lady matron? The Night Mother has chosen her mouthpiece!" he said, a hint of mockery in his voice. Ivan pushed Cicero away from him. He looked back to see Astrid's eyes narrow.

"I'm calling the family together. The great room, at once!" she commanded. She turned and left the room. Ivan couldn't help but feel like he was in trouble. He glumly followed her out, Cicero skipping behind him.

* * *

"The Listener? You?" Nazir asked in disbelief. Everyone else stared at Ivan in shock, save for Astrid and Cicero. Festus grinned.

"Well, this is indeed good news!" he said happily. "While I do somewhat question our lady's choice in leadership, it is good to know things will be returning to the Old Ways."

"I said nothing about a change in leadership." Astrid said sharply. Ivan flinched. Arnbjorn growled at him.

"How dare you come in here and try to take things over!" he said darkly. "My wife is the only lady matron this faction needs! We welcomed you into our family, and this is how you repay us?!" Veezara came to Ivan's defense.

"Calm down, Arnbjorn. I'm sure Ivan meant no harm. He does have a stronger connection to Sithis than the rest of us, after all." he said calmly.

"So you're taking the traitor's side?!"

"I cannot believe you, Arnbjorn!" Gabriella said in an offended tone. "It is not traitorous to have a Listener! Our organization has existed for hundreds of years with tenets on how it has functioned! Astrid simply took on the role of leader while a Listener was absent. Now that one has been appointed, I'm sure things will return to the way they used to be."

Ivan watched his family go back and forth with arguments. It reminded him of when the Whiterun guards saw Ivan absorb a dragon soul for the first time. How Irileth became at odds with her men because of something Ivan did. He sighed. He turned and began to walk away. Astrid noticed, calling after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Without stopping, or turning around, Ivan answered.

"I never asked for any of this."

* * *

Ivan stood outside the entrance to what he had grown to call home. It was evening, and the sun was beginning to set. The outside world seemed so peaceful compared to the turmoil happening inside the sanctuary. Ivan gritted his teeth. Cicero was probably pleased to see the upheaval. Ivan kneeled by the small pond near the entrance and looked at his reflection. His eyes were still ruby red.

"You can stop thinking of taking a deep breath under that water, Ivan Daynes."

Ivan turned around quickly, and saw Sithis leaning against the sanctuary door. He grimaced.

"What difference would it make? You said yourself you can control my every move, if you wanted to."

"Don't be like that, Ivan." Sithis said, his voice surprisingly calming, despite his appearance. "So you were named the Listener. I thought it would be a good idea! Your résumé shows your qualifications align perfectly with this job! You are an excellent assassin, yet you still have morals, your species gives you added benefits to sneaking and killing, plus, you have good leadership skills! Just take a look at how you became Riekling Chief and led them to a better-"

"Just stop!" Ivan shouted in annoyance. "How is this any different from what you promised to take me away from?! I may not be saving the world, but I'm still causing trouble and unrest wherever I am!"

"The difference is that I am invested in your future, Ivan Daynes." Sithis said calmly. Ivan blinked. Sithis raised a skeletal hand to the sky.

"Haven't you ever wondered? The Gods granted you the gift of being the Dragonborn. So where are they?! You'd think someone trying to save Skyrim would have the blessing of the Gods to guide and help them!" Sithis's voice rose to a shout as his hand curled into a fist. "No! The Gods have turned a blind eye towards Nirn! They think they're better than the rest of us, huh? They've got somewhere else they'd rather be, than trapped between a Plane of Oblivion and Nirn for all eternity! I-" Sithis suddenly cut himself off, looking back at a stunned Ivan. A silence passed between them before Ivan spoke.

"The Gods left you and the Daedric Princes behind?" Ivan asked. Sithis looked away.

"Not exactly. There's different levels of power, and all that. The Gods can simply do more than I or my Daedric Princes can, is all. And for that, they are worshiped! They have temples built to them! Yet they care so little for the world they've created. They certainly have stopped showing up as much as they used to. They can go wherever they want, do whatever they want, in the whole universe! While the rest of us "Lesser Gods" are confined to our Planes of Oblivion, and whatever influence we can manage to pull in Nirn."

Ivan understood. He didn't have to like it, but he understood all the same.

"Why did The Gods leave? Is humanity truly alone here?" Ivan asked, looking up at the sky. The thought made him feel rather small, even though he hadn't really ever concidered himself very religious. The fact that a higher being stood before him was proof enough that they existed.

"No, they're too goody-two-shoes for that." Sithis answered. "They simply check in less and less often. I know they're up to something... But back to my point, I'm asking you to trust me." He held his bony hand out to Ivan.

"I don't have the Gods' power of seeing what may come to pass, but I do have quite a bit of influence still, if I do say so myself. And as an agent to my will, Ivan, I promise you will have my full support, as long as you follow my lead." he finished. Ivan gave a half-hearted smile as he took Sithis's hand and stood up.

"You owe me for this." he said.

"And I swear I will make it up to you." Sithis promised. He watched as Ivan walked back into the sanctuary.

"I'll make it up to you." he repeated quietly as he began to vanish, returning to his Plane of Oblivion. "As soon as you satisfy the Sixteen Daedric Lords, and assist in my ascension to become the new God of Nirn."


	28. Chapter 28: A Series of Contracts

Ivan walked back into the great room, expecting to still be hearing an argument. There wasn't a sound. Everyone stood in a circle, looking to be thinking hard. Astrid saw Ivan and smiled.

"There he is. Ivan dear, join us. We're making an important decision. You are the Listener after all." Ivan was confused. Astrid's tone of voice was one he hadn't heard since he first met her. She sounded coy, yet something... dark hung in her speech. Ivan joined the circle, grateful enough to simply feel included in the family affairs again.

"I think he should go." Veezara said, nodding to Ivan. "The Night Mother didn't just say someone should go to Volunruud, she said Ivan should go."

"Fair enough." Astrid said. "Veezara, why don't you join him? I've never heard of this Amund Motierre, and I would hate for something to happen to our Listener."

There it was again. Like a jab to his rib cage. The way Astrid spoke of him without speaking directly to him, the way she said 'Listener', was she still upset? Could she be jealous? Ivan wanted to talk to her, to assure her that he didn't want to take over her position, but it seemed as though everyone had settled things while he was away. Veezara smiled and put a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"An assignment with my favorite nephew? I'll gladly take it! Ready to go, Ivan?" he asked with a smile. Ivan was ever grateful to his uncle. Through this new chain of events, Veezara remained the same. Being the Listener didn't change the way his uncle looked at him, or spoke to him, and that was enough for Ivan.

As they readied to leave, Arnbjorn gave Veezara a map marking the location of Volunruud. The werewolf smiled at Ivan before they left. Ivan had never seen the man smile before, and it sent a chill down his spine. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Finding Volunruud was no issue for the two assassins, and they slipped inside by cover of night, in case there was to be a trap waiting for them. Inside, it was pitch dark. Ivan's eyes quickly adjusted to be able to see, but his uncle seemed to be frozen, not wanting to run into anything.

"Uncle, put your hand on my shoulder. I'll guide you." Ivan offered.

"You mean you can see? It's darker than night in here!" Veezara responded, placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder, with some help from Ivan.

"I'm half Khajiit, remember?"

"That's right. You get the best of both worlds. Lead the way, Nephew."

Ivan navigated through the burial tomb. The only dragur to be found had been done way with. And by the looks of it, very recently. Finally, Ivan came to a wooden door. He pushed it open, and put a hand over his eyes as light spilled from the room. When Ivan's vision adjusted again, he saw two men, Imperial by the looks of them, standing beside a circle of candles and an assortment of black sacrament materials. One of the men spoke.

"I assume you two are from the Dark Brotherhood?" he asked.

"And I assume you are Amund Motierre?" Ivan asked in response. The man seemed impressed.

"Excellent. It seems this dreadful black sacrament thing truly worked, then! I am about to give your organization a contract that will see you rise to fame and fortune, much like the Dark Brotherhood's glory days of old, I'd wager." Amund said animatedly.

"What manner of contract could do that?" Veezara asked skeptically.

"One that would require you to kill... the Emperor."

Ivan and Veezara exchanged wide-eyed stares.

"The Emperor? Of Tamriel?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, as well as several others in positions of high power and influence I've made note of on this list." Amund gestured for his companion, who looked to be a bodyguard, to come forward. The guard handed Ivan the list. Ivan looked it over briefly. He didn't recognize any of the names, but there were several. He gave the list to Veezara.

"The pages after the list of names detail a plan on how I wish each one to be done away, and they must be killed in that order. It is crucial that you follow my instructions to exactness." Amund said seriously.

"Are you a Stormcloak?" Ivan asked him. He could see no other reason this man would want to cripple the Empire. Amund chuckled.

"Nothing so menial." he said. "I am not on either side of this petty feud between families. I am on the side of wealth and power. I aim to climb the ladder of success, and doing away with those in my way is the fastest way there."

"And what compensation do we get in return? This is no small feat you have placed before us." Veezara asked. Amund smiled, handing Veezara an amulet.

"This is just the beginning." he said in a low voice. Veezara looked the amulet over, his eyes growing wide.

"This... is an amulet from the Emperor's personal collection! Selling this could get us a small fortune!" he said in amazement.

"Consider it a cover for the cost this operation will require. There will be much more like this when the whole ordeal is over." Amund said. Veezara pocketed the amulet and nodded.

"We will see to it that your contracts are killed. We will return for our payment when they all lie dead." he vowed. Amund grinned.

"Excellent. We will be staying at an inn in Whiterun, waiting for your return. So please hurry."

* * *

Ivan and Veezara made the trip back to the sanctuary, eager to share this new contract with the others. When they entered, Ivan found that Cicero was nowhere to be seen. Probably off on some contract. That was just as well. Ivan had grown to dislike the madman. Veezara relayed what had happened to Astrid.

"By Sithis... you're joking. The Emperor?"

"Is something wrong?" Ivan asked. "Should we not have accepted the contract?"

"Of course we're accepting this contract! The Dark Brotherhood will gain a fear and renown we haven't had in hundreds of years! This is just the kind of contract we need." Astrid said excitedly.

"Seems like the Listener's connection to the Night Mother will be our ticket to success!" Festus said in a pleased voice. Ivan winced as he could see the faintest twinge of displeasure cross Astrid's face momentarily. Then she was back to smiling. She looked at Ivan with a smile that seemed almost... venomous.

"Yes... Yes! The Listener! Our Listener. Dearest Brother, I think you should have the honor of taking on this series of contracts. You definitely have the skill. What do you say, family of mine?" Astrid asked, turning to the others. They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Veezara looked the most pleased.

"Looks like our baby of the family is growing up!" he said, ruffling the fur on Ivan's head. Ivan allowed a smile. Even though he very much did not like that tone in Astrid's voice, perhaps she was still trying to be kind. She probably just needed time. Ivan preferred her calling the shots anyways. He smiled at her, hoping to convey this to her. For a moment, Astrid's coy smile faded to show what looked to be surprise. Then she returned his smile. Ivan felt relieved.

Ivan readied to go almost immediately. His first target was a Vittoria Vici. Veezara tried to explain to Ivan the circumstances in which he would find the woman, but Ivan preferred not to know. It made it easier to kill when he didn't know much about his targets. He shouldered his pack, and left for Solitude.

The closer Ivan got to Solitude, the more uneasy he became. He couldn't understand what his problem was, until he suddenly recognized the path he was on. A chill ran down his spine when he realized he was very near the place his parents were killed. He stared at the hill just off the path. He knew he needed to see, but his legs felt like lead. He had to see if the stone Serana had carved on was still there.

He dragged his feet as he made his way up the hill. He looked about, not sure what he was hoping for, when his eyes fell on the stone. He fell to his knees before it. There it was, the spot where his parents died. The place where Ivan realized he had feelings for Serana. Oh, how it seemed like a lifetime ago. Ivan was a different person, now. He felt only a hollow shame. If Serana and his parents saw him now, what would they think of him?

Ivan placed the palm of his hand on the cold stone, and closed his eyes. As ashamed as he felt, he would feel even more so if he didn't pay his respects. Suddenly, a thought entered his head. Serana had no grave. Her body had been left in a plane of Oblivion. Ivan stood, and looked around until he found a stone about the same size as his parents' grave marker. He placed it beside the other one and took out a knife.

 _"In memory of Serana Volkihar. May she find peace in Sovngarde."_

Ivan put away his knife, satisfied with his handiwork. It was by no means beautiful, in truth, Serana did a much better job than he could, but he felt at least that she would be pleased that her stone could be beside his parents'. He remained kneeling for a few moments longer, before continuing his journey to Solitude.

* * *

Solitude seemed happier than usual. People were bustling around the streets, talking excitedly with one another Ivan used his Khajiit ears to listen to some animated shoppers, turning his pointed ears in their direction as he walked by.

"Imagine! A wedding right here in Solitude! For the Emperor's cousin, no less! This will be a great public example to those Stormcloaks how refined the empire is!" one woman said.

"I heard that some Stormcloak protesters will be at the speech! The audacity!" the other responded.

Ivan had a sinking feeling he knew who his target was. It made sense. A surefire way to draw the attention of the Emperor was to kill a relative. But to murder the bride on her wedding day, that would no doubt draw him directly into Skyrim. Ivan did his best not to think of the poor widower-to-be.

The wedding was indeed a beautiful one. Ivan kept an eye out for a nice vantage point to shoot an arrow from as he pretended to enjoy the festivities. He mingled with the wedding guests, being as polite and as gentlemanly as possible. When it came time for Vittoria Vici to address the crowd, Ivan excused himself. He disappeared into the shadows, and made his way to the walkway above the balcony where the bride would be speaking.

Ivan looked around. The place he was standing was not ideal for shooting an arrow. He would be noticed for sure. But if he made it look like some kind of terrible accident...

His eyes fell upon a stone gargoyle that sat perched right above where Vittoria came to stand. Ivan then saw the large crack at the base of the stone creature, and he got an idea.

The bride began her speech, addressing the crowd with tidings of forging peace between Imperials and Stormcloaks. But her speech was never finished, for she suddenly met her end when an unfortunate accident took her life. The structural integrity of the stone walls of Solitude came into question immediately afterwards, and news of Vittoria's death spread through Skyrim faster than a certain Khajiit making his way due South, away from the chaos that overtook the great city.

* * *

Ivan was welcomed back into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary like a hero. Veezara had never looked more proud.

"You should hear the chatter in Falkreath!" Festus laughed. "Everyone's all in a tizzy! The Solitude guards must be getting a flogging for letting the Emperor's cousin die right in front of them!"

"I would've done the same thing you did, Brother." Babette said, looking pleased.

"Inventive thinking, Ivan! Using your surroundings to your advantage! People will be talking about this one for a long time to come!" Nazir said with a grin.

Arnbjorn approached Ivan and patted him on the head stiffly.

"I like your style, Kid." he grunted.

Ivan smiled at everyone, finally feeling that everything was returning to normal. He scanned the room, but couldn't find who he was looking for.

"Where's Astrid?" he asked.

"In her room." Arnbjorn answered in his deep voice. "She always hides when the jester is home." Ivan nodded in understanding. Veezara nudged him with his arm.

"Go on and talk to her, Nephew. Your next assignment is waiting, I'm sure." he urged. Ivan obeyed.

He knocked on Astrid's door, which was slightly open. He could see Astrid standing over a table, looking at Amund's instructions.

"Enter." she said. Ivan pushed the door open and took a step inside.

"Astrid." he said humbly. "Vittoria Vici lies dead. I have done as you asked."

"So I've heard." she answered quietly. "Well done, Listener." Ivan swallowed.

"Astrid, I wanted to talk to you about all of this." he began, but stopped when Astrid held up a hand.

"Say no more." she said. "I owe you an apology. This whole Night Mother deal did make me feel threatened by you, I'll admit it, but I also know who you are, Ivan. You've done nothing but make us proud here, and I should be glad about this turn of events."

"Astrid, I don't want to take your place!" Ivan insisted. "I would have things continue just as they used to, same as you! But Sithis and the Night Mother do speak to me, and I do think it wise that we heed them. Can't I simply... tell you what they say, and let you run the Brotherhood still?"

Astrid seemed deep in thought. It was a good while before she spoke again.

"I would see our family gain the renown we deserve." she said. "I want nothing more than to protect us all from those who would seek to destroy us."

"That is why this family needs you as their leader." Ivan insisted. "Not me."

"Yes... Yes, you're right! Thank you, Ivan! I think I finally see an answer for us, now! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You simply... heed the Night Mother and continue to follow my directions, alright?" Astrid finally said. Ivan heaved a sigh of relief at hearing her speak using her normal voice again.

"I would enjoy nothing more, Sister." Ivan said with a smile. He left, feeling satisfied that he and Astrid had finally settled their differences peacefully. Astrid turned back to her plans and smiled.

"Yes... This family needs me, not him." she murmured.

* * *

The news of Vittoria Vici's death hadn't even had a chance to die down before more news spread. The Penitus Oculatus was preparing for the Emperor to visit Skyrim. His excellency wished to speak with Jarl Elisif about how his cousin died violently in Elisif's city. It was also rumored that the Emperor wished to personally convene a moot to elect a new High King, something that was making everyone nervous, Imperials and Stormcloaks alike.

Astrid gave Ivan his next assignment. He was to cause unrest within the Penitus Oculatus by targeting their leader, Commander Maro. It was Maro that wiped out the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil, so everyone was all too pleased to cause him harm.

"You are not to kill him, however." Astrid instructed seriously. "If the Emperor's head of security is killed, he will leave Skyrim immediately. No, you must distract the commander, make him less focused on protecting the Emperor. You must kill his son. And not only that, you must plant this letter on the boy's body. Evidence that it was him who was planning to assassinate the Emperor. This will distract Maro for sure. Can you do this, Brother?"

"It will be done as you say, Astrid." Ivan said respectfully. He understood the full weight of what he was about to do. Commander Maro was a personal enemy to his family. A man bent on wiping the Dark Brotherhood off the face of Nirn. Ivan would see him suffer.

As Ivan readied to go, Cicero came to his room, grinning widely.

"Dearest Brother of mine! Has our Lady Mother spoken to you again, by chance? Oh, do tell Cicero what she has said! Cicero lives for her every command!" he said gleefully.

"Sorry, Cicero. The Night Mother isn't terribly talkative." Ivan answered. Cicero deflated slightly, but only for a moment. He then put on a face of determination.

"Send Gaius Maro to Sithis, my dear Brother! Commander Maro slaughtered my family! Cicero would love to see the look on Maro's face when he finds out his son is a traitorous worm! Do us proud, Listener!" Cicero said, giving Ivan an encouraging smile. Ivan smiled in response. As delirious as Cicero was, he truly did care about the Brotherhood.

It was easy enough for Ivan to track Gaius Maro down and kill him without being detected. The next morning, news spread of Gaius's nefarious plans to do away with the Emperor. The Commander denied his son's involvement in anything of the sort, but the stress of keeping the Emperor safe amidst his son's death and evidence of treason showed plainly on his countenance. No longer did the Commander wear a look of military pride, but instead, a wearied and downtrodden look. Amund Motierre's scheme was going exactly as planned.

When Ivan returned, Gabriella met him at the door. Her eyes were wide, and her face pale.

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Ivan asked her.

"It's not me you should worry about!" she gasped. "Veezara, he..." Gabriella covered her face with shaking hands. Ivan's heart dropped.

"What happened? Where is he?"

Gabriella only pointed towards the great room. Ivan swiftly walked into the room. The smell of blood hit his nose immediately. His breath came in short when he saw Veezara crouched on the floor, holding his side. The others were gathered nearby, looking shaken. Babette handed him a potion.

"Drink this, Brother. You'll feel better soon." she said.

"Thank you, Dear." he said in a strained voice as he obeyed.

"Uncle!" Ivan finally found his voice, as he ran to Veezara's side.

"Uncle, what happened? Are you alright?" Ivan checked Veezara's wound, a knife cut that ran from his side to his abdomen. It wasn't deep, but it was large.

"Nephew! Don't worry, I'm fine. Cicero suddenly went crazy and tried to attack Astrid! I intervened. I underestimated the little clown, and I paid for it with blood." Veezara explained. "I will be alright. I'm more concerned about Arnbjorn." Ivan turned to look at Astrid, who looked miserable.

"My husband flew into a rage and chased him out of the sanctuary. I don't know where they could've gone." she said.

"What made Cicero turn against us?" Ivan asked in confusion. As crazy as he was, betrayal didn't fit in his character quite right.

"I may have been... somewhat disrespectful to the Night Mother. Said some things... You know how I feel about the Old Ways." she admitted. Ivan nodded. So she offended him.

"We have to find them." Astrid said resolutely. "Maybe there are some clues as to where Cicero would go in his room."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ivan said. "I searched it once before, and found nothing of interest."

"I'll search it all the same." She left the room. Ivan turned back to his uncle.

"Come, let's get you to a bed so you can rest." He helped his uncle to his room and fished around through his pack for a healing potion, giving it to him.

"You and Babette keep forcing potions down my throat." Veezara complained jokingly. "I've got to wonder if mixing potions will have any side effects." He laughed a little, but groaned when it hurt. Ivan worried for his uncle, but Veezara seemed to still be in good spirits, and lively enough. He was going to be fine.

"Uncle, I wanted to thank you." Ivan said in a low voice. "I feel like after my parents died, I became somewhat lost. It's nice to have family again." Veezara smiled.

"Is this your way of saying you won't stop worrying about me until I'm fully recovered?" he asked. Ivan smiled back.

"It is, in fact." he answered. "Now, I have to go. I have to repay a debt of blood to a certain jester."

"Be careful, Ivan. If you find him, don't underestimate him." Veezara warned. Ivan nodded as he left the room.

In the great room, Astrid approached Ivan with a small book.

"The little fop has been keeping a journal!" she said angrily. "He's been hiding it under the Night Mother's coffin. It talks about the Brotherhood Sanctuary in Dawnstar. It's been abandoned for decades, so it's the perfect hideaway. Let's go!"

Outside the sanctuary, Astrid summoned a demon horse. A gift to the brotherhood from Sithis, to be used during emergencies. Ivan and Astrid rode Shadowmere swiftly all the way to Dawnstar, not stopping for anything. When they drew close, Astrid gave a cry and dismounted, running to the figure of her husband lying beside the sanctuary door.

"Arnbjorn! Arnbjorn, can you hear me?!" she asked desperately. The werewolf groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Astrid? Thank Sithis you're alright." he muttered.

"Idiot!" Astrid said, tears forming in her eyes. "You're the one who's bleeding! Worry about yourself for once!" she shouted.

Ivan jumped off the horse and brought it closer to them.

"Take him home, Astrid. I'll deal with Cicero." he said.

"I gave as good as I got," Arnbjorn said. "but he's still a dangerous one. Be careful." Ivan nodded as he headed inside.

Ivan followed the trail of blood through the sanctuary. He held his bow at the ready, determined to send the clown to The Void for what he had done to his family.

"Listener?! Is that you?!" Ivan heard Cicero call.

"Prepare yourself, Cicero!" Ivan answered in a loud voice, looking around. It was impossible to tell where Cicero's voice was coming from with all the echoes. "You wounded my uncle, and one of my friends! I'm here to finish what you started!"

"Cicero can explain, Listener! Cicero feels bad about hurting the Argonian, but he just got in the way of that traitorous Astrid!"

"Astrid has only done what she feels is best for the Brotherhood! She may not like the Night Mother, but that's no reason to attack her!"

"You don't understand, Listener! Astrid will destroy us all!"

With this, Ivan's Khajiit ears located the jester. Ivan pushed open a door and saw a pathetic sight. Cicero was curled up in a corner, his clothes torn off in some places and tied to hold wounds closed. There were some empty potion bottles near him.

"Listener, you know I've always respected you, but the Night Mother will be angry if you kill the Keeper! This Cicero knows!"

Ivan raised his bow and drew an arrow, pointing it at the clown's head.

"Veezara is the only blood family I have left. Blood that you spilled. I will see it paid back." Ivan said darkly.

There was a pause. Ivan was not hesitating, he simply could not release his arrow. He tried letting go, but his fingers clenched the bowstring tightly. Cicero put on a confused look.

"L-listener?" he asked quietly.

 _"You will not harm my Keeper, Ivan Daynes."_ The Night Mother's voice rang in Ivan's head. _"You will return to the others and say you have killed him."_

 _"Sorry, Ivan. I'm afraid this is something I have to use force on."_ Sithis's voice responded. Ivan was furious. So his uncle's wounds would simply go unavenged? Ivan tried to release his arrow again, but was simply unable to do so. He finally lowered his bow, heaving a sigh.

"The Night Mother has asked that I let you live." Ivan said darkly. "Pray that our paths do not cross again." Then Ivan turned and left. He heard Cicero speak as he walked away.

"Dearest Night Mother! Cicero will not forget your kindness! Cicero swears to fight for the Old Ways! Your Brotherhood shall return to its original glory!"

His words echoed through the mostly empty sanctuary as Ivan closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So he's dead, then? Thank Sithis." Astrid said, sitting down on the bed her husband was resting on. Ivan swallowed. He wished he could tell her the truth, but Sithis and the Night Mother constrained him.

"How is Arnbjorn?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He'll be fine. Babette is one amazing alchemist." Astrid answered. Ivan felt relieved. Astrid's eyes lit up.

"I nearly forgot, in all the excitement. The final step in our plan to kill the Emperor is finally here."

"Already? What is it?" Ivan asked with interest.

"Nazir wasn't here earlier, because I sent him off to kill the legendary Gourmet. He was a famous cook who kept his identity a secret for many years. The Emperor arranged for a banquet to take place tomorrow evening in Solitude, and have The Gourmet cook his finest dish for him. You will be posing as The Gourmet, and thereby have unlimited access to the food the Emperor will be eating, if you catch my drift." Astrid smiled.

"You want me to poison him." Ivan understood. "Not usually how I work, but I pride myself on being flexible."

"Excellent. Here is the official writ of passage signifying you as The Gourmet. Travel to Solitude, represent us well, and send the Emperor to Sithis." Astrid gave Ivan a vial of poison and the writ of passage. "And before you go, I should tell you that I've arranged for the southern walls to be unguarded during the banquet. I suggest you use that as your escape route."

"Thank you, Astrid." Ivan bowed to her before turning to leave.

"No, thank you." Astrid smiled. Then she returned to her sleeping husband's side.

 _'This will all be over soon. Then things will finally be normal again. They way they were before... him.'_

* * *

Ivan was in Solitude once again. Not that he disliked the city, but he didn't much care for returning to places so soon after completing a contract therein. He always wondered if he might be recognized. Ivan stopped by a clothing store and bought the fanciest clothes they had for sale. Then he made his way to the Solitude castle. He momentarily froze when he recognized Commander Maro standing guard before the door he was supposed to enter. Ivan mustered up his courage, and pressed forward, doing his best to look official.

"Greetings, kind Sir!" Ivan said in the most Elsweyrian accent he could muster. "I have been summoned by his excellency to do what I do best. That is to say, cook." He handed the writ of passage to the commander and looked around the tall buildings, as if to be impressed by them. Commander Maro's stone-faced expression remained unchanging as he read the writ, then he waved Ivan inside.

"Took you long enough to get here." he grumbled. "The guests are already being seated!"

Ivan was ushered into the kitchen. A Nord woman stood, stirring a broth over the fire. When she saw Ivan being escorted into the room, her eyes widened.

"Are you The Gourmet?!" she asked excitedly. "I am such a big fan of yours! Oh, I'm so glad to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Ivan said humbly. "To be in the presence of so beautiful a woman such as you, I can only hope my cooking will not pale in comparison." He watched as the woman's face turned bright red.

"I- I hope you don't mind, I've already started cooking your signature dish!" she stammered, bringing Ivan over to observe her work. "But everyone makes it differently, and I would be so honored if we could make it The Gourmet's special way." Ivan's mind drew a blank. He realized suddenly that he had no idea how to cook. If he failed here, his cover could very well be blown!

"My dear, you have done such an excellent job with the start of the dish!" he complimented her, stalling as he looked around the room for something, anything he could throw in to the stew that wouldn't get him in trouble. Ivan suddenly remembered that he had eaten several of The Gourmet's dishes! He silently thanked Festus for the days it was his turn to cook.

"Horker meat should be generously added." Ivan instructed. "And for vegetables, sliced carrots! I trust you have Nirnroot available?"

"Oh, of course!" The woman answered. "It's amazing, your methods for cooking are so... free-spirited! It's inspiring!" she said as she added the ingredients Ivan suggested. When she was done, she smiled as she smelled the stew.

"I think it's done! Anything else might just be too much, if you know what I mean." she said. Ivan smiled.

"Just one more thing." Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out the small vial. He poured the fine powder over the stew, doing his best to do so with flair. The woman's eyes lit up.

"What's this? A secret ingredient? Oh, what is it? Won't you tell me?" she batted her eyes at Ivan. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"I wouldn't be The Gourmet if I let out all my secrets, now would I?" he asked. She sighed dreamily and gave the stew a last stir. She lifted the ladle to test the taste, but Ivan stopped her, putting a finger to her lips and smiling.

"Let us allow his excellency have the first taste, shall we?" he said, masking his alarm for enthusiasm. Had she tasted the stew before he could stop her, Ivan's cover would've been blown for sure. The woman's face turned red again. She turned away, picking up the pot and carrying it towards the dining room.

"Of course, Sir. Come, I'll serve the guests. You just stand there and... be amazing!" she said excitedly.

As Ivan entered the lavish dining room, he made sure to place himself near the southern door. He watched anxiously as each guest was served. The Emperor claimed the right to first taste, and he eagerly ate the stew.

"Why, this is simply divine! This is the most wonderful..." His smile fell, and his face twisted in pain. "I... I think something's wrong! I... Agh!"

Ivan was out the door before the Emperor's body even hit the floor.

Ivan sprinted across the bridge towards the exit, but his way was suddenly blocked by a dozen or so soldiers. Ivan skidded to a halt. A man stepped in front of them, approaching Ivan. Ivan's stomach sank as he recognized the grim face of Commander Maro.

"You know, I'm shocked. You had even me fooled." he said, smiling bitterly. "When one of your Dark Brotherhood friends came to me and said they'd cut a deal, I didn't know you'd be posing as The Gourmet himself."

"Cut a deal? What are you talking about?" Ivan asked.

"I was promised that the killer of my son would be at my mercy, in exchange for letting the Dark Brotherhood alone. But you know what I think about your little Brotherhood?!"

He swung a punch at Ivan's face. Ivan's mind was reeling, only partially because of the punch. Who of his family would betray him to Maro like this? He couldn't imagine any of them cutting a deal with Maro, someone they all hated equally.

"We've finally found your little hideout." Maro said darkly. "My men are destroying it, even as we speak. And now, I have you. The last member of the Dark Brotherhood. Once I kill you, there won't be any of you rodents left."

"No..." Ivan whispered as he felt his heart drop. Not his family. He had just gained a new place he felt like he belonged to! Maro couldn't do this! Ivan had to get back to the sanctuary! Perhaps it wasn't too late to save them!

"I'd do you in myself, but the real Emperor needs me. That's right, that was a decoy you killed. Your last mission was a failure, that that's how your organization will be remembered." Maro said in a mocking tone. Then he turned to his soldiers. "Make sure there's nothing left of him to bury." he said as he left. Ivan realized he was unarmed. He took a few steps backwards as the soldiers drew their weapons. Ivan took a deep breath.

"FUS... RO DAH!" He Shouted. The guards fell backwards, some even falling off the bridge. Commander Maro turned back, eyes wide, only to see Ivan's silhouette as he disappeared into the shadows.

Ivan ran. He ran for all he was worth. He had to get back to the sanctuary. As he got nearer, he could see smoke rising from the direction of Falkreath Hold. He prayed to Sithis, and all the gods names he could remember, that his family would be alright, especially his uncle. Ivan chastised himself for having Shouted. He hated using his Dragonborn gift since he had turned away from that destiny.

Ivan finally made it to the sanctuary entrance, and found the door ripped from its hinges. Smoke billowed from inside. Ivan took a few deep breaths, and entered the sanctuary.


	29. Chapter 29: No Longer a Brother

Ivan covered his mouth and nose with an arm as he squinted through the billowing smoke. He ducked under a burning support beam and found himself in the great room. Over the noise of the flames, Ivan could hear metal clashing against metal, and shouts mixed with roars. Ivan scanned the area as best as he could, and his heart leapt to his throat as he watched several Penitus Oculatus agents slay the giant figure of a werewolf.

"Arnbjorn!" Ivan shouted, immediately having to cough afterwards. He grabbed a nearby sword and rushed the already wounded soldiers. He pushed one into the fire, and ran the other two through with his sword. Then he crouched down to the werewolf to see the damage, and his throat tightened when he saw that Arnbjorn was dead. But he couldn't stop here. There might be others still in danger.

"Uncle Veezara? Festus? Astrid!" Ivan called out into the smoke, the din of the fires nearly drowning his voice out completely. He coughed several times, the smoke seeming to cling to his lungs. Ivan made his way through what remained of the sanctuary. He saw that Festus had been pinned to a wall by countless arrows. In the dining room, Gabriella's burning body was hiding under the table. This was horrible.

Suddenly, Ivan found himself in the middle of a fight between two agents and Nazir. Ivan quickly finished them off. He grabbed Nazir's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he called. Nazir nodded as he coughed.

"I'll live, granted we make it out of this place! Our sanctuary is fit to collapse at any moment!" he answered.

Ivan pulled him back towards the dining room, but the entryway suddenly caved in. Nazir pointed the other way.

"The bedrooms are more structurally sound! There might even be a back door!" he shouted. Ivan followed him into the hallway with the bedrooms. There was fire everywhere.

"Have you seen Veezara?" Ivan asked as they checked all the bedrooms for a back entrance.

"I haven't seen him since the soldiers came in. I'm sorry, Ivan." Nazir said. Ivan's heart sank. He begged to Sithis that his uncle wasn't part of the flames consuming their home.

Suddenly, the hallway collapsed. Ivan pushed Nazir into the closest bedroom. They both sprawled out on the floor. One of the walls burst in, and the pressure change filled the room with fire and hot air. As they both got up and backed against the shrine with the Night Mother's coffin, Nazir looked at Ivan.

"For what it's worth, when I found out we'd been betrayed, I didn't think it was you." he said. Ivan gave a hopeless smile.

"I couldn't imagine it being any of you, but thanks... I'm just glad I got back in here in time to burn with the rest of the family." he responded. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to give way. Ivan stumbled to one side, grabbing one of the Night Mother's open coffin doors. It swung shut, pulling Ivan inside with it. The other door closed, and Ivan could feel the coffin begin to tilt. He braced himself for the impact. He heard the stained glass window shatter, and the coffin began to fall. Ivan heard the Night Mother's voice once again.

 _"Sleep, my child. Sleep."_

* * *

 _'Is the Dark Brotherhood truly lost? What shall we do?'_

 _'Members of the Brotherhood yet live, but the Listener has proven himself unworthy.'_

 _'Unworthy? Ivan did nothing wrong.'_

 _'He does not belong in my family. I will give his gift to one more deserving.'_

 _'Now hold on, my dear. We had a deal.'_

 _'Your Champion will still need to fulfill his contract, and he will gain his reward, but then he must leave.'_

 _'... Fine. That is just as well. My children will make use of him yet.'_

* * *

Ivan felt cold. He opened his eyes, then blinked a few times. It was dark. So dark, he could hardly tell if his eyes were open or closed. Where was he? He tried to move, but his movement was restricted. Suddenly, he could hear voices.

"I'm telling you, Babette, he's in here! Grab those ropes for me, we'll pull him out!"

Ivan turned his head in the direction of the voices. He suddenly remembered where he was. He was once again inside the Night Mother's coffin. How many times would he have to lay inside a resting place with the one whom it belonged to? He shuddered, which turned into shivering. How on earth was he so cold? Wasn't he just surrounded by fire moments ago?

He felt the coffin move. Ivan put his hands against the sides of the coffin, bracing himself against the jarring movements as Nazir pulled. Then he heard a loud knocking.

"Hey there, Ivan! Can you hear me?" Nazir asked.

"Nazir? Babette? You're both alright! Thank Sithis!" Ivan answered.

Nazir pried the coffin doors open, and Ivan fell out onto the floor. His legs felt weak, and he was chilled to the bone. He looked around. What was left of the sanctuary was pitiful. It could hardly be called anything but a cave, now.

"By the Gods..." Ivan whispered. Babette put a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Everything's gone. But at least we still have each other." she said sadly.

"But for how long?" Nazir asked. "There's nowhere else for us to go. The Penitus Oculatus will surely return to make sure they've finished the job."

"The Dawnstar sanctuary." Ivan realized. "They don't know there's another sanctuary in Skyrim. We'll be safe there." A sudden pang of sadness struck his heart. He remembered Sithis's and the Night Mother's conversation while he was knocked out. The Night Mother didn't want him in her family anymore.

 _"That's right, Ivan. But I will give you one other contract to fulfill, along with the one you already have."_ the Night Mother said in his head. _"Astrid is still in the sanctuary, and wishes to speak with you. Go to her."_ Ivan lifted his head.

"Astrid is here." he told the others.

"Are you serious? She's alive?" Nazir said in disbelief.

"How do you know?" Babette asked.

"The Night Mother told me."

Ivan walked through the sanctuary ruins, until he could suddenly hear a weak cough. He followed the sound, until he came upon a horrid sight. Blood was everywhere. There were candles lit in a circle around the charred body of Astrid. Barely alive, she clenched a glowing blade in her blackened fist.

"Alive! You're... alive! Thank Sithis." she rasped.

"Astrid..." Ivan whispered, realizing that she had summoned him to her by using herself as a black sacrament.

"Let me speak! There isn't much time." she said, her lips cracking as they moved. "It was me. I betrayed you to Maro. I thought if I gave you to him, he would leave us alone, and we could be safe. And then the Listener would be gone, and things would go back to the way they were." she paused to cough weakly a few times. "But I was wrong. You are the best of us. I'm sorry."

"But this... You've enacted the sacrament. Why?" Ivan asked.

"I've done a great wrong, but I'm finally ready to accept the Night Mother as the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood. This is my way of showing her. And now that you're here... I want you to kill... me."

"But Astrid! I-"

"Please! Before I die on my own! Take this, the Blade of Woe. It's a Daedric Artifact I discovered years ago. It's yours now." she said earnestly. Ivan sighed, realizing Astrid was right in what she wanted.

"Alright. Goodbye, Astrid. May Sithis grant you peace in The Void."

Ivan took the glowing blade, shut his eyes, and slew Astrid. Nazir and Babette watched from the doorway. Ivan turned to the two of them.

"Let's gather our brothers and sisters together, and give them a proper burial." he said. The others nodded.

* * *

Ivan gripped the shovel in his hands tightly. As weak as he felt, he continued to dig, not letting his fatigue stop him. It was all he could do for his family now, and he would see it done. Babette and Nazir gathered the bodies together. Finally, Ivan turned around to look at them.

"There's one missing." Ivan realized. "Where's Uncle Veezara?" Nazir shook his head sadly.

"I searched the whole sanctuary, Ivan. I couldn't find him anywhere." he said.

"Perhaps he yet lives?" Babette asked.

"Perhaps. But why isn't he here now?" Nazir asked. Ivan shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's just... bury the others." he said, not wanting to dwell on his sadness.

A small funeral was held for the fallen brothers and sisters of the Dark Brotherhood. Few words were said, for few would suffice. Then Ivan instructed the others to head towards Dawnstar.

"What about you, Ivan? Aren't you coming?" Nazir asked.

"I have a job to do. The Emperor yet lives." Ivan replied. Nazir's eyes lit up.

"Then...! Our Legacy isn't over?" he asked. Ivan allowed a small smile.

"No, Nazir. The Dark Brotherhood lives on, so long as there are brothers and sisters still in it." he said. Then he picked up his bow, shouldered some arrows, and left. He knew exactly where he needed to go, but dreaded going there. He was headed for Whiterun.

Ivan entered the city with some hesitation. There were people here that knew him, and since joining the Dark Brotherhood, Ivan had been doing everything he could to not be recognized by people outside of his family. Sure enough, as he hurried towards the inn, he ran into a familiar face.

"By the Gods!" Irileth said in shock. "Ivan Daynes, is that really you?" Ivan found that he couldn't meet her gaze. She was the embodiment of justice, while Ivan had darkness in his heart.

"Irileth. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" he asked politely. Irileth smiled, which Ivan knew was rare.

"Indeed it has! Last I heard, you found yourself a wife! How are things?" she asked. Ivan grimaced inwardly. He remembered the night Jarl Balgruuf had mistakenly assumed that Ivan and Serana had become engaged.

"Well... actually, my fiancé died before the wedding. But that was three and a half years ago, now." he answered. Irileth's smile fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said sadly. "What a terrible thing." Ivan gave her a smile.

"It's alright. I've been keeping myself busy since with... adventuring, and the like." he said, not exactly lying.

"That's good to hear." Irileth nodded. "If you'd care for a visit to Dragonsreach, I'm sure the Jarl would be pleased to see you." Ivan bowed to her as she left. The Jarl would have to wait a while longer. Ivan had an empire to upheave.

Inside the inn, Ivan went to the back room. He entered the room without a word, and closed the door behind him. The man sitting in the chair grumbled, not bothering to look up from his drink.

"I told you I was not to be-" Amund started, finally looking up. His face paled. "... disturbed..."

"We need to talk." Ivan said in a low voice.

"Indeed." Amund said, a small tremor in his voice. "If you think I had anything to do with that betrayal, you're mistaken! I swear, I only wanted the empire to suffer, not you!"

"I know." Ivan interjected quickly. "I know who betrayed me. What I need to know is where the emperor is now." Amund looked surprised.

"You mean... after everything that's happened, you're still going to honor the contract?" he asked in amazement. Then he shook his head. "O-of course. The emperor. He's aboard the ship, The Katariah. But you must hurry! He's leaving Skyrim soon! The ship is moored in the Solitude docks, but it won't be there for long!"

"One more thing." Ivan said, turning towards the door. "Where is Commander Maro?" Amund smiled.

"I thought you might want to settle that score." he said in a pleased voice. "He's at the Solitude docks. Now go!"

Before Amund could even finish his sentence, the assassin was gone.

Knowing that he was rapidly running out of time, Ivan had brought the demon-horse Shadowmere with him. He rode through the night, and into the next day, until he reached the Solitude docks. Ivan quickly found Commander Maro. He reached for his bow, but stopped himself. The commander didn't deserve such an impersonal death. No, he deserved something more... spiteful. Something that suited his personality, to be sure.

Ivan followed the commander as he entered a small fisherman's hut, where some supplies for the Penitus Oculatus were stored. Maro looked over a map laid out on a table. The Emperor's ship's route had been marked thereon. Maro turned around to see a pair of angry, red eyes glowering at him.

"The Dark Brotherhood lives on."

Ivan left the hut, setting sights on his next kill of the day. He slipped into the water, and swam towards The Katariah. He circled the ship a few times, feeling somewhat like a shark as he searched for a way to discreetly enter. Upon finding the hole for the anchor chain, he grabbed it and squeezed inside.

The ship was large, but navigable. Ivan strode through the lower deck, putting an arrow into every Penitus Oculatus agent he saw. He didn't kill anyone, but made them unable to attack him. One one more person needed to die by his hand today. Ivan shot a guard in the leg, and calmly took the key ring out of his hand. He used the larger key on the door to the Emperor's quarters, and entered. The Emperor saw him, and sighed.

"I told Old Maro that you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could." he said. Ivan bowed to him.

"Your Excellency," Ivan said humbly. "I am sorry, but I must kill you. Not for revenge, and not for any personal vendettas against you, or the Empire. I am simply an agent of Sithis."

"I understand. I only ask you make it quick. I have no desire to die slowly."

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

Ivan stepped out of the Emperor's quarters, and heaved a sigh. That was the last contract he would get as a member of the Dark Brotherhood, and it was over. Ivan heard shouting.

"Listen here, you Oculatus agent! Where is the Emperor?!" Ivan rushed towards the voices to see a jester threatening a wounded agent.

"Cicero?!" Ivan said loudly, surprising the clown.

"Listener! You yet live! Oh, this is a happy day!"

"What are you doing here?" Ivan demanded.

"Cicero heard that the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed! He knew Astrid was the Great Betrayer! He tried to warn the Listener, he did! The Emperor let lives, so Cicero came to finish the Brotherhood's last great contract! He wanted only to make the Night Mother happy!" Cicero explained quickly. Ivan understood. Cicero was still loyal to the Brotherhood, even after thinking it had been destroyed.

"Cicero, listen. The Emperor is dead. I need you to come with me." Ivan said. Cicero smiled.

"Cicero will happy follow the Listener anywhere!" he said.

Ivan and Cicero left for Whiterun again. As they traveled, word spread of the true Emperor's assassination. Whispers of the Dark Brotherhood's greatness followed. Ivan's heart was heavy. When the prospect of this great contract was brought before his family, he had no idea of the cost. Most of his family was now dead, and he didn't belong to what was left of it. What would he do now?

In Whiterun, Ivan and Cicero reported their success to Amund. He thanked them, and paid them generously.

"Thank you again." he said, sounding relieved. "You have no idea how grateful I am. Not only did you help me in my rise for power, but Skyrim is better off now, as well." As he got up to leave, he revealed the amulet he was wearing. It was an amulet of Talos. "May the Stormcloaks win in their struggle to defend their country."

Ivan blinked. So Amund was a Stormcloak, after all. He wondered what impact this last contract of his would have on Skyrim. He turned to Cicero once they were alone.

"Here, Cicero. Take this payment to the Dawnstar Sanctuary." he instructed. "The surviving Dark Brotherhood members are staying there, now." Cicero's brow wrinkled.

"Aren't you coming, Listener?" he asked.

"I have displeased the Night Mother by letting my brothers and sisters be slain." Ivan said solemnly.

 _"Yes, Cicero."_ came a voice. _"The Night Mother has chosen her Keeper to also be her Listener."_ Cicero's eyes lit up.

"The silence..." he whispered. "The silence truly has been broken."

Ivan bid Cicero farewell before sitting heavily by the fire in the Whiterun inn. He was never to return to the Dark Brotherhood. What was Sithis's plan for him now?

"Hey, Buddy. You look like you could use a drink." a man said, sitting next to Ivan and offering him a bottle. Ivan looked at him. He was usually able to tell just by looks what race people were, but with this man, he wasn't sure. The man smiled at him, looking friendly. He had a thick, black goatee which contrasted with his plane skin. Ivan shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what I need." he said. The man chuckled.

"I hear you. The name's Sam. Sam Guenevere. What's yours?"

"Ivan Daynes." The two shook hands. Then Sam looked around and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper.

"Listen, Ivan. What I got here is some strong stuff. Whatever your problem is, I promise you'll forget it with a few swigs of this!" Sam grinned.

"That's tempting..." Ivan allowed, remembering all the times he wished he could forget his problems.

"Hey! How about a game?" Sam said excitedly. "We'll do shots, and whoever can do more wins! I know of a really cool staff for sale not far from here. Loser will buy it for the winner!" He held out the bottle to Ivan. Ivan looked at it for a moment. What did he have to lose? He smiled grimly.

"You're on!" he said. Sam waved the bar woman over, and asked for two shot glasses. He poured one for each of them.

"Bottoms up!" He and Ivan both drank. The taste was tangy and sweet. Suddenly, Ivan felt like the room was spinning. He looked at Sam, and realized that he felt the same.

"Gods, this stuff is strong!" he laughed. Ivan chuckled, nodding. He held out his shot glass, and Sam filled them both up.

"Round two!" he said. They both drank again. Ivan shook his head. He laughed.

"I can't tell which way is up!" he said. Sam laughed as well.

"Me either!" he slurred.

"Y'know, the last time I got drunk, it was right here!" Ivan said loudly.

"This must be your lucky spot!" Sam replied. They both laughed.

"One more, then I'm out!" Sam said, filling up his shot glass.

"You kidding? I could do this all day!" Ivan grinned, leaning on Sam for stability. "Allllll day every day! I love this stuff!"

"I da- dare you to drink the rest of this bottle!" Sam said, thrusting the bottle into Ivan's chest. Ivan finally grabbed it, grinning.

"Okay! After this, we should go someplace!" Ivan said excitedly. He licked the bottle, trying to find the opening with his mouth.

"You know what? You're right! I know the perfect place! Places! Palaces! Hey, how weird is that word? How weird is the word palaces?!" Sam giggled. Ivan laughed in-between gulps.

"You're the nicest guy in the world, Sam! You... You're my best friend!" Ivan slurred. "I don't have any friends. Everyone I know keeps dying on me! My parents, my uncle, my fiancé..."

"Your- your fiancé died?!" Sam asked in surprise. "That is just... that's the saddest thing I've ever heard! That is just so sad!"

"Tell me about it!" Ivan said, downing the last of the drink. Sam stood, then wobbled. He steadied himself on the wall.

"I know exactly what you need, Ivan. You need a new lady!" he picked Ivan up and they stumbled towards the door, Ivan still gripping the empty bottle.


	30. Chapter 30: A Night to Forget

Ivan was in a good mood. He had no idea where he and Sam were headed as they stumbled through the wilderness of Skyrim, but he didn't care. For once in his life, he was carefree, and he liked it.

"Her name is Moira." Sam was saying. I think you'll really like her!" They approached a solitary hut among the trees. Sam called out.

"Moira! Hey, Moira! I have someone who wants to meet you!"

"Who goes there?! Who knows my name?!" came a gravelly voice.

Ivan squinted at the hut, peering at the head that poked out of the front door. His vision was blurred, but he could make out Moira's pale skin, and black, feathery hair. Ivan's blood ran cold for a moment. This person, in Ivan's drunken opinion, looked similar to Serana.

"You're right, Sam!" Ivan called, though Sam was right next to him. "She's beautiful! And with a beautiful name to match!"

"You're... talking about me?" Moira asked with some surprise in her voice. Ivan fell to his knees and grinned widely.

"Moira! You are a sight for so- sore eyes!" he proclaimed, stumbling over his words. "Long have I suffered in this wasteland of life! But no more!" He paused to steady himself, nearly falling flat on his face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on! Please, say you'll be mine!"

"Very eloquent, Ivan! Beautifully done!" Sam cheered him on. Moira came down her front steps and glared at the two obviously extremely drunk men.

"You must have a death wish, coming here to make fun of me!" she growled. She grabbed Ivan by the neck, and readied a spell to cast at Sam.

"I meant what I said!" Ivan insisted, trying to focus his eyes, but having no success. "And I'm here to prove it!" With that, he grabbed Moira's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. At first, Moira tried to wrench her face free, but eventually gave in. When he pulled his face away, he heard Sam sniff.

"That was the most beautifulest thing I've ever seen!" he blubbered. Moira was stunned. She let go of Ivan's neck.

"You... you truly love me?" Moira asked. Ivan grabbed her hands, partly out of passion, but mostly to keep himself steady.

"More than anything else in the world!" he said seriously.

"We should celebrate!" Sam interjected. He came forward with two more bottles of the drink he had offered Ivan earlier. Ivan eagerly accepted, downing his bottle immediately. Moira was cautious at first, but after the first few sips, she threw caution to the wind.

The three drunk companions tottered aimlessly through the forest. Everything seemed to blur together in Ivan's perspective. As far as he was concerned, he was traveling through Skyrim's wildernesses with his best friend Sam, and his true love Serana. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind.

"Hey, Serana! We ne-" Ivan paused to hiccup. "never did get married, did we?" he realized.

"My name's Moira." Moira answered. "But for you, I'll be Serana."

"We should get married now!" Ivan said eagerly. "We could get a house, settle down, and I could give you everything you wanted, just like I said!" Ivan remembered the conversation he and Serana had before they entered... what was it again? A library? There were lots of books. Why did the memory make him sad? No matter, a wedding would surely cheer him up.

"What? You're proposing to her without a ring?" Sam asked incredulously. "No amulet of Mara, nothing? Where's your sense of tradition, man?" Ivan stood dumbfounded. He had nothing to give his lady love to signify his devotion. Suddenly, a loud roar rang out in the sky. The three drunks looked up.

"A dragon?!" Sam gasped. "This wasn't part of the plan!" Ivan put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sammy! I got this! I'm the Dragonborn!" He stumbled forward, and Sam and Serana turned him around to face the dragon. Ivan took a deep breath, and belched loudly.

"Oh, wait. Lemme try again!" he said with a grin. Then he took another deep breath.

"GOL... HA DOV!"

The dragon blinked in surprise for a moment, then bowed its head to Ivan.

"I accept your thu'um, Dovahkiin." It said in a deep voice. "What is your bidding?"

Ivan was about to answer, but Sam ran forward.

"Scratch that! This is better than the plan! Hey, Buddy! Care for a drink?" Sam emptied several bottles of the drink into the dragon's mouth. Soon, the dragon was as drunk as the rest of them.

"Hey! Watch me ride on the dragon's back!" Ivan called, mounting the dragon. "Come on, Serana! Let's go get you a ring, in style!"

Ivan, Serana, and Sam rode on the back of the dragon, which was doing its best to fly in a straight line. They traveled from place to place, wrecking havoc and getting more and more drunk as the night wore on. They had somehow acquired a beautifully crafted ring, a goat, and several statues of the goddess Dibella.

Eventually, their dragon landed on top of a mountain, where it immediately fell asleep. The three companions all took a break from their drunken adventuring. Sam rested a hand on Ivan's shoulder, who was facing a wall, leaning against it to steady himself.

"Hey, Buddy! I got something to ask you." Sam said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Sure, give me a second." Ivan answered, then promptly bent over and vomited off the edge of the mountain. Then he turned to Sam with a smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

"If you're getting married, why not invite your parents to the wedding?" Sam suggested.

"Hey, you're right!" Ivan answered with a smile. He looked around. "Where are they, anyways? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever!"

"There they are!" Serana said, pointing to a group of people gathered around a fire a little ways down the mountain path. Ivan grinned. He was excited to finally see his parents again, and tell them about the adventures he had, and introduce Serana to them. He started towards them, but Sam stopped him.

"Whoah there, Buddy! Why not greet them by giving them a few bottles of the good stuff? That's sure to make them happy, right?" he asked, giving Ivan several bottles to carry. Ivan nodded, opening up one of the bottles to drink himself.

At first, the group of people seemed unhappy to see Ivan and Serana approach them, but Sam helped to pass around the drinks, and soon, everyone was happy. An Argonian woman approached Ivan.

"Sure! I'm your mom, huh? I can do that!" she slurred. Ivan was pleased.

"That's great!" he said with a smile. "Let's go find Dad! Then you guys can meet Serana, and then I'll marry her, and then I'll-" Ivan was cut off when his foot caught a rock, and nearly fell off the mountainside, but Sam caught his arm just in time. The two of them laughed.

"Can't get married if one of you dies, right?" Sam asked. A sudden pang of sadness struck Ivan's heart, which confused him. What was the matter?

"I think I need another drink." Ivan said slowly. "I threw up the last one."

"Coming right up!" Sam answered, handing Ivan a bottle. Then he pointed a ways down the path as Ivan guzzled his drink.

"Hey, look! It's your dad!" he exclaimed. Ivan turned his head. A cat-like figure crouched on the ground, growling deeply. Ivan ran towards it.

"Dad! It's so good to see you! Have a drink of this! I think you'll like it!" He said. He shoved the bottle into the snarling mouth, which caused the angry noises to eventually subside. Then, Ivan turned to Serana.

"Dad, Mom, this is Serana. I met her in a cave, killed her dad, and now we're getting married!" he said, throwing an arm around his father's large frame.

"Married? That's wonder- wonderful!" his mother exclaimed. Sam beamed.

"Come on, I know the best place for a wedding. Everyone, follow me!" He raised a hand, readying a spell, and summoned a portal. The wedding party entered, everyone from the dragon, all the way down to the goat.

Ivan found himself in a grove of trees. Fireflies dotted the air, and a small river ran nearby. The place was ultimately peaceful. Sam grabbed Ivan's wrist pulling him to Serana's side.

"Alright! Gather round for the ceremony! This is gonna be great!" he cackled. He stood before the gathered wedding party, which Ivan and Serana stood at the front of, and began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to... wedding! To wedding these two people in marriage!" he started. As he spoke, Ivan blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. He wanted to remember today, the day he finally married the love of his life.

He turned his head to look at Serana. He blinked again, and Serana's face suddenly looked misshapen, like that of a hagraven. Surprised, Ivan shook his head. The hideous face disappeared, replaced with bluriness once again. What was that?

Suddenly, a memory entered Ivan's mind. He was sobbing, holding Serana's lifeless body in his arms. This memory jolted Ivan, causing him to flinch. He turned to Serana, taking a step away from her.

"Serana...?" he asked warily. "Why aren't you dead?" Suddenly, the bluriness in his vision was gone. Before him stood a hagraven. Ivan's breathing quickened, and he looked about at the others. Where his parents once stood, a bandit and a sabercat now were. These were not the people he knew and loved. These were strangers, these were common enemies found in the wilderness. How did they get here? How did he get here? Ivan turned to Sam.

"Stop!" he shouted suddenly. "Stop the wedding! This isn't what I wanted!" Everyone turned to him, looking surprised. Sam rushed to Ivan's side.

"Relax, Ivan! Here, have another drink." he said, holding out a bottle. Ivan put a hand to his forehead, which was now beginning to ache.

"I... I don't want another drink!" he insisted weakly. "This isn't right! This isn't real! Serana is dead! My parents are dead!" Suddenly, the land began to distort. The trees withered until they looked dead and devoid of color. The fireflies were replaced by pieces of ash. Sam gripped Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan, listen to me! You were happy, weren't you? You didn't have a care in the world! You were going to marry your true love! You had your parents back! Isn't that what you always wanted?" he demanded.

"But it isn't real!" Ivan cried out in anguish.

"Who cares if it isn't real?" Sam answered. "Just drink this, and it'll seem real enough!"

"I can't..." Ivan fell to his knees, hands shaking. "I saw them die. I can't dishonor their memories like this."

"... Very well, Ivan." Sam smiled and offered his hand. He helped the poor man stand up. "You've given me more fun than I've had in centuries. You've earned my staff, and your freedom." He conjured a staff carved in the shape of a flower, and handed it to Ivan.

"Now you can't say your ol' uncle Sanguine never gave you anything." he finished. Ivan blinked at him.

"Sam Guenevere... Sanguine. You're one of the Daedric Lords." he realized. Sam nodded.

"I like you, Kid. You're a nice guy. My brothers and sisters might not see you in the same light. Be careful out there, okay? Because they'll find you, and want to keep you captive like I nearly did. If you can best them, they'll give you their Daedric Artifacts. Stuff like this." Sam gestured to the staff. "You're gonna need them if you want to survive what my dad has in store for you, alright?" he said. Ivan blinked. Sam was talking much too fast. He nodded. Sam patted him on the back.

"Good man. Now, to send you home."

* * *

Ivan blinked, sunlight was streaming in a window. He groaned, putting an arm over his face. His head was aching something awful. He peered out from under his arm, realizing he was lying in his bed in Breezehome. He turned his head, seeing the Sanguine Rose propped up against his bed. Last night was definitely one he'd sooner forget.


	31. Chapter 31: Daedric Artifacts

Ivan puttered about his house in Whiterun, like he had been for days. His housecarl, Lydia, was sent to the marketplace for food when the house had none. He cleaned away the cobwebs that had overtaken the usually empty home. After the cobwebs were gone, he cleaned the floors, then the walls. Soon, Breezehome was spotless, but he didn't stop cleaning.

Lydia watched the Thane as he compulsively cleaned his house, day after day. He always wore the same far-off expression, as though his mind was somewhere else. After the twentieth day, she contacted the captain of the guard. Irileth came to the door, which Lydia answered.

"Captain, I'm glad you could come." Lydia said, a wearied look on her face. "I understand Thane Ivan is a friend of yours?"

"Why, yes. He was a comrade in arms a few years back. Is something the matter?" Irileth asked.

Ivan listened from the other room as his housecarl spoke about him to Irileth.

"He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he just... cleans. There's this staff in his bedroom, I'm pretty sure it's a Daedric Artifact. Do you think it's cursed? That it might be affecting him somehow?"

At its mention, Ivan cast a glance at the Sanguine Rose. Affecting him? It was merely a piece of wood as long as it rested against the wall beside his bed. Although, he understood why his housecarl was worried. Ivan had been cleaning his house for nearly three weeks straight trying to occupy his mind. He couldn't help but remember the instructions Sanguine left with him.

The other Daedric Lords were coming for him. And if he didn't overcome their trials, he would be trapped. What did Sithis want with him, anyways? Why did he need to gather the Artifacts? Perhaps if he remained preoccupied, he would never have to find out.

"Move aside. I'm going to have a talk with him myself!" he heard Irileth say loudly. She stepped into the house, and found Ivan sweeping upstairs. She grabbed the broom out of his hands and pushed him against a wall, holding him there with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ivan, wake up!" she demanded. Ivan only stared at her. How could she understand? She was a free, strong-willed woman. She wasn't shackled down by the plans of greater beings that see mortals as nothing more than pawns. She couldn't understand.

"I know you're in there, Daynes!" she insisted. "Where is that fire in your eyes? The fire that helped us take down a dragon! I know times are hard for you right now, but you're strong! You can either cower here in the shadows, or you can face your problems head on!"

Ivan blinked. Perhaps... perhaps she was right. Had he been looking at his situation all wrong? Sure, his life was full of troubles, but that wasn't all. There were happy times as well. Perhaps those happy times were worth remembering, even though they were surrounded by pain. A small smile curved Ivan's lips upward.

"You're always one for rousing speeches, aren't you?" he asked. Irileth lifted her chin, an air of accomplishment about her.

"So you can speak." she said. "Then tell me. What do you need? Say the word, and I'll help you." She released her grip and smiled.

"Thank you, Irileth." Ivan bowed to her. "You've done more than enough. I needed a renewal of purpose, and I have found it." He reached for his bow and shouldered a stock of arrows. "I'll return to Whiterun soon, I hope to see you then." he called over his shoulder. Then he turned to Lydia.

"Watch the house while I'm gone." he instructed. Then he left the city. If he was going to get to the bottom of Sithis's plan, he had some Daedric Artifacts to find.

* * *

Ivan went to the College of Winterhold to find out about Daedric Artifacts and how to find them, which earned him curious stares from the mages who lived there. After doing much research, he turned to his map, marking the locations of the shrines of the Daedra.

His first targets were Meridia and Azura, the two Daedric Lords considered to be the least evil. If he was going to be doing the dirty work for the Daedric Lords, he at least wanted to do it on his terms. After a few short weeks, he found himself in possession of Dawnbreaker, an enchanted sword for vanquishing undead, and Azura's Star, a handy soul gem that held a limitless number of souls for enchanting weapons and armor.

After acquiring these two Daedric Artifacts, Ivan found himself out of leads. He decided to travel to each of the nine holds, listening for rumors of cursed or dark places or objects. In Dawnstar, he was met by wearied faces and short tempers. The seasons had changed to a harsh winter, so he decided to spend the night at the inn.

That night, Ivan slept fitfully. His dreams were filled with bad memories and regrets. When the sun rose, he gave up trying to sleep and readied for the day. He sat at a table and ordered a bottle of mead, and instantly noticed the lack of music. Usually, there was a bard singing or playing an instrument at inns across the province, but not here. He noticed a woman tiredly sitting at the table next to him, holding a lute limp in one hand. He turned to her.

"Out of songs?" he asked, trying to seem friendly to lighten the mood. The bard scoffed.

"I'm just not in the mood to sing!" she snapped. "Sleeping in this town is next to impossible, what with all the nightmares! And the Jarl won't have a thing done about it!"

"Nightmares?" Ivan repeated, interested. "Please, tell me more."

"Everyone in this town has been having awful nightmares for weeks! Nobody sleeps anymore, except from sheer exhaustion! And even then the nightmares still come!" the girl complained. "I think it's a curse, but nobody here seems to know how to lift it, or even where it came from."

Ivan stood, bowing to the bard.

"Thank you for your time. I'll see if there's anything I can do about it." he said. The bard's eyes lightened.

"You will? Oh, thank you, Sir! Divines bless you!" she sighed, relieved.

"Not likely." Ivan muttered under his breath as he turned for the door. A man in a brown robe stood, stopping Ivan before he got to the door.

"Excuse me, Sir. Did I just hear you say you wanted to help lift the nightmares from this town?" he asked in a hushed tone. Ivan looked the man over. He was obviously a priest, and his dark skin, red eyes, and pointed ears signified his belonging to the race of the Dark Elves. Ivan nodded, unsure why this priest was so interested.

"My name is Erandur. I'm a priest of her divineship Mara." the priest said. Ivan snorted.

"A Dunmer priest of Mara? You're the first I've seen."

"It's true, my kind generally don't worship the way I do. I was a wayward soul, but Lady Mara rescued me from myself. I have been devoted to her ever since." Erandur said in a reverenced tone. Ivan had to stop himself from replying with sarcasm. What had Lady Mara ever done for him save bring him heartache and pain? If she truly cared, wouldn't she help the Dragonborn with whatever burdensome destiny was laid before him? No. The Divines didn't care for anyone but themselves, this much was certain.

"The strong, silent type, I see." Erandur said after some silence. "This is promising. Please, allow me to help you lift this town's curse. I actually know a bit on the subject, but I haven't the muscle to follow through with my knowledge."

"We're going to need more than muscle." Ivan said with a nod, accepting the priest's help. "I need to find a blacksmith." Erandur stood straighter.

"I know Dawnstar's blacksmith personally! I will take you to him! Perhaps he will even give you a deal on the supplies you need."

"Lead the way then, Priest."

* * *

Erandur led Ivan through the icy town of Dawnstar to the local smithy. Ivan could hear the sound of metal being hammered before he saw the weapons shop. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a Nord holding an armful of chopped wood. Erandur greeted him happily.

"Rustlief, my friend! How's the blacksmithing business?" he asked.

"Busy, as per the usual." Rustlief replied. "This war's either going to make or break me." As he spoke, Ivan's ears twitched. He realized the sound of hammering had not ceased.

"If you're the blacksmith, who is shaping metal?" he asked. Rustlief's expression became blank for a moment, then he sighed, dropping the wood. The three men walked to the smithy.

"Seren! What are you doing?" Rustlief asked in exasperation. The woman at the forge turned around, revealing herself to be obviously pregnant.

"You're not going to be able to fill all these orders on your own, Dear." she answered calmly. "Don't forget, my father taught me everything he taught you."

"I've told you a hundred times! You shouldn't be doing that in your condition. Think of the baby!"

"I am, and I don't want our child to never see their father because he is constantly working! You ought to take on an apprentice."

Rustlief sighed and turned to Erandur with a smile. Erandur chuckled.

"Neither of you have changed a bit." he said. Rustlief nodded and turned to Ivan.

"Any friend of Erandur's is a friend of mine. Are you here for arms or armor?" he asked, shaking Ivan's hand. Ivan handed his bow to the blacksmith.

"I'm afraid I've been neglecting to maintain my bow. Think you can fix it up?" he asked.

"We can do more than that!" Seren piped, eyeing the bow with interest. "What your bow really needs is more strength and flexibility. I'll-"

"Seren..." Rustlief said with a wearied tone. Seren sighed and handed her husband his hammer.

As Rustlief worked, Ivan couldn't help but glance at the mountain that stood behind the town. The Dawnstar Sanctuary for The Dark Brotherhood was hidden just beyond. He wondered how Nazir and Babette were doing. Hopefully Nazir wasn't too upset about Cicero being named the new Listener. Ivan was well aware that the Redguard was no fan of the jester.

Ivan was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that this humble blacksmithing couple lived dangerously close to the Brotherhood Sanctuary. What if a contract was placed on Rustlief? The blacksmith turned back to Ivan with a smile.

"Your bow should be good as new!" he said with some pride. "Better, even! And because Erandur is a mutual friend, I think I can work out a discount-"

"Please, I couldn't possibly." Ivan said, doing his best to mask his guilt. "You have a growing family to care for. I won't pay any less than full price."

* * *

Ivan and Erandur hiked up the mountain Dawnstar sat at the base of. Erandur had explained that the source of everyone's nightmares resided in Nightcaller Temple, a tower that loomed over the town below.

"It used to be a worship place for followers of Lady Mara." Erandur said as they walked. "Then worshippers of the Daedric Lord Vaermina corrupted it and used it as a place to practice their evil magic."

"Vaermina..." Ivan repeated. He had met many of the Daedric Lords by this point, and Vaermina was one he knew little of. He knew she enjoyed causing mortals grief through their dreams, but she seemed to be respected by Daedric Lords more ambitious than she. There was more to her than just pleasure from others' pain, this much was certain.

"Look out! Frost Trolls!" Erandur shouted, ducking behind a stone. Ivan's gaze sharpened. He had been distracted by his thoughts, again. He needed to stop doing that. He calmly drew his bow and killed both trolls in an instant.

"Marvelous!" Erandur exclaimed as he emerged from his hiding place. Ivan simply shrugged as he entered Nightcaller Temple.

A haze hung in the air inside the darkened temple. Ivan's eyelids immediately felt heavy. He swayed, shaking his head, trying to stay awake. He nearly collapsed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt the tiredness fade away. He turned to see Erandur, who was casting a spell on Ivan, holding it to his shoulder.

"Apologies, Ivan. I failed to mention that Vaermina's power is most potent in her temple. Anyone who enters this building unprepared will fall prey to her power." he explained.

Ivan cast his eyes about to see what he had assumed were dead bodies. Now that he had a closer look, he realized they were Vaermina's worshippers, and they were sleeping.

"Why do they sleep?" Ivan asked. "I thought Vaermina's curse caused nightmares that kept people awake?" He felt Erandur's hand flinch on his shoulder.

"Vaermina's power does more than cause nightmares." he said gravely. "The nightmares are actually caused by-"

The priest was cut off suddenly when one of the sleeping worshippers began to stir. His eyes opened, and he glared at the two intruders.

"Vermin!" he shouted. "You dare enter Vaermina's sanctuary uninvited?! I'll-"

The worshipper laid back down, an arrow protruding from his forehead. Erandur looked at Ivan, who had his bow raised. He was stunned. He hadn't even noticed that the archer had moved. More sleeping worshippers began to stir. Ivan strode forward quickly.

"Come on, Erandur! I don't fight well in crowds!" he whispered hoarsely. Erandur followed closely, making sure to keep his spell on Ivan's shoulder. He had to keep the warrior awake, as he would surely be overtaken were he here by himself. As they hurried through the hallways, Ivan could hear more of the worshippers awaking. This was not good. Soon, the whole place would be crawling with hostile Daedra followers having just woken up from a curse-induced slumber.

"Quickly! In here!" Erandur called, stopping Ivan in his tracks and opening a hidden passageway with his free hand. The two hid in the small room inside. Ivan turned on Erandur, his eyes shining with intensity.

"How did you know this hidden room was here?!" he hissed. Erandur was looking around the room intently, obviously avoiding Ivan's questioning stare. The priest finally met his gaze.

"Because... because I used to be one of Vaermina's worshippers!" he finally admitted. "But I put those days behind me! I fled from this place when the curse was unleashed! Some unholy staff rests on the shrine in the center of the temple, and it is what's causing the nightmares! But worse than that..." Erandur shuddered. "It is absorbing people's memories!"

Ivan blinked in stunned silence.

"It's stealing the memories of the people of Dawnstar?!" Ivan asked in horror.

"They don't disappear all at once." Erandur explained. "It starts out small, like memories of where you misplaced something, or childhood memories that are but a mere glimmer. But I'm positive that before too long, the curse will become stronger! To what end, is beyond me, but noting good can come from this."

"No, indeed." Ivan muttered. What were the Daedric Lords planning? "We've got to get that staff!"

"But how?!" Erandur asked in exasperation. "Vaermina's followers are no doubt scouring the temple for us! We're no match for all of them at once!"

"Not like this, we're not. But I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Ivan said grimly. "Erandur, no matter what happens, don't let up your spell. I need to be fully awake for this."

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me, and hang on tight. MUL... QAH DIIV!"

* * *

Erandur screamed as he held on for dear life to the dragonesque frame that looked somewhat like Ivan. Ivan tore through the temple in his dragon form, plowing through people and walls alike. As powerful as he felt, he also held a feeling of regret in the pit of his stomach. The last time he took on this form was also the last day of Serana's life. Would he never be able to recover from the grief of losing her?

Fueled by power and emotion, Ivan fought his way to the center of the temple. Sure enough, the staff hovered above the shrine, emanating a dark aura.

"Get closer!" Erandur urged. "Perhaps we can cleanse this staff by using the power of the Goddess Mara!"

"Erandur..." Ivan began, not sure how to tell him that Mara would most likely not respond to his prayers.

"I understand you might not believe in Lady Mara's excellence, but I must right my wrongs. The only way I can truly repent for my time as a Daedra Worshipper is to cleanse this staff here and now." Erandur insisted.

 _'My sweet Dragonborn...'_ a woman's voice crooned in Ivan's head. _'You are about to be betrayed. Take the staff; Vaermina wishes it.'_

Erandur scooted off Ivan's broad shoulders. He locked eyes with Ivan as he let go of his spell on him.

"I'm sorry Ivan, but I must do this. I hope you'll forgive me."

Ivan immediately felt the tiredness returning. Erandur reached for the staff and began uttering prayers to Mara.

 _'Mara will not answer, Dragonborn! You must take the staff before you fall prey to my slumber!'_

Suddenly, Vaermina's worshippers entered the room, ready to attack. Fighting the tiredness that was threatening to overtake him, Ivan spread his wings, and grabbed the staff in his mouth. He turned a tired glare to Erandur before taking flight, breaking a hole in the roof to get away.

* * *

Ivan blinked his eyes, feeling a cold wind hitting his face. He jolted upright. He was back to his usual self, and was holding Vaermina's staff in his hand. He was at the bottom of the mountain, and realized he was directly behind the home of the blacksmithing couple. He could hear shouts of the townsfolk searching for a sighted dragon. They must have seen him in his Dragon Aspect, then.

"You have the staff. Excellent."

Ivan turned to see a beautiful woman with shimmering blonde hair and flowing, dark purple robes. She sat on a rock nearby and smiled at Ivan. It took Ivan a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Vaermina, I assume?" He finally said. She nodded with a smile.

"The curse is broken, but the staff still holds plenty of memories. Thank you for bringing it to me." She held out her hand. Ivan didn't move.

"Why are you collecting the memories of the people of Dawnstar?" he asked. Vaermina thought for a moment.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to tell you, I suppose." she said with a sigh. "Memories have magical properties, of a sort. Like amplifiers for spells, if you will. But they don't do much in mortals' heads other than pop up every once in a while. Isn't that a waste?"

"Memories are all some people have." Ivan answered gravely. He thought of Serana. As sad as he was that she was gone, at least he could hold on to the memories he had of her. Like when they held hands as they wandered through Ancestor's Glade, or the first time he saw her green eyes after she became mortal.

"Don't forget that I can see into your mind." Vaermina said with a tone of amusement in her voice. "Honestly, Ivan. It's been four years since she died. You're still suffering from losing her. Serana wouldn't want you to suffer. Why don't I just take those memories away? You'll be free, happy. Doesn't that sound better?"

"I'd rather die than forget her." Ivan said darkly. "She was the happiest part of my life." Vaermina shrugged and held up her hands.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all worked up over it. Just give me the staff. Boethiah says it's her turn to have you."

* * *

As he left Dawnstar, Ivan wrinkled his nose at remembering just how little he actually meant to these Daedric Lords as a person. It only mattered what he could do for them. They weren't much different than the Gods, in that respect.

 _'Hey, now. Don't be comparing us to those stuck-up snobs.'_ came Sithis's voice in Ivan's head. Ivan sighed.

"Hermaeus Mora?"

 _'Touché... But some of my kids are going through a phase, in their defense. I swear what you're doing is mutually beneficial, you have my word as a Daedra.'_

"I might believe you if you told me why I'm doing all these things. Collecting Daedric Artifacts, playing fetch for your kids, I'd better not just be their pet."

 _'Let's face it, Ivan. There can only be one reason why the Gods have left Nirn.'_

There was a silence. Ivan stood still, waiting for Sithis to continue.

 _'This world is ending.'_

* * *

 ** _Hello, my readers! Thank you so much for your patience. Sorry for the tremendous lack of new chapters, but I got a new job! Rest assured, I haven't forgotten you. Although, reading comments from my readers is the best motivator in the world! So if you like what you see, please tell me! I can 100% guarantee that commenting will compel me to write more! Love to all!_**


	32. Chapter 32: Cannibals and Wabbajack

Ivan sat down hard on a rock off to the side of the road. His head was spinning. The world was coming to an end? What did that even mean?

 _'Dragons have been gone for thousands of years, and now they're coming back?'_ Sithis said in Ivan's mind. _'Doesn't that strike you as something only the Gods themselves could pull off?'_

"What are you saying?!" Ivan finally uttered. "The Gods resurrected the dragons to kill everyone and end the world?! Why would they do that?!"

 _'They've made a new one. That's what they do. They make a world, have their fun until they get bored, then make a new one and destroy the old one. There you have it: The true nature of the Gods.'_

"Then what about my destiny?" Ivan asked, his heart racing.

 _'The destiny of the Dragonborn has always been as such: The world falls into danger, and the Dragonborn is revealed, who then saves the world. It's a cycle. But this time, the world isn't meant to be saved. Your true destiny is to lose, and the world to be destroyed. By will of the Gods.'_

"This is... This is crazy! I can't..." Ivan stammered, trying to come to grips with what Sithis was saying. "You made me an agent of yours to spare me from a destiny that didn't even exist?!"

 _'No, Ivan.'_ Sithis answered evenly. _'You are my agent to spare you from a destiny you are meant to fail. I'm giving you a new destiny. We are going to save the world.'_

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Ivan shouted at the sky. "I made a deal with you so I wouldn't have to have this burdensome destiny looming over me! I just want to live my life the way I see fit!"

 _'And you will!'_ Sithis insisted. _'But you won't have much of a life if everything is destroyed! I just need you to do a few last things for my children, and I'll take care of the rest.'_

Ivan remained silent for quite some time, thinking things over. His entire state of mind was turned on its side. Why hadn't Sithis told him this sooner? Why were the Gods just allowing an entire world to be destroyed? Was this truly how the Gods functioned?

 _'Unlike the Gods, we Daedra are limited to what we can do between our planes of Oblivion and Nirn. We were created along with the earth, and we will be destroyed along with it. New Daedra will take our places with the new world. We are as mortal as the earth.'_ Sithis explained before Ivan could feel him vanish from his consciousness. Ivan was alone with his thoughts.

So the Daedra were just as motivated to fight to save Nirn as mortals were this time around. They had everything to lose. How could the Gods be so... disconnected from their devout followers in this world?

Ivan had to admit, the prospect of defying the Gods and saving the world to spite them sounded somewhat exciting. Besides, he had nothing left to lose this time, save his own life. He stood up, putting on a determined face. He had Daedric Artifacts to find!

* * *

Ivan regretted saving the more sinister Daedric quests for last. Molag Bal and Boethiah were both obsessed with violence, and consequently, constantly trying to outdo each other. Ivan was forced to commit murder after gruesome murder in their names before they would relinquish their Daedric Artifacts to him. Ivan steeled himself, clinging to his Dark Brotherhood mentality. Yes, he was killing people, but he was doing it to help Sithis save the world from destruction.

The more Daedric Artifacts Ivan collected, the more he questioned whether what he was doing was actually right. The darkness that had consumed his heart when he became Sithis's agent threatened to consume his mind as well. Ivan was feeling less and less with every life he took, and it frightened him.

Eventually, Ivan found himself in Markarth once more. As inviting and friendly as the city seemed, Ivan knew of the troubles that stirred below the surface. The Reach was a Hold filled with tension. The perfect place to search for one of the last Daedric Artifacts he needed to complete the set.

"Excuse me, Sir! Can I interest you in some fresh meat?" came a voice. Ivan lifted his head to see a smiling man at a market stall. He had a display of raw meat wrapped in paper. Before Ivan could respectfully decline, a woman selling jewelry spoke up.

"Honestly, Hogni! That couldn't be more disgusting! Your wares are dripping blood everywhere! And the smell!" The woman wrinkled her nose and turned away. Hogni only smiled.

"The best way to tell fresh meat is by the blood!" he said proudly. "I've got the bloodiest meat in the reach!"

Ivan enjoyed meat as much as the next man, but looking at it raw and dripping turned his stomach. He shuddered inwardly as his memories turned back to watching Serana feed on raw animals as a vampire.

Ivan spent a few days in the city, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He had already found one Daedric Artifact here in Markarth. Perhaps it was too much to hope that he would find another one, but he just had a feeling that this was where he needed to be. As he walked through the streets one day, he saw a priest talking to a guard in hushed tones, looking panicked. He turned his pointed Khajiit ears in their direction and listened.

"I'm telling you, someone's breaking into the Hall of the Dead!" the priest said.

"What difference would that make?" the guard responded in a bored tone. "The dead carry nothing of value. Our guards are spread thin enough with the war threatening us on one side, and the Forsworn on the other. Come talk to me when you have an actual problem." The guard left in a hurry. The priest's face fell, but lit up when he saw Ivan.

"You! You look like you can handle yourself in dangerous situations!" he said. Ivan shrugged.

"I suppose so." he answered, admitting that despite everything he had been through, he was still alive somehow. The priest handed him a key.

"Please, investigate these break-ins for me. Something very wrong is happening, I know it!"

"How do you know?" Ivan asked, pocketing the key. The priest's face became very serious, as it grew pale.

"Because, one morning after realizing there had been a break-in in the Hall of the Dead, I found that some of the corpses had... bite marks."

Ivan felt a chill run down his spine as he tried not to picture the priest's description.

"Vampires?" Ivan asked quietly. The priest shook his head.

"These bite marks had no pointed teeth." he said darkly. Ivan stiffened.

"I need you to hide in the Hall until nightfall, and if someone breaks in, I want you to stop them." the priest instructed. "If my suspicions are correct, we have a monster lurking in our midst." Ivan agreed to the priest's terms.

That night, Ivan sat in the Hall, his hands gripping his bow firmly. He had seen the dead walk many times before, but it still chilled him to the bone. He prayed to Sithis he wouldn't have to witness that here. Not while surrounded by corpses in an enclosed area with only one exit. His ears and tail twitched anxiously with even the slightest sound. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the doors open. Scrambling for a dark place to hide, he waited and watched to see who would enter, and what they would do.

A woman entered, calmly walking through the hall, right past Ivan. Ivan silently followed her as she approached a coffin that looked to have been placed there somewhat recently. She carefully opened the lid, and pulled out the dead person's arm. Ivan's whole body tensed. He watched in horror as the woman examined the arm, finding the fleshy part between the thumb and the first finger. His mind screamed for him to look away, but he couldn't. Amazed and horrified, he watched as the woman opened her mouth and bit into the hand, tearing the flesh away with her teeth.

Revulsion and disbelief caused Ivan to stagger. He fell to his knees, his bow falling to the ground with a clatter. The woman looked up in surprise, licking the old blood off her lips. She dropped what she was doing and came to Ivan's side.

"My goodness! Are you alright?" she asked, attempting to help Ivan to his feet. Ivan tore himself away from her and fell backwards.

"S-stay away from me!" he stammered, hands shaking. The woman's countenance fell.

"Ah, I thought you were one of us." she said in disappointment. "Come to gawk at the freak? Because my tastes are different from yours, that gives you the right to judge me?"

"You're eating people!" Ivan shouted hoarsely.

"No, I'm eating dead people. You kill your deer before eating it, don't you?"

"This is completely different!"

"Why? They're dead! They aren't going anywhere, are they?"

Ivan's mind swam. He couldn't think up a proper answer for her, but he knew this was wrong.

"Animals eat animals and nobody bats an eye." the woman said resolutely. "Why should I be a monster for eating the way I do?"

 _'Seems as though someone needs to broaden their horizons.'_ a voice whispered in the dark. The woman's face turned to surprise. She fell to her knees.

"Lady Namira!" she called. "It's really you!"

 _'Yes, Namira speaks. Ivan, it is time for you to receive my Daedric Artifact.'_

"Namira." Ivan said in a low, shaking voice. "The Daedric Lord of decay. I have a feeling I know what you want me to do."

 _'Well, that's very astute of-'_

"I won't do it."

 _'Oh? Well, that's very interesting.'_ Namira said with a laugh. _'So this is where Dragonborn Ivan draws the line. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. You have no problem lying, stealing, cheating, killing... but cannibalism? Oh, heaven forbid.'_

"I... I didn't have a choice..." Ivan said weakly, feeling a horrible weight of guilt press down on him.

 _'That is true still.'_ Namira insisted. _'Come, my darlings, take Ivan to the dining hall!'_

Ivan felt the hands of strangers grab him before he even knew they were there. The woman from before stared stubbornly at him as the other cannibals carried him away, knocking him unconscious as they went.

* * *

Ivan opened his eyes, finding himself sitting in a chair at the head of a long table. Others sat at the table as well, watching him curiously. The room was cavernous, with a shrine to Namira standing at the far end. A cold hand rested on Ivan's shoulder. Daring to look, he turned his eyes to see a woman in an earthy green robe standing beside him. Her eyes were red, just like his. Everyone else looked at her fervently.

"Your Lady Namira appears before you, Darlings." she said in a loving voice. "Long have you been spurned by those who don't share your appetite. Long have you been forced to hide your hunger. Well, I have caused the great Dragonborn to come before you to become one of you. If people see that one so great as he can share your taste, surely others will see you in a new light." The others nodded in agreement. Ivan tried to stand, but found he could not move. Namira's power bound him to where he sat. He was trapped.

"You're making a mistake!" Ivan said desperately. "Animals may eat animals, but we're people! To eat another person is... disrespectful, for one. Other people don't spurn you, they fear you! Like one fears being eaten by a bear during their travels! By eating people, you make them your prey!"

Ivan could tell his speech was not in vain. Some of the cannibals looked genuinely surprised, like they hadn't thought about it that way before. Others looked angry. Namira's grip on Ivan's shoulder tightened, and Ivan found he had lost the use of his voice.

"My children! Naïve is the perspective of this one who has not suffered as you have. Let him feast with us, and become one of us, then hear how his tune will change." she boomed. Ivan began to sweat as some of the cannibals nodded. One of them, whom Ivan recognized as Hogni, laid a freshly dead corpse on the table. Ivan's stomach twisted as he realized he was meant to eat the priest that had enlisted his help the day previous. Ivan tensed as he felt himself stand.

"No... Please, no! Don't- don't make me do this! Gods, no!" he stammered.

"Gods?!" Namira echoed spitefully. "You think the Gods can hear you? You think they ever could? They've abandoned us! If you want your kind to live on, you will eat!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at the one who spoke. Ivan recognized the woman from the Hall of the Dead. She felt all the stares and shrank slightly.

"Speak, Eola. Your Lady is listening." Namira said evenly. Eola swallowed.

"All of us... We chose this life. It feels wrong to force the Dragonborn to eat with us." she said quietly. The others looked back to Namira warily, wondering how she would respond. Namira only smiled.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Wouldn't you agree, Dragonborn?" she asked, causing Ivan to lean closer to the dead priest. Ivan shut his eyes, grimacing. He knew when he joined Sithis that he had the heart to do what needed to be done, but did he have the stomach? Eola came around and put a hand on Ivan's other shoulder, a look of pity on her face. She grabbed the priest's hand and held it out to Ivan.

"Here, start with the arm, just below the wrist. It's the easiest." she said gently. Ivan only stared, frozen. Namira pushed against his back, but Ivan resisted.

"You _will_ become one of mine!" Namira hissed angrily. Ivan's will began to shrink. He was no match against the furious power of a Daedric Prince.

 _'Sorry, Ivan. I promised myself I wouldn't force you to do things anymore, but it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise.'_ Sithis's voice sounded in Ivan's head. Suddenly, against his own will, Ivan's hand reached out and grabbed hold of the priest's arm. Screwing his eyes shut, Ivan sank his teeth into the corpse.

"You're a cannibal now, Dragonborn. You are mine." Namira said sweetly before she vanished.

After swallowing, Ivan ripped himself away from the table, being released from Sithis's grasp. The other cannibals began to eat, and Ivan couldn't bear to watch. Eola looked at Ivan pityingly. She put a hand on his arm. Ivan flinched away.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I feel sick." was all Ivan could say.

"There there. It'll pass." Eola said comfortingly, but Ivan could feel no comfort. He dared to lift his head. Hogni smiled at him.

"The bloodiest meat in the reach!" he said darkly before turning to eat with the others. With that, Ivan found his strength. Horrified and disgusted, he ran.

* * *

Outside the cave, Ivan was blinded by the sunlight. His foot caught a fallen tree branch and he fell to his knees, catching himself on a rock. The only sounds he could hear were his gasping for breath, and the river that ran in front of him. Reliving the horror, Ivan lurched forward and vomited into the river.

It was several long minutes before Ivan pulled himself away from the river and laid on his back against the large rock. His whole body was shaking. He suddenly realized he wore a ring on his finger that was not there before. Namira's Ring. That meant there was only one Daedric Artifact left to find.

"I... I don't think I can do this..." Ivan breathed. He felt sick to his very soul. What new, dark, twisted thing would he have to experience now? Would it really be that difficult if he simply died right now? He surely felt like dying.

"Ay, Lad. Ya look a bit worse for wear, if I do say so myself!" a voice from nearby said. Ivan didn't even have the strength to turn his head to see who was speaking to him.

"Skooma will do that to a man." Ivan answered groggily. "I'm thinking I'll just poison my next one."

"Heh! We both know you've never tasted skooma. And ya aren't getting out of what I've got planned for ya that easily!" the man answered. Ivan finally turned his head. The man wore a strange suit that was half red, half purple, split right down the middle. He had a kind smile, and he offered a hand to Ivan.

"Strange clothing, outlandish accent, you must be Sheogorath." Ivan said flatly. Meeting otherworldly beings was a common occurrence for him by this point.

"Ya guessed it! Now, up ya get!"

Ivan ignored that. He had no desire to stand, and wasn't sure he ever would again.

"The Daedric Lord of madness. This is just what I need right now." Ivan said sarcastically. "Just take my blasted brain and be done with it. I don't need it anymore anyway." Sheogorath frowned.

"Mira really did a number on ya, didn't she?" he asked. He clicked his tongue. "Tsk! That's going to be a tough one to fix, I can tell ya that right now!"

"Fix?"

"I'll admit it, this is new for me too. Usually, I'm all about driving men insane and all that, but you're a very special case indeed!"

"How so?"

"Why, Laddie! You're already there! The mental and emotional damage you've endured is... well, a work of art, to be honest. I am not without a heart, I'm afraid. You've done plenty of suffering."

Ivan looked at Sheogorath. He didn't look like he was lying. Sheogorath only laughed at Ivan's confused expression.

"You've risked life, limb, and sanity to save us all." he said seriously. "No, unlike the other Daedra, I've realized that more important than making ya my minion, is showing ya my gratitude for what you've done."

Ivan considered this. In truth, the way he was able to earn all the Daedric Artifacts up to this point was becoming Champion to each one of them.

"I was all prepared to drag ya through the mindscape of a criminally insane monarch of old, but after realizing what was at stake, I've decided to try something new." Sheogorath reached a hand out to Ivan again, giving him an encouraging smile. "You've suffered enough. Let's fix what's broken, shall we?"

Ivan's defensiveness melted away out of sheer exhaustion. He lowered his eyes.

"I'm not sure what's been done to me can be repaired..." he said in a wearied voice.

"Well, we won't know until we try now, will we?"

Ivan looked at the old man smiling down at him. The prospect of healing rather than hurting sounded almost too good to be true. When was the last time Ivan honestly felt happy? He lifted a trembling hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ivan found himself standing beside Sheogorath in a meadow. Three paths stretched out in different directions from where they stood. There was a gentle breeze, and green grass and colorful flowers spanned as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to your mindscape, Laddie." Sheogorath said. "All things considered, it looks pretty good. You must've had a nice upbringing, then?"

"My parents were the best." Ivan agreed with a smile. Sheogorath pointed down a path.

"Might I suggest this path first, then?"

Ivan started down the path, and the scenery changed. He found himself on Solitude's Hill, where his parents died. He jumped as he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Ivan, my son! Come, sit with us!"

Ivan turned to see his father waving at him, he and his mother sitting beneath a tree. Uncle Veezara was there as well. Ivan smiled as he sat down near them.

"The whole family at the same place." he said. "Who'd've thought?" The others chuckled.

"Our family sticks out like a sore thumb in comparison to the rest of Skyrim!" Veezara agreed with a laugh. Ivan grew serious.

"I miss you. All of you." he said quietly. Salia smiled gently.

"You don't have to, Sweetie." she said. "You carry a piece of us with you everywhere you go. You have what I taught you with the bow."

"And your father's good looks!" Mal'kir grinned. Ivan let out a small laugh.

"I just wish I could've... saved you. Or at least been able to say goodbye."

"Listen to me, my son." Mal'kir said seriously. "Your mother and I lived happy lives together, and with you. What happened that day was not your fault."

"All we want is for our little Ivan to be happy." Salia added. "And stopping by Solitude to say hello every once in a while wouldn't hurt, either." She put a hand on Ivan's cheek. Ivan closed his eyes.

"I haven't been doing a very good job at either of those things, I'm afraid." Ivan responded, placing a hand over his mother's.

"Can you promise us you'll try harder?"

"Of course." Ivan whispered, his mouth going dry.

"Don't be feeling guilty for what happened to me either, Nephew." Veezara added. "For all you know, I could still be alive."

"I haven't dared to hope." Ivan said honestly. "But thank you."

"We love you, Ivan." Salia said quietly. "And we'll all be together again someday soon. Just... hopefully not too soon." Ivan smiled as he looked at his family.

"Looking forward to it." he said, standing.

Once back on his feet, Ivan was in the meadow once again. Sheogorath was beside him, grinning.

"Ya know, I kinda like this mental-healing exercise we're doing! Maybe I'll think twice before driving a man insane after this!" he piped.

"I want to thank you for doing this for me." Ivan said sincerely. Sheogorath only laughed.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Laddie! On to the next path!"

Ivan followed the path for a few steps and found himself in Dimhollow Crypt. However, instead of feeling eerie like it had, it seemed cleaner and more brightly lit. He stopped when he saw a woman standing in the center of the room with her back to him. He recognized her shoulder-length black hair all to well.

"Serana." Ivan spoke her name with a sigh. She turned around to look at him. A happy smile broke onto her face and her green eyes gleamed. She ran into Ivan's embrace. Ivan held her tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." Ivan whispered. "I didn't mean for things to go the way they did."

"You mean as we battled a crazed, power-hungry Nordic Legend in a Plane of Oblivion?" Serana asked jokingly. "I doubt you had very much control over everything."

"You died because of me." Ivan said seriously, holding Serana's face in his hands. "If only I were stronger, I could've-"

"I know you would have given your life to save me, Ivan. If it were the other way around, you would have done anything to save me."

"In a heartbeat."

"So respect my decision to die for you, Ivan. Respect it... and move forward."

Ivan blinked in surprise. Serana smiled sadly.

"I'm dead, Ivan. I died years ago. There's no coming back for me. Yet you still carry the loss and suffer endlessly. Please, I never wanted you to suffer. I only wanted you to live."

Ivan's eyes filled with tears.

"But how can I?" he asked hopelessly. "You meant everything to me! Everything reminds me of you, and it haunts me to think you died because of me."

"Ssh, Ivan. Loss is part of life. You can't let my death stop you from living. I died so that you could live, so live. That is how you can honor my sacrifice."

Like doors opening in his mind, Ivan suddenly understood. Were he in Serana's place, he would give anything to end her suffering. He needed to do that for her, and give them both peace.

"You're right, Serana. You always were." Serana shrugged with a smile.

"I was the brains between the two of us, wasn't I?" she asked playfully. Then she grew serious. "Goodbye, Ivan." Ivan grabbed her hand and bowed to kiss it.

"Goodbye, Serana."

In an instant, Ivan was back in the meadow again.

"Feeling better, are we?" Sheogorath asked. Ivan took a deep breath.

"You know? I am." he answered, stretching his arms.

"Good, because this path is the toughest yet!" Sheogorath pushed Ivan down the last path, and the sky immediately grew dark.

Ivan walked down the path a while longer before he saw a figure in the darkness.

"Hello, there!" he called. "Who are you?"

"Why, Ivan." the figure said, while turning around. "I'm you."

Ivan's breath came in short. The Ivan that stood before him had dark rings under his eyes. His piercing red eyes shone through the dark under his furrowed brow. He held a bow in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

"I am Ivan Daynes, servant of the Daedra! Killer of Nords, and deserter of Destiny!" he rose his hands. As he did so, two hundred or more pale faces shone out from the darkness. Ivan took a step back in fear.

"Look here, Ivan!" the other Ivan called out in triumph. "Look at the faces of everyone who perished by your hand! The fathers and brothers, sisters and mothers! Bandits and farmers and warmongers and peace-lovers! It didn't matter who they were, so long as the Daedra wished it, they were slain by your bow and dagger!"

Ivan stared in horrified awe at all the faces. Had he really killed all these people? He thought of his days in the Dark Brotherhood. He didn't like to know much about his contracts because it made it easier to kill. But now that he thought about it, thinking of them as targets rather than people made him feel like a monster. He had thoughtlessly killed all those people, not even bothering to learn who they were or why he was killing them.

And then there were those he killed for Boethiah and Molag Bal, Mephalah and Mehrunes Dagon. There were so many. Killing had become so easy, so fast. Almost an afterthought. Ivan fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry..." he moaned. The other Ivan glowered at him.

"Now you're sorry. But it's too late. All these people are dead. You gave up your life of trying to help people for your own selfish reasons, only to become a ghost story for mothers to tell their children to keep them indoors at night. The unknown hooded marksman. You've taken the archery skill your mother gave you, and used it to become a monster!"

Ivan shrank under the accusations. He knew they were all true. There was no denying it, he was a monster.

"Now, wait just a minute, Laddie!" Sheogorath shouted from behind him. "Did ya kill all these people because it tickled your fancy?"

"Of course not!" Ivan answered immediately. "I did it because ultimately, I wanted to make the world better! I believed that was what I was doing in the Dark Brotherhood, and I'm gathering the Daedric Artifacts to stop the world from ending!"

"Then who really needs to answer for all of these deaths?" Sheogorath asked. Ivan blinked in realization.

"Sithis."

The other Ivan vanished, replaced by Sithis's skeletal frame. Sithis stared at Sheogorath.

"Sheogorath, this was not part of the deal!" He shouted angrily.

"Come now, you'll get what you want. Let the poor lad be free of you."

Ivan rose to his feet. He stared evenly at Sithis.

"The deal is done, Sithis! Once I leave here, you'll have your last Daedric Artifact you need to face the Gods head on! From now on, I'm taking back my destiny! I will use my bow and dagger only in the defense of the people of Skyrim! Because I am the Dragonborn!"

The area flooded with light, and everything disappeared. When Ivan opened his eyes, he was in the meadow once more. Sheogorath stood before him, smiling. He held a staff in his hands.

"Behold, the Wabbajack." he said proudly. "A nifty little staff for wrecking havoc on the sane and simple-minded. Alas, giving this to ya will complete the set of Daedric Artifacts, and then Sithis will come calling, so ya won't make much use of it, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Sheogorath." Ivan said, bowing to him.

"Just take care to not be too serious all the time. For me." Sheogorath answered, giving Ivan the staff. "And be careful! If ya go insane again, I might just keep ya!"

Ivan gripped the staff tightly in his hands as the meadow faded away around him.


	33. Chapter 33: Shor's Stone

"By the Nine, he's waking up!"

"Back up, give the man some air!"

"He's alive. You owe me twenty septims, Odfel."

Ivan opened his eyes, finding himself lying in a bed in a small, run down house. He was surrounded by two miners, a blacksmith, and a priest. Ivan recognized the priest almost immediately.

"E-Erandur?" he asked weakly. Erandur smiled warmly.

"Careful, now. You've been gone for quite some time." he said. "Take it easy."

"Gone?" Ivan asked. "Where... Where am I now?"

"Shor's Stone, in The Rift." the blacksmith said. "My name is Filnjar, I run this mining outpost."

"The Rift?" Ivan repeated in disbelief. "How on Earth-"

"I found you barely breathing and unconscious on the side of the road in The Reach." Erandur explained. "After how we... parted ways last time, I knew I had to help you. I brought you with me on my journey to travel back to the Temple of Mara, making sure you didn't die on me all the way. To be honest, there were a couple times I thought you had. You're lucky to be alive."

"Erandur." Ivan said, feeling guilty for leaving him at the mercy of Vaermina's followers. "Thank you. I owe you my life." Erandur shrugged.

"Actually, I think this makes us even." he responded.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan saw Wabbajack leaned against the wall beside the bed. That was it. He was currently in possession of every Daedric Artifact there was.

"Move aside, boys! Hot stew coming through!" A third miner approached Ivan, smiling as she handed him a steaming bowl. Ivan accepted it gratefully.

"I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal!" he said as he ate quickly. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was half-starved, but this stew tasted especially delicious.

"I'm Sylgja." the female miner said, introducing herself. "And this is Odfel, and Grogmar." She gestured to the two other miners, who Ivan recognized as a Nord and an Orc respectively. Sylgja herself looked to be a Nord, but also slightly Imperial. Her hair was brown and cut short, halfway down her neck. She stared at Ivan with her gray eyes expectantly.

"I'm Ivan Daynes." Ivan answered in-between bites of food.

"Ivan?" Grogmar repeated, lifting an eyebrow. "That's an odd name for a Khajiit." Ivan just smiled.

"An odd name for an odd person!" he responded, fully aware that the name 'Ivan' was native to neither Elsweyr nor The Black Marsh, where his lineage came from.

Ivan cleaned his bowl and licked the spoon. Suddenly, he saw his dim reflection in the bent utensil and blinked in surprise. His eyes... they were blue. He had nearly forgotten what his eyes used to look like. Now that they were restored to their original color, they seemed even bluer than before. So Sheogorath had truly freed him from Sithis. A wave of gratitude swept over him for the Daedric Lord, the only one who truly seemed to care about him as a person. Ivan's train of thought was suddenly derailed when a loud, commanding voice broke the silence.

"Alright, miners! Back to work! The show's over!" Filnjar said, shooing everyone out of the small house, save for himself and Erandur. Erandur then became very serious.

"Ivan, tell me truthfully." he said in a low voice. "You went to Dawnstar looking for Vaermina's Staff, now you have yet another Daedric Artifact. What in Mara's name are you doing?"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that, Erandur." Ivan said regretfully. "I don't have two Daedric Artifacts, I have all of them."

Ivan explained everything to Erandur. How the world was ending, and how Sithis had enlisted the help of Ivan to gather the Artifacts to gain a fighting chance of preserving everyone's lives. Erandur listened, stone-faced, while Filnjar stared at Ivan in shock. When Ivan finished, he sat back, ready for the anger and hatred to begin. Erandur only sighed.

"I could feel that Lady Mara's presence in our world was waning, but I could not understand why. Now I understand. This must be very hard for her, but the decisions of the Gods are absolute." he said. Then he looked fixedly at Ivan.

"As a former Daedra worshipper, I can confirm the power of all the Daedric Artifacts gathered together, but what Sithis plans to do with all of them is beyond me. Does he intend to fight the Gods head-on? I fear even the combined power of all the Artifacts together might not be enough." he mused. Ivan couldn't begin to guess. Even with as much information that Sithis gave him, he knew the Father of the Daedric Lords still had not told him everything.

"Those things are cursed." Filnjar said darkly. "The Artifacts of the Daedra leave nothing but death and destruction in their wake. I can't let them stay here." Ivan stood, with some assistance from Erandur.

"I don't blame you one bit." he answered honestly. "Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed to Filnjar before turning to gather his things. Erandur turned to Filnjar.

"Master Blacksmith, if I may." he said. "Ivan has no intention of using any of the Artifacts. Shor's Stone is a low-profile mining town. I daresay if they are kept hidden under lock and key, where no one else will be able to come across them, we will spare Skyrim of their influence forever!"

Filnjar seemed to consider Erandur's words, but Ivan interjected.

"Filnjar is only looking out for his people." he said. "Besides, there's no telling when Sithis will come to claim the Artifacts. I'll take them into the wilderness, and-"

"No." Filnjar said. "Erandur is right. Taking them out into the open is dangerous, and you can't protect them in your condition. Looks like you'll be staying with me, where I can keep an eye on you, and the Artifacts."

Ivan was surprised by the blacksmith's generosity. It reminded him of Gerdur, who cared for him soon after he survived the dragon attack in Helgen. He stood up straighter.

"Alright." Ivan agreed resolutely. "But I plan to pay you back! I'm going to make myself useful around here!"

"Fair enough." Filnjar said with a small smile. "I'm sure I can think of something for you to do."

Just then, the door burst open. Grogmar appeared, looking panicked.

"Filnjar! We've got trouble! We opened up a new section of the mine like you said, but it was filled with giant Frostbite Spiders!" he shouted quickly.

"By Ysmir! Did everyone make it out alright?" Filnjar asked, wasting no time in grabbing the nearest weapon, and heading for the door.

"Everyone but Sylgja. She's trapped!"

Ivan stood up as well, reaching for his bow resting next to Wabbajack. Erandur stopped him.

"Ivan, you've only just come back from near death! You can't go in there."

"I'll be fine, Erandur." Ivan insisted. "I've been dependent on the kindness of others for too long. It's time I gave back."

Erandur saw the look of determination on the Khajiit's face. He nodded.

"I'll come with you. I may know a destruction spell or two that might help."

At the opening of the mine, a handful of miners stood anxiously gripping their shovels and pick axes. Among them was Odfel, who saw the priest and stopped him.

"Erandur! One of the miners here was bitten by one of those infernal spiders! Do you know any cleansing magic that might help him?" he asked. Erandur looked thoughtful.

"I know just the thing." he answered, turning his gaze to Ivan. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Of course. I've faced much worse."

"Even so, be careful. Looks like Filnjar already headed inside. You'd best help him out."

Ivan drew his bow and pulled an arrow from his stock. Then he carefully stepped inside the mine.

* * *

Ivan crouched near the entrance of the mine as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. At first, he couldn't see a single spider. Suddenly, something on the ceiling moved, and with a wave of fear mixed with disgust, Ivan realized that the walls and ceiling were covered with the giant pests. They twitched in agitation as the sounds of fighting could be heard. Moving silently and making sure to avoid the walls, Ivan snuck through the mine towards the sounds of fighting.

He entered what looked to be the newest and most underdeveloped section of the mine. Filnjar was waving a longsword at a few spiders that had gathered near him. Ivan fired arrow after arrow, speedily taking them all out. Filnjar blinked at Ivan in surprise, his weapon still raised.

"Thanks, but I could have killed them!" the blacksmith finally said. Ivan smiled and drew another arrow as he strode to stand beside him.

"I have no doubt." he assured him. "Be ready. More are coming. Where's Sylgja?"

"Further in. I found her in here and tried to defend her, but those beasts forced her to retreat deeper into the mine. Go find her! I'll be fine on my own."

"You're sure, Filnjar?"

"We don't have time to mull this over, now go!"

Ivan took a step towards the tunnel Filnjar pointed his sword at, just as more giant spiders entered the room. Ivan hesitated. There were far too many for one man to face on his own. Filnjar gestured to the tunnel again more urgently.

"Go on, now! Sylgja needs you more than I!"

"We'll be back for you, I swear it."

Ivan turned on his heel and ran towards the tunnel. He stumbled, but caught himself before he fell. He was already out of breath? He couldn't afford to be weakened right now, even if he had just awoken from near death. The people of Shor's Stone were counting on him!

The tunnel was dark, but that didn't bother Ivan in the slightest. His footsteps echoed loudly through the darkness. He saw the flash of light almost too late. He ducked out of the way and pivoted his torso, using the stony wall to catch himself as he turned to face his attacker. He was blinded by the bright light almost immediately.

"Back! Back, you hairy monsters!" came Sylgja's voice. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle as he shielded his eyes as they adjusted to the torch the miner carried.

"Now, that's not very nice." he said. "I believe I'm quite handsome as far as Khajiits go."

"Ivan!" Sylgja gasped in surprise. "I thought you were a spider! I almost stuck my pickaxe through your head!"

"I'm very thankful you chose not to." Ivan answered. Suddenly, Ivan could hear a sound, almost like high-pitched chattering. He placed a hand over Sylgja's mouth, who had begun to speak.

"We're not alone." he whispered, looking around at their dimly-lit surroundings. His muscles tightened in fear. "Sylgja... we're standing in the middle of their nest!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Sylgja shouted, roughly removing Ivan's hand from her face. They're watching us!" She lifted her torch to shed light on the high ceiling. Ivan nearly dropped his bow. The biggest giant frostbite spider he had ever seen watched them from above. Its eight black, shimmering eyes were each easily the size of a horse.

"What on Nirn is that?!" Ivan exclaimed in alarm. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't like fire." Sylgja answered. She waved the torch, and the spiders all drew back, hissing. One of the spiders screeched as it drew forward slightly. It spat poison at the flames.

"Sylgja, watch out!" Ivan shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away. Sylgja lost her grip on the torch, and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The spider spat again, using its poison to douse the flames with a crackling sizzle. Ivan felt Sylgja's shoulders tense in his hands. He gently pushed her behind him.

"Sylgja, I want you to stay behind me, alright?" he instructed in a calm tone.

"What? Ivan, are you crazy?!"

"Do as I say."

Ivan sucked in a lungful of air, fully aware of the mass of spiders scurrying towards them.

"YOL... TOOR SHUL!"

The cavern lit up with flames. Spiders screamed as they burned to death, others crawled quickly away. The giant spider drew back for a moment, but then lurched forward and snapped its pincers at the offender. Ivan grabbed Sylgja's hand and ran. She stared at Ivan with wide eyes.

"You! You're the Dragonborn! You can breathe fire?! By Ysmir, what was that?!" she shrieked.

"Just keep running!" Ivan reminded her.

"Run?" Sylgja echoed. "Just breathe more fire and kill the blasted things!"

"Shouting isn't something I can do all the time, or I'll lose my voice for good!" Ivan retorted.

The two ran through the tunnel, back to where Filnjar was. He was cornered, jabbing his longsword at spiders that crawled too close.

"Filnjar!" Ivan called to the blacksmith. "I've got Sylgja! Let's get out of here!"

The three wasted no time in leaving the newly developed section of the mine. Once they made it to the main section, Ivan spun on his heels.

"FUS... RO DAH!"

A searing pain shot through Ivan's throat as he shouted, causing him to bend over, coughing loudly. The force of the Shout caused the entrance to the new section of the mine to cave in, blocking more spiders from escaping. Ivan felt Sylgja pull on his arm, reminding him to keep running. He, Sylgja, and Filnjar finally stumbled out into the sunlight, exiting the cave, and leaving the mass of leftover spiders behind them in the darkness. Upon seeing them, the miners cheered.

"The Cat survived again. Looks like we're even now, Grogmar."

Grogmar ignored Odfel and grabbed Sylgja by the shoulders, looking her over.

"You're back, and not a scratch on you. Thank the Nine." the orc murmured in relief.

"I would've been spider bait if not for Ivan." Sylgja said, her eyes wide with amazement. "He used Shouting to get rid of the spiders! He's the Dragonborn!"

Ivan swallowed hard as everyone fell silent and turned to look at him.

"By Ysmir..." one of the miners said quietly. "Is it true? Are you the hero of Legend?"

A pang of guilt struck Ivan's heart. He wouldn't classify his time as an agent of Sithis as heroic. He bowed deeply to the residents of Shor's Stone.

"I'm simply a man." he said in a gravelly voice. It hurt to speak, but he spoke anyway. "I am Dragonborn Ivan Daynes, and I am at your service. That is, if you'll allow me to stay here."

Filnjar placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Of course you're staying here!" Filnjar exclaimed with a grin. "Who else is going to clean the mine of those blasted spiders? You wanted to be useful around here. Well, this is your chance." The miners all nodded their agreement, eager to see what else the newcomer Khajiit was capable of.

Ivan was about to express his gratitude, but found himself swaying uncertainly. Sylgja came forward to stabilize him.

"Enough for today, Ivan. Let's get you back to Filnjar's house to rest." she commanded. Ivan didn't have the energy to argue with her, but instead let her guide him to his bed. And as soon as his head came in contact with his pillow, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Ivan slept much over the next few days, only getting up three or four times a day. Sylgja took it upon herself to look after the poor man since Filnjar was kept busy with his blacksmithing duties. She had to admit, as much as she loved being a miner, it was nice to be taking a few days off to care for someone in need. Ivan often asked about the mine, constantly apologizing that he hadn't the strength to clear the entire mine of its infestation yet. Sylgja assured him that the miners were just fine with the sections that were open. She could tell, however, that something else seemed to be bothering the Dragonborn. Something he was obviously unwilling to discuss.

One night, Sylgja entered the blacksmith's house to drop off a pickaxe another miner had borrowed from Filnjar, and found Ivan's bed empty. Looking around and seeing no trace of the Khajiit in question, Sylgja set out in search of him.

Outside, Sylgja was met by a blast of cold wind. Winter was beginning to set in. Sylgja was about to call out Ivan's name, when she suddenly heard voices at the edge of town. Squinting through the darkness, she could see the silhouettes of two people illuminated by the light of the moons. They stood together by the roadside, both looking out at the rolling hills of The Rift. She quietly stepped forward, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, but anxious to find the missing invalid. As she got closer, she recognized the voices of Ivan and Erandur.

"So the Artifacts are still under lock and key, then?" the priest asked.

"Yes." Ivan answered gravely. "Ever since my connection to Sithis was broken, its been impossible for me to tell when he will come to claim them. I'm beginning to wonder if he even knows where I am."

Sylgja froze, blinking in shock. Sithis? Artifacts? Was Ivan involved in things more serious than she thought? He seemed like such a kind-hearted soul.

"I just want this nightmare to end." Ivan sighed, sounding exhausted. "If Sithis needs the Daedric Artifacts to save the world so desperately, why doesn't he come to retrieve them?!"

"Patience, Ivan." Erandur said calmly, placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "You've risked life and limb to get the Artifacts. The hard part is over. Just focus on recovering for now."

"I feel like I can't truly move on until the Artifacts are safely in Sithis's hands. I'm putting Shor's Stone in danger by hiding them here. The people here have been so kind to me. Especially Sylgja. If anything were to happen..."

Sylgja could see Ivan's frame tense. He bent over slightly, as if he were in pain. Erandur helped him to straighten.

"Ivan, you must calm down!" the priest commanded. "You're putting yourself through unnecessary stress! No wonder it's taking you so long to get back to normal. You'll land yourself in an early grave at this rate. And after all the trouble I've gone through to keep you alive, too!"

"I'm sorry. I hate to be a burden."

"Nonsense. Just relax. You've done your part. The rest is up to Sithis."

Sylgja crept away from the conversation. She wasn't expecting to learn as much from it as she had. What on Earth had Ivan been through up to this point? She clenched her hands into fists as she walked back to Filnjar's house, determined to care for Ivan now more than ever. It was up to her to bring Ivan's suffering to an end.

As Sylgja prepared a hot meal on the stove, her eyes wandered about the small house, landing on the bed Ivan used to sleep. She glanced at the chest at the foot of the bed. Is that where the Daedric Artifacts were being held? A chill ran down her spine. As she continued to cook, the chest seemed to nag at her, begging to be opened. What did the Daedric Artifacts look like? She shook her head. She shouldn't.

She prepared a plate for Ivan and placed it on the table. Her eyes fell back on the chest. She could at least look. It wasn't like she was going to take them out and use them. Quietly, Sylgja stepped to the chest and slowly opened it, her heart beginning to pound.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was inside. The chest was nearly empty, containing only a handmade feather band, and an amulet of Mara. Well, that was slightly disappointing. Quickly recovering from the disappointment, she looked again at the amulet. Funny, Ivan didn't seem like the kind of man who was looking to get married. Hold on...

Sylgja gently picked up the amulet of Mara and inspected it. A deep red stain was smudged on the front. Was that... blood?

"Her name was Serana."

Sylgja jumped in surprise, gasping as she whirled around to see Ivan. He smiled down at her sadly. Sylgja stammered.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snoop around! I... I came by to see how you were doing, but you weren't here! I f-found you outside talking to Erandur..." She paused, lowering her voice. "Are the Daedric Artifacts really in this house?"

Ivan's tired smile remained unchanging. He moved to sit down at the table, gesturing for her to do so as well. She obeyed, still holding the amulet.

"No. The Artifacts are hidden away. But they want to be found. I'm not surprised you felt compelled to find them once you realized they were here. They prey on curious minds and dark hearts. I would ask that you not search for them anymore."

"Of course." Sylgja vowed, bowing her head in shame. Her eyes fell on the amulet of Mara. She quickly held it out to Ivan. "I'm sorry." she apologized again.

"Please, its quite alright." he insisted kindly as he accepted the amulet. Sylgja quickly placed the plate of food in front of Ivan and got up to leave, but she lingered. After a silence passed between them, Sylgja sat down again.

"Who was Serana, if you don't mind my asking?" she finally uttered. Ivan's head lifted from his food, his gaze growing distant as he took a deep breath.

"Let's see now, it's been... five years now, I think." he mused. He remembered Serana's death as if it happened yesterday. "Seven years, if I'm counting from when I met her. Serana Volkihar, the daughter of the Vampire Lord Harkon." Sylgja's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I can already tell this is going to be a great story!" she grinned. Ivan chuckled softly.

"It has a sad ending, I'm warning you now." He watched Sylgja wave him to silence, her eyes shimmering with enthusiasm.

"Don't spoil the ending, just tell me your story! You seem like you've been everywhere! As the Dragonborn, I'm sure you've been on so many grand adventures!"

"Are you sure? My story is a long one. And I've had more than my share of darkness."

"Well, the fact that you're here now says that the end of your story isn't so bad now, right?"

Ivan considered this. A smile appeared on his face. Strange, it felt like it had been so long since he had truly smiled. It felt nice.

"I suppose you're right, Sylgja." he admitted. "I suppose you're right."

And then, Ivan began to recount his story, feeling that he could finally open the next chapter in his life.

* * *

 ** _Hello, my readers! I am so sorry to have left you these past few months! My job has come to an end, which has given me more time to write!_**

 ** _More importantly, who else is enjoying the Special Edition of Skyrim?! Such a beautifully crafted game has reignited my flame of writing this story, so I am pleased to announce that I am BACK! Enjoy Halloween, everyone! And tune in soon for my next chapter. Love to all of you!_**


	34. Chapter 34: Spiders

Sylgja listened as Ivan recounted his story. All the way back from his parents taking him to meet the High King Torygg, to the present. She waited patiently with an encouraging smile as he struggled through the more difficult parts of his past. The two stayed up until dawn. He paused when he heard Filnjar rise and use the back door to the smithy to begin his work, after which Ivan resumed. As he neared the end of his tale, he seemed to relax.

"And then I woke up here." he finished. "And you know the rest."

"Wow." Sylgja sighed, shaking her head. "You've gone through so much more in eight years than most people go through in a lifetime!" Ivan looked perplexed by her response.

"I just told you I was an assassin, a cannibal, and an escaped prisoner, and you act like I'm a Rockjoint survivor." he said flatly. Sylgja couldn't help but laugh.

"When you say it like that, it sounds terrible!" she grinned. Then her smile faded to seriousness as she met Ivan's gaze evenly. "But if I've learned anything from your story, it's that you are a strong, honest, brave man, who can't help but do what he feels is right."

Ivan blinked in surprise at Sylgja. Even after all he had said, she still thought so highly of him. He suddenly noticed his heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. Surely it was loud enough for the whole town to hear, but Sylgja only smiled at him. Ivan stood up and turned away when he felt his face grow hot.

"I apologize." he murmured. "I've kept you up all night with my ramblings."

"No apology necessary." Sylgja said, still smiling. "Although, I should probably go. Thank you, Ivan." She stood up to leave. Ivan turned back around to look at her.

"For what?"

"For opening up to me. I feel like I know the real Ivan Daynes a bit better now."

"Well, next time, I want to hear your life story, alright?"

"Sure, but I doubt it's anywhere near as exciting as yours."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Ivan watched Sylgja leave towards her house before closing the door. Then he sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, sighing deeply. He remembered the way she looked at him with her bright, gray eyes. He put a hand on his chest, mentally willing his heart rate to slow down. His mind came to a screeching halt when he remembered he was holding his amulet of Mara in his other hand. He ran his thumb gently across the front of it while he looked at the faint bloodstain that remained. He remembered the hollow horror he felt as he held Serana in his arms for the last time.

But now Ivan had a new last memory of sorts. A gift from Sheogorath. Closure.

But was it really alright for him to feel this way again? Ivan had resigned himself to a lifetime of loneliness, because his destiny always pointed him in the direction of danger. Was it finally over now? Could he be free to live his own life? Perhaps even bring himself to love again? Only time would tell. He found a rag, and cleaned the bloodstain from his amulet. He was ready to try living again, rather than just existing.

* * *

"Why don't we start small, Ivan? Like mining! And when you get tired, you can just-"

"Sylgja, please!" Ivan groaned as he shouldered a quiver of arrows and tested his bowstring's strength. "I had my week of rest you wanted me to take. I'm ready to get to work! The sooner I clear those spiders from the new section of the mine, the sooner Shor's Stone will have access to all that ore!"

"I know." Sylgja allowed. "I just worry about you going in there with that huge monster spider! That thing was massive!"

"I've got a few tricks of my own up my sleeves." Ivan assured her as they walked toward the mine. The other miners were gathered out front, including Grogmar and Odfel.

"Twenty Septims says you don't make it back in one piece." Odfel joked, earning himself a smack on the arm from Sylgja.

"I'll take that bet." Grogmar agreed. "He's the Dragonborn, after all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Grogmar." Ivan smiled. "Remember, no one goes in there until I get back and give the okay. Alright?"

"Whatever you say." Sylgja sighed. "Be safe. Well, as safe as you can, considering."

"Of course."

Ivan slipped into the mine silently, half expecting to see a mass of spiders waiting for him, but all was well-lit, and quiet. He approached the wall of rocks he had created to shut the spiders away. He could always use Unrelenting Force to Shout the wall down, but then he wouldn't be able to Shout again for a time if he got in trouble in there. It was a risk he was going to have to take, though. He sucked in a lungful of air, and jumped as he heard his name being called.

"Ivan! I can't believe you were about to start without me!" Erandur said as he entered the mine and came to stand by Ivan.

"What?" Ivan's voice echoed through the cave. "I just told Grogmar... Erandur, its dangerous in-"

"Exactly! Why would you do this by yourself?"

"I didn't want to put others in danger." Ivan gripped his bow resolutely. Erandur just shook his head.

"It's that kind of thinking that makes me wonder how you've lived to be twenty-six." he muttered. "I'm here to help you, and that's the end of it. I'm not leaving you like I did... last time."

Ivan could see the guilt on Erandur's countenance. He remembered their first encounter in Vaermina's tower. He had completely forgotten, as Erandur had become one of his closest friends.

"I believe you." Ivan assured him. "Come on, then. Let's squash these bugs! When I knock down this wall, use as many fire spells as you can. It will buy us some time until I can turn into my dragon form."

"I remember." Erandur said gravely. "That should definitely do the trick."

"Ready? FUS... RO DAH!"

The stone wall burst inward, and the influx of spiders was almost immediate. Erandur threw volley after volley of fireballs, while Ivan picked spiders off one by one with his arrows. Even with both of them killing several spiders every second, they were laughably outnumbered in minutes.

"There's even more here than last time!" Ivan called, scanning the area for the enormous spider. It was nowhere to be seen. Ivan continued to fight, always conscious of the raw feeling in his throat after he Shouted. As soon as the feeling ebbed away, he would shout again, but it always took time. Using his regular voice did no harm, but it was impossible to Shout twice in a row without causing pain to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan saw Erandur raising dead spiders to fight on his behalf, as he limped backwards a few steps.

"Erandur! What happened?" Ivan voiced over the din.

"Oh, just a bit of poison! Nothing too terrible!" Erandur answered, obviously trying to hide this pain. Ivan quickly closed the gap between them, covering for his injured friend.

"I've got this, Erandur. You can leave the cave and-"

"I told you, not a chance, Ivan!" Erandur insisted. "Just let me dispel the poison and I'll be fine. I'm not leaving you to do this alone!"

As concerned as Ivan was for his friend, he had to admit to the gratitude he felt for not having to be alone. Ivan was going to make sure Erandur survived this, no matter what. As the rawness in his throat ebbed away, he took a deep breath.

"MUL QAH DIIV!"

In a matter of seconds, Ivan took on his Dragon Aspect form, and began to tear into the mass of spiders with his claws and teeth. He noticed that as a dragon, the cooldown until he could shout again was much shorter. He turned to Erandur, who was using magic to dispel the poison.

"We need to take out the leader! Are you ready?"

"Nearly. Tell me your plan."

"The spiders are afraid of fire. I'm not sure if they are weak to it, or if they fear the light, but we can use this to our advantage. I'm going deeper in. I'll need you to cover the entrance to make sure none of them escape into the town."

"Sounds simple enough. If you destroy the leader, I'm sure that will make getting rid of the rest of them much easier."

"My thoughts exactly. How much time do you need?"

"I'm finished now. Let's burn these vermin!"

Ivan nodded and turned back to the sea of spiders. When he talked about it, getting rid of the spiders seemed so easy. But the actual task was daunting, even in his dragon form. He took a few deep breaths before running on all fours through the opening to the new section of the mine.

Ivan's larger dragon frame could only just fit through the tunnel that led to where the giant spider resided. Once he entered the cavern, the giant spider was immediately upon him, snapping at his wings with pincers dripping with venom. Ivan ripped the spider off his back and opened his jaws wide, taking a deep breath.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Like an explosion, flames burst out of Ivan's mouth, filling the cavern with light. The fire quickly latched on to anything that would burn, consuming dozens of smaller spiders, as well as the roots of a large tree that grew above. The giant spider screeched and writhed in pain as several of its legs burned. When it turned back to Ivan, he saw what looked to be anger in its eight eyes. It suddenly lurched forward and spat poison at him, but Ivan easily sidestepped out of the way, turning as he did so. He reached out with a clawed hand and swiped at the spider, raking his claws along the side of its body.

The spider seemed to cry out in frustration, rather than pain. Then it shifted its weight and body slammed Ivan against the cavern wall. Ivan was stunned. He had never known a spider to fight physically before. The spider pinned one of Ivan's arms to the wall with its body, and readied for an up close attack. Ivan's mind raced. Even in his dragon form, it was much too soon for him to Shout again, and using a bow an arrow in his current state was impossible. He reached back and ripped a flaming tree root out of the wall, and using all his strength, stabbed it through the giant spider's head, driving it as deep as he could manage.

The spider collapsed, letting out only a small wheeze. Ivan fell to his knees, breathless. He felt the dragon strength ebb away, as his body shrank back to his normal form. He looked around the cavern, which was now quiet. The only spiders in the room were dead ones. He shakily rose to his feet, ready to leave the cave and tell the miners it was safe to return to work. Suddenly, the giant spider reached out with the last of its strength, and grabbed Ivan's foot. Ivan turned back to the spider, trying to wrench his foot free, and received a face full of poison. He grunted in pain and fell backwards, his foot coming free from the dead spider's slackened grip. Ivan put his hands to his face, trying to wipe away the poison. His eyes burned. He could hear Erandur's voice.

"Ivan! I've done away with the last of the spiders! I think it's safe to say that this mine is pest free!" Ivan could hear him step into the cavern. Then he could feel hands roughly grab his shoulders.

"By Mara! Ivan, are you alright?"

"That blasted spider spit poison into my eyes…" Ivan responded weakly.

"Come, let's get you out of here. I may perhaps have a healing spell that will do the trick." Erandur helped Ivan to his feet and let him out of the mine.

* * *

"Ivan, I'm holding a candle in front of you. Can you see the light?" Erandur asked. Ivan's heart sank as he blinked his eyes, but saw only darkness.

"I… I can't see anything." he answered quietly.

"Oh, Ivan…" he could hear Sylgja say sadly nearby.

"Don't fret, my dear." Erandur said calmly. "My magic may yet heal our friend's sight, Mara willing."

"Mara willing, indeed." Ivan answered glumly.

"Don't give up hope on the Gods just yet, Ivan." Erandur said sternly. "I still believe in Mara. She changed my life." Ivan bowed his head, nodding humbly.

"Of course, Erandur. I'm sorry."

"Worry not. Now, stay very still." Ivan felt Erandur place his thumbs over his eyelids, and heard him mumbling a spell. After which, he tied a damp cloth over his eyes.

"There now. Get some rest. We won't know the outcome until the morning." the dark elf instructed as he stood.

"Thank you, my friend." Ivan said gratefully. Then he became somber once more. "I'm afraid my usefulness to Shor's Stone may already be over."

"Don't say that!" Sylgja snapped, placing a warm bowl of food in Ivan's hands. "This'll work, I'm sure of it! Now eat. You've worked hard today. Ivan's shoulders drooped.

"I can't even feed myself anymore. I feel so helpless."

"Then let me take care of you." Sylgja said gently, taking the food from him. She began to feed him. As she did so, she studied his face. He had scratches and scrapes from today's events, and wore an expression of hollow sadness.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." Sylgja said quietly after a while of silence. You've done so much for my town. For me."

"I would do it all again." Ivan replied in a low voice. "I owe you a great deal for my recovery here. If you do much more for me, Sylgja, I'll owe you a life debt for sure."

The two laughed a little, before a silence passed between them again. Sylgja suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ivan's cheek. Ivan wore a look of surprise.

"W-what was that for?" he asked as his face turned slightly red.

"For just being you." Sylgja answered, grateful Ivan could not see the redness on her own face. "Now, stop talking and eat so you can get some rest."

* * *

The next morning, Erandur returned. As he did so, he chuckled.

"Seems like you have quite the fan club, Ivan." he said as he sat beside his friend's bed. Ivan put on a look of confusion.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." he answered flatly.

"Half the town is waiting just outside the door to hear how your recovery fares. Filnjar is having quite the time trying to get everyone to go back to work. It's amusing, to say the least." the Dark Elf described. Ivan smiled. It was odd to him to have so many people care about his well being. Ivan had never taken up residence in one place long enough to merit such friendliness. Erandur reached forward and gently removed the cloth over Ivan's eyes.

"There, now. Try opening your eyes."

Ivan blinked, squinting at the lights that lit up the room. He blinked several more times, trying his best to bring his vision into focus. Eventually, he was able to see clearly the face before him. The first thing he saw were shining gray eyes.

"Sylgja!" Ivan uttered in surprise. "I didn't realize you were in here!" Erandur smiled.

"I figured you would prefer to see a much more beautiful face than my own, for the first time after restoring your sight." he said. Sylgja grinned.

"You can see! Oh, thank the Nine! And thank you, Erandur!" she wrapped one arm around Ivan, and the other around Erandur, pulling them both into a hug.

"It- it's quite alright. It was my pleasure." Erandur laughed uncomfortably. Ivan looked evenly at his friend.

"I don't believe we're even anymore, Erandur. I owe you a great deal." he said meaningfully. Erandur just waved a hand.

"I'll think of some way for you to repay me, worry not." He smiled. Ivan's gaze fell to the floor in shame.

"And… and thank Mara for me." he continued. "Perhaps the Gods haven't completely abandoned Nirn after all."

"Perhaps not."

* * *

The whole town was overjoyed to hear that Ivan's sight was restored. Filnjar finally gave up trying to get all the miners to return to work, and allowed them to have a day of celebration. The newest section of the mine was now safe, and the Dragonborn and his friend the priest were the heroes of the small town. As the sun went down that day, the miners and the heroes gathered around a large campfire near the middle of town. Mead was passed around, but when offered to Ivan, he politely refused.

"Thank you, but no. The last time I got drunk was a horrible experience. I'm swearing off drinking for good."

"Good for you, Man!" Odfel said with a grin. "I don't have that kind of self control, sadly." He upended a bottle and quickly drank. Grogmar came and sat beside Ivan patting him roughly on the back.

"Are you going to mine the new section with us tomorrow, Ivan? All that fresh ore... It'll be an initiation! You're one of us, now!"

"Grogmar! Don't be ridiculous!" Sylgja scolded, coming to sit on Ivan's other side. "Ivan's only just recovered!"

"Actually, mining sounds kinda fun!" Ivan said with a smile. "I'd love it if you'd teach me, Sylgja." He watched as Sylgja's face turned slightly red as she smiled. This made him happy.

"Well, I guess I could. But don't push yourself, alright?" she ordered. Ivan placed a hand on his heart and raised his other hand.

"I swear it." he answered with a grin.


End file.
